Crimson Bonds
by littledragonflyson
Summary: Bella is different, unique. After Edward fails to turn Bella, Alice steps in to complete her change. But, when Bella's attachment to Alice begins to cause problems within the Cullen coven Bella is sent away to the Denali sisters where she finds family, new powers, a mentor and a mate. Initially Bella/Alice, develops to Bella/Rose & Bella/Rose/Victoria. Strong mature themes.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

A/N welcome to my new story. When I write I set out to write a story I would enjoy reading, something a little different. Although I read a lot of Twilight fan fiction this is my first attempt at writing any. I would also like to mention I've never read the books, only fanfic and have no intention of doing anything but loosely basing this story around them. My vampires behave like adults and this will carry a very strong M rating throughout, especially in later chapters.

For readers joining me from other fandoms I can assure that no Twilight knowledge is required to enjoy the story as my characters are just that, my characters and unique to this story. Update to BiH coming soon.

This is a femslash story so don't like, don't read. You have been duly warned.

Pairings will initially be Bella/Alice but the main focus of the story will be Bella/Rose then Bella/Rose/Victoria with the Denali sisters featuring strongly in the story.

When reading this you can assume that Bella and Edward's relationship continued uninterrupted by

James and the Cullen's never left her. Bella and Edward dated uneventfully until the events in this story begin. The first chapter briefly summaries preceding events but not a lot of history is required. The first 2-3 chapters serve as an intro until we reach the main body of the story.

I have most of this story written so will update as regularly as possible but posts will probably slow down a bit in the future as this is not my only ongoing fiction but be assured I never leave stories unfinished.

I own nothing except the plot.

Reviews and comments highly appreciated.

P.S. Sorry to anyone who got the error'd upload!

xxxxxxx

"Bella's -_ different_." Alice flopped down next to Rosalie who had been reading one of her auto magazines.

"Yes, but it's not a bad different. I mean, she couldn't have been any worse," the blonde sniffed dismissively at the thought of Bella before she'd been turned. Pathetic was the word she used to describe her brother's wife, snivelling and weak also crossed her mind when thinking about the brunette. "And seriously, you're noticing this _now_?" The pixie's flair for understatement was amazing.

"Edward's not happy," Alice sighed and Rosalie dropped her magazine to pay more attention to her sister.

"Edward doesn't control Bella, especially not now, " she growled in defence of the brunette.

"No, but they're married and Bella is really upsetting him." Alice defended her brother causing Rosalie to snort.

"Tough, he's a controlling ass that picked a weak girl and bullied her into marrying him before she was ready." Rosalie had never hidden her opinion of the events that led to Bella becoming a vampire. She commented on the fact whenever she saw the couple together, she'd even tried talking to Bella about it but the young girl was too besotted with the ideal of her brother to see his faults.

Faults that were now causing friction between the couple. Well, ' friction' was a gross understatement.

Bella's change had been different to say the least. She had agreed to be changed after the Volturi had threatened their coven with annihilation if she was left human any longer. Their family had been discovered to be friends with the human on a tip off from a nomad they had encountered but chased off their territory. As revenge the nomad, Riley, had called the Volturi, the ruling vampire coven, with details of the crime and that had initiated a visit from their leader, Aro. As Aro had sensed Bella's latent power, a strong mental shield, and the fact that Bella was already wanting to be changed he had spared them all on the condition that she was changed within the year.

Edward had refused, the stupid boy not realising the seriousness of the situation, so Alice had promised to change Bella once she hit her 20th birthday.

Rosalie had not agreed with the decision but to protest would have been idiotic, you can't argue with the Volturi. She would rather have Bella a vampire than dead and refusing to turn her would have ended in the deaths of their entire coven and that was _not_ on her to do list. What irked Rosalie even more was that Edward had persuaded Bella to marry him while she retained her humanity, although she had ended up being changed a few days later, Edward's refusal to consummate their relationship until she had been turned had influenced Bella's decision.

But, as Alice had said, Bella was different now.

It had been only a few days since Bella had been turned and a lot had changed.

Although Alice had pledged to change Bella, Edward had insisted on doing it. Bella had agreed and Edward had begun training with Carlisle, the coven leader and father figure. He was also a doctor and had faultless control over his bloodlust. The date had been set and Bella had visited her father, Charlie, for the last time as a human and had told him that she would be studying abroad for the next year. Charlie had accepted her lie but hadn't challenged it, rationalising her decision with the fact that she was a grown woman now and could do what she pleased.

Everything had gone as planned, in the beginning. The first sign that anything had been wrong was when Carlisle had called for help. The whole family had rushed to the new couple's room where Carlisle was restraining Edward who's eyes were pitch black and was fighting to re-enter the room Carlisle had wrestled him from.

"Jasper, Emmett, take Edward away from here." He ordered as the vampire in question struggled in his arms. The men grabbed their brother and hauled him away from the bedroom doorway.

"Bella? What did he do?" Alice cried, her eyes darkening as she picked up the scent of blood in the air. She wasn't the only one to be affected, Esme and Rose had joined them and were also struggling to control their instincts. Esme had stopped breathing and Rose was willing her aching fangs to retreat but neither wanted to leave, they needed to know what was going on.

"He couldn't do it, his control was too weak." Carlisle confirmed. "I'll have to finish the transformation." He stated abruptly and made to enter the room where Bella lay.

"No! Let me do it?" Everyone looked shocked at the suggestion from their smallest member. "She would want me to do it," Alice explained and the statement was true. Bella was closer to Alice than anyone else in the coven.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle questioned, doubting whether his daughter had the necessary control. Alice nodded and she took a deep breath, looking up at her father with eyes that had returned to their normal gold. Carlisle looked shocked but impressed by the demonstration and nodded.

"But I insist on staying with you," Alice agreed to her father's conditions with a nod and they entered the room.

"Please stay here, in case we need you," he urged his wife and other daughter as they stood in the hallway and received nods of acknowledgement. Alice entered the room and immediately held her breath, Bella was lying on the bed and blood was smeared on her neck and cheek, her dark hair in disarray on the pillow that was supporting her head.

"Is she Ok?" Alice asked, shooting the blonde vampire a worried glance as she took in the sight of all that blood, it seemed a lot to the pixie. Edward had made a mess, that much was very obvious.

"She's Ok, but currently suffering from extreme blood loss but not yet enough for her body to shut down. You need to take enough blood to cause near heart failure and then inject your venom into her. I would suggest biting her above her heart, wrists and the main artery in her legs, your best option would be her inner thigh." Carlisle explained clinically. Alice's eyes widened at that but she didn't comment, just moved swiftly towards the bed where her friend lay.

Alice hesitated as she approached, now wondering if she was actually capable of going through with this. The scent of blood was almost overwhelming her senses, her beast was trying to break through and she hadn't even tasted any yet.

"Go on, you need to be quick now," Carlisle urged and she sat next to her friend, carefully pulling Bella's unconscious body onto her lap. Without further delay Alice bent and sank her teeth into the soft, warm flesh, making a fresh wound on Bella's neck. As the blood pumped somewhat sluggishly into her mouth she groaned, pleasure coursing through every fibre of her being as she tasted human blood for the first time in many decades.

"_Alice!_" Her father cautioned her but she kept drinking, it had been so long since she'd tasted human blood and it was doing things to her. What had not been discussed with Bella, because Edward forbade it, was that feeding on humans was akin to a sexual experience for a vampire and often the human they were draining. That, coupled with the fact it was Bella she was feeding on was flooding her body with unfamiliar but addictive sensations. Sensations so strong she almost missed the stutter of her victims heart began to falter.

"_Stop!_" Alice pulled back almost before Carlisle spoke, she didn't know how she did it but she did. Carlisle looked on proudly as his daughter looked back at him with dark eyes and a blood smeared mouth. "Bite her," he urged, "quickly!" Alice, still dazed, took a moment to register his words but seemed to shake herself and bent back to Bella's body to administer her venom.

She only paused when she came to push up the nightgown the girl was wearing and scented the latent arousal, Alice growled at the scent and only a spasm of Bella's body recalled her to her task. Still lost in the blood and arousal Alice continued her task, relishing the feeling of the soft flesh in her mouth as she marked the human, claiming her. When she had finished her instincts had her laying out on the bed next to her friend, holding her protectively, growling when Carlisle approached.

"It's Ok Alice, I won't take her from you." The younger vampire snarled but allowed Carlisle to check Bella's pulse, or lack of one as her heart had now stopped beating, she was dead. "Now, we wait," her father spoke softly and Alice curled her body around the larger girl as they lay together. "You can stay with her as long as you like, you did well. I'm proud of you." He smiled down at the small vampire and went into the hallway to speak to the rest of the family.

"It's done," he stated softly, knowing that his words were redundant as it was likely that the whole household had been privy to their conversation. "Edward?" He questioned of his wife who was hovering near the doorway to Bella and Edward's room, desperate to check on her daughters.

"Still out," Esme informed him worriedly, a frown marring the matriarch's features. "I had no idea he'd react so badly, Rose went out to check on them and he's better but the boys took him hunting." Rosalie was silent as she watched the conversation.

"Let me clean up the blood and then you can come in and see her," he reassured his wife who nodded, going to link arms with her blonde daughter to wait for his go-ahead. Rosalie just watched the proceedings until her father exited the room, Rose's admiration for her sister had drastically increased as the petite vampire had exhibited supreme control and had not harmed Bella.

"You can go in but don't try and touch Bella," he warned. "Alice - , Alice is feeling extremely protective and it's best not to get too close." The women frowned at that but as soon as they entered the room Alice began growling and snarling at them, angling her body between the intruders and Bella where she lay next to Alice on the bed. She was feral.

"Alice!" Esme, tried to calm the pixie but Rosalie held her back.

"Don't, she's protecting Bella, just leave her be." The blonde then turned her eyes to the girl Alice was holding, she looked dead and there was no heartbeat but Rose detected tremors beginning to run through her body. "It's starting," she cautioned, remembering the signs she'd witnessed when Carlisle had turned Emmett at her request. Sure enough a few seconds later the screams began. They were ear piercing and caused Alice to focus her full attention on the brunette, she pulled her close and held her to her small frame, placing soft kisses on her face and stroking her hair as Bella's body began to spasm violently, the pixie's eyes were now switching between black and red. The colour startled Rosalie but she didn't comment, it was to be expected she reasoned, after all Alice _had_ just consumed human blood.

"We need to keep Jasper and Edward out of here," Rose mumbled to Esme who frowned but nodded her consent.

"At least until Alice regains her composure," her mother agreed as both female vampires warily eyed the couple on the bed, Alice still emitting sporadic snarls and hisses if she thought anyone was getting too close to the bed. However, she did allow Rosalie to sit in the corner of the room even when she grew intolerant of Esme and Carlisle's presence.

Rose settled down, unmoving as she kept her eyes trained on the bed, noting every small change as Bella's transformation took place before her very eyes. She also studied her sister but saw no real reason to worry, she imagined she would be acting the same if she was in Alice's position, knowing from experience how instincts took control. Although, she hadn't been so possessive over Emmett, trusting Carlisle to care for him during his change.

xxx

Edward returned to the house a few hours later, desperate to see his wife.

"She won't know who you are, son," Carlisle cautioned. Edward nodded but proceeded to enter the room. Alice immediately started snapping and growling as he tried to take his wife from her. The pixie's eyes were black. Bella was hers, hers to hold and protect, she needed to protect Bella and would fight to the death to do so. She knew in the corner of her mind that she was being irrational but Bella was a part of her now, she could smell her venom rushing around Bella's body, claiming her as her own. Now Edward was here, trying to take her away, he didn't deserve her, he couldn't even manage to control himself enough to change his wife. She growled at that, Bella was hers!

"No, Alice let _me_ hold her." Edward tried to forcefully remove Bella from Alice's arms, both the pixie and Rosalie growling at the action. Rose left her seat and went to intervene but was interrupted by her father.

"Edward!" Carlisle rebuked his son, "the change isn't complete, you'll damage her body." He rested his hand on Alice's shoulder. "Alice, give her to Edward." Alice flat out refused and held even tighter to the brunette.

"_Alice!_" Edward yelled at his sister over the constant screams that were still being issued by Bella as her body burned with her change. Esme entered the room to see what the commotion was about. Carlisle eventually managed to persuade Alice to release Bella to her husband's care but the screams of torment escalated as she parted from Alice. Carlisle exchanged a look with his wife and studied Alice's reaction, she was pacing the room, hands pulling at her hair as she growled and snarled in Edward's direction, she was barely in control.

"She should have snapped out of it by now," he muttered as though to himself as he watched Alice's frenetic movements, sporadic bursts of vampire speed interspersing her more human pacing.

"They were always very close Carlisle," Esme reminded her husband as she placed her hand on his arm as he surveyed the room. Bella's cries were louder now and she was thrashing against Edward's hold.

"Edward, please let Alice hold her again." Carlisle's voice was low and Edward opened his mouth to protest. "You want this to be as easy as possible for Bella, don't you?" Edward caved under his father's logic and allowed Alice back onto the bed, she gently took the brunette back from Edward and the change was obvious, Bella clutched at Alice and her cries lessened significantly.

"I think you need to let Alice take care of her, son, it could be some kind of connection through Alice's venom," he reasoned, smiling reassuringly at Edward. "This should be over soon and Bella will be back to normal."

Except that never happened.

Once the screams had stopped Bella had slept, when she woke she wasn't confused as most newborns are. She was totally lucid if a bit unsure of her new body, even managing to shower and dress herself, Alice helping as Bella wasn't ready to handle the presence of other vampires just then.

Bella remembered searing pain that had gone on for an eternity, when it was over she felt safe, she took time just inhaling the wonderful scent of the person holding her, it wasn't until she opened her eyes she recognised it was Alice. Bella blinked, trying to clear her vision but soon realised that nothing was wrong as red eyes looked down into hers and a soft hand brushed the hair off her face.

"Bella?" Bella blinked again, trying to reconcile the word that had been spoken with what she remembered, how that same word, her name, had sounded like when she was human. It had been musical but nothing to match the inflections she had just heard.

"Alice?" Bella finally managed to croak and her friend beamed down at her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before hugging her tightly, a hug Bella knew would have crushed her bones as a human but now it just felt so right.

"Hi!" Alice beamed down as she looked into the newborn's eyes, incredibly proud at what she had achieved. Bella sat up, the movement effortless as though only thought was required, not muscles. Once upright she pulled free of Alice's embrace and looked down at herself, the afternoon sunlight streaming through the window and bounced off her skin, dazzling her.

Alice watched as Bella watched the light playing over her skin for a full ten minutes, the pixie fascinated by the expressions crossing the brunette's face. It was childlike and Alice was touched by her friend's innocence but she knew it wouldn't last more than a few hours, soon she would be a killer, as all her kind were and that saddened her, she wanted to preserve this moment for eternity, preserve Bella's innocence. So, when Esme entered the room and distracted Bella from the light show Alice snarled and leapt in front of the newborn, protecting her from the harsh reality of their existence that her mother had come to prepare Bella for.

"Alice!" Esme scolded her daughter as she eyed the now feral vampire warily. Alice was crouched down in front of the bed where Bella still sat, eyes black, fangs down.

"Leave the clothes," Alice growled and Esme carefully placed the fresh clothes she had brought for Bella on the dresser and backed out of the room, not taking her eyes off Alice for a second until the door was closed behind her. Esme had been witness to enough transformations to know to be cautious around newborn's and their -? Usually it was mates but Alice wasn't Bella's mate so is was more likely a very strong makers bond she reasoned as she returned downstairs.

"Give her some time, Alice will bring her down when they're ready, she explained to her family who were waiting expectantly.

xxxx

Every noise made her jump and she was still trying to come to terms with the sights and sounds surrounding her, Alice being the most notable of those.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Alice commented as she watched Bella stare at herself in the mirror.

The pixie was feeling more like herself now, the primal, possessive feelings she'd been experiencing during Bella's change had lessened to those of love and protection. Although, she did admit that the experience had changed her, stirred something inside she never knew existed but that needed analysis, away from Edward. And Jasper. She'd spent no time with her own husband during Bella's change and she knew he had been neglected. They needed to talk as Alice knew that Jasper must have picked up on some of the emotions she had been kicking out during Bella's change but thankfully he'd been out of the house for the most damning of those.

"I can't believe that's me," Bella marvelled. "I sound different." Bella's voice now held a soft burr to it that made it richer.

"You sound great and you look amazing. You, but different." The pixie added with a smile at her friend as their eyes met in the mirror. Bella's eyes were the red of a newborn and Alice's were also still red.

"Thanks," Bella looked away and Alice sensed that if Bella had still been human she would have been blushing.

"Look, we match!" She joked, pointing to their eyes, making Bella laugh, the pixie easily picking up the notes human ears would miss.

"Are you ready to see the others?" Alice queried, Bella had only seen the pixie and Esme since she'd woken, Rose had left when the newborn began to come round and Alice's protective instincts had gone into overdrive. Alice had some experience of newborns but not a lot, however even she knew that this level of lucidity was not the norm.

"Ok," Bella agreed, turning her attention to her friend who held her hand out. "You smell really good," Bella purred as she nuzzled into Alice's neck, acknowledging what she had been fixating on since she'd woken.

"Thanks," Alice giggled at Bella's behaviour, ignoring her body's reaction to the brunette. "Come on," she tugged the brunette's hand and led her downstairs to where the family was waiting for them. The newborn followed, reluctant to share Alice with anyone but followed her maker obediently. As they walked down the stairs Bella scanned the room with her new eyes and was astounded by the vibrancy and depth of the colours in the previously plain seeming room.

"Bella!" Edward lurched forward to embrace his wife but before anyone could react he was thrown across the room, smashing into the wall, Bella having lashed out defensively.

"Dude!" Emmett chuckled at his brother's misfortune.

"Edward, everyone, please remember that newborn's are extremely volatile, never rush them like that." Esme, reminded everybody in the room. Edward was now standing and brushing himself off and fixing his hair.

Rosalie snorted at his need to improve his appearance when his wife had just thrown him into a wall, his priorities seemed a little off, she thought as she watched events unfold with an amused smile on her face. She let her eyes wander over Bella and liked what she saw. This was a strong, confident vampire, not a weak pathetic love struck girl. She also noted how Bella still held Alice's hand, her thumb stroking over the back of it in a steady rhythm. Alice was staring intently at the newborn as though trying to anticipate her next move.

"Bella?" Edward took a more gentle approach and slowly walked towards his wife, she watched him, head tilted, studying him with a strange look in her eye. "Do you remember me," Bella nodded but didn't speak. "Do you remember that I love you, that you're my wife?"

"I'm a newborn, not an idiot Edward," she retorted, causing Rosalie to snort and Emmett to laugh outright. Alice also had a smile on her face.

"Oh, dude, you got shot down!" Emmett crowed as he continued laughing, Rose joined in too, much to Edward's consternation. "You look constipated right now," the burly vampire chuckled.

"What? More than usual?" Rose added dryly and now Jasper was trying not to laugh.

"Rosalie!" Esme berated the blonde.

"Oh, so only _I_ get told off, _he_ started it!" She pointed her finger at her husband who was behaving like a child.

"I agree with Emmett," Bella rejoined the conversation. "You do look like you've got a stick up your ass," she dead-panned causing a shocked gasp from Esme.

"Bella!" Carlisle reprimanded the newborn, a look of disapproval on his face. Bella backed down although it was obvious she had more to say. "Alice, maybe you should take Bella hunting?" The blonde father figure suggested diplomatically. "Maybe Bella will feel more like talking when she's fed?"

"She might even want to fuck you," Emmett muttered much to his mother's horror and Rosalie's amusement. The look on Edward's face was one of terror, if Bella's look could be translated to words it would have said 'if hell freezes over' as she glared daggers at her husband. Interesting, Rose mused to herself as she watched Alice lead Bella outside.

"Come on," Alice used Bella's grip on her hand to pull the brunette along until they were outside.

There was a silence as Bella took in her surroundings. They were at the Cullen's Canadian ranch home which was in the mountains and surrounded by dense forest, much like their home in forks was. They had left there after getting sick of the wolves, now led by Jacob Black, constantly giving them grief about Bella's future. Plus, the fact that Aro had visited made the wolves extremely uneasy so it had been a mutual decision to leave Forks. Although Bella was familiar with the area around the house she was seeing it through her new, vampire enhanced eyes and Alice gave her the time she needed to absorb everything around her.

"It's beautiful," Bella marvelled as she began to walk towards the forest, Anne Rice was right, she mused with a chuckle to herself as she thought back to the dramatic vampire novels she'd read whilst still human, there was life everywhere. She could hear birds, insects and almost feel the plants surrounding her grow. Then she heard it, her walk soon turned into a run until she was running faster than she ever had, even with Edward. The chase was on. Her ears followed the sound and she gasped as her fangs dropped for the very first time.

Boom ba boom..

"Bella!" She barely registered the sound of Alice's voice over the beating of the heartbeat she was tracking.

It was getting closer.

And closer.

Bella ran as fast as her new body would allow, everything was blurred and yet she saw every vein on every leaf as she passed. The heartbeat wasn't moving away, it wasn't running. Bella wanted it to run. She wanted to chase it down, to play with her prey. She could smell it now, it smelled better than any meal she could even have imagined as a human and her throat was tight and burning. God it was burning. She burst into the clearing and tackled her prey to the ground, the man underneath her, screaming as he looked up into the face of his death, all sharp teeth and red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Mistakes

Wow! Such an amazing response to the first chapter, I'm humbled, honestly. Thanks to you all for signing up for alerts and taking the time to review, my phone hasn't stopped buzzing.

This chapter sets the scene for the rest of the story and gives a background to the characters motivations. Chapter one had to squeeze in the background story and set the scene, this one has more to get your teeth into and carries a smut warning.

I also forgot to mention in the previous chapter that I'm English which explains some of my grammar choices.

Enjoy!

Xxxx

**Previously on Crimson Bonds**

_Bella ran as fast as her new body would allow, everything was blurred and yet she saw every vein on every leaf as she passed. The heartbeat wasn't moving away, it wasn't running. Bella wanted it to run. She wanted to chase it down, to play with her prey. She could smell it now, it smelled better than any meal she could even have imagined as a human and her throat was tight and burning. God it was burning. She burst into the clearing and tackled her prey to the ground, the man underneath her, screaming as he looked up into the face of his death, all sharp teeth and red eyes._

xxxxx

"Bella! No!" Alice growled as she finally caught up. Her words struck Bella with an almost physical force and she stood to face the competition for her first meal as a vampire. Alice looked shocked that Bella had even heard her and was now looking right at her instead of draining the human dry. "We don't eat humans, Bella," Alice tried to reason with newborn. Bella looked at he man on the ground who was now unconscious.

"_You _don't eat humans, _I'm_ hungry," the fledgling vampire retorted, eyes flicking back to the man. "This one's Ok to eat." That made no sense to Alice, he was human and therefore off limits.

"Bella no, you have to fight it." Alice pleaded as the two vampires circled each other, the prize of the human's body between them.

"I'm _hungry_!" Bella shouted into the smaller vampire's face.

"Then we'll hunt together, an animal," Alice reasoned, still unbelieving that a day old new born hadn't ripped out the human's throat yet. "I'll hunt with you," she entreated softly, reaching out for Bella's hand which was shaped into a claw. "Bella, please?" Red eyes stared back at her and what could only be described as a pout appeared on the newborn's face. Suddenly the brunette tensed and a second later Alice did too as the tang of blood hit the air, human blood.

Bella whined, fangs extended and aching as she looked down at the man who had suffered a shallow graze that was only now oozing tiny droplets of blood. After feeding from Bella, Alice was extremely in tune with her blood-lust and it wasn't Bella that snapped first, it was Alice.

Alice was the first to bite the man, sharp fangs sinking into his neck, Bella following her a split second later as she ripped his jacket off and bit at his wrist. It was the best thing she had ever tasted, the thick, hot liquid rushing over her tongue and lighting her body on fire. Alice was also lost in the sensation. Until she had bitten Bella it had been many, many years since she'd taken human blood, a human life but she couldn't stop, all she could focus on was the thumping of the man's heart as it pumped the nectar down her throat.

Until.

It stopped.

Alice pulled back with a gasp, inhaling unnecessary air as she threw her head back, blood dripping down her face, eyes black as they met Bella's over the corpse. The pixie scrambled back from the body on all fours, panting, her eyes still locked on the newborn's. The brunette's face was also bloodstained as she crouched over their kill.

Their kill.

Bella growled and launched herself over the body and tackled Alice to the ground, the petite vampire landing on her back, pinned to the moist earth, Bella's newborn strength and speed easily overwhelming the pixie. There were no words as their mouth's met in a clash of teeth and tongues, the blood still pumping through their bodies and removing all reason. Bella was much stronger than Alice and held her down as she tore at the pixie's clothes to shreds in an effort to reach the creamy flesh underneath, when she had Alice's chest exposed sharp teeth bit at her nipple, lips still coated in blood sucking it deep into her mouth. The smaller girl growled in pleasure as she spread her legs, pushing up into her captor, grinding against her. It all felt so right.

"Bella," she moaned. Bella purred as she heard her name said with such passion.

The pixie froze as she felt teeth nip at her neck, now this was pleasurable foreplay for both the giver and receiver of the bite and Alice's neck bore a permanent scar there as did most vampires who had experienced repeated sexual encounters. Again, this was something Bella had questioned as a human but had received no reply from Edward who bore no such marks, instead it had been Rosalie who had filled the shy girl in on the reason behind the scarring causing her to blush heatedly and berate Edward for not telling her himself and avoiding the embarrassment.

The teeth nipped again and Alice growled, moving so quickly she dislodged Bella and threw the newborn onto her back, coming to rest so she was straddling the brunette's hips, She was not going to allow the newborn to mark her, Bella was hers. So, without further thought Alice sunk her fangs into the sensitive flesh of the brunette's neck and Bella's world exploded. All she could feel was Alice, all around her, every sense overloaded by the small vampire as she pulsed through every fibre of Bella's being as her maker claimed her.

Bella needed more, her body held down by the pixie, completely submissive as she writhed beneath her captor, hands desperately clutching at her maker's clothes as she whimpered, the feelings Alice was causing to well within her both unfamiliar and overwhelming. Alice wanted to possess Bella in every single way, the newborn's cries spurring her on, in seconds had thrust her hand inside Bella's jeans, the button fly offering no resistance to her small hand as fingers slid into the newborns panties. Alice growled as she encountered slick folds and Bella's obvious arousal spurred her on and she entered her, roughly pushing two fingers inside, starting an erratic rhythm, each thrust being met by Bella's hips as the pixie kept her teeth buried in the newborn's neck. Despite her position under Alice, Bella fought the pixie for enough control to return the favour, gasping as she encountered hot, wet flesh before effortlessly sliding her fingers inside the pixie.

They met each other thrust for thrust, moaning and whimpering as they let their instincts run rampant on the floor of the forest.

Alice growled as she felt Bella begin to contract around her fingers. Bella was completely lost, she had no sense of self, only of Alice, it was all about Alice and her hand inside Bella, rubbing, stretching pressing and twisting inside driving her higher than she had ever known possible. The scent of Bella, the taste of Bella, the sound of Bella, it was all hers. With that thought Alice sought out the one spot inside the newborn that would bring her over the edge, her nimble fingers rubbing and pressing both inside and on her clit as Bella thrashed and cried beneath her, completely helpless as Alice claimed her.

Alice roared as Bella came beneath her, a gush of fluid coating her hand and the rush of orgasm in Bella's body made her come along with the brunette, pleasure ripping through her without pause, the waves causing her to collapse on top of the newborn. Bella lay still, unable to move as she tried to comprehend what had just occurred but she was too overcome to think straight as she looked up into the pixie's black eyes before Alice withdrew her hand and slid off the newborn's finger before she rolled to one side. Bella turned her head to look at her maker, eyes blinking as she tried to regain coherent thought, all she felt was loss, the loss of Alice's weight on her body, teeth in her neck and hand inside her.

Alice lay on the ground and the enormity of what had just happened hit her like a freight train, her chest expelling the unneeded air in a loud sob.

"Alice?" Bella crawled over to the prone pixie and hovered over her on all fours. "Alice, are you Ok?" The newborn queried softly as she reached out to stroke her friend's cheek only to have her hand pushed away with a growl, the rejection like a slap in the face as she hunkered back onto her haunches as she warily eyed the petite vampire.

"Why didn't I see?" Alice kept chanting as she tried to make sense of events. She had checked, checked and nothing she had seen in her visions had given her any indication of what had just taken place.

"Alice, you're scaring me." Bella pleaded softly and she knelt by the vampire's side. "It's Ok," she tried to reassure her friend.

"No it's not fucking Ok Bella!" Alice sprang up to her feet with an inhuman twist of her body. "We just killed a man, there is nothing _fucking_ Ok with that!" She growled, red eyes practically glowing as a result of the blood she had just consumed. "Look Bella, look what we just did!" She gestured to the man on the ground, they hadn't been gentle, his neck was broken and his chest was crushed due to Alice's grip. Bella had shredded his wrist and the arm was bent at an unnatural angle. All in all he looked as though he had been thrown around by a bear.

Bella looked dispassionately at the man, she really couldn't see why Alice was so upset, he hadn't been a good man.

"Alice, he's dead, let's leave." Bella urged her friend, stepping closer to try and calm the pixie who just eyed her incredulously.

"Have you any idea what we've just done?" She shrieked is disbelief when Bella's only reaction was to smirk.

"Well I enjoyed myself, I think you did too?" Bella replied bluntly as she waved her hand to take in their torn clothing and the scent of sex in the air along with their blood smeared skin, the pulse between her legs a very pleasant reminder of their indiscretions.

"What's wrong with me?" Alice sobbed. "I killed and I -." She knew she couldn't blame Bella, she was just going with her instincts, but she should have been able to stop herself she had failed leading to a man's death and her cheating on her husband with Bella, Bella of all vampires. The pixie was distraught and the newborn was getting agitated, not a good combination. "Oh god Jasper!" Alice danced around as she thought of her husband.

"Jasper will understand," Bella responded. "He knows how easy it is to lose control, he won't blame you". Her words were meant to sooth but they weren't impacting the small vampire's distress.

Alice calmed herself enough to use her power, after losing herself in her visions for a few quiet moments she pulled out her phone. The Cullen's were all using state of the art satellite phones which actually worked out in the wilderness where they lived, past issues with lack of reception had caused them far too many problems.

"Rose, make sure you're alone and away from Edward," Alice gasped when her sister answered, noting that even the mention of her brother's name drew a growl from Bella. "We need you, come now," the pixie pleaded and gave brief directions knowing Rose would find them by their scent trail once pointed in the right direction. "Come alone and make sure no one follows." Rose grunted a reply before ending the call. They only had to wait a few minutes before Rose appeared in the clearing, shock the only emotion on her face as she surveyed the damage the two vampire's had caused.

"Bella?" She turned to the newborn. Rose was shocked but she wasn't surprised, she knew how hard it had been to resist the pull at first.

"I'm sorry, Alice tried to stop me," Bella responded, Alice froze at the words. Rosalie's brain kicked in then and she took another look at the scene laid out before her as she scented the air.

"What did you do to her!" She rushed Bella and had thrust her up against the nearest tree, the trunk issuing a loud crack under the force. "_What did you do?_" Rose was beyond angry, her eyes black as night. "Did you hurt her, did you force her?" She yelled into the newborn's face. Bella just took the abuse without flinching and Alice suddenly realised the conclusion her sister had reached and understood why she was so furious. She thought Bella had raped her.

"Bella?" Alice stepped towards the two vampire's locked against the tree.

"I'm sorry Alice." Bella apologised to her friend, their eyes meeting over Rose's shoulder as she pinned the newborn.

"You're _sorry_?" Rose raged, "saying sorry is not going to fix what you've done to her. Words don't make it go away."

"I know," Bella remained limp in the furious vampire's grasp. Alice saw what Bella was doing for her whether out of friendship or guilt. She tried to see what the outcome of Bella's actions would be but nothing was clear. Maybe Bella's power was shielding her from the pixie's sight?

"Rose, Rose!" Alice pleaded with her sister. "Put her down. It's not her fault." She begged, tugging on her sister's immovable arm.

"Yes, it's always their fault _Alice_," Rose spat as she turned her black eyes on the pixie.

"Alice don't!" Bella cried out in warning as the blonde vampire shoved her particularly hard against the tree and it cracked even further.

"No Bella, you're my friend. Rose, it wasn't Bella's fault! I -, I wanted it too. It was me." The words took a moment to sink past the blonde vampire's rage and when they did her body sagged as she looked between the two darker haired women.

"What?" Rose croaked, Bella held still despite the loosened hold on her body.

"It was me who went for him first, not Bella. The sex was, well it was me as well." Alice admitted, slumping to the ground, totally without her usual innate grace. "I killed a human and cheated on Jasper. It's wasn't Bella's fault, I think if I'd have stayed in control she would have left him alone but he started bleeding and I -." Rose took a few deep breaths to give herself time to think. "I called you because Jasper couldn't handle the blood and I can't -. I need your help Rose." The blonde finally released Bella who stepped back to give the sisters space.

"You shouldn't have done that," Alice turned her red eyes to Bella. "Thank you, but I can take responsibility for my own actions."

"I know but if I hadn't -." The pixie cut off her friend's apology.

"You mess with my visions, I thought everything would be Ok. I never saw this!" Fine hands ran through short dark hair as Alice rested her head on her knees.

"You would do that for her?" Rose questioned the display of loyalty Bella had exhibited, risking being thrown out of her new coven to protect her friend.

"She's my Alice," the brunette stated matter of factly which caused the two older vampire's to exchange a look.

"Oh god Jasper!" The petite vampire was dealing with so many emotions all centred around the guilt she was feeling.

"Hey," Rosalie rested a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "Jasper will understand, out of all of us he will understand the most." Alice nodded at her sister words. "I'll clean up this mess. You two go wash up and erase any trace of the human's blood. We will go home and I will watch Bella while you talk to Jasper. If you decide to share any of this with the others then that's your decision but I don't think Bella really cares what happens between her and Edward right now, do you?" She addressed the newborn direct. Bella just shrugged.

"But you might Bella," Alice entreated, "when you're not so overcome by all of your newborn urges you'll want to be with him, right?" Bella's eyes went black and she snarled before turning her back on the other vampire wondering how she could think that with what had just occurred, what they had shared. Her mind might not be functioning at it's highest level but she knew she would never willingly be with Edward. She belonged to Alice.

"No, leave her." Rose urged softly, her heart with Bella and disappointed with her sister for dismissing the newborn's feelings, she could see how the small vampire's words had hurt her. "It's too much and he never was a good match for her anyway," Alice frowned at the comment but didn't push the topic any further.

The bloodstained vampire's ran to a nearby creek and washed in silence, the cold water erased most signs of the errant scents and the rest could easily be explained away if the need arose. Bella kept shooting sideways glances at Alice and ended staring outright but the pixie continued to ignore her and it hurt. When they returned to the clearing the body was gone and Rosalie was standing there waiting with a loaded question.

"What about Edward's powers? She queried into the tense atmosphere, the forest's wildlife silent in the apex predators presence.

"We wing it." Alice announced. "I seriously hope that Bella's power blocks his in the same way it does mine. It he finds out we'll deal with the consequences then. Ok Bella?" The brunette but her lip and shrugged.

"Whatever, if they make me leave it won't be so bad," but her face belied the truth of those words.

"They will _not _make you leave Bella!" Rosalie's' defence was vehement as she stood watching the two guilty vampire's. "Let's go. I'll go home and grab something on the way back to cover where I've been. It shouldn't take long, I smelled a herd not far from here. You two make your way back slowly and I'll see you there." Once the blonde had left them alone Bella tried to speak.

"Alice I -."

"No Bella, let's just get home we can talk later but right now I just need to know how all this is going to play out."

"Ok, but I will do anything you need me to." The brunette sighed and they started to jog back to the ranch, neither looking forward to their reception.

Rose tracked the herd she had scented, her kill automatic as she tried to drown her unease with the hot blood pumping down her throat. Things were going to change.

xxxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

_Alice. The wholes experience had been beyond her wildest dreams as a human. The blood in her throat, the petite vampire's fingers inside her, fucking her. She got lost for several minutes studying her naked body in the full length mirror, mapping the path Alice's hands had taken and brushing over the now barely visible bite on her neck until a knock on the door brought her attention back to her surroundings._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews and follows, again a busy night on my phone! I haven't been able to reply to all reviews as some are from guests but I appreciate the time taken to comment and all constructive criticism is welcomed. Some plot points in the early chapters may seem unnecessary but this is due to a large number of readers following this story joining me from a different fandom where not everyone is a Twilight buff. But, the story will really kick off from chapter 5 and we get to see the development of the true plot of the story alongside the relationships between the main characters. I will continue to post daily for the next 3-4 chapters at least but the story is going to be quite substantial so there may be a longer wait for new chapters as we progress so sign up for alerts if you haven't already done so. However the entire story is written to some extent so it will be finished. Enjoy!

**Previously on Crimson Bonds**

_Alice was the first to bite the man, sharp fangs sinking into his neck, Bella following her a split second later as she ripped his jacket off and bit at his wrist. It was the best thing she had ever tasted, the thick, hot liquid rushing over her tongue and lighting her body on fire. Alice was also lost in the sensation. Until she had bitten Bella it had been many, many years since she'd taken human blood, a human life but she couldn't stop, all she could focus on was the thumping of the man's heart as it pumped the nectar down her throat._

xxxxxx

"Where have you been?" Alice rolled her eyes as both she and Bella heard Edward's voice before they even entered the house. The pixie didn't bother replying as she knew her prying brother would try and get the information right out of her mind. She was more than pleasantly surprised when she met Edward's glare as they entered the house.

"I can't read you!" He accused pitifully as they stood in the large hallway, Bella standing behind her friend's more petite frame. "Bella, look at you!" Edward exclaimed, gesturing to his wife who's was clothing was ripped, the hem of her shirt covering the torn fly of her jeans . Alice kept quiet, she suspected that Bella's power was kicking in and if it shielded her own thoughts from her brother's mind reading power too then it was for the best. Edward would go ape-shit if he saw how both she and Bella had behaved today and it would cause them both a lot of problems.

"Girls, you're back!" Esme greeted them happily, Alice smiled a greeting and Edward took the opportunity while Bella was distracted by Esme to reach out for her. Alice noticed Rose had already returned and was watching them intently having taken an inconspicuous position in the corner of the room.

"_No!_" Alice growled and was about to stop her brother but wasn't fast enough, the male vampire touched his wife and Bella went mental, grabbing his arm and flipping him until he was face down on the floor, arms twisted behind his back.

"Oh, that's priceless," Emmett hooted as he came to see what all the fuss was about. "Look Rose, Eddy's definitely the bitch in that relationship!" Rose smirked but it was without mirth, her golden eyes not leaving the newborn.

"What did you do to her Alice?" Edward growled as he struggled beneath his wife, and not in a good way.

"He can't keep touching her like that," Alice ground out and Esme nodded her agreement,

"She really doesn't seem to like it does she?" Rosalie mused with a grin and Emmett high fived her, a quick glance from her sister commended her acting ability.

"She stinks of you, what the hell did you do to her?" Edward struggled harder against Bella's grip but was unsuccessful. Bella just sat there, smiling as she held him down.

"Bella, please can you let him up?" Esme pleaded softly but Bella ignored her.

"Bella, please?" At Alice's command the pout came out but the brunette did as requested and released her husband.

"Don't touch me," she growled before returning to her position behind Alice who reached back and allowed her hand to be captured by her friend, she was doing her best to keep Bella calm.

"What the _fuck _did you do to her?" Edward was truly raging now and the constant shouts had bought Jasper into the room, he immediately began to try and calm the situation using his power as an empath and sending out waves of calm. "She has your scent all over her," the petulant vampire yelled at his sister. Alice met Jasper's eye and shrugged, she knew he was the most familiar with newborn's instincts but he just smiled at her and she knew they would be talking later. "Why can't I see into your head?" The whining was getting tedious.

"Wow Alice, I can see she's very _attached _to you," Jasper teased and Alice glared at her husband for teasing her in front of her family. Thankfully none of the others got the innuendo as that was not what they would expect from quiet, shy Bella.

Chaos hit again as Edward stupidly went to cut between Alice and his wife. This time he ended up through a window.

"Are you fucking stupid? Don't fucking touch me!" Bella yelled through the broken glass and even Esme didn't bother to correct her foul language as she thought the boy deserved it for ignoring Bella's repeated requests.

"Shower?" Rose suggested, stepping forward, subtly inserting herself between Bella and her brother who was climbing through the destroyed window frame, the brunette looked down at her ripped, soaked clothing and shrugged.

"Shower?" Bella suggested to Alice who gaped like a fish, Bella's wink only visible to Alice and Rose.

"Rose, take Bella to your room to shower," Esme urged as she eyed Edward. Rosalie caught the look her mother was giving her brother and straightened, immediately catching the unsaid meaning behind the suggestion. It seemed that even Esme was wary of Edward's intentions towards Bella.

"Bella?" The blonde approached the young vampire, looking at Alice for reassurance. "Bella, come upstairs with us," Alice tugged on her friend's hand and the brunette came willingly, following the two women up the stairs. Alice followed Rose to her room, Bella with her.

"Here honey, use Rose's shower, I'm going to use the one in my room." She gently pushed her friend towards the bathroom in the corner of Rose's room. "I'll bring you some clothes," Alice promised but the brunette looked sceptical. "Look, Rose smells good too, doesn't she?" The pixie pushed Bella closer to her sister. 'Hold still' she mouthed as the blonde stiffened as Bella took a cursory sniff. "See?" Bella nodded reluctantly. "So Rose will wait for you to shower, she won't let Edward in. Ok?" The question was directed at both of her companions.

"I'll protect you Bella," Rosalie promised sincerely, reaching out and taking Bella's hand. "You're safe here and Alice will be back really soon, won't you Al?"

"Of course," the pixie nodded vehemently, sending her short hair flying up and down, relieved that the newborn was being so receptive to their suggestions.

"Ok." Bella grudgingly agreed and moved towards the bathroom,

"Clean towels are in the cupboard," Rose called after the brunette. "We'll talk, later." The blonde whispered to her sister.

"Yeah, that would be good." Rose murmured, Alice left the room and went to her own where she knew Jasper was waiting. "So, Bella has a little crush on my wife?" Her husband teased gently as she went over to him. It had been days since they had been alone and she'd missed him. "I'm so proud of what you did," he whispered into the embrace and Alice would normally have basked in his praise but today all she felt was guilt.

"Thanks, she's turned out well don't you think?" She murmured against his chest.

"Yes, very well. And I'm sure she'll get over the crush, was she very rough? She didn't hurt you?" Alice pulled back so she could look him in the eye.

"No, she didn't hurt me," she replied softly. Jasper held his wife away from him so he could study her face.

"Let me shower and settle Bella then we need to talk." Her husband just nodded and let her go, choosing to wait for her outside and away from the heavy, heavy guilt she was putting out but trusting her to be honest with him.

"Ok, go shower, your shadow will no doubt require your attention soon," Jasper pushed his wife towards their bathroom. "And besides, if Edward knew what he was smelling for it would be obvious that Bella wants to be more than friends with you!" He finished with a wink as he left the room, the spike in his wife's anxiety and Bella's scent on his wife already arousing suspicion as to what the upcoming conversation could be about.

Bella took her time in the shower, enjoying the feel of the hot water on her cool skin and thinking about the day's events, she noticed that although the water felt hot to her the water was probably half as hot as she would have enjoyed as a human.

Alice. The wholes experience had been beyond her wildest dreams as a human. The blood in her throat, the petite vampire's fingers inside her, fucking her and her own fingers inside Alice, feeling her hot walls contract as she came for her. She got lost for several minutes studying her naked body in the full length mirror, mapping the path Alice's hands had taken and brushing over the now barely visible bite on her neck until a knock on the door brought her attention back to her surroundings.

"Bella? Are you Ok?" Rosalie queried softly. "I have some clothes out here for you, shall I bring them in?"

"Yes." Bella replied cautiously and was just pulling a towel around herself when the door opened.

"Here," the blonde held out a pile of clothes but placed them down on top of the counter when Bella showed no sign of taking them from her. "I'm sure Alice won't be long," she blurted as she watched the brunette study her. "I won't hurt you."

"I know," Bella issued a curt nod. "Things are different," she added softly, not able to hold the other vampire's eye.

"You'll get used to it. But, I must admit I did enjoy seeing you throw Edward through the window." Rosalie jumped back as the name sparked a violent reaction in the newborn, her fangs extended and eyes blackened as she snarled at the blonde. "Ok, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Rosalie held her hands up in effort to placate the irate newborn. "He's not here, you're safe." Bella had backed herself into the corner and Rose stood back out of the doorway so's not to make her feel boxed in.

"Alice!" She called into the hallway, "I think you're needed!" A few seconds later the pixie whirled into the room anxiously searching for her friend then headed into the bathroom when she saw Rose hovering in the doorway.

"What happened honey?" She entreated the still growling newborn.

"I, um, I mention _him_," her sister apologised. "She went a little crazy." Alice glared at her but knew that now wasn't the time to comment.

"Come on sweetie, come get dressed." Alice reached for Bella's hand and it was allowed to be held by the smaller woman. "Come on," a tug and the brunette was following her out of the bathroom and into the main bedroom. Alice stopped but Bella walked right into her personal space.

"You don't smell the same." She whined, emitting a puff of exasperation.

"You mean I don't smell like I've -." she cut herself off. "I had to clean up Bella," she explained gently while Rose watched their interactions with fascination. "Now go get dressed," Alice urged as she pushed Bella back towards the bathroom.

"Can you help?" Bella asked with a hopeful pout.

"No! You are quite capable of dressing yourself young lady!" Alice retorted softly but firmly, "now go!" Bella cocked her head as though considering the request then smirked again before bodily lifting the smaller vampire and carrying her into the bathroom with her and kicking the door shut.

"Hey!" Rose yelled as she tried to open the door but it was obvious one or both of the other vampires were leaning against it. "Bella! Let her go!" The blonde yelled as she tried to shoulder the door open.

"It's Ok, I'm fine," Alice called from where she had been pressed up against the back of the door by her friend, her body being held there by the weight ad strength of the taller vampire. Alice knew that fighting was not an option so relaxed and looked up into familiar red eyes.

"Bella, you need to let me go," she ordered calmly. Bella just shook her head and nuzzled into her friend's neck before tangling her fingers in the short locks of the pixie and pulling, exposing her throat.

"Bella," Alice gasped.

"Alice, what is she doing? Are you Ok?" Alice couldn't answer her sister's question as once again Bella was licking and nipping at her neck, drawing extremely pleasurable sensations from her body.

"Mine," Bella growled possessively as she gave Alice's throat a sharp nip, causing her captive to moan loudly.

"No! She's not yours you horny newborn!" Rosalie raged. "Let her go!" Another thump rocked the door frame as she tried to break in.

"Bella! No!" Alice found it in herself to growl and push the brunette away but the scent of both their arousal was in the air and Bella's towel had slipped leaving her completely naked but this time the brunette heeded the command and pulled back.

"Why don't you like me?" She pouted but there was a tone of hurt in her voice. Rose finally managed to gain entrance to the room and Alice gestured for her to stay back as she approached

"Bella. Honey, I do like you, I love you, you're my friend but what you've been feeling is normal considering what you've been through today, I mean it's a little strange that you want to be with me and not - ," She cut herself off for mentioning his name. "But it _will_ pass, you'll have more control soon." She didn't deny that Bella was extremely attractive and she had noticed that even Rose was speculatively eyeing the brunette's toned body which now showed amazing muscle definition without being the least bit unfeminine.

"Now get dressed sweetie and I'll be back in a moment." Bella nodded reluctantly as she heeded Alice's command but still sulking and Alice ran off at vampire speed to dress, leaving Rose and Bella alone.

"You like me don't you Rose?" Rosalie could only nod at the newborn as she found it hard to tear her eyes away from her friend's naked flesh.

"Yes, you're my friend Bella," she replied calmly but there was an uncertainty in her voice.

"If you say so," the brunette shrugged but now there was a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "You like me better now though, right?" The blonde nodded as she maintained eye contact with the young vampire. Bella watched Rose through hooded eyes, she could tell she was having an affect on her companion whether the blonde admitted it or not. It was confusing for the brunette, she felt the same yet very, very different. Things that had once been the foundation of her life had disappeared to be replaced by new feelings, new thoughts, new needs. She needed Alice but Alice didn't want her and it hurt.

"Hey," Alice bounced back into the room and distracted Rose who practically ran out of the bathroom leaving Alice with an eyeful and a still lusty vampire.

"Hurry up," the pixie slammed the door shut on the still naked newborn and was alone with her sister. "Intense huh?" Rose nodded then sighed, the unnecessary action strictly for emphasis before Bella emerged fully dressed into the now silent room and screwed up her nose.

"Bella, please stay with Rose. I have to leave for a little while to talk to Jasper," Bella narrowed her eyes and hissed at Alice's words.

"Mine!" The newborn growled angrily as she stepped toward the pixie.

"Bella!" Rose was quick enough to come between Bella and Alice, the blonde rested gentle hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Stay with me, let me brush your hair?" The simple suggestion confused Bella and she screwed up her face as she gave it a moment's thought. "Bella?" Rose reached up and cupped the newborn's cheek, keeping her golden eyes locked on red, willing her to accept without a fight so Alice could leave unimpeded. "Please?" Rose purred and Bella blinked, taken aback by her tone and she nodded, accepting without much conscious thought, her hormones ruling her decision making. "Good girl," Rose stroked the soft skin under her hand and Bella leaned into the touch, purring as she did so. She liked Rose, she smelled good and was nice to her, now.

'Go!' The blonde mouthed to her sister, Alice took the opportunity to flee as Rose led Bella to her bed and pushed her down so the newborn was sitting before retrieving a hairbrush and taking her time to brush through the newborn's luxurious locks. As she neared the end of the task Bella began to get restless so as soon as Rose was done she took Bella's hand and led her outside where the newborn began to pace.

It was only after Alice and Jasper had returned that Bella settled down, she had been pacing a path on the eastern corner of the house which overlooked the lake. Rosalie had stayed with her but kept her distance, watching as the brunette anxiously scanned the horizon for any sign of Alice. She was tempted to send off a quick message on her phone urging her sister not to be too long but refrained as she knew the conversation was likely to be a hard one.

Bella froze, her eyes fixed on a point in the distance and sure enough the vampire couple appeared just as the sun began to set. She watched them draw closer but visibly relaxed when Jasper split off and entered the house, leaving Alice to continue alone. Rose sat back and kept out of the way but was too curious to leave.

"It's Ok," Alice's gaze encompassed both of the vampire's that had been waiting for her return. "He understands," she explained in a voice too quiet for human ears but the vampires heard her perfectly. "Just give him some time to deal with it?" Bella nodded and stepped closer to the petite vampire and bent to lay her forehead on her shoulder in a mute show of affection. Alice reached up and stroked her friend's hair. "It's Ok, we'll work it all out," she reassured the newborn softly. "It'll be Ok." Rose just watched their interaction and sighed.

"She can't be around Edward, she'll kill him if he doesn't leave her alone," she informed her sister as they headed for their rooms after yet another altercation with Edward, this time it had seemed that Bella was very close to removing at least one limb from the petulant male as he pestered her for attention. "He needs to leave for a while, we can't send Bella away," she reasoned. Alice shook her head, both thinking

"No I don't think so, she's our responsibility" she agreed. " She needs us, sending her away is not an option." Both female vampire's were in agreement as they entered Alice's room where Bella was already curled up on Alice's bed. She looked so small and it touched both of the older vampire's, no-one had thought the change would have been so emotionally draining for the newborn. This went so much deeper than they had anticipated and neither were sure how it would play out. All they could do was be there for Bella and protect her from Edward until he accepted the brunette's wish to be left alone

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

_Rose set a hard pace for herself, wanting to reach her destination before Bella caught her. She almost made it when she heard Bella approaching, damn she was fast! Rose was caught by surprise when Bella tackled her to the ground and flipped her onto her back so the newborn could straddle her waist. Red eyes looked down and Bella was purring, she was proud of herself for catching the blonde so quickly and smiled down at her captive expectantly, right now an amenable, happy creature._


	4. Chapter 4

Another big thank you for all your reviews and follows. The response to this fiction has blown me away and we haven't really got started yet. This is a short one but a meatier one is coming tomorrow which really moves the story forward. Enjoy x

xxxxx

**Previously on Crimson Bonds**

"_Bella. Honey, I do like you, I love you, you're my friend but what you've been feeling is normal considering what you've been through today, I mean it's a little strange that you want to be with me and not - ," She cut herself off for mentioning his name. "But it will pass, you'll have more control soon." She didn't deny that Bella was extremely attractive and she had noticed that even Rose was speculatively eyeing the brunette's toned body which now showed amazing muscle definition without being the least bit unfeminine._

xxxx

A whole week had now passed since Bella's change

Rose was fascinated by Bella, she was so unlike any newborn she had ever come across. Her control was amazing, she could hold a reasonable conversation without getting too distracted and obviously had other things on her mind apart from blood.

The blonde was most intrigued by her interaction with Alice, it was actually a little pathetic how the newborn followed her maker around but that didn't surprise Rose, not as she knew the truth regarding Bella's first hunt and subsequent coupling. Rose had tried talking to Alice about her treatment of Bella but the pixie seemed to want the best of both worlds, a newborn Bella who was obviously besotted with her maker and a loving husband and the two weren't mixing well. As Alice was sure she and Bella wouldn't sleep together again she was happy to indulge Bella's need for physical contact but the way Bella lapped it up troubled the blonde. Bella needed more from Alice but she was never going to get it and that pissed Rose off.

"Bella? Why don't we go for a run? I have things to show you." Rose entreated the newborn who was wrapped around Alice as they lay on the brunette's bed, Esme having given her the room between Alice and Rose to give her a private space away from Edward but as safe as it could with both sisters watching out for the newborn. "Come? Please?" She smiled at the newborn, hoping to incite her hormones enough to go without too much resistance.

Bella looked at Alice and frowned, she knew where Alice would be while she was gone. She would be with _him_ and stink of his dirty scent when she returned. That was bad. Bella growled at the thought and nuzzled into the pixie's throat, her tongue licking an exciting path up Alice's neck.

"Bella!" Alice gasped and threw her head back, the newborn's behaviour forward but not unusual when she was alone with Alice, and Rose, who liked to keep an eye on things and rarely left the two of them alone together. The blonde frowned at the sight, it just emphasised the point she had been trying to make to Alice. If she wasn't going to follow through then her sister should send Bella clearer messages and not allow her to paw at her the way she did. Rose sniffed, deciding not to comment and continued her mission.

"Come on Bella, we can have some fun," Rose purred narrowing her eyes and letting her fangs drop. Bella looked between Alice, who was obviously aroused but would not give her more than a cuddle, to the blonde who was a relatively unknown quantity but seemed to be in the mood for some fun. "Give me a five minute head start?" Rose suggested, the thought of a chase excited the newborn and she nodded her consent.

"Alice, bring her outside?" Alice nodded, pleased that her sister's ploy was paying off, even if she was manipulating Bella's libido somewhat. But, with managing a newborn it was all about the end result and not the means by which it was achieved.

Rose set a hard pace for herself, wanting to reach her destination before Bella caught her. She almost made it when she heard Bella approaching, damn she was fast! Rose was caught by surprise when Bella tackled her to the ground and flipped her onto her back so the newborn could straddle her waist. Red eyes looked down and Bella was purring, she was proud of herself for catching the blonde so quickly and smiled down at her captive expectantly, right now an amenable, happy creature.

"That was fast!" Rose praised the brunette with a wide, genuine smile. Bella cocked her head and blinked then looked a little shy. "Let me up?" Bella nodded and jumped backwards with an inhuman twist that freed the blonde and allowed her to her feet as the newborn stood waiting.

"Show me?" Bella tilted her head again and waited for Rose to reply.

"Sure, come on!" Rose set off running again, the newborn hot on her heels only stopping when Rose called a halt at the top of a cliff. The drop was almost vertical for at least one hundred and fifty feet down to a grassy field.

"What?" Bella looked around, curious as to why they were here.

"Watch." Rose announced and walked back a few paces before running towards the edge at full speed before leaping off into space. Bella sped to the edge and was astounded to see the blonde standing in the field below, waving up at her.

"Jump!" Rose encouraged the newborn who was peeking over the edge of the cliff before her head disappeared and her body came flying towards her. With her speed Bella made it a lot further into the field than Rose had, landing gracefully in a crouch before turning to the blonde. "Fun huh?" Bella nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes. Again?"

"Sure, go for it," Rose laughed, pleased that Bella was enjoying herself and they raced back to the cliff's edge, this time jumping at the same time then again with flips and somersaults, speeding through the air, twisting a flying in ways only vampires could. They repeated this until the novelty wore off and Bella collapsed onto her back on the grass.

"I come and do that whenever I'm feeling bored or fed up, clears my head." Rose explained as she sat down cross legged next to the newborn.

"It's fun." Bella hummed as she turned her face into Rose's lap and snuggled in, the blonde smiled at the show of affection and reached down to run her fingers through the newborn's thick hair. Bella purred from the attention, she liked Rose now. The blonde smelled really good and liked to spend time with her and also protected her from Edward, providing both a physical and emotional barrier from his persistent badgering.

Rose allowed her mind to wander as she played with Bella's hair, this was nice, relaxing even and she began gently scratching her nails against the newborn's scalp, causing her purring to become louder, the vibrations running through them both.

"You like that huh?" Rose smiled down and saw Bella had her eyes closed and a look of content on her face.

"Yes, I like you. I like Alice too," Bella confirmed and nuzzled closer to the blonde, inhaling deeply as she did. "You smell really good," she mumbled as she drifted in a daze.

Rose didn't object when Bella moved her head into her lap, just kept up the contact that was soothing to them both. She held a growing affection for Bella and was happy that the newborn had consented to spend time with her. What she wasn't looking forward to was their return to the house. She suspected that Alice would have been with Jasper and his scent would upset Bella and lead to a stressful evening for them all. Hopefully this would change as Bella became more accustomed to her new life and gained more control but there was no guarantee that would be any time soon.

Rose pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and sent Emmett a quick text, letting him know she was with Bella and if he minded canceling their plans for the evening. He replied saying it would be Ok as long as he got to see her for a quick chat as he had plans he wanted to run by her. That was fine with Rose, she suspected she knew what he wanted to discuss but would wait and see.

"Bella?" Rose gently brushed her fingertips across the newborn's cheek.

"Hmm?" Bella sounded sleepy, that was impossible but it meant that she had been pretty deep in the meditative state that vampires use to emulate sleep but only when they were very relaxed and in a safe environment. Rose smiled as she looked down into half open red eyes.

"Please will you stay with me when we get back? Alice -. Alice will still be with Jasper and I know how much you dislike the smell of them when they have been together," the growl Rose had been expecting at the thought of the blonde male erupted from Bella's chest right on cue.

"Hey, it's Ok," Rose resumed her gentle massaging of the newborn's scalp in an effort to calm her. "So, why don't you just hang out with me? I know how hard this must be for you and I can't say I agree with what Alice is doing but maybe a little time apart will help you relax? You don't always have to protect her Bella. Give yourself a break and come protect me instead?" Rose playfully offered an alternative which Bella considered. Eventually huffing her agreement and closing her eyes, she liked Rose. Rose needed to be safe too and if she wanted Bella to protect her and not Emmett then that was fine by her. Both vampires were so content with the others company that it wasn't until the sky began to darken that Rose roused Bella and they headed back to the house.

Initially, it wasn't the peaceful evening Rose had planned. Edward ambushing them as they returned to the house demanding to know where they had been and why Rose's scent was all over Bella.

"We were cuddling," Rose smirked, doubting that he would actually believe the truth or read more into it. It seemed his mind was leaning toward the gutter and the look of disgust on his face was hilarious.

"I don't want you corrupting her!" He bellowed at the blonde as she stood in front of Bella. Rose calmly faced him off until he was quiet then smiled smugly, just to piss him off before tugging Bella's hand.

"Come on," she urged and the newborn was only too happy to follow her to her room. Rose had sent Alice a text explaining her plan to keep Bella with her which the pixie appreciated. The couple had decided to spend the night away from the house to give Bella no choice in the matter.

At first Bella was agitated, she entered Rose's room, Rose's and not the one she shared with Emmett, they both valued their own space and Rose kept her own room and this is where she had brought Bella. The newborn hovering in the doorway as Rose picked up a magazine and took a seat on the large red leather couch that sat by the window, giving a wide view of the surrounding countryside.

"Alice?" The newborn whined. Bella's pacing had become a little frantic and Rose sighed, this wasn't going how she'd hoped. She had been counting on their earlier bonding session to keep Bella calm without her sister's presence.

"Alice is away Bella," the blonde eyed the newborn warily, this wasn't how she had planned things to go having assumed that Bella's earlier relaxed state would have continued. There was no response from the newborn but she came to a stop in front of the blonde and they locked eyes. "Sit." Bella frowned but did as she was told, sitting in the space next to Rose on the couch. "Lie back." Rose parted her legs and Bella lay back against the blonde, her back resting against the blonde's chest. "Comfy?" Bella nodded and Rose was glad that she had decided to play to the newborn's like of physical contact, Bella already seemed calmer. Rose brought her hands up to tangle in brunette hair, tugging to bring the newborn so their bodies were flush, Bella purring at the increased contact, her eyes closing as Rose began to tug her hair and massage her scalp.

Bella focused on Rose's hands and the actions centered her as did the soft body beneath her and that is how Alice found them hours later on her return.

Alice knocked softly on the door to Rose's room.

"Come in," Rose answered and Alice slid inside the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"Hey," the pixie greeted her sister and caught a brief glimpse of Bella's relaxed form, lying on top of the blonde before a blur of motion had the brunette wrapping her up in her arms and lifting her off the floor.

"I missed you," Bella purred as she nuzzled into the crook of Alice's neck. Rose frowned at the greeting, it upset her that as soon as Alice appeared Bella ran to her even though her sister had no intention of ever giving Bella what she wanted. Not that Rose was going to either but she offered friendship, an alternative to Bella's unhealthy attachment to her sister.

"Want to go hunting?" Alice suggested and the idea was met with an enthusiastic newborn. "Rose?" The invitation was extended to the blonde but she declined with a shake of her head and watched the pair leave.

It wasn't until later that Rose crossed paths with Bella again. The newborn was minding her own business, sitting outside by the pond contemplating her new life. She was satisfied by a successful hunt where she had drained two bison. Well, satisfied was maybe not the best way to describe it, Bella had quickly concluded that being a 'vegetarian' was going to be like being on a strict diet for the rest of her life. A diet where she could stare at the desserts through the glass but only got to eat a wilted, tasteless salad for every meal. For the rest of eternity. At the thought she let out a heavy sigh. At least she'd tasted it once and she didn't regret it, she had felt no guilt at the time and still didn't.

"You Ok?" Rose's low voice queried from behind her and Bella shrugged but made room for the blonde to sit next to her on the fallen log she was using as a makeshift bench.

"I guess," Bella muttered, she wasn't really a big talker, never had been as a human and sure as hell wasn't now but she knew Rose respected that. She loved spending time with Alice but occasionally the pixie's hyper personality was a little draining and that was when she began to appreciate Rose more. She was good company but happy to sit in silence but never pushed her to talk and never tried to bond with her. It was a good balance for Alice but something Bella had never anticipated ever thinking about the blonde who had been so stand-offish when she was a human.

Honestly, she could see why now. Well, the whole living with a walking dessert thing anyway. How the Cullen's had lived without draining her dry for so many years astounded her now that she knew what they had been restraining themselves from.

"Bella!" Rose felt Bella's whole body tense and a low growl erupt as she heard Edward's voice.

"Damn it, doesn't he know when to leave it alone?" Rose added her growl to Bella's. She turned to scowl at her brother who was approaching them from the house.

"Rose, a moment with my wife." He demanded which set the blonde's hackles up.

"Fuck off Edward, you're not wanted here," she warned the bronze haired vampire as he came closer. Bella was practically humming with tension as he continued walking. "Easy," Rose murmured and pressed down against Bella's shoulder to keep her in place, trying to avoid another physical altercation.

"Back off Rosalie, she's mine and you know it." Her smarmy brother baited her. Telling Rose that a female was a piece of property was a sure way to enrage the blonde. And Bella, it seemed who launched herself at her supposed husband, grabbed him and tossed him bodily into the middle of the pond as though he were a child's toy.

"I don't fucking belong to anyone but Alice you fucking bastard!" She yelled after him, his body still submerged due to the density of it. It would take him a minute to either walk out or swim to the surface but he would be able to hear every word.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Rose ranted as she ushered the newborn onto the house where there was more chance of being left alone. They encountered Esme and Carlisle in the living room as they passed through.

"Carlisle, I think Edward needs swimming lessons!" She snarled as she stormed past her father. Carlisle looked up in confusion but all was explained when a sodden Edward blurred into the house.

"Send him the fuck away from her until he can control himself," Rose demanded before leading Bella up to her room so they could both calm down away from _him _and they didn't stick around to hear what either of the male's had to say.

xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_So, you want Bella to leave?" She growled, eyes fixed on her father. "How is that fair? He messes up her transformation and can't respect her wishes and she is the one that you're sending away?" She raged. "It's so very obvious who is the favourite son is in this house." _


	5. Chapter 5

Over 100 follows on 4 chapters. You guys are the best! Thanks so much.

This chapter begins to explore the vampire bonds that form the backbone of this story. They are not canon. There are true mates which are relatively rare and chosen mates which is what most vampires experience, where a choice is made to pursue the relationship. Aside from that is the bond the Denali sisters share between the three of them which is unique and covered fully in a chapter or so.

Any questions drop me a review and I'll respond, the subject is a little complicated but will be fully covered in the next few chapters and how it relates to Bella, Alice and Rose.

This is a slighter longer chapter as it flowed too well to break it up.

This is the first chapter featuring the Denali's. For descriptions I have gone with the gorgeous actress's that played in the film but borrowed Tanya's hair colour (strawberry blonde) from the books and also Kate's height which will be 5' 2" as per the books (or rather Twilight wiki) making her a lot shorter than the actress that played her.

Lil'D signing off.

xxxxxx

"Here we are," Alice announced as they pulled up outside their 'cousin's' home in Denali, Alaska.

In the end it had been Bella that was sent away, to Alaska. After many unsettled days with Bella violently rejecting all contact with Edward and moping around when Alice spent time with Jasper (despite Rose's best efforts to occupy the newborn) Carlisle had called a meeting with Bella and Alice, Rosalie had invited herself.

"So," he began as they sat around his study or rather Rose stood by the window, Carlisle occupied the chair behind his large desk and Bella and Alice the couch. "Bella, we seem to have a problem." Bella's head was down, shoulder's hunched as she picked at the hem of her top.

"No, _Edward_ has a problem but as usual he's not the one being made to deal with it!" Rose snarled and Alice frowned, turning her still red eyes to her father.

"I agree, if Edward would just give her some space then they could co-exist with no problem, it's his refusal to leave her alone that is causing all the trouble!" Alice added her argument to the mix and Carlisle sat back in his chair as he surveyed his 'daughters'.

"I do agree with you about Edward's behaviour and I will be speaking to him about it but there is another matter that has come to my attention." All three women froze at his words, all breathing stopped as they waited for him to continue. They knew it was unlikely, but obviously not impossible, that Edward had read their minds and informed Carlisle of what had transcended the day of Bella's first hunt but there was no guarantee. It seemed Bella's shield power now encompassed not only her mind but also memories of her interactions with any of the other vampires, hence their secrets had remained secrets from everyone, except Jasper.

"It is the fact that I have noticed that Bella's attachment to Alice seems to be causing Jasper problems." Alice blinked but stayed silent, as far as she was aware Jasper had kept her confession to himself. "The last thing we want is to make him feel insecure and it's not healthy for Bella either." Bella started at the mention of her name, her head flying up to stare at Carlisle. "Bella, we know you're attached to Alice but she can't offer you more than friendship." This was a moment that Bella would have blushed if it was still possible. Despite Carlisle's deductions all three women breathed a rhetorical sigh of relief that it was this he was concerned about and was not voicing suspicions about Bella's first kill or subsequent coupling with Alice.

"I feel it would be better, for us as a coven, if Bella and Alice spent some time apart. It should also give Edward and I time to work on his behaviour." The blonde vampire paused as he surveyed the room before focusing on Bella. "I know both you and Alice are finding his behaviour stressful but I don't think anything would be achieved by sending him away. He needs guidance and if it's not addressed the problem could potentially escalate." His words were absorbed by the other occupants of the room and Rosalie was the first to speak.

"So, you want Bella to leave?" She growled, eyes fixed on her father. "How is that fair? He messes up her transformation and can't respect her wishes and _she _is the one that you're sending away?" She raged. "It's so _very_ obvious who is the favourite son is in this house."

"She's right Carlisle." Alice stepped in to the conversation. "We took on the responsibility of turning Bella as a family and we need to deal with it as one. Jasper is my husband and I love him," she squeezed Bella's hand as she spoke. "But Bella is my best friend and respects me, she would never -."

"Alice, I understand what -" Carlisle interrupted.

"How can you understand if you don't let her finish speaking!" Rose growled. "This is a family and not a dictatorship, if I wanted that I would have joined the Volturi!" The blonde was incredibly angry, her eyes were black and she came to stand by Bella, a protective hand now resting on her friend's shoulder.

"It's Ok Rose," Bella covered the blonde's hand with her own. "I'll go, I can't relax with him around," her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Then I'm going too! I can't be here knowing you're being sent to live with strangers when you're so young. She's a fucking newborn!" The blonde's rant turned on her father again and Alice was not exempt from her ire. "She might be exhibiting amazing control but were you turned so long ago you've forgotten how hard it is just to function normally?" She begged the question of them both. "Alice turned Bella, therefore Bella looks to Alice for support, just as we looked to you, Carlisle. Bella needs Alice to be there for her. I think you're making a mistake and I'm not going to support it. I'm there for Bella, not your convenience," she hissed.

That had ended the conversation and two days later the three female vampires had made the drive to the Denali coven's estate in Alaska.

"Come on," Alice practically bounced out of the Jeep in her excitement to see her cousins, it had been almost a year since she had last seen them. Rosalie and Bella followed a little less enthusiastically. Rose got on well with Tanya and Kate but was not particularly close to the others.

"Thank you," Bella reached out to hold her hand. Since the blonde's passionate defence of the newborn Bella was showing her more affection but was still very anxious when Alice wasn't around, especially if the pixie was spending alone time with Jasper.

"It's Ok, I'd never let you go through this by yourself," Rosalie reassured her friend. "It'll be Ok, you'll see." she tried to sound enthusiastic but by the rueful smile Bella gave her she knew she'd failed. Bella surveyed the large ranch house which was going to be her home for the foreseeable future and sighed. It was a large building made of wood and stone set in a large clearing surrounded by forest . It looked totally at home in the Alaskan countryside unlike the Cullen's slightly pretentious homes.

"So, Carlisle is sending us his newborn to babysit?" An attractive blonde woman exited the house and greeted them. She looked to be in her early twenties and had long, curly strawberry blonde hair which was tied off her face, their host was about five five and her ethnic heritage clearly marked in her bone structure, Eastern European probably. She was beautiful, Bella observed before she responded to the comment.

"I'm not a baby," Bella growled and crossed her arms over her chest as she surveyed the older vampire who just eyed her curiously. They had never met, Bella had never accompanied any of the Cullen's on their visits and the Denali's had never visited the Cullen's when she had been around. Visits had always seemed to coincide with Bella's trips to visit her father which had to be more than a coincidence Bella thought.

"So, you're Bella?" Tanya surveyed the attractive newborn, she was not what she expected but could see why Edward had wanted to keep her for himself. She looked a little unsure which was normal given the circumstances but there was an underlying strength that she hadn't expected to see from what she had heard about Edward's human mate. The brunette nodded curtly and scowled but offered no further introduction. "I'm Tanya, welcome to my coven," Bella nodded politely. "I hear there have been a few issues since you were turned?"

"Yes, my misogynistic coven leader believes it's too _disruptive _for his male coven mates to keep her around." Rose commented scornfully which caused their host to frown, Rose knew that as a female coven leader and vampire over a thousand years old such information would not be looked on kindly.

"Well, she is rather attractive," Tanya purred, the coven leader took note of her guest's reactions to that comment which was intended to provoke a response from them so she could gain a greater insight into her guests. Alice looked guilty, Bella embarrassed by the compliment but Rosalie just scowled and met her gaze head on. Not that she would have expected any less from her blonde friend. "Let's go inside and you can give me your side of the story, Ok Bella?" Tanya addressed the newborn directly and Bella nodded but still held on to Rose's hand, the fact not missed by their host. "There is no one else home right now as I thought that would be too overwhelming. Kate will be back later tonight but the others have taken an extended hunting trip," she explained as she led them into her home.

Bella took in the large, high ceilinged room. It was light and spacious but also felt homely, various art work adorned the walls, some contemporary and some of age. She looked forward to having a better look when she got chance. Right now Alice was bouncing around, caught up in the excitement of seeing Tanya. The coven leader was happily fielding the pixie's questions. Rose watched Bella, smiling to herself at the open curiosity on her face.

They were shown to their rooms and dropped off their luggage which was substantial as Rosalie especially had no idea how long she intended on staying, she was seeing this as a chance for an extended visit if she remained welcome. Rose and Bella had rooms next to one another and Alice's was across the hall. Once they were settled in they met back in the living room and Tanya suggested they go though to the cosy room she had claimed as her den. Bella eyed her surrooundings with interest. The room contained three walls of bookshelves, seating for four in the form of individual leather arm chairs of varying designs and a large, antique desk dominated the far wall with a small window behind it which was covered by thick, red velvet floor length curtains.

"Oh, Bella, do you need to feed?" The elder vampire queried as she looked the newborn over, she seemed slightly distressed but otherwise her control over her emotions and level of lucidity was beyond anything she had witnessed before, normally this would take several weeks if not months to achieve. She had no idea how this young vampire had caused Carlisle enough concern to want to isolate her from his coven, even temporarily. But, Rosalie's comments had shed a little light on that but she needed the full story before she would pass judgement.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. I fed two days ago." Tanya's brow arched at the information and she spent a moment studying the newborn, really looking at her for the first time. Bella was extremely attractive, even for a vampire, with her lustrous chestnut hair, heart shaped face and lips that were generous but in no way off balanced her other features. And she smelled really good, Tanya noticed for the first time.

"When were you turned again?" The coven leader enquired when answered her question.

Nearly two weeks ago," Alice jumped in with the answer before Bella could even open her mouth.

"And you last fed two days ago, remarkable," the last word muttered almost to herself but was easily caught by her companions.

"Yes, she is rather," Alice chirped proudly.

"Now tell me why you're really here?" Tanya urged as they each settled into one of the large comfy chairs that were arranged by the fireplace. Their host took the one on the far left, then Rose who made sure Bella was next to her, with Alice on the far side.

"So?" The question was left hanging for a few quiet moments. "I'm right aren't I? There's more to this story than Carlisle told me. Or knows?" She'd hit the nail on the head there as she noticed the reactions of the younger vampires. "So tell me, everything." She sat back and waited for them to speak as she observed them. Bella and Rose were both looking at Alice so she assumed that the seer was at the centre of everything.

"Well, I don't know how much Carlisle told you but you knew about the arrangement with the Volturi?" Alice took the plunge and began to explain why there were here.

"Yes, and to be honest I'm glad it's been honoured," Tanya smiled at her guests and waited for them to continue with the story.

"Yeah, well not before Edward insisted they get married," Rose scowled as she spoke and as usual the mention of her husband's name caused a growl to emit from Bella. Tanya turned startled eyes on the newborn. "It's Ok, we'll explain," she reassured their host.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised that he's involved. But continue," Tanya urged and Rose took up the story

"Ok, so they they got married," it had been a small family affair with Carlisle officiating. "And Bella got frustrated with Edward's lack of enthusiasm to, um." She paused before a wicked smile lit her face.

"Rose!" Alice warned her sister.

"He was reluctant to explore their sex-life, as a married couple." Rosalie moderated her explanation to humour her sister. "Even though he'd promised Bella that once they were married they would consummate their relationship," she sneered.

"Silly boy. How long had you been dating?" Tanya queried and Bella shrugged.

"Three years," she grudgingly informed her host.

"Three years and he still couldn't master control of his strength?"

"Or didn't want to try," Rose growled as Tanya nodded.

"It takes time but it can be done," the elder blonde informed them with a sly smirk which left little to the imagination. "But for a vampire his age it shouldn't take _three _ years. And no sex before marriage, you poor girl." Tanya sympathised. "And how outdated, how were you to know if you were sexually compatible?" She mused but her words stirred a response from Bella.

"I had to die a fucking virgin because _he _couldn't get over his hang-ups," she growled and Rosalie reached out a hand to comfort her but it was knocked away.

"Bella, calm down," Alice intervened and this time Bella growled but her body relaxed. Tanya watched the exchange intently.

"You need the full story to understand," the ever observant Alice had spotted their host's curiosity."Rose?" The blonde nodded and continued the story.

"Anyway, Bella knew she was going to be turned but they brought the date up several weeks because of Edward's, shortcomings." She smirked, as did Tanya. "So Edward began the transformation under Carlisle's supervision but he lost control despite his training so Alice stepped in."

"You turned her?" Golden eyes turned to survey Alice.

"Yes, Bella and I have always been close and I thought that was what she would have wanted."

"I did, thank you," Bella added quietly and exchanged a look with the pixie who was the first to look away, ducking her almost shyly.

"Edward tried to interfere but it was clear even during the change that she needed Alice," Rose informed the elder blonde.

"Interesting," Tanya's mind was cataloguing all the information but she knew there must be more.

"Anyway, Bella can't stand Edward being anywhere near her, she hates him but he won't leave her alone, he keeps trying to force himself on her," Rose growled and Tanya's eyes darkened.

"Is that why Carlisle sent you here, for protection," she asked.

"It's the only reason I agree with," Rose replied curtly.

"There's more, isn't there?" Tanya queried softly, looking between the three younger vampires.

"Yes," Alice took over the story telling. "Bella feels most comfortable with me but she listens to Rose too." Bella just rolled her eyes at the comment and slumped back in her chair. "So after checking to see if there would be any problems and seeing none I agreed to take Bella on her first hunt." There was a pause as she took a deep breath. "Bella caught a human's scent, I had no idea, I hadn't seen any humans in the area but there he was and Bella tracked him down, caught him before I could stop her, she was too fast." Tanya listened with horrified fascination to the tale. "I caught up before she killed him, I told her to stop and it seemed as though she was going to -."

"She listened to you?" Alice nodded at Tanya's incredulous question.

"Yes, she challenged me but it looked as though she was going to leave him."

"But?"

"But he started to bleed, probably from a graze," the pixie explained. Tanya gestured for her to continue. "But it was me, I lost control, after having Bella's blood -. I couldn't stop myself, couldn't stop Bella and then it was too late, he was dead and -."

"And then they fucked," Rose ended the tale in her typical blunt manner and the admission sent Tanya reeling. "But Carlisle knows none of that, only we three and Jasper know what really happened. Now you of course." The room was silent as the confessions hung in the air.

"Alice, Bella, are you Ok discussing this with Rosalie here?" Tanya's voice was firm. "I think that as you all seem involved we should discuss this together?" The three younger vampires exchanged looks then nodded. "Bella, if at any time you want to stop just say so, this is a discussion and not an interrogation. I just need to know the details and then maybe I can help. I have many, many more years experience in being a vampire than your coven combined." It was true but when it was put like that it sounded very impressive.

"Bella, show me your neck," Tanya commanded Rosalie's eyes went wide as Bella held her hair aside and exposed her skin.

"You marked her," Tanya whispered, her eyes flicking between the two. "You marked her the day she turned?" Alice nodded and bit her lip.

"Why, is that bad?" Rosalie asked worriedly and Tanya snorted.

"I shouldn't be surprised you do not know the significance of this. But Carlisle's 'purity' has put you at a disadvantage, he always did shy away from the baser side of our nature." She sighed and looked between the two darker haired vampires. "Now normally, when a vampire is turned they do have a connection to their maker, this usually weakens over time but there is usually something there. Because you two were already so close the transformation has magnified it." Rose nodded her understanding and Bella and Alice were not far behind.

"What you did by marking her after her first kill was strengthen that bond, between maker and newborn." Bella dropped her head and avoided eye contact with any of the other vampires. "Because it was also a sexual experience, her first sexual experience, it has even greater implications, you have marked your territory so to speak. It would be how you would claim her as your mate, were you not already mated. This, and the fact that Bella's transformation seems to have awoken her gayer tendencies has left her in a very vulnerable position. She needs to be with you to feel complete, secure, loved." Bella looked up at this with such pain in her eyes and Tanya's heart went out to her.

"You poor child." The blonde coven leader looked at Bella with such empathy that Rose realised that coming here probably had been the best decision for Bella's welfare.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Alice went to kneel at the brunette's feet and reached for her hands, taking them in her own, smaller hands. "I had no idea how this would affect you. It's all my fault Bella, I am so, _so _sorry!"

"What are Bella's options?" Rosalie cut to the chase and sat back, waiting for the elder vampire's advice. Alice stayed with Bella, squeezing her petite frame onto the chair next to her friend. Tanya surveyed the small group and sighed. She felt very sorry for Bella, the poor girl had been very hard done by, albeit without any malicious intent on Alice's part.

"There are no easy choices," she began but Rose had suspected that would be the case. "Basically there are three options. One, Alice leaves Jasper and becomes Bella's mate. Although the full mate bond is not yet there is would develop very quickly, especially with regular sex." Bella sighed deeply and Rose felt her sadness, they both knew that was not likely to happen. "Two, Bella stays here and over time and lack of contact with Alice the bond will weaken back to that of friendship. Unless they reconnect sexually." Tanya smirked, if either of the two dark haired vampire's could blush they would be beetroot red right now.

"What's the third option?" Rosalie queried quietly.

"Well, that Bella seeks to actively break the bond, by bonding with another vampire." One golden and two red pairs of eyes widened and Bella threw her head against the back of the chair.

"I'm totally fucked," she groaned and Rose had to agree. Alice looked distraught that she was causing her friend so much pain.

"Maybe literally," the coven leader threw in much to the discomfort of her companions.

"Would that be a mating bond, or just dilute the bond with Alice?" Rosalie questioned Tanya.

"Good question, whilst I've not seen _exactly_ this situation before, general experience has shown me that unless Bella wishes to form a mating bond or finds her true mate then it would be purely recreational." Tanya finished with a wide smile, as though that solved everything. Maybe if you were a thousand year old vampire it was an acceptable solution but for an inexperienced newborn it was a nightmare.

"So, we all want to know.._how was _the sex anyway?" Rose choked and Alice gasped at Tanya's question, Bella looked down and avoided eye contact, she was mortified that the question had been asked. It was bad enough that her first time had been with her best friend who she could never hope to be with and have her dirty laundry aired in front of a complete stranger. No! Tanya had to know the intimate details that Bella was still trying to get her head around herself.

"Tanya!" Rose jumped in to save her sister's dignity.

"Sorry, only joking. I wouldn't traumatise Bella any more than I have already. This stays between us, I promise."

"Thanks Tanya," Alice spoke up. "So how do we suggest we do this? To minimise the trauma for Bella?"

"Well," the older blonde paused to gather her thoughts after the teasing. "Am I assuming that there is no chance that you would consider perusing a mated relationship with Bella?" A tense silence filled the room as Bella stared at her friend. She knew what she wanted, she wanted Alice. Her Alice.

"I'm sorry Bella, I love Jasper. I love you too and if it wasn't for him I would have _no _problem pursuing a relationship with you." The pixie was upset, but not as upset as Bella as the rejection cut right to her soul.

"_Nobody_ wants me!" Bella's cry broke the hearts of the other women in the room.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. If I could change things I would." Alice pleaded, embracing her friend while Rose and Tanya looked on, helpless to take away her pain. Only Alice had the power to do that and it didn't look like she was going to. "Jasper, he loves me and I love him but what we had, together, Bella, was very special and I will _never _forget. Never Bella, never," If Bella could have cried she would have as all that was good in her new world was taken away with those words.

Rosalie was bereft as she saw the damage her sister had inflicted on the brunette's heart. Tanya, whilst older and more jaded recognised the love Alice had for her friend but at this time it was not enough to conquer that which she felt for her husband. Jasper was a good man who had, by the sound of things, already been very understanding about the women's situation.

"I would insist that Alice leaves tonight," Their host stated firmly. "The decision has been made, the sooner you leave the sooner Bella can begin to heal." She advised with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, I love you," Alice reached up to stroke Bella's cheek as they stood outside by the Jeep they had arrived in saying their goodbyes, it really was like ripping off a band-aid, fast and incredibly painful. As Bella looked down into Alice's eyes she couldn't resist and lowered her lips, reaching to cup Alice's head as she kissed her, putting every emotion and ounce of love she had to give the pixie into the kiss.

"Don't forget me, please?" She begged as she pulled away, eyes dark.

"I promise Bella, I promise," Alice replied. "I love you. Take care of her for me Rose," the small vampire instructed her sister. Rose nodded and stepped forward to wrap her arm around Bella's waist, holding her close.

"I will," Rosalie felt the newborn shake as silent sobs wracked her body. "Shh, I've got you sweetie," she comforted Bella with a sensitivity she usually kept hidden away, unaware of the golden eyes watching her from the windows of the house where Tanya stood.

It had been an interesting day since her visitors had arrived Tanya thought as Rosalie guided Bella back towards the house and Alice drove off. The confessions of the trio had amazed her, imagine that, Carlisle's poster children had actually acted like vampires for a change. But Bella intrigued her, she was unique, different. Now she had heard the full story she knew there was a hidden fire in the newborn and she was looking forward to tending the flames and watching them burn because she knew they would burn so very bright.

Xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

_Then there was pain._

_Pain as she was caught by the throat in mid-air, before she had even fully risen from her crouch. Pain as she was slammed hard into the ground, so hard that the earth flew up in an explosion, showering the surrounding area with clods of earth and stone. Pain as the hand around her throat tightened and kept tightening until it felt as though her head was going to separate from her body. Bella panicked, she began to thrash in Kate's grip, which did nothing, she was helpless. Kate held her down, watching the expressions that crossed Bella's face with fascination, her predator now fully engaged as she studied the newborn's reaction to her superior strength._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter and when I did the feel of it gave me the basis for the remainder of the story. Hope you enjoy it too._

_That is all! Lil'D x_

xxxxxx

"Let's get you to your room huh?" Rose suggested and Bella nodded, she was tired if that was even possible for a vampire, so she let the blonde take the lead and she followed her inside. She trailed behind her friend up the curving staircase to the guest room Tanya had assigned to Bella. The room was large and comfortably appointed with a luxury private bathroom and large bed. It had a large window and doors that opened out onto the balcony that ran around the top floor of the house, providing each resident easy access to the surrounding landscape should the need arise.

Rosalie assessed her charge and left her standing in the middle of the room as she sped to draw the curtains closed and pull back the bed.

"Lie down," she urged, emphasising her words with a gentle push towards the bed. Bella stumbled forward and even her vampire grace barely kept her standing. She hurt so fucking much, the moment Alice was out of sight the longing had started, it was an almost physical pain, tugging at her soul. "Bella, please. Lie down." Rose cajoled the brunette who was just sat, slumped on the edge of the bed. Bella ignored her, so the blonde took matters into her own hands and bodily lifted the practically catatonic newborn and laid her onto the bed and spooned her from behind, her cold body offering only the warmth of companionship.

They lay together for over a day, Bella unmoving, Rosalie refusing to leave her side. She was so worried, how the fuck could Alice be so stupid? It wasn't rocket science to understand how marking and vampire mating worked. What the fuck did she think would happen? That was the trouble, she didn't think. Bella must have been very persuasive, or Alice must have been really far gone in the feeding frenzy to have given in but Rose suspected it was a combination of both. Stupid pixie, but that didn't help Bella who's troubled newborn days were only going to get harder.

xxx

"What's going on?" Kate called cheerfully as she entered the house, she'd had business in Anchorage and had just returned. Kate exhibited a similar bone structure her sister, defined cheek bones but her face was a little sharper than her sisters but no less beautiful. Her hair was long and straight and more a traditional light blonde than Tanya's. She was also the most petite of the three Denali's hitting 5' 2" but her height was deceptive. She was incredibly strong and had the power to issue an electrical charge from her skin which her playful nature took advantage of much to her families annoyance as she was a born prankster. "Where is everybody?" She could smell that their cousins had arrived but there was no sign of them. She could also smell an unfamiliar scent, it was intriguing, not sweet but incredibly rich with something she couldn't quite put her finger on, it must be Bella, she concluded.

"Hi, you've walked into a big old crock of shit," Tanya cheerfully informed her coven mate who raised her brow.

"Really?"

"Oh, hell yeah," Tanya adopted the current time's slang to express how bizarre her day had been. She placed her book down on the side table next to the couch she was sitting on and turned her full attention on Kate who flopped extremely ungraciously on one of the other couches, she was the most informal of the coven and had adapted extremely well to the past couple of decades. She loved the casual clothing, the music and the fact that anything goes.

"So, where are the others?" Kate prodded for more information.

"Ugh!" Bella and Rose are upstairs. "Alice left."

"Why?" Kate sat forward, intrigued. "Why are they here? Why did Alice leave?" She wanted answers but Tanya wasn't sure how much she could reveal to keep her promises to the young ones so she stuck to the basics.

"Well," she sighed, "Bella's lovely but her turning wasn't as straightforward as it should have been."

"How so?" Kate relaxed back against the couch and threw her legs up as she sensed that this was going to be interesting.

"Basically Edward fucked up her change so Alice stepped in."

"Oh!" Kate immediately knew the complications that would be causing.

"Yes, Bella's bond to Alice is the strongest I've ever seen between a maker and a newborn," Tanya left out the other reasons their bond was strong as she had promised to keep the trio's secrets. Plus, she knew that both their guests would be able to hear every word of the conversation she and Kate were having. "We talked and apparently Bella's attachment isn't just affecting her, it's also impacting on Alice and Jasper's relationship." Kate nodded, she liked Jasper but knew he loved the petite vampire greatly. "Not only that but Bella now has an aversion to her husband."

"Husband?" Kate had missed that piece of information, the Cullen's' had been too caught up in the preparations for both the wedding and then Bella's transformation to keep their cousins up to date. The first Tanya had heard of the nuptials was when Carlisle had called to ask if Bella could stay with the Denali coven, she had neglected to pass the information onto Kate.

"Yeah, sorry. Deadward insisted that they marry before she was turned. Poor girl caved but now she's ended up with a thing for Alice and has tried to literally rip Dickward's head off more than once." She paused and looked to her sister for her reaction but Kate said nothing. "He won't take no for an answer, doesn't accept things have changed." Kate frowned.

"It's uncommon but it does happen, the change can be unpredictable," She reasoned. "So Carlisle couldn't wait to get rid of her huh? Too disruptive?"

"He's a misogynistic bastard!" Roses voice, although not raised was easily heard.

"Rose?" Kate jerked her head towards the ceiling.

"Who else," Rosalie replied dryly.

"Aren't you going to come say Hi? I want to meet Bella," Kate asked.

"No," Tanya interrupted quickly. "Bella's not taking the separation from Alice well. Rose is taking care of her."

"Oh, shit! Poor girl." Kate sympathised. "Sorry Bella, even though I haven't met you yet!" She called.

"You're an ass!" Rosalie replied but there was an almost chuckle hidden there.

"You love my ass!"

"You wish!"

"Enough!" Tanya stepped in to stop the childish banter. "You two can play later, Bella needs Rose right now." That impacted Kate's teasing and she turned her attention back to her sister.

"Why did Alice leave?"

"Because, I explained Bella's options, none of them were easy. Alice chose Jasper so I told her to go. It's best for Bella in the long run. Rose is moving in with us until Bella feels better. She's practically catatonic right now. I don't know how long it will last but she really is remarkable," Tanya's soft smile exposed her feelings towards the newborn.

"How so?" Kate sounded sceptical, she knew her sister and she knew she didn't take to new vampires well.

"She's had a tough break, she didn't ask for all this drama. Carlisle's practically banished her from his coven, her family, because he fears more for Edward and Jasper than her well-being. But she's strong, she'll come round eventually Rose, don't worry." She addressed their guest who would hear even from upstairs. "Until she does you both have a home here, permanently if you need it." The younger blonde didn't reply just wrapped herself more tightly around Bella's body. The offer had touched her but she would never admit that to anyone. Rose had been listening to the conversation downstairs and she trusted Kate and was glad she was around but she was still worried about Bella who had not shown any response to the entire conversation.

Xxx

When Tanya left to hunt, Kate waited until she returned and caught her sister on the edge of the estate, away from any ears in the house. Given the delicate situation surrounding Bella's arrival the other coven members had taken an extended leave from their Alaskan home until Tanya deemed it safe from them to return. The coven leader sighed when she caught Kate's scent, she had a feeling this conversation was coming, she approached her sister, who was sitting on a fallen log, and took a seat next to her.

"You're offering them a place in the coven?" Kate queried harshly. "I mean I like Rosalie but Tan, something like that should be a coven decision, not just yours.

"Kate -,"

"We should have discussed this."

"When you meet Bella, you'll understand." Tanya reasoned, brushing a stray twig off her sleeve. "She's special Kate, even this soon after the change she's remarkably lucid. But the connection to Alice is just screwing her up. I think we can really help her, Rose too." The other blonde shook her head as she tried to absorb the information. "Just wait, if you hate her then of course I value your opinion and the offer will be reconsidered. But I think you'll like her, I really do," she nudged her sister who chuckled.

"Ok, I trust you on this. You are an excellent read of vampires." Kate complimented her companion.

"Just give her time, give both of them time. You won't regret it." Kate just rolled her eyes at her sisters' cocky assumption.

"What about Alice?" Tanya frowned at that and stared back towards the house as she considered the question.

"I'm disappointed in her, her heart was in the right place but her information was severely lacking. She is far too trusting of Carlisle, his lifestyle choices have kept them sheltered from the education in vampirism they should have had. I think Rose had realised this which is why I offered her a place too." Kate nodded her understanding. "When Bella's feeling complis mentis I want you to help me train her, Rose too."

"Train how?" Kate regarded her sister cautiously.

"However you deem appropriate," was her sister's response. With a clasp of the shoulder and a smile Tanya left her sister alone to think things over and headed back to the house to check up on their guests.

xxxx

After two days, where Bella hadn't moved, from her bed, Tanya put her foot down. She went up to Bella's room where Rose was sitting on the bed reading, her free hand stroking through Bella's hair as she laid in exactly the same position she'd held since Alice had left.

"Come in or go away," Rose growled without looking up from her book. "this isn't fucking YouTube."

"Bella, you're going to hunt." The coven leader ordered the comatose newborn. There was no response.

"Bella, Tanya's right. It's been too long. I'll take you out." Rose sighed, when she also got no response Tanya took charge, she swiftly opened the balcony door then physically picked Bella up under the arms and carried her to the balcony before Rose could even move.

"Hey!" Rose protested the manhandling of her friend. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at her host.

"Waking her up." Tanya replied as she dropped Bella's unresponsive body off the balcony and to the ground below.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rosalie screamed as Bella fell, she was over the railing in a split second only to come face to face with a black-eyed, very pissed Bella who had risen to a crouch as she snarled at the rude awakening.

"Tough love's the way to go!" Kate chuckled as she watched the drama unfold from where she had been waiting under the balcony. "Nice to meet you Bella," she greeted the newborn cordially. However, Bella did not reciprocate. She snarled and ran at Kate, knocking her to the ground.

"Oooh, someone woke up grumpy," Kate taunted as Bella held her down, baring her teeth in Kate's face. Bella's fangs were fully elongated as she pinned the older vampire to the ground. "Awww, she wants to cuddle," Kate cooed, wrapping the newborn up in a bear hug, effectively trapping Bella against her body. As Kate tightened her hold Bella began to struggle as she realised that she was actually trapped, a growl ripping from her chest.

"It's Ok, she won't hurt her,much!" Tanya whispered to Rosalie who was watching with concern as the two vampires wrestled. "Bella just needs to learn to respect her elders." Rose issued a curt nod, she agreed with the reasoning but maybe not the method. Bella couldn't go around attacking their hosts like that, it was disrespectful and downright dangerous. At least Kate had been expecting it but an attack from a petulant newborn would not go unpunished and any punishment from vampires as old as those in the Denali coven would be severe.

Rose watched as Bella continued to fight the hold Kate had on her, kicking and snapping her teeth, growling and snarling, eyes pitch black. The newborn was getting nowhere except more angry and frustrated, she wanted to be free, wanted to hurt her captor for humiliating her. In the blink of a vampire's eye, Kate released Bella and sprang to her feet leaving the newborn reeling from the sudden change of position. Bella's head was spinning and it took a second to steady herself on her feet, as she did she dropped into a crouch, once again issuing a challenging growl to her opponent.

"Tanya told me that you were impressive for a newborn," Kate taunted. "That you had some degree of higher function but all I'm seeing is a child, a weak child." That was the final straw for Bella and enraged past coherent thought she went for the kill.

"Bella no!" Rose cried and lurched forward to prevent the newborn making a very big mistake but Tanya was quicker, grabbing her arm and issuing a dominant growl that stopped Rosalie dead.

"No!" Tanya warned. "Do not interfere," she cautioned, her tone demonstrating her true age and power and in an act of submission and respect Rosalie stepped behind the coven leader. She was not keen to have that power directed in anger towards herself but was still worried for Bella's safety, not knowing how far Tanya would allow Kate to go to teach Bella the lesson she needed to learn.

"I am _not _a child!" Bella growled before issuing a challenging roar which Rosalie thought was moderately impressive, she admired the ferocity on the newborn's face as she settled back into her crouching position, fingers extended into claws, fingertips barely pressing against the ground, every muscle tensed, chestnut hair falling in waves across her shoulders. Tanya was also watching and caught Kate's eye, it was time to bring this to a close.

"No? Then prove it," Kate taunted as she stared at Bella across their battle ground, adding a 'come hither' gesture that enraged the newborn. Game time, Kate thought as she smirked. It was the smirk that made Bella snap, the smug look on the blonde's face, she would show her who was stronger, who was faster in their newborn body. She would pulverise her tormentor into the ground. She didn't heed Rose's warning, too focused on bringing her rival down, the thought was still ghosting her conscious as she flexed her toes, pushing off the ground so hard she left a craterous indentation as she ran towards Kate.

Then there was pain.

Pain as she was caught by the throat in mid-air, before she had even fully risen from her crouch. Pain as she was slammed hard into the ground, so hard that the earth flew up in an explosion, showering the surrounding area with clods of earth and stone. Pain as the hand around her throat tightened and kept tightening until it felt as though her head was going to separate from her body. Bella panicked, she began to thrash in Kate's grip, which did nothing she was helpless. Kate held her down, watching the expressions that crossed Bella's face with fascination, her predator now fully engaged as she studied the newborn's reaction to her superior strength.

Rose wanted to run to Bella, to help her, to stand by her side as her coven-mate, as her family and her friend but she knew better than to move. So she just watched the power-play, watched as Kate played with the now helpless newborn, toying with her prey, the slightest movement to interfere would bring the ancient's wrath down on any who a dared to intervene. Rose was not that vampire, she was a child by comparison and although her instincts screamed at her to protect Bella her rational mind and the very real threat of Kate and Tanya kept her in place.

"Open you eyes," Kate commanded the brunette lying under her. "_Open your eyes!"_ She roared, slamming the newborn harder into the ground for emphasis. Bella forced her eyes to open and found herself staring up into a midnight visage, black eyes filled with nothing but the promise of more pain and Bella allowed her body to go limp in submission. "You will not abuse my sister's hospitality again," the blonde roared and Bella tried to turn her face away from the anger and pure, pure rage. _"Look at me!"_ Bella's face was held in an iron grip and turned back to meet her captor's gaze. "You will not disrespect this coven," another slam and Bella whimpered as she met the ground. "Any further attack on me or any of my coven will be met with consequences you cannot comprehend. Are you understanding me?" Kate's grip loosened just enough for Bella to draw air into her lungs.

"_Are you understanding me?"_ The roar was louder and more fierce than any before, the air rattled with it's force and Rose saw that even Tanya flinched at it's animal ferocity.

"Yes," Bella gasped. "I'm sorry." The apology stunned Kate, the majority of newborns may have managed the one word answer but an apology, the very concept of an apology would have been beyond them. "I miss Alice," Bella whimpered. "I don't know what to do, how to stop feeling this way," she admitted to her captor and Kate reigned in her beast and loosened her grip on Bella's throat.

"Bella?" Rose couldn't hold back any longer but she heeded Tanya's gesture and remained still until the blonde touched her arm, indicating they should leave Bella and Kate alone.

"It's done," was Tanya's stoic explanation, Rosalie was reluctant to leave her friend alone with the vampire that had almost ripped her apart but Tanya's expression told her not to argue so she followed the coven leader inside. "You know it was necessary."

"I know, but it was painful to watch," Rosalie replied as she listened for any clue as to what was going on outside. "But maybe if Carlisle had tried that method with Edward he wouldn't be such a fucking dick!" She growled as she thought of the spoiled brat.

As Rose and Tanya occupied themselves within the house, each caught up in their own thoughts the conversation between the two combatants continued.

"We need to talk," Kate's eyes had regained their usual honey gold colour and she gracefully stood, leaving Bella's battered body on the ground. The newborn didn't move, unsure of what was expected of her but in no way wanting to anger Kate again. "You look like shit," she chuckled as she took in Bella's dishevelled appearance, her clothes were ripped and she was covered in dirt with leaves and twigs tangled up in her chestnut hair. She was a mess. "It's Ok, it's over now." The blonde held out her hand, nodding to indicate that Bella should accept it which she did albeit gingerly as though she expected the beating to continue. "Unless of course you try that again," Kate laughed outright at the look of pure terror on the newborn's face at the mere suggestion that she would dare challenge the ancient again.

"No, I'm really sorry," Bella's red eyes were downcast as she stood awkwardly next to the crater her body had recently formed.

"Come here," Kate beckoned and Bella stepped forward anxiously, the blonde grasped her chin again, gently this time but it didn't stop Bella flinching at the touch. "Relax Bella," she urged as she turned the brunette's head from side to side, inspecting her skin for any damage. After releasing her chin cold fingers trailed down Bella's neck, coming to rest over the now almost fully healed and barely visible bite Alice had given her. Bella gasped at the contact but held still as she allowed Kate free access to caress the skin.

"It's unfortunate but not the end of the world," the blonde murmured as she dipped her head to sniff at Bella's neck, now realising exactly what Tanya had not told her, but the mark told her everything. "Mmm, you really do smell good." She grinned wolflishly before a cold tongue slipped out to taste the newborn's skin, swirling over the bite. Bella whimpered at the contact, quivering as the sensation travelled through her, exploding in a flood of arousal. "Hmmm, Alice has been a very naughty little vampire hasn't she?" Bella didn't respond, she didn't know whether to be scared or turned on, her instincts now told her submit to Kate without question but she still felt a connection to Alice and it was confusing her. Kate was confusing her, one minute she was threatening to rip her apart and the next she was close, so close.

Kate smirked at the obvious internal conflict Bella was experiencing.

"I've always imagined Alice to be a little wildcat in bed. Was she? Hmmm?" Bella didn't reply to Kate's question, she knew that if she did it would involve her defending Alice which in turn would probably lead to her disrespecting the vampire now running her fingers over Bella's body.

"Unfortunately she's always turned down our offers but she really doesn't know what she's missing out on. I bet she's incredibly kinky, or could be persuaded to be." Kate's hands were now cupping Bella's breasts as she stood behind the newborn, whispering in her ear but still the brunette didn't move, it was taking every ounce of her control but she refrained from defending the pixie even though Kate's words were stirring a deep anger in defence of her friend, lover.

Bella whimpered as Kate allowed her hand to travel down until she was cupping the brunette through her jeans, the blonde vampire's breasts pressing into her back

"It's Ok to feel this way, it's not wrong or dirty. It's natural and part of life, you need to embrace it, not bury it down deep," at the last word she rubbed against Bella's crotch eliciting another whimper before she was released, the hands that had been teasing her, taunting her now holding her as Kate wrapped her arms around the newborn, holding her close to her own body, her chin resting on Bella's shoulder.

"I understand how hard it must be for you. To end up in a situation like this, your first sexual experience lost in a bloodstained haze then abandoned by the one that claimed you as her own. But you've already begun to heal. You need to be knocked down, destroyed before you can start over and we will build you up stronger than anyone ever believed possible, if you will let us? Kate asked the question and waited for Bella's response. She admired the newborn's control.

"Yes." Bella gasped as she closed her eyes.

"Lesson learned." Kate released the brunette who staggered slightly before righting herself. She couldn't look the blonde in the eye, still reeling from her body's betrayal and the way it had reacted to the dominant vampire.

"It's time to hunt," Kate sympathised with Bella, she did, but she also knew that for Bella to recover she needed discipline and control and Kate was an expert in all kinds of control.

Bella followed Kate as she began to jog towards the tree line.

"Keep up, if you can!" Kate called over her shoulder and put on an incredible burst of speed, disappearing into the trees, a blur even to Bella's enhanced sight. The newborn accelerated, still relishing the feeling of being so fast and strong, her legs pumping as she followed Kate's trail through the forest. She didn't know how long they had been running but the terrain had changed from forest to mountain. Bella finally caught up with Kate at the peak of a mountain, Bella had no idea what it was called but she joined the blonde who was silently surveying the view, they were above the cloud line and only the tops of other distant mountains were visible, their snow capped peaks peering through the mist.

"I like it here, it's so peaceful." Bella remained quiet but nodded. She was still extremely wary of the elder vampire and her body was still aching from the beating it had taken, and the other things. She was off balance and all her emotions were competing for supremacy. She still missed Alice, her heart ached for her as did her body but she now had new, different feelings toward Kate. She knew her inner beast was submissive towards the dominant female but she also recognised that she was attracted to her elder. Whether it was purely because of the beating she had been given and was a variation on hero worship or because Kate really was beautiful but the attraction felt wrong, clashing with her innate need to be with Alice. Everything was so fucked up. Bella waited in silence, not knowing what to say or what was expected of her as they stood on the rocky outcrop.

"Shit happens Bella," Kate finally turned to her companion and met her eye. The light was reflecting off her skin and it was shining and giving extra depth to her eyes which were a deep red. "But I meant what I said, I'm sorry things happened the way they did. At least it wasn't a violent first time as it is for so many." Bella winced and looked down, knowing that Rosalie's history was probably known to the blonde. She wasn't so naive that she didn't know that at the time of Kate's turning the majority of women were nothing but property and consensual sex was probably the exception, not the norm.

"I know, I'm lucky." The almost imperceptible inclination of Kate's head indicated her approval of Bella's acknowledgement. The girl was smart, the blonde mused to herself as she recalled the play of expressions that had occurred as she had considered Kate's words. At least she had enough knowledge to realise that she was one of the lucky ones and was not wallowing in self pity. Instead it seemed as though she was genuinely trying to work through her pain. Well, now that she wasn't a comatose mass refusing to leave her room.

"You are," Kate continued the conversation after a long silence. "But it doesn't mean I don't sympathise with you, the maker's bond is strong enough on it's own but to have that compounded by a mating bond, however incomplete, is a hard burden to carry." She watched Bella as she spoke and saw the wave of sadness cross the brunette's features before Bella shook it off and turned towards her, waiting for her next words. "I will also let you know that I am extremely impressed with you Bella, you are a truly remarkable newborn." Bella dipped her head shyly at the praise, strong accents of her human self showing through. _"I_ wouldn't have treated you that way, to mark is to make a commitment. It should _never_ be an inconvenience," she growled as she thought of Alice's reckless behaviour and how she had returned to her own life relatively unaffected. "As well as guiding you I will also be teaching you everything you need to know about being a vampire. Rose too as I know she chafes against Carlisle's opinions. "Having knowledge and not using it is better than not having it and making mistakes, such as Alice did."

"I like to learn," Bella murmured to which Kate smiled.

"Well, I have a lot to teach."

"I bet you do," the brunette murmured and even Kate's vampire hearing could not fully decipher the undertones in her words but she was looking forward to teaching Bella. The brunette was intelligent and lucid, she may be lacking control but that would come with time.

Kate tracked a herd of deer and let Bella drink her fill, three strong young deer which was excessive but Kate allowed the blood-letting, it was a healthy way to let of steam for the newborn and Gaia knows she needed it. Bella tossed the last carcass away from her and knelt on the grass until she had regained some control. Kate watched and when she saw that Bella was back in herself she gestured for the newborn to accompany her back to the house and they set off at a run. When it was in sight the blonde paused, turning to face her companion.

"Bella," Kate stepped into her personal space and Bella gasped as the scent of the older vampire sent her reeling, it seemed stronger, thicker and it invaded her senses. "Easy," Kate reached out and steadied the brunette, allowing her hands to rest on slender hips as she eased up on the pheromones she was pumping out. She had intended to relax the newborn to make the conversation she wanted to have less awkward for her for her, not incapacitate her. All vampires used pheromones to entice their prey, it was a natural adaptation to make luring humans to them easier. However, once vampires reached a certain age some were able to control the strength and effect their scent had on those around them. Kate cursed herself for overdoing it realising that none of the Cullen's were old enough to emit more than the basic level scents and she'd just hit Bella with the equivalent of some really stronger uppers.

"Listen to me," golden eyes locked on red. "I know how you feel about Alice but if you have any interest in breaking your bond I can help." Bella frowned, not exactly sure what Kate was saying, her brain still fogged from the blonde's scent to think clearly. She did smell really good though, Bella started purring at the thought. "Shit!" Kate cursed under her breath as deep rumbles of pleasure began to issue from the newborn who's eyes were now hooded as she regarded her mentor. "If you need, if you want to -. Fuck!" She was a thousand year old vampire not some pathetic human but the words jut weren't coming. "What I'm trying to say is that if you need someone safe, someone with your best interests at heart, someone who won't hurt you or take advantage of you come and see me. I'll make the experience everything it was supposed to be. And then some!" Kate's cocky nature came to the fore and Bella blinked, finally realising what was being offered and she didn't know whether to be embarrassed, flattered or aroused. She went for the latter as she was still reeling from whatever it was Kate had done to her but it felt so damn good!

"Thank you. It means a lot," the newborn purred and allowed herself to be held as the blonde's arms rose to embrace her. Kate held her until she knew the effects of her pheromones had worn off a little but when Bella didn't immediately pull away she knew the young one had not been freaked out or offended by her offer for which she was grateful. It was an offer born out of her like and respect of the youngling, not her own need to conquer.

"Go clean up, Bella," she urged. The brunette nodded, offering a shy smile and a nod of thanks before jogging towards the house and Kate followed, her steps slow as she tried to reconcile the days events with the intriguing creature that was Isabella Swan.

Xxxx

**Next in Crimson Bonds**

"Stay. Away. From. Her!_" Rosalie snarled again and this time Kate did not ignore the threat but leapt over her desk in one fluid move, coming to a stop right in front of Rosalie._

"_Or what?" She growled right back. "What are you going to do Rose?" Kate challenged. "Fight me?" The younger blonde scowled but didn't back down. _

"_If I have to, I will," she held her ground even with a very pissed ancient vampire in her face. "What you did was wrong, Bella has enough to deal with without you taking advantage of her." As soon as the words left Rose's mouth Kate snapped, a roar of pure rage exploding from her chest._


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, next chapter for your reading pleasure. Thanks so much for all the likes and reviews, I'm so pleased with how the story is being received. This chapter covers a lot of ground regarding the relationships between the characters so as always comments are appreciated.

I have also been checking ahead and we have up to chapter 12 fully written, edited and ready to go. After that there is a gap in my draft where I need to fit in about 3 chapters but after that we have another 7-8 chapters completed. So daily updates will continue for now. Good news is I have the week off work so should have plenty of time to get some of those missing chapters down but there may be a little bit of waiting up ahead.

xxxxxxxxx

"Bella?" Rose had heard the newborn return but was surprised to see her standing awkwardly in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Hi." Was all she said but the blonde could tell something was off.

"Are you done with Kate?" the brunette nodded and shuffled uncomfortably. "Are you Ok?" The newborn shrugged and the blonde became concerned. "Come here." She beckoned to Bella who entered the room and Rose came to meet her.

"I'm confused Rose," she murmured and that immediately set Rose on edge. The blonde looked the brunette over in a similar way Kate had, gently clasping Bella's chin in her fingers, paying particular attention to where her neck and shoulders met but she saw no obvious damage.

"What -?" Rose took a deep breath, sniffing at Bella's neck, she frowned and took another sniff and her eyes went dark. "What did she do to you Bella? What the _fuck _did she do," the blonde growled as she took in Kate's scent which was all over Bella. All fucking over her and not just from the fight, these were Kate's strong pheromones and the unmistakable scent of both vampire's arousal. Bella wouldn't meet her eyes, she was scared of upsetting Kate but also wary of Rose, she looked really pissed.

"My scar, she -."

"Are you Ok?" Rose's voice was softer than Bella had ever heard it. "Bella, did she -?"

"I don't know what she did Rose but I'm so fucking confused. I want Alice. I wanted Kate, she -."

"No, no, no!" Rose snarled and punched the wall next to Bella's head, splintering the wood and lodging her fist in the wall cavity.

"Rose, calm down," Bella tried to reason with the enraged blonde but she was furious. "What did I do? Rose, please. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing Bella, nothing. I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. Stay here I have to go." Bella looked on in confusion as the blonde strode out the door, the anger very apparent in the tense set of her body. She charged down the stairs and tracked Kate to her den.

"What the hell did you do to her? She snarled, fangs extended as she burst through the doorway, confronting Kate who was sat behind her large antique desk.

"I beat the crap out of her so she learned some respect." Kate replied glibly, finishing what she was writing before looking up.

"I'm not talking about the fucking beating," Rosalie hissed and Kate smirked at the younger blonde.

"Oh, yes." The smirk broadened. "So nice of you to share with me the fact that Alice claimed Bella. But, it was fun finding out for myself. She's very responsive, even for a newborn." Kate went back to her paperwork, effectively dismissing Rosalie, smiling to herself as she remembered the brunette's arousal and receptiveness to her touches.

"Don't touch her again or I _will_ hurt you," Rosalie threatened her elder, that made Kate look up to meet the black eyes of the aggressive younger blonde.

"Why, jealous?" Rose roared at the comment and the direct threat had Kate sitting back in her chair as she surveyed the younger blonde but she wasn't scared. Why would she be? Rose was a child in comparison to her.

"Stay. Away. From. Her!" Rosalie snarled again and this time Kate did not ignore the threat but leapt over her desk in one fluid move, coming to a stop right in front of Rosalie.

"Or what?" She growled right back. "What are you going to do Rose?" Kate challenged. "Fight me?" The younger blonde scowled but didn't back down.

"If I have to, I will," she held her ground even with a very pissed ancient vampire in her face. "What you did was wrong, Bella has enough to deal with without you taking advantage of her." As soon as the words left Rose's mouth Kate snapped, a roar of pure rage exploding from her chest.

"_How dare you!" _She grabbed Rosalie by the throat and slammed her against the wall, hard enough to cause the bookcases lining the room to shake. "How dare you accuse me of that crime?" She snarled and for the first time Rose was scared as she stared down into inky black pools of anger. "How _dare _you?"

"She told me what you did." the younger blonde defended her actions. "She's messed up enough as it is without you playing with her," Rose spat out.

"Playing with her? Oh Rosalie, you have no idea of _what _I'm capable of," Kate trailed a finger down Rose's bare arm as she used her power to generate an electrical current to send a low level charge through Rosalie's body. It left the younger blonde gasping as it stimulated her in very unexpected ways. "See," Kate smirked. "Now imagine if _that _had been your _clit_." Rose growled and fought against her captor who dropped her to the ground, her legs gave way and she fell in an undignified heap.

"_Get up!" _Kate ordered and Rose stumbled to her feet, back pressed against the wall, she was still too shaken by Kate's little demonstration to be graceful."Now sit the fuck down." Kate pointed to the chair opposite her desk and Rosalie walked over and sat down, not once taking her eyes off the still black eyed vampire.

"Now you will _listen_ to _me_!" Kate growled and Rose nodded as she held still under her elder's glare. Kate bent over, resting her hands on the chair arms either side of Rosalie, effectively trapping her and intruding on the younger blonde's personal space. "We both know, from personal experience, what it is like to have your innocence taken away." Rose nodded, the revelation from her captor shocking her as Kate had never shared that with her before, she let her anger go and resolved to give Kate a chance to explain. "So to think that I would do that to Bella, to force anyone, especially a newborn under my care is unthinkable! What kind of monster do you think I am?" She snarled, both angry and hurt that Rosalie would think her capable of such an act.

"Then what did you do? I could smell your pheromones all fucking over her. Don't tell me you didn't play her?" Rose questioned, her anger gone but the need to understand remaining. Kate stepped back and surveyed the other blonde before taking a seat on the edge of her desk, sitting in silence as she swung her legs. Rose eyed her suspiciously, taking in Kate's low slung jeans, t-shirt and scruffy Converse pumps she was wearing. On face value, when she was sitting there calmly she looked like a non-threatening human, not the powerful thousand year old vampire she was.

"I wasn't told about Alice marking her, Tanya kept your little secret. I only sensed it when I was checking her over after our little tussle," Rose raised her brow at Kate's casual assessment of Bella's beating.

"Sensed? How? Did you see the mark? How do you know it was Alice that marked her." Rose dared to question.

"I saw the mark but I also _knew_, I can sense these things. It's a Succubus thing. " She winked at Rose who scowled at the information. The young blonde knew of the sister's history, they were not blood related but had been changed by the same vampire. A female who liked to feed after enticing humans to her bed, spawning the Succubus mythology which Tanya and later her sisters perpetuated after their 'mother's' death. It was only in relatively recent years that the coven had adopted vegetarian ways. "I was curious to see how strong the bond was so I tested it out." Kate finished with a shrug.

"You can do that? How?" Again Kate smirked and Rose knew she probably shouldn't have asked.

"Show me your neck." Kate demanded and after a moments hesitation Rose moved her long curtain of golden blonde hair aside to reveal the side of her neck and the scars that resided there. She didn't have as much scar tissue as one would expect.

"Hmmm" Kate was a little surprised at what she saw but didn't comment, she actually respected Rosalie the most out of all the Cullen's but also knew she didn't trust easily. "I won't hurt you," she whispered as Rose flinched when the vampire moved closer to her neck. "Just relax and I'll show you what I mean." Kate purred and Rose shifted, uncomfortable with anyone being this close to her. Rose gasped as Kate cupped her face with her palm, holding her still, it wasn't until until her captor's tongue licked across her scar that she felt it.

"Fuck!" Rosalie moaned as she was hit by a wave of arousal, exploding in her clit.

"Interesting," Kate pulled back and surveyed the now panting blonde. "So you're not mated to Emmett?" Rose managed to collect herself enough to throw her walls back up.

"No." She replied coolly whilst internally she battled to get her body back under control. Her relationship with Emmett was built mainly on friendship and convenience, they did sometimes indulge in the sexual side of things but they were also free to take pleasure where they wanted. It was just that Rose had high standards and hadn't indulged that often and when she did rarely allowing the other vampire to mark her.

"How -?"

"Like I said, it's a succubus thing. We can sense bonds and manipulate previous marks," Kate explained succinctly before continuing to expand on her explanation. "If we wish we _can _arouse our 'victims' to the point where they will allow us to do _anything_ we want with them." Rose frowned at the implications of her words. "But, I would never do that to Bella. It's more useful when feeding on humans, they taste better when they are orgasming." The elder explained matter of factly, Rose however was shocked and sickened by the revelation. She knew the Denali's had once been human drinkers but hearing such sordid details was too much. "What?" Kate queried. "I'm not denying it was good but time changes a vampire." She shrugged and stepped back from where Rose was sat.

"All I did was test Bella's bonds, seeing as no-one had cared to explain what had occurred, that she had been claimed by Alice. Doing so has the side effect that you just experienced." Kate paused, waiting for any comment Rosalie may have but there was none, the younger vampire staying silent as she contemplated what Kate was telling her. "It was foolish and I blame Carlisle." This time Rose nodded, she knew she was on the same page as the Denali's on that point. "Alice has made a _serious_ error and _she_ is not the one that will suffer for it." Again Rose nodded her agreement and Kate's respect for her grew. She knew that Rose and Alice were close but the fact that the blonde was aware of the mistakes her sister had made and did not condone them gave her extra points as far as Kate was concerned.

"So, what I did was to show Bella that she is capable of feeling desired by and aroused by someone who is not Alice. Yes, I played on her scar but my intention was never to take advantage of her, only to open her up to the possibilities." Rose was quiet as she digested her host's words, it made sense. It may not have been conventional but she did trust Kate. If she said she was not preying on Bella, then Rose believed her, especially as her host had admitted to sharing Rose's violent sexual past.

"Can you break the bond? Tanya said that it would be possible to -."

"Not without out fucking her." Kate interrupted bluntly. "And I won't do that unless she asks me and I told her that." She stated firmly. "But, damn I would love to get my hands on that gorgeous body." Rose scowled at that comment but didn't dare aggravate the now calm elder, despite her feelings of love and protection for Bella that Kate's words had wrought. "Seriously Rose, you're telling me you would turn her down if she asked?" The younger blonde growled softly but failed to answer the question, not that she would give in to Kate's teasing knowing how blasé the topic of sex was around the older vampires, but because she couldn't honestly deny that she didn't have feelings for the newborn, even if they were just of a protective nature. She was really upset with Alice and wished she had been the one -. Rose stopped that unwelcome train of thought dead.

"Whatever." Kate ignored Rose's silence, not wanting to push her guest on the topic but she knew the blonde was having issues with regards her feelings towards Bella. "So? Anything else I should know before I find out by accident?" Kate raised her brow and waited for a response from the younger vampire. Rose bit her lip as she contemplated whether she should share Bella's other sordid secret. "Rose, I know everything you have done to protect Bella and I respect that. You have shown more solidarity than Alice who is the one truly responsible for this fucked up situation. Anything else you have to tell me will be used to protect Bella, not harm her. She's young but also incredibly advanced and I sense a lot of potential there, especially with her power. I want what's best for _her, _not myself or my coven."

"I wish Carlisle felt the same," Rose snorted in disgust but finally allowed herself to relax in her host's presence. "But that little fucker Edward needs teaching a lesson." The younger blonde growled as she thought of her so called brother. "But it _was _hilarious the way Bella was tossing him around like a doll," both women smirked at the mental image her words conjured. "But too stressful for Bella, he had no respect for her. He insisted he had a right to be with her, that she should learn to love him. Fucker!" She swore again for good measure, even thinking about his possessive whining made her angry.

"It's Ok, she's safe here. Ok?" Kate soothed the irate blonde, who continued to scowl but relaxed slightly. "We will teach you both everything you need to learn to live up to your full potential. There's a lot that Carlisle hasn't been willing to share or even knows about our capabilities and as Tanya said, there will be a place for you both here, if you wish." Kate's words seemed to reassure Rose but she had no idea how the younger blonde would fit Emmett into the equation. Now she had met Bella, Kate was in agreement that both females should be offered a place with their coven.

The offer was only open to the two female vampires but she was now very confused about Rosalie's relationship with the large vampire and wondered if her dissatisfaction with Carlisle would be enough to make her leave her lover behind. Or would it be her feelings for Bella that persuaded her? All Kate knew was that Rosalie had never been encouraged to shine with the Cullen's. Not being gifted as such left her in her sibling's shadows but she knew that there was more to Rose than met the eye.

"So? What haven't you told me?" Kate reminded Rosalie of her earlier question and the younger blonde sighed and looked up to meet the now golden eyes of her host. "It can only help her Rose," Kate urged softly.

"Bella -." Rose sighed and her eyes searched the room before falling back on Kate's. "Bella tracked a human on her first hunt, she got to him before Alice could catch her. Alice stopped her from killing him at first but then it was Alice -." She took a deep breath. "Alice said she snapped, it was too much for her after taking Bella's human blood. He started to bleed and she killed him, they both fed from him." The young vampire's words shocked Kate but she took the information in silently and without comment.

"So, Alice actually managed to stop Bella from hurting the man?" Rose nodded. "You know how hard it is when you're newborn to even register what you are doing, especially when hunting? How did Bella not just kill him before Alice caught her?" Kate mused but Rose had no answers for her, just sat and waited for the older vampire to continue. "Then what happened? Is that when they fucked?"

"Yes, apparently Bella initiated it. I -. At first I thought she had forced Alice, you know how strong a newborn is, especially straight after feeding."

"I do. But it was mutual?"

"Yes, Bella tried to take the blame at first. When I accused her of hurting Alice she accepted it, to protect Alice." Kate's brows rose but she didn't comment. "But Alice made sure I knew the truth, that it was mutual." A nod came from the other vampire so Rose continued. "They went to clean up and I disposed of his body. I took his Id and left him near a wolf den."

"That was sensible but I hope you've destroyed the Id?"

"I have, but not before I checked him out. It was something Bella had said that made me think. Bella said it didn't matter as he wasn't a good man. She didn't care that she had just killed and it wasn't the usual newborn bloodlust, she was completely lucid. Remarkably so."

"It seems to be what she is becoming known for, but after her first kill? A human kill? That is truly astounding." Kate added with a shake of her head as the newborn surprised her yet again.

"I know but like I said, I checked him out. He was wanted on charges of child abuse in three states." Rose's words fell heavily. "He really wasn't a good man." She paused. "Do you think she knew? Does it mean anything?" Rose queried, it was information she had been keeping to herself until now. Bella had been under enough scrutiny before and Alice had been too preoccupied with countering Bella's advances to be consulted on the anomaly.

"I don't know, it could have been a random comment but we won't know without asking her, I'll bring it up during our next session." Kate was intrigued by Rose's revelation and she would have to discuss it with Tanya and maybe her coven-mate, Eleazer, his gift was sensing other Vampire's powers. She wondered if he had ever come across a vampire with such a power or if it was simply coincidence and it had been Bella's newborn detachment to humanity rearing it's ugly head.

"Thanks Rose, I appreciate your honesty." Kate sighed, "That vampire sure has a knack for getting herself into trouble doesn't she?" She chuckled and Rosalie joined in.

"Not that much has changed, girl was always a trouble magnet," Rose agreed with a smile and it went quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Thank you, for all of this. I'm sorry I attacked you earlier." Her apology was abrupt but Kate knew it was heartfelt, she knew an apology of any kind must have been hard for the younger vampire.

"My methods may not be what you're used to but I can assure you that they _are_ effective." Kate smirked and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I don't doubt it," Rose snorted. "But I am actually interested in learning about the different bonds," she smirked and wriggled her brows suggestively. "If it was something you would consider teaching?" Rose's question was tentative as she didn't want to offend her host. Kate sat back on the desk, resting against her hands as she contemplated the blonde's request.

"It can be done, it was what was taught to us by our 'mother' although one must have a certain natural _aptitude _to be successful," Kate purred as she leaned forward, her eyes now dark as they locked on Rosalie's. "I wouldn't have thought you would have been interested in learning about something so _intimate_?" She inhaled deeply, scenting the younger vampire. "It may require some one on one lessons." It was Rosalie's turn to smirk, she knew the games the Denali sisters enjoyed to play.

"Only one on one?" She taunted, not in the least bit put off by her host's suggestiveness.

"Oh Rose," Kate pulled back, chuckling. "Only you can play the games as well as we do." Rose grinned at the compliment, she knew she was good, she just didn't allow that side of herself out to play, very often.

"I know but maybe another time. Bella needs me now." Kate accepted the words but eyed Rosalie shrewdly and Rose coolly returned her gaze before standing and going to the doorway.

"If you prove to be capable then I will teach you," Kate agreed as she surveyed the young blonde who was poised to leave. "You would be the first so it is uncertain. It may only be possible when sharing a makers bond as it is with my sisters and I." Kate explained and Rose graciously accepted the offer with a nod of her head. If there was any vampire that Kate deemed worthy of receiving the the gift bestowed upon her and her sisters by their mother then it was Rosalie. Rose ducked her head, almost shy in her acknowledgement which reinforced Kate's decision.

"But again, thank you," Rose issued Kate one of her truly genuine smiles that left the elder vampire figuratively gasping before turning and leaving the elder vampire to her thoughts.

Xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_I just want to be loved Rose, what's so wrong about that?" The brunette sighed as she leant a little more of her weight onto the blonde._

"_Nothing Bella, nothing." Rosalie allowed her fingers to run through thick chestnut hair as Bella rested against her, the motion seemed to sooth the brunette and she relaxed slightly._


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks once again for all the reviews! There are almost 100 which is amazing. Thanks also to the guest that took time to review each individual chapter yesterday, it's much appreciated.

I had fun writing this chapter, I got chance to vent whilst deepening the character's relationships. An early post today at my girlfriend's request as she's having a bad day. Hope you enjoy I, comments always welcome. Lil'D x

xxxxxxxxx

Rose left Bella alone and the newborn was restless, looking out of the window wasn't helping and she didn't want to intrude on the conversation she suspected Rose was having with Kate so she left the room and headed outside. Time to clear her head was what she needed.

Bella ran her fingers through her hair as she sat by the lake, deep in thought.

She liked Kate but she was scared of Kate, her inner beast was both terrified of the other vampire and drawn to her and aroused by her. The ancient had beaten her and could have killed her but had then shown such empathy that Bella felt confident placing her trust in the blonde. She talked to her like an adult and that courtesy had been severely lacking in her human life. Only Rose had ever spoken to her that way, if only to berate her life choices but at least she had been honest, brutally honest but Bella hadn't listened. It had taken the clarity of life as a vampire to realise how truly trapped she had been with Edward and she didn't want that life. She didn't really want the life she had now, pining after a lover who didn't want to be with her but having no choice in the matter as her heart was ripped in two.

Or so she'd thought.

Until Kate had showed her, made her feel desired by another, one who wasn't Alice. Edward didn't count, she know recognised that he had desired her only as a possession and that was why she resented him so much now. She was young as a human and vampire, she wanted to be free and not have all this fucking baggage. The newborn kicked out at a small rock and instead of launching it into the pond as she had intended it went sailing right over the water and back towards the house, neatly though one of the large windows.

"Oh fucking, fuckity _fuck!"_ Bella yelled in frustration as she saw the damage she had done. "Stupid fucking stone," she muttered to herself as she jogged back to the house as she thought up a way to apologise to Tanya for the damage she had done. She practically bumped into the blonde who was unloading shopping from the coven's large SUV.

"Bella, hi." Tanya was surprised to see the newborn up and wandering about, she had assumed that Bella would have been too battered from Kate's beating.

"Hey," Bella toed the ground with her chucks as she eyed the older vampire warily.

"Where's Kate?"

"With Rose. Rose was mad so I left them to talk," Tanya's brows ascended at that comment and she looked worriedly towards then house.

"I um, I -." Bella stuttered

"Are you Ok?" Tanya was concerned now as she catalogued the newborn's appearance, clothes still dirty and torn from the fight, twigs and leaves in her hair and porcelain skin smeared with dirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well I look like shit," Bella waved a hand self deprecatingly over her body and Tanya chuckled, this newborn was extremely likeable, now she was speaking. "I was out by the lake, giving them space, it's the best thing to do when Rose gets pissed. Man, she's scary," Tanya nodded but would speak with her sister and their irate guest later. If they hadn't ripped each other apart by then. "I kicked a rock through the back window," Bella murmured, finally getting to the point of the conversation. "I'm sorry, I kicked and it flew and then smash." foot and hand gestures accompanied her words which make Tanya laugh, she didn't have the heart to be annoyed by Bella's confession.

"Shit happens," the coven leader reassured her charge with a smile but caught the brunette frowning.

"That's what Kate said," Bella chuckled ruefully and fidgeted with the zip on her jacket.

"That doesn't surprise me," Tanya smiled at the newborn and reached out to rub her upper arm in a show of affection that caused the newborn to smile shyly. "She's a little crazy but her methods work." Bella nodded but stayed silent, biting her bottom lip.

"Here, grab the rest of the bags and we'll go see what we can do about the window," The newborn smiled, grateful that she had avoided a telling off and happily helped Tanya take the rest of the bags inside. As the pair entered the house it was quiet.

"Kate?" Tanya called out into the large living room as she threw her bags onto one of the couches, gesturing for Bella to do the same, it was nothing special just some stationary and computer supplies.

"Den." Kate called out.

"Rose there?" Tanya called back but was met with silence, instead Kate appeared and lounged in the large opening that separated the living and kitchen areas.

"No." Bella locked her eyes on her mentor and frowned, Kate spotted her discomfort and pushed off the wall and sauntered into the living room. "Don't worry Bella, she's fine. We came to an understanding, she went to hunt."

"Bella, why don't you go clean up?" Tanya suggested and the newborn knew it was an excuse to allow the two blondes to talk privately.

"Ok, but if you see Rose before I do can you ask her to find me?" Bella asked politely before walking towards the staircase

"Are you Ok for clothes? Kate called softly to the retreating brunette.

"Yeah, I have plenty. Unless this is going to be a regular thing?" She smirked and held her shirt out, stretching the material to reveal all the holes her fight with Kate had caused.

"Not unless you need your ass kicking again," Kate teased but there was an edge to her voice as she surveyed the newborn.

"No." Bella shook her head vehemently and bit her lip, cowing down to the elder vampire. "I'm good." She mumbled before a nod from Tanya released her from their company and she dashed upstairs.

"She really is terrified of you isn't she?" Tanya chuckled as she watched their guest disappear.

"What? Scared of lil' old me?" Her sister replied with a questioning shrug before smirking. "Terrified is a strong word but I did beat a healthy dose of respect into her. Now she knows what we're capable of she won't let that newborn temper get the better of her."

"What was Rosalie pissed about?" Tanya asked as she unpacked her purchases at vampire speed, neatly stacking them on a console table to be later distributed to the various offices around the home.

"Oh." Kate flopped down on a vacant chair and hung her legs over the arm. "She didn't approve of my training methods." Her sister frowned.

"I know it was hard for her to not to interfere when you were disciplining Bella, she's loyal to a fault but I know she understood what the aim was. Why then was she upset with you, what did you do?" Kate sighed and kicked her chucks off, stretching her now bare feet as she contemplated her sister's question. Rosalie was extremely loyal, she'd already known that but her need to protect Bella was incredibly strong and that gave her pause.

"She didn't approve of my methods for breaking Bella's bond with Alice. Which you neglected to tell me about," she turned accusing eyes on Tanya who just shrugged.

"It's not like you wouldn't have found out. I promised the three of them to keep it quiet."

"And the human?" Tanya sighed and took a seat opposite the other blonde.

"Yes, I know about the human," she acknowledged before a silence fell.

"Well, I had a very informative chat with Rose," Kate smirked as she recalled the younger vampire's arousal and interest in her skills.

"Ugh! What did you do?" Tanya groaned, knowing full well her sister enjoyed playing with other vampires, she was a world class tease, in all ways but hope she hadn't offended the withdrawn young blonde.

"I showed her what I did to Bella, just to let her know what I'm capable of." Kate smirked wickedly. "She wants to learn, from us. She's the only vampire I've met that I would consider teaching, maybe Bella too if she wants to learn," she grinned happily at the thought before turning to test her sister's reaction to her revelation.

"Teach what exactly?" Tanya growled suspiciously.

"How to manipulate the bonds," Kate provided with a smug look.

"Rose? Really? I thought she was too reserved to be interested in learning the art of the succubi?" Tanya considered what she knew of the young blonde vampire and yes, she was extremely closed off but maybe there were deeper waters there, she had always had her suspicions, occasionally Rose relaxed around them but never to the extent of letting much of her true self become visible.

"Ah, but I found out something interesting today," Kate gloated as she examined her diamond hard nails.

"And what might that be oh sister?"

"That Rosalie and Emmett are not actually mated." Tanya's face showed her shock over that little revelation as she knew that they masqueraded as husband and wife and had 'married' several times now.

"_Really? _Now that is very interesting, why would that be?" Tanya mused as she thought through the possibilities.

"Oh, Rose has depths my dear and I think that the longer she stays with use the deeper she will let us explore," Kate finished with a throaty chuckle and a suggestive wink at her sister.

"I can't say I think that is a bad thing," Tanya smiled back. "But behave, on her terms only, no unwanted persuasion please." She warned her sister as Kate was all action, less thought.

"If either of them come to me then I will 'teach' them but I promise to keep my hands to myself until that time." Kate promised and the conversation was halted there as Bella had finished her shower and the running water would no longer cover the words of their conversation.

Xxxxx

After returning to the house Rose went in search of Bella, purposely avoiding their hosts a she didn't want to be drawn into any conversations, or teasing from them. Upon hearing activity in Bella's room she ran up the stairs and then knocked on the newborn's door.

"It's Rose," she announced herself although it was out of habit and not necessity, Bella would already have caught her scent.

"You can come in," Bella spoke at a normal volume but Rosalie of course had no problem hearing her.

"Hi, are you Ok?" Were Bella's first words upon seeing her friend enter the room and close the door gently behind her before going to sit cross legged on the bed. She was still worried after Rose's hasty exit and she wanted to know her friend was alright.

"Yeah, better for a shower," the brunette sighed ruefully as she continued to towel dry her thick hair.

"But you're Ok? No damage?" Rose queried softly, her concern obvious in the way her eyes roved over Bella's body.

"No, I'm fine, Kate checked me over and then took me hunting. I ate. A lot," Bella chuckled as she remembered the resigned look her mentor had given her after downing her third deer. Rose joined in, giving a small laugh as she recalled Bella's hearty appetite, she didn't need to feed very often but when she did she really went for it.

"And the other thing?" The question was hesitant and Bella stopped drying her hair and gave her friend her full attention as she wasn't sure how to answer that. "Want to talk about it?" Rose offered in an uncharacteristic gesture of intimacy. The newborn shrugged as she considered the offer, it seemed like it was either talk to Rose or one of the elder vampires.

"Maybe, she answered non-comitally.

"Want to take a walk?" Rose suggested and Bella nodded, not really wanting their hosts to listen in on their conversation.

"Sure, let me get changed," Bella murmured and disappeared into her closet, reappearing seconds later fully dressed and her hair thrown up in a messy bun. Thankful that she had no fear of catching a cold if she went outside with her hair still wet. Rose led the way until they found a convenient fallen tree stump to sit on about a mile from the house.

"So? Did Kate kick your ass?" Bella asked cheekily to which the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Luckily no, but I would have fought for you Bella," she murmured softly. The newborn looked up, shocked to hear her admission. "I mean, we talked and I understand why she did what she did but I don't like that it left you so confused. It doesn't seem fair." Bella grunted her agreement and was surprised when her companion continued. "But I think everyone is focusing on your bond with Alice and not how what happened has actually affected you." It fell silent as Bella gave her words some thought.

"Oh, and I told her about the human," at that the brunette's head jerked up and she scowled. "It's Ok, she understands and I told because she needed to know to help you but forget about that for now. Just tell me how you feel about all this. It's amazing but I feel like you're back, that this is Bella and not the confused newborn you were even a few days ago?" Bella scrunched up her face as she thought of how to answer the question. Rose watched the emotions cross her face and sat quietly and waited patiently for her friend to answer. After several minutes Bella exhaled and turned towards the blonde.

"I feel like me, only more so. Does that make sense?" Bella spoke shyly but Rose just nodded and smiled, waiting for her to continue. "I mean I still have my moments and when I go, I lose it completely," they both chuckled at the understatement, "but the rest of the time I'm me. But it hurts Rose it really fucking hurts." Bella withheld a sob and wrapped her arms around herself as she bent forward, touching her head to her knees. Rose watched, unsure of how to comfort the newborn, finally settling with placing her hand on Bella's back and sharing her silence.

"Everything's fucked up Rose. It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Bella whispered eventually. "I was supposed to make love with Edward, a 'perfect' romantic first time," she growled. "Instead I'm, I -." She just didn't have the words to express herself, how she felt about, about everything. "Don't get me wrong, I know it could have been worse. I know that," she spared a glance at the blonde who's jaw had tightened almost imperceptibly but Bella was beginning to recognise the signs and leaned into her friend, offering her silent comfort. The gesture warmed Rose's cold, un-dead heart but she would never let that be known, especially to the unique newborn who she was beginning to like more and more.

"I just want to be loved Rose, what's so wrong about that?" The brunette sighed as she leant a little more of her weight onto the blonde.

"Nothing Bella, nothing." Rosalie allowed her fingers to run through thick chestnut hair as Bella rested against her, the motion seemed to sooth the brunette and she relaxed slightly.

"It was bloody and violent but it felt so good, so right. Touching her and feeling her hands on me was the best thing I've ever felt, better than the blood," she admitted with a silent sob. "But I know it didn't really mean anything to her, how could it? It was a mistake she never meant to make and I know she loves me but she loves Jasper more." Rose just held her friend as she cried dry tears and heaved dry sobs, still so close to her humanity that the action was still natural in times of stress. And Rose knew Bella was stressed.

"Things will change, the pain will fade," the blonde murmured into her friend's hair as she held her. "You'll always have the memory but the pain will fade." The newborn closed her eyes and inhaled the scent that was surrounding her, deep breaths drawing it into her lungs, calming her.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Rose replied honestly. "But do we need to talk about Kate?" She knew she had resolved her issues with the elder vampire but the way Bella had been acting when she returned from her time with Kate was still concerning her.

"No. Yes. I don't know." Bella spluttered and pulled away from the non embrace they had been sharing.

"She said she didn't force herself on you. I believe her," Rose spoke, trying to keep the conversation going as she saw that Bella was struggling to vocalise her feelings. Not that she was surprised, Bella was not known for being particularly chatty at the best of times, let alone when talking about sex, a topic she had no experience of in her human life.

"No, she just seemed curious." Bella provided with a sigh. "But -." She stopped as she tried to categorise her feelings.

"If it makes it any easier she did the same to me, while we were talking," the blonde admitted quietly and Bella turned her red eyes to her friend. She watched as Rose studied the ground, surprised by the blonde's confession. "It, it was _interesting_," she smirked, immediately lightening the mood.

"Um, have you ever -? Once again Bella looked as though she would have been blushing as she let her question tail off, hoping Rose would take pity on her.

"With Kate?" She asked and Bella nodded, genuinely curious.

"Nooo," she paused, wondering how honest to be.

"But? There's a but there Rose," the newborn was too curious to let it drop and her almost childlike enthusiasm swayed the blonde.

"But -. I may have shared Emmett with other vampires on occasion," she confessed with a sly smirk.

"_Seriously?" _Bella's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she stared at her friend.

"Oh Bella!" Rose shook her head as she observed the newborn's shock. "You have a _lot_ to learn about vampires if you think that's shocking." She watched as Bella frowned. "You'll have to get used to it living here, when the others get back you'll be hearing some kinky shit." Bella practically had kittens as she turned her body towards the blonde and straddled the log.

"Really?" She whimpered, brow wrinkled in a frown.

"Yeah," Rose confirmed softly as she watched the brunette worry her bottom lip. "Don't worry, Kate has promised that we're off limits, until, if we ask." Bella nodded, but the blonde knew she was still a little shell-shocked. "I mean, both Kate and Tanya prefer women and I've had several offers, Alice too but neither of us has ever accepted."

"Ok." Bella absorbed the information but didn't offer any comments.

"So, you're safe

"I know, I wasn't worried. Just confused."

"I get it. I do, she's very attractive." The blonde confirmed with a shrug, Bella knew she was referring to Kate and not Alice. "I think you're gay Bella," she stated bluntly and waited to hear what the newborn had to say. Bella gave the question some thought, comparing her reactions to the females in her life compared to the males.

"Emmett's hot."

"But would you fuck him? I know he'd love to if you asked," Before Rose had finished speaking Bella's nose had crinkled in distaste. "See. You've fucked Alice, you've come on to me more than once," Bella ducked her head, thinking back to when she practically jumped Rose in the blonde's bathroom when she was cleaning up from her first hunt.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she apologised softly.

"It's Ok, I blame Alice," Bella's shoulder's slumped at the mention of the small vampire and Rose cursed herself for mentioning her. "But I know Kate got you all horny and it's more than just your newborn impulses, you're too selective otherwise you'd have been trying to hump Esme too."

"Ewww!" The brunette was truly grossed out about that thought, Esme was attractive but no! Just no!

"See gay, and that's why Edward pissed you off so much. He never gave you the chance to discover that maybe you wouldn't actually like dick before he turned you. Fucking pussy!" Rose snarled as she trashed her brother.

"I fucking hate him Rose," Bella growled in response as she straightened up, her eyes were black and fangs fully extended. "Like I said, I feel like I'm finally me," she took a deep breath. "I owe you an apology." Bella sighed. "You were right, you were always right. From the very beginning you told me that Edward wasn't good for me but it's only now that I'm fucking dead that I realise how right you were." The blonde watched the irate newborn warily but nodded at the apology. "It's only now I'm a vampire that I see how he was holding me back. I shouldn't have had to have died to feel confident in myself, to feel like my opinions mattered. That should have developed with age and the support of a caring partner. Instead I was kept in this little glass box."

"Bella -."

"No, Rose." Bella's eyes were now calmer and deep red. "Even Alice is guilty, not to the same extent but she dragged me around like a walking talking Barbie doll for three years and I was so desperate for contact with someone who let me have some control over my life I was happy, ecstatic even to play dress up."

"I did too Bella," the blonde interjected as she recalled all the times she had sat in on those sessions and also the shopping trips. She told herself that it was to ensure that Bella had some fun time, away from Edward, time to be herself but it was never enough.

"Yes, you did but you also wanted me to take up martial arts so I could protect myself and join a gym to improve my co-ordination. You wanted to teach me to fix my truck so if I broke down I wouldn't be stuck at the mercy of a passing serial killer until a vampire came along to rescue me." Rose allowed herself a small smile at the passion Bella was exhibiting.

"Those are the things any human in my position should have considered learning, life skills Rose. Simple life skills. Instead he wrapped me in cotton wool, belittled my opinion so often I came to believe he was always right, that he was superior to me in every way."

"I know Bella, I watched it happen, day by day. Month by month the fun, smart teenager we knew at first disappeared and became this shadow that stopped speaking her own mind. It killed me to watch it happen and the others just accepted it and nodded as Edward looked after 'his' human. They either didn't see what was happening or didn't care." Rose ranted, finally voicing her opinion to a version of Bella that was taking her seriously.

"So, I'm sorry for not listening Rose and I hope you can forgive me?" Bella's question was almost a whisper, the blonde vampire bit her lip, a smile threatening to break free.

"Bella, hearing that just made it all worthwhile. I'm sorry it took you this long to see what was happening but I'm glad you did." It was then the smile escaped and Bella studied her friend carefully. This was not a side of Rosalie that she had seen before, the blonde seemed shy, as though what she had said had really meant something to the blonde and that meant a lot to Bella.

"I'm sorry things happened the way they did but I think being here is going to be good for you," Rose murmured as they sat together, Bella looked at the blonde as she considered her words.

"Me too, but what about you. You broke off everything to come with me," the newborn responded just as softly.

"No, I've been needing a break from them for a while, you just gave me the excuse to leave without anyone asking too many questions," the blonde explained, offering an explanation that surprised the younger vampire.

"Really? I thought you and Emmett were happy," she questioned and Rose chuckled at her naivete.

"Things aren't always what they seem Bella. I do love him but I also like being my own person and that is often difficult when we are supposed to be the 'model' family." Bella nodded, she understood what Rose meant, especially now. Now she wanted to be free and enjoy her new life, not be trapped by the constraints of her old, as Edward had wanted her to be. Rose let out a puff of air before she decided to offer the newborn a better explanation.

"As time goes on I've watched the world change but watched our family resist that change. Alice and Jasper aren't too bad, Alice especially has always moved with the times."

"Because she has no human memories?" Bella interjected.

"Probably, and Jasper is a true gentleman," Bella couldn't withhold a growl at the mention of his name even though her rational self knew he had done nothing wrong, Rose looked up and gave her a sympathetic smile, "And Alice likes a big strong man to take care of her," Bella growled again but the blonde ignored it and continued on. "But, as time goes on and lifestyles veer further and further from what they knew as humans they seem to become more resistant. Especially when it comes to the family dynamic," Rose paused and sighed.

"Carlisle has always been the patriarch and, as Esme is from a time when that was the norm she has always let him lead and make the decisions whilst she has looked after the home. But, it's getting to the point where he believes he has absolute authority which is why I left with you. I can't live that way any more. He has _no_ right to dictate my life, it's all he's ever done since he bought me into this life and I won't tolerate it any more," she growled and Bella flinched, she was still extremely wary of the blonde and until her turning had always kept her distance but this was mostly due to Rosalie's ice queen vibe and her unwillingness to develop a friendship with the brunette.

However, since her change Bella had seen the fiercest loyalty from her companion, far greater than that shown by Alice, her supposed best friend. Although, she had to admit there were complicating factors affecting that relationship at the moment so she would cut the pixie some slack. But she was seeing a totally different side to Rosalie who was now her friend, confident and protector.

"Why do you feel that way, you were a human in similar times?" Bella questioned, and Rose knew she was genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"Because of what happened to me, how I died and what Carlisle's reasons were for turning me, to be a mate for Edward, to be his wife, his possession. How could I be anyones wife after being gang-raped to death? What the fuck was he thinking?" She roared but Bella sat quietly knowing that she wasn't the target of her friend's anger and allowing her to vent. " It never sat well with me and when I met Tanya and her coven they showed me a whole different way of living, a family but one where all have their say and where women are strong, not constricted by outdated family values, they are ancient yet more modern than the Cullen's will ever be," she finished with a disgusted snort.

"Is that why you kept you name? Bella enquired, remotely confident that the blonde wouldn't shut her down.

"Yes, and to honour _my_ family", was the brief reply which the newborn accepted with a nod. "I've always enjoyed spending time with Tanya and Kate, Irina too but we are less alike, she is more of a free spirit and I can't relate as well but she's nice enough. But, it's rare I'm here alone, it's usually with the rest of the family and because I have had Emmett things have been relatively bearable, until now. Until you, you were the last straw. I mean the way they -." The blonde vampire cut herself off and sighed, scrubbing her face with her palms to clear away the tension she was feeling. When Bella thought the blonde had calmed she continued her questioning, fascinated by the insight Rose was allowing her into her life, it was unprecedented and the newborn was loath to stop now because who knew when she would be this open again?

"What about Emmett, will you miss him?" The newborn asked as she watched Rose play with a small stick, twirling it between her fingers as she contemplated the question.

"Yes, I will miss him. I do love him but I know I will always love him, just as he will always love me. He's my best friend and understands why I left. He cares about you too," she informed the brunette who would have blushed if she could have. "He wants me to take care of you but knows I need some space, some time to work through my' issues' as he puts it. But, if I need him he'll be there. He always will be." She said with indisputable finality. "He enjoys being part of the family, no one gives him any shit there but here is not the right place for him."

"I love him too," Bella added with a smile as she thought about the big bear of a vampire who was a big brother to her.

"I know Bella, he knows how you feel but he says he'll come visit any time you want," the newborn ducked her head shyly at the offer.

"That's nice, maybe when I've settled down a bit. Sometimes I'm fine and then I feel like I need to get out of my skin and just rip something apart with my teeth and - ."

"Ok, I get it," Rose chuckled as she saw how black Bella's eyes had turned. "Easy tiger." Bella looked mortified as she realised how carried away she'd gotten and made a conscious effort to retract her fangs, it wasn't always happening when she wanted.

"They call that the vampire boner you know," Rose teased as she watched with great amusement as Bella stared down her nose as she tried to control her errant teeth as though she could do it with the power of her eyes.

"They do not!" She snapped after giving up, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Try thinking of Charlie naked," the blonde suggested helpfully and Bella squeaked at the reference to her father.

"Ugh! Rose!"

"See." The blonde vampire chuckled as Bella tongued her teeth only to find that they had retracted.

"You're a bitch," the newborn grumbled.

"You know it," Rose chirped smugly and Bella marvelled at this new, almost fun side of her friend she was discovering.

"So," Bella smirked and she nudged her friend with her elbow, "want to teach me to fix my truck when we go back to Canada?"

"What?" Rose scowled, convinced Bella was teasing her. "Are you serious?"

"Sure, why not. It'll be fun. We can bond," Bella teased

"And we're not bonding now?" Rose queried with a raised brow.

"Hmm, no." The newborn smirked. "This isn't bonding, this is -."

"It's bonding bitch!" Rose whacked the brunette in the stomach.

"OW!"

"That did not hurt you little brat! Suck it up."

"I don't know if I want to go back Rose." Bella abruptly changed the course of the conversation.

"I know, I like it here," she agreed and then another silence fell. "Let's just see how it goes, Ok?" Bella nodded. "I'll support you in whatever you decide to do," she finished softly and Bella jumped when a hand crept around hers and squeezed gently. "Let's go back huh?"

"Yeah," Rose's grip loosened and she allowed the newborn's hand to slip from her grasp. Both vampires feeling the loss of contact as they walked back towards the house.

xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

_"__Oh, grow some balls Bella," the blonde rolled her eyes as she smirked, "you're too easy." Bella watched as her friend went to the large mirror and expertly drew her still damp hair up into a messy pony and tied it off, She was wearing a tight, white ribbed tank top that clung to her curves and sweat pants that rode extremely low on her hipbones and Bella's eyes raked over her body before she could stop herself. When she realised what she was doing she looked away._


	9. Chapter 9

Just a short note to say thanks for pushing this story to over 100 favourite's and reviews. You are truly awesome readers. Any questions about the explanations in this chapter drop me a review and I will reply. Thanks again, Lil'D.

xxxxxx

When the two vampires returned to the house they went straight upstairs, Rosalie went to her room to shower and Bella tagged along as neither of them really felt like being alone. The days spent together whilst Bella was dealing with the loss of Alice had instilled a familiarity between them that left an almost tangible feeling of -? Of what neither could define but after their intense conversation outside they tacitly agreed to spend the evening together.

As Rose showered, Bella lay on the large couch in the blonde's room after kicking off her shoes. She was not comfortable enough with their new friendship to presume to lounge on the bed, not wanting to derail Rosalie's acceptance of her presence by being too comfortable on her territory. The newborn closed her eyes and thought over the extreme day she had had. First fighting Kate, then the blonde's discovery of her bond with Alice and following conversation, a successful hunt then her exhausting but cathartic conversation with Rose. Bella huffed, blowing a lock of hair out of her face

"Fuck my life," she groaned to herself as she lay there contemplating what the next day may hold. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the shower shut off and the bathroom door open then close until drops of water hit her face.

"_Arrgh!_" Bella jumped to her feet, scrubbing her skin with her hand to remove the offending liquid.

"Oh Bella," Rose purred, "you need to work on this whole 'vampire senses' thing. "Honestly, a heard of elephants could have walked through here and you would have been oblivious," she teased. Seeing Bella so relaxed and out of it she would have sworn she was sleeping if she hadn't known that was impossible. So, she did what any self respecting vampire would have done and pranked her friend. It would have been unreasonable not to, she reasoned with a chuckle as she was faced with an angry little newborn.

"Oooh, is the baby vampire pissed?" Rose cooed, reaching out to pinch the brunette's cheek only to have her wrist caught in Bella's grasp. Bella squeezed the captured wrist, using her superior strength to tighten her hold until the blonde squirmed.

"_Be-lla!_" Rose whined as she realised she was outmatched. "Let me go, please?" She pouted, one which always worked on Emmett and to her surprise Bella blinked once and immediately dropped her arm.

"Sorry," the newborn mumbled, another non blush occurring as she dropped her eyes and toed the carpet nervously.

"Oh, grow some balls Bella," the blonde rolled her eyes as she smirked, "you're too easy." Bella watched as her friend went to the large mirror and expertly drew her still damp hair up into a messy pony and tied it off, She was wearing a tight, white ribbed tank top that clung to her curves and sweat pants that rode extremely low on her hipbones and Bella's eyes raked over her body before she could stop herself. When she realised what she was doing she looked away.

"It's Ok," Rose spoke up, making the brunette jump and turn her eyes back to her friend's golden ones. "I'm hot," she winked and smiled at the newborn's discomfort. "I'd be more concerned if you didn't look. Besides, it's not as though you can hide it, Bella." Her friend looked confused for a second until Rose nodded towards the brunettes crotch and Bella's eyes widened as she took an experimental sniff.

"Oh my god!" She groaned loudly.

"It's Ok," Rose chuckled at the mortified expression on her friend's face. "At least you have control, a normal newborn would have tried to jump me already! It's all instincts and hormone's Bella, don't worry about it, we've all been through it. For some it just gets worse with age!" She added, raising her voice a little.

"I heard that!" Kate called from somewhere in the house and Bella smiled but was still uncomfortable.

"Go get changed and I'll come through in a minute," Rose urged the newborn who nodded and left the room , giving both vampires time to regroup. Rose wasn't freaked out by Bella's reaction, she was in fact so used to smelling the arousal her presence caused in both humans and vampires it was no big deal, just a fact of life for her now. But, she mused, Bella had no idea how attractive she herself was. After giving her friend a few minutes to get changed the blonde wandered down the hallway to the newborn's room, knocking lightly before entering.

"Hey," Bella greeted her from where she was sprawled on the bed. "What are you reading?" The brunette sheepishly revealed she was reading one of the the True Blood novels.

"Seriously, Bella?" Rose couldn't hold in her laughter. "Oh the irony," she was really laughing now as she gracefully came to sit crossed legged on the bed next to her friend. "Those vampires are pussies." She declared which made the brunette gape then burst into laughter. "I mean, they burn in daylight, turn to mush if they fall on a twig and the whole silver thing? Pathetic! Not to mention faeries? Fucking faeries? What kind of world are they living in, huh?"

Bella was laughing so hard she snorted as she rolled around on the bed and Rose watched her friend indulgently, pleased she could make her happy and distract her from the rest of the shit in her life.

"The only things that woman got right were the blood and sex," she smirked as Bella eyed her suspiciously before rolling her eyes and placing her book down on the table next to the bed.

"I know it's ridiculous but at _one_ point I thought vampires and werewolves were fiction."

"Uh, huh, at least Underworld has it more or less right. Hot sexy vampire versus stinky rabid dogs."

"Hey!" Bella reacted to the teasing just as Rose had anticipated. "Jake's not a mutt, he's my friend."

"Yeah?" The blonde questioned softly, "don't be too sure Bella, things change." She reminded the brunette softly, realising her words were harsh but also that Bella needed to be prepared for the worst and that Jacob may reject her.

"I know, I know," Bella huffed and rolled onto her back and Rose made herself comfortable next to her, both their heads laying on the pillows side by side.

"It'll be Ok," Rose once again running her fingers through the newborn's hair to sooth her, she didn't flinch when Bella curled up and snuggled into the side of her body, finally relaxing as they lay quietly together.

They spent the night like that, soft murmurs of conversation occasionally breaking the silence but they were mostly quiet, their vampire bodies quite content to lie there, enjoying the companionship.

Nights were always hardest for Bella, the bond always seemed it's strongest during the dark hours and when she voiced this to Rose the blonde silently vowed to ask Kate about why that may be. But the newborn found passing the night easier with Rose, she found the blonde's presence calming and it wasn't until dawn broke that they ventured downstairs.

Tanya looked up as the younger vampires appeared. Rose nodded a greeting but Bella stayed silent and looked anxiously around the living area.

"Kate's gone into town, she'll be back soon." Bella nodded, unsure if she was to be subject to more training today.

"Sorry, I don't know what she has planned for you today but we can talk, if you want?" Tanya waited for a reply but neither of the young ones was feeling conversational. They disappeared back up the stairs, deciding to read for a while then reappeared later that morning when Bella had finished her book.

xxxxx

"What's that noise?" Rosalie's head jerked up as she heard a sound she didn't recognise coming from behind the house.

"Oh, that's just Kate," Tanya answered without looking up from the newspaper she was reading. Despite her vampire life she liked to keep abreast on global politics and more local events to ensure the security of her coven.

"What the hell is she doing?" Rose was curious and craned her neck to look out of the large wall of windows that opened onto the back of the property.

"Go check it out, she's in the barn. Take Bella with you," Tanya gestured to the newborn who was supposedly reading a magazine but hadn't turned the page for at least twenty minutes.

"Bella up!" Rosalie was less than polite but it took a lot to get the newborn moving at the moment, she still existed in a state of lethargy but at least she wasn't comatose any more

"Come on, or I'll force you to watch Real Housewives," she taunted her friend who finally heaved herself off the couch, for a vampire she was extremely moribund at times. Rose waited by the back door for her friend to catch up as she slouched along with no enthusiasm whatsoever, then led the way to the large barn that sat around 100 meters from the house.

Rosalie had always assumed it held the coven's additional vehicles that weren't used regularly and kept in the garage adjacent to the house. She was partially right, as they entered by a small side door she spotted several quads and trail bikes, there was even a twenty footer yacht in dry dock there but it was what she saw beyond that that astounded her.

"Hi," Kate greeted the new arrivals with a smile, dressed in her usual loose jeans and tight t-shirt combo, on her feet were skate shoes, a common choice for the laid back vampire. She'd been wondering how long it would take before curiosity had gotten the better of the younger blonde. The fact that she had dragged Bella along was a bonus.

"Hi, this is amazing," Rosalie murmured as she looked around the huge space which had been turned into an indoor skate park, vampire style. Every bowl and ramp was far more extreme than any human park Rose had come across. "But why?" She turned her question to Kate.

"Why not?" The older vampire smirked. "It's fun and more difficult than you would think." Kate turned a quick glance to Bella and was pleased to see a tiny spark of interest in her eye. "I'd suggest you have a go bare feet will be fine," she pointed to Rose's feet which were already bare, the young blonde never really bothering with shoes around the house.

"Ok," Rose shrugged, willing to give anything new a go, just to add something to her usually mundane life.

"Here," Kate handed her a board, "try the small ramp first, get a feel for the movement before you try any jumps. Bella?" Kate offered the brunette a board but she shook her head in refusal and wandered off to sit on the edge of one of the higher ramps. "Ok, but it's fun, you're missing out," she called as she jumped onto her own board and pushed off, her vampire strength giving her incredible momentum as she hit the first ramp, leaping fifteen feet into the air and performing a triple spin of the board before landing.

Wow, Rosalie thought as she watched Kate fly through the air, admiring her grace and control. Rose had already mastered the required movement to push off but not yet the correct force to apply to not plough straight through the barn wall. As she played around she could feel Bella's eyes on her, tracking her every move and she smiled to herself, pleased the newborn was showing an interest. She suspected that this had been a ploy to drag Bella out of the house but she was happy to play along as it did seem to be working. Bella's attention had switched to Kate who's aerial acrobatics were truly inhuman.

"How long did it take you to get that good?" Rosalie questioned the flying blonde.

"A few months, I used to sneak into the parks in the city during the night but they weren't much of a challenge so I built this, undercover so we can use it year round," Kate explained without stopping her skating. "Ready to try a jump?" Rose nodded, having gotten a good feel of the motions required. Kate gave her a quick demonstration, Rose managed to jump no problem but when she landed she completely smashed the board into smithereens which had Kate howling with laughter.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Rose huffed indignantly as she kicked at the splintered wood with her bare toes. "It's not funny Swan!" She growled at the newborn who was watching the proceedings with the smallest hint of a smile. "I bet you can't do it!" She continued grumpily. Bella just shrugged but stayed silent. "I bet you a Real Housewives free week that I can make a jump before you do." Bella mentally reviewed the challenge, debating whether the prize was worth it. She really hated that fucking show and if she admitted it, it did look kind of fun. She'd never even dreamed of going near a board in her human life due to the trouble she had just walking but it had always looked kinda fun.

"Two weeks," she called out in response to Rose's challenge which the younger blonde vampire rewarded with one of her rare, genuine smiles. Both Bella and Kate blinked, slightly dazzled by it's beauty but Rose recalled their attention to the conversation with her counter-offer.

"Done! And if I win -. " Rose paused, trying to think of a worthwhile prize. "You'll let me teach you to fight," she said with finality and Kate nodded her approval at the suggestion. Rose was an excellent fighter considering her age, she had a tenacity that conquered most vampire's fighting styles.

"Sounds good. Bella?" Kate sped to get a spare board and was holding it out for Bella who slowly made her way over to them. "Now to be fair Bella gets ten minutes warm up time then it's on!" Kate dropped the challenge. Bella quickly got the feel of the board and was trying to calculate the force she could exert without breaking it, she'd learned from Rosalie's mistake and was keen to win the bet.

"Ok, time's up, Rose you're on." Kate watched the proceedings with interest. Rose was very much one to have a go and work it through but she could see Bella was a thinker the way she kept testing the strength and flexibility of the wooden board without pushing it to breaking point.

About fifteen minutes through the session Rose had broken five boards and Bella two. Both young vampires were having fun, Rose was surreptitiously watching the newborn and was entranced by the cute frown of frustration on her face and the tongue peeking out between her teeth as she focused on the task. A quick glance at Kate received an almost imperceptible nod, she had been right, this whole thing had been a set up to entice Bella out of her shell and it seemed to be working.

"It's impossible." Bella's words caused both her companions to give her their full attention. "There is no way you can do those jumps on these boards," she gestured towards the more advanced section of the park and Kate laughed.

"You're right, and smart," she praised the newborn. "But you need to learn on those before you can get your hands on one of these," she tapped her own board with her foot. Rose frowned in confusion.

"Why? What's the difference? " She knew nothing about skating so didn't have a clue about what Bella was talking about.

"Bella's correct in thinking that the normal wooden boards can't cope with the stress of my jumps. It took me a while to figure it out but I added a kevlar layer to the centre of the board and use a similar mix in the wheels. It gives it enough strength whilst still being flexible enough," she explained smugly. "I make the boards myself. No-one skates like a vampire!"

"So why the hell are we using these pieces of crap then?" Rose growled at the older blonde.

"_Because, _ you ungrateful wench," Kate glared at rose who had the decency to look sheepish, "it teaches you control, once you've mastered that everything else is easy. And, it is still possible to break these and I don't want to spend hours making them just for some clumsy amateur to smash them all up for me." Rose grunted, it made sense she supposed but it was still frustrating.

"I think I got it!" Bella announced before pushing off and executing a perfect jump much to Rosalie's utter disgust.

"That is so not fair!" She growled and kicked her own board in a pique of anger.

"Hey, calm the fuck down. It won't take you long to learn and it's worth it, there isn't a feeling like it," Kate reassured her with a smile and continued watching Bella who was continuing to practice. "When you can manage that jump," she pointed to a ramp slightly larger than the one they were working on, "then you can have one of my boards." The newborn nodded and pushed off for another run.

"Good plan," Rosalie whispered to Kate who smiled.

"Uh, huh," was all she said in response as both blondes continued to watch Bella.

"She'll feel better if she gets moving," Rose murmured.

"That was the plan," Kate's response was so low it was almost a hum, "you're really helping too," she praised her companion who just shrugged at the compliment.

Silence fell but Kate could see Rosalie watching Bella intently, cataloguing her movements. She liked Rose, she really did and it was great to be able to spend more time with her. She had always suspected there was a darker, deeper edge to the younger vampire. She was always the first to question Carlisle, especially regarding his blatant favouritism of Edward and Kate respected a woman who spoke her mind.

The fact that she was stunningly attractive hadn't escaped her notice either but the time they had spent together had always been family time and there had been little time to get her alone. But, Kate hoped that this visit would change that. As for Bella, Kate liked her, a lot and was pleased that Bella seemed relatively relaxed around her. She suspected it was because she was generally laid back and had adopted the more casual clothing of the time, not the designer gear favoured by the Cullen's, she was accessible to the newborn who was barely into adulthood herself.

Bella's first attempt at the higher ramp ended with a wipe-out as she purposely missed the board on her landing to avoid smashing it.

"Good try," Kate's applause startled her but she flashed her audience a brief smile before making another attempt.

"Fuck!" She growled as she broke the board clean in two as she landed her next jump.

"It's Ok, want to take a break?" Kate offered but Bella shook her head.

"I'm fine," the newborn replied, "this is kinda fun," she admitted shyly.

"I love it, when you get better I'll teach you some tricks and maybe try it with a BMX?" Bella's eyes lit up with surprise.

"You have bikes too?"

"Yeah, and motocross, there's a course out the back with a few jumps on it but we can't really run it right now, it's too wet," Kate explained as she took in the brunette's enthusiasm. It had been the most positive emotion she'd observed in Bella since they'd met and the nudge she received from Rosalie reinforced her opinion. Bella was actually having fun and it was taking her mind off the pain she was still experiencing due to her separation from Alice.

Bella spent the next few hours practising with Rose and Kate, their host offering pointers as they steadily improved.

"Enough for today!" Kate announced.

"Come with me," Kate gestured for Rose and Bella to follow her back into the house and they did, eventually ending up in Kate's study.

"So, bonds?" She took a seat on the rug in front of the unused fireplace and gestured for the younger vampires to do the same. When Rose and Bella had made themselves comfortable Kate smiled and looked them both over. Bella was anxiously biting her lip and looked nervous as she fidgeted with her fingers, Rose had her usual blank expression but Kate detected a hint of curiosity in her golden eyes.

"Firstly, I'm going to explain the basics. As you probably know Tanya, Irina and I were created by the same vampire," and her companions nodded, this was common knowledge. "She was a distant relative of Tanya's but neither Irina or I were related to her in any way." Bella's eyes widened at the information but it was something already known to Rose. "She also taught us the art of the Succubi which is basically the manipulation of the victims sexual chi to enhance the feeding experience." Bella frowned when she heard that but Rose was already aware of the fact due to Kate's earlier explanation.

"But, although that is the way we were taught it can also be used to enhance sexual pleasure between consenting partners, be used to manipulate an unconsenting partner or victim and sense and manipulate existing bonds. All in all it's a very powerful gift and as far as I am aware it is known only to me and my sisters."

"Because of that I do not need to explain that it is a very powerful skill I will be teaching you both?" Rose nodded curtly and Bella blinked, more than a little cautious and confused as to why Kate would want to teach her.

"Um, why me? I get Rose cuz she's all beautiful and scary, sorry." Bella apologised as she saw the look Rose was giving her and Kate was trying very hard not to laugh.

"_Scary?_" Rose queried with an arched brow. "You don't need to be scared of me Bella," she confirmed softly, a little hurt that the newborn viewed her that way but she hid it well, even so Kate picked up on the flicker of uncertainty in the younger blonde's golden eyes.

"I know, and I'm not, not now but I was. Very scared." Bella rambled as the other vampires watched in amusement. "You're scary Rose," she ended with an emphatic nod that both blonde's thought was extremely cute.

"Ok, so now that we've established that Rose is scary it's also because I trust her not to abuse the power, it could do a lot of harm in the wrong hands," Kate warned with a growl. "As to why I chose you, young Bella, it is because both Tanya and I sense a lot of potential in you and we would like to gift this to you, just as we are Rosalie." Bella was stunned that they thought so much of her, she was nothing compared to their beauty and strength. "And, even though you don't see it you are extremely beautiful, true beauty is internal as well as external and you have both, Bella." Rose hummed her agreement and reached out, briefly clasping Bella's hand in hers and releasing it before Bella had barely registered the contact.

"Um, Ok." The brunette dipped her head and was once again chewing on her lip but Kate took her silence as acceptance and continued.

"So, when I touched you both the other day I extended my chi into yours and learned of the bonds you hold with others. As this is a sexual energy there are always side effects of doing so," she smirked as Bella squirmed and Rose retained an indifferent expression even though she had been shaken by the encounter. "It can also be used to project love, anger, hate, basically any strong emotion can be manipulated, even to the extent of causing a victim physical pain which is useful for defence." Kate studied each of her students, they were both curious and absorbing her words, Rose frowning slightly but very engaged.

"Now, I can do it by touching any part of your skin with any part of mine, but my way is more fun," Kate smirked again. "However, the scars are the best place to start as they are most receptive but if you had no scars then certain areas of the body are more susceptible to my touch. Hold out your hands," both younger vampires did with some trepidation, exchanging a look before doing as they were asked.

"Now, this is what happens if I touch your hand." Both vampires experienced a flush of heat and arousal but nothing incapacitating although the contact was fleeting. But Bella thought that prolonged contact could get intense and maybe not in a good way, depending on what Kate wanted to achieve. "That was me using my full power." She released their hands and sat back for a second.

"Ready for the next demonstration? Rose's nod was strong but Bella seemed a little reluctant, only giving her permission when she saw her friend acquiesce.

"So, just to warn you this is going to be full power, through your scars and it may be a little overwhelming but you need to trust me. I'll show you what it's like but then I will immediately stop, it's going to be stronger than what I did to you both the other day. Just go with it, Ok?" Both younger vampires nodded, nervous now Kate had explained what she was going to do. She reached out to touch their scars with her fingertips, Rose held steady but Bella flinched at the contact but didn't move away.

"Ready?" Two nods and then she hit them with her power.

A rush of heat flooded through their veins and both young vampires fell back, spines arched as unprecedented pleasure ripped through them. As they fell Kate's contact broke but the sensations continued. Rose felt a tremor travel through her body and then an explosion in her clit as she came. She lay there panting, unneeded breath coming in gasps before she jerked upright, her first instinct to check if Bella was Ok. The brunette was laying there, eyes rolled back in her head as her body gave one last spasm before lying still.

"_Bella!" _Rose scrambled ungracefully to her knees and leaned over the newborn's prone body, anxiously checking her for any visible signs of damage.

"Give her a minute, she's obviously extremely sensitive, she's Ok," Kate spoke, softly and her voice calmed Rosalie who withheld the snarl she was about to direct at the ancient. Kate watched the younger blonde as she hovered worriedly over the newborn, golden eyes anxiously seeking reassurance that her friend was unharmed.

Bella lay there, totally in shock over what she had experienced. Sex with Alice had been nothing compared to that. That all encompassing white-out of feelings so intense she could not even categorise them. She knew she had cum and cum so hard she could barely move.

"Bella?" Rose reached out a tentative hand to stroke a lock of hair off the newborns face. "Bella?" There was still no response. "What the _fuck _did you do?" Rose snarled, this time she did round on Kate, eyes black and fangs extended.

"Rose?" The newborn croaked, finally able to speak.

"Hey, you Ok there?" Kate watched as Rosalie tentatively reached out to touch Bella's face before hesitating and drawing her hand back.

"Rose?" Bella's voice startled the blonde and this time she made contact with the newborn's cheek.

"I'm here Bella," Rose reached down and clasped the brunette's hand in hers.

"Do I have to move? I can't feel my legs," the youngest vampire groaned. "Kate, I think you killed me." Rose released an almost hysterical bark of laughter when she saw that her friend really was alright.

"It's Ok, I've got you. Come on, sit up." Bella groaned but allowed Rose to help her into a sitting position then collapsed against the blonde who looked a little stunned at the action but never the less moved to accommodate the brunette who was now propped against her side.

"So, lesson learned ladies." Kate finally spoke up now that her students had recovered. "Hey, I warned you." She wasn't gloating but she had given them a fair warning about what to expect. "And that was just a touch, imagine the damage you can do with prolonged contact, pleasure can quickly turn to pain with a little tweaking. But, I guess a _little_ pain never hurt anyone." Rose was silent as she contemplated Kate's words, she could see how such a power could easily be corrupted.

"That was -." Bella was literally lost for words.

"Intense," Rosalie finished, her narrowed eyes assessing their host. "That was intense," the two blonde's locked eyes but Rose didn't back down despite Kate's dominance of the group. The younger blonde knew there was more to what had just happened than Kate was sharing with them.

The ancient stared back and admired how perceptive Rosalie was, but it wasn't time to reveal all her secrets, just yet.

"How was that for you, Bella?" Kate queried politely and the newborn pressed closer to her friend.

"Good, but maybe a little too much?" She wasn't sure herself but she didn't like feeling so out of control. Kate nodded in understanding.

"Like I said, I gave you a taste of the full power and it can be both overwhelming and invasive." She paused. "But, unless I need to protect myself I have very rarely used it to it's full potential. Prolonged exposure can leave a human comatose or even dead, the heart fails. And, incapacitate a vampire, leaving them in a similar state as Bella, conscious but unable to function for up to several hours. Enough time to make an escape if necessary." She finished on a serious note before leaning back on her hands to study her companions reactions to her words. They were quiet and thoughtful and the ancient wondered if that had been enough for their first session, she knew how much it could take out of ones-self to experience her power first hand.

"Why -," Rose cleared her throat, an uncharacteristic show of weakness from the blonde. "Why did it affect Bella more than I?" Kate had expected that question but maybe not from Rosalie but it did seem that she was more concerned about Bella's reaction than her own.

"I believe it was for two reasons," Bella's eyes were fixed on her as she spoke. "Firstly because she has recently bonded and changed."

"Makes sense," Rose murmured and wove her hand protectively around Bella's waist as the thought of Alice made her whimper. Kate took note of the action but continued.

"Secondly -." She paused, wondering how much to say. "Secondly, because she is inexperienced and that made her more susceptible." Rose's eyes flicked to Kate's as the ancient finished speaking, a brief tightening of her hold on the brunette indicating her dissatisfaction with that assessment, she had a feeling that their host was not being completely honest and she did not like it. It made her feel vulnerable and how could she protect Bella without the complete picture?

"I don't accept that," Rose snapped and Kate was surprised by the force behind her words. Bella pulled away and looked at her friend with concern as she registered the harsh words. "I need one hundred percent honesty Kate or I _will_ leave and take Bella with me."

"Rose?" The newborn was worried now, kneeling up and turning to face her friend then looking between the two blondes.

"Kate?" Rose ground out, her lips curling in a part snarl. Kate sighed and looked at her two students, she didn't want to hide anything from them but some things were best left unsaid until one could fully comprehend them.

"Ok, you asked, so I will tell you." Rose narrowed her eyes but didn't back down, awaiting an explanation from her mentor. "A very strong bond exists between you both, what one feels the other may experience in the form of a back-lash. As Bella was the weaker vampire it was she who suffered. Rose, even though Bella is a natural shield you have more control over your shields when compromised. Bella can develop that with time and training. It only occurred because I was in contact with you both simultaneously, had I touched you in turn that would not have happened." Kate sighed before continuing. "It makes you very strong together but can also make you weak. If one of you is attacked then the other could suffer but if you can bond your chi then your combined strength will increase ten-fold rather than double. It's what exists between Tanya, Irina and myself, together we are infinitely more powerful than alone."

"So, like sisters?" Bella questioned as she grasped the concept.

"It's one form the bond can take," Kate replied, noticing that her explanation seemed to have appeased Rosalie. The blonde was now looking thoughtful rather than accusatory. "It also means that I will be able to teach you, you share a natural bond with each other and this means you will also be capable of manipulating the chi of others, with training." She paused and looked over her charges who were obviously still a little shaken. "I suspected you would have the gift but I'm pleased to be proven right." Another pause as she smiled at them. "I think that's enough for today. Next time I will show you how to connect with your chi and learn to control it before I teach you how to use it."

"Ok, thanks," Bella smiled and nudged Rose with her shoulder. "C'mon, I'm hungry." She proclaimed, her announcement causing an eye roll from the blonde.

"Tanya will take you Bella, it's unlikely you will ever encounter a human out here but there's always a chance. Rose? Do you wish to accompany them?" Rosalie shook her head, she needed some time alone to think and she suspected Kate knew that.

"No, but Bella, try not to get covered in blood again or I _will_ make you sit down and order some new clothes on-line tomorrow." The newborn huffed and emitted a small growl which earned her a smack on the back of the head from the blonde.

"Rose!" She whined. "I'm not Emmett." Rose snorted.

"Well behave then!" Another huff from the brunette before she rolled her eyes and mumbled a promise to at least try not to make too much mess.

"It's not my fault if they struggle." The newborn complained.

"Well, you're not doing it right then, maybe Tanya can teach you some table manners!" Rose bitched and Kate sat back, chuckling as they bickered back and forth as they went in search of her sister.

Xxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_Ok, oh awesome one. What's the lesson for tomorrow?"_

"_I need to teach them to centre their chi," Tanya nodded. _

"_I don't think it will be hard for Rose, she already has control over every aspect of herself," Kate reasoned._

"_Except where Bella is concerned, that little newborn has gotten right under her skin. In a good way." Tanya mused as she placed her book down._

"_Yeah, but you know there's more to it. Right?" Kate queried as she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling._


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go! Now, a warning...after chapter this chapter we will not be having daily updates. I have a couple of chapters to finish off and as it's connected to Bella and Rose's own bond/mating and I need to get it right. Chapter 11 will only be a day or so then I anticipate updates moving to approximately weekly updates but if chapters are ready sooner then I will get them up asap. Don't worry, my girlfriend has not read my draft and is always on me to update so I won't be allowed to leave it too long!

Soon we will be meeting the other members of the Denali coven and the Cullen's will be making an appearance. Then Victoria will become a part of the story and also there will be an unexpected addition to the family.

We already have 40k words and I have at least another 60k written and the story is nowhere near finished at that so it's going to be a nice long one.

Also, you all know that reviews motivate writers so thanks to everyone who has taken the time to drop me a review, they are all very much appreciated x

Any questions regarding today's chapter drop me a review and I will reply.

xxxxxxx

Tanya was reading on her bed when Kate found her, Rosalie and Bella were practising in the skate park so they were alone in the house.

"Hey," Kate greeted her sister in their native tongue and flopped down onto the bed next to her.

"What's up, have they tired you out?" Tanya teased.

"It's hard being as awesome a teacher as I am," Kate preened which earned an eye roll from her sister.

"Ok, oh awesome one. What's the lesson for tomorrow?"

"I need to teach them to centre their chi," Tanya nodded.

"I don't think it will be hard for Rose, she already has control over every aspect of herself," Kate reasoned.

"Except where Bella is concerned, that little newborn has gotten right under her skin. In a good way." Tanya mused as she placed her book down.

"Yeah, but you know there's more to it. Right?" Kate queried as she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Yes, but I don't know exactly what, only what you told me." Her sister hummed quietly to herself before answering.

"Well, I sense no bond whatsoever between Bella and Edward, the little fucktatrd's had his chance."

"Hmm, from what I've heard he deserves it. The next time I see him I'm going to teach him a lesson on how one should treat a lady," Tanya growled and Kate turned to see that her sister's eyes were black.

"Hey, I know it's inevitable that they see each other again but I can't see her going back to the Cullen's. Rose, well, I don't know for sure but they are so connected I don't think that one will be happy without the other."

"So the bond is that strong?" Tanya looked to her sister, the shock evident. She herself had only investigated the bond between Alice and Bella but had not sensed anything between the newborn and Rosalie, but then she hadn't been looking. It had been the last thing on her mind during _that_ conversation.

"Yeah, it's like ours." Kate turned so she was snuggled up against Tanya's side, head resting on her chest and Tanya placed a kiss on her sister's forehead.

"Then they will always be together, you know how I hate to leave you," Tanya murmured, neither sister was happy without close contact for any prolonged length of time. Irina was not so attached and regularly spent time away from the coven. Kate and Tanya usually came as a pair, although they were not a complete unit without their third sister. "Is that all it is? Will they -?" Tanya was incredibly curious now.

"Inconclusive," Kate replied. "It's not an obvious mating bond, their connection is very strong but it feels as though something is missing. When they are more familiar with their lessons I would like you to sit in and maybe you can see what you think?"

"Ok," Tanya agreed after absorbing the information. "I have a feeling nothing is ever going to be straightforward where Bella is concerned but if we can guide her it will be easier." Kate nodded but stayed silent as she just enjoyed being close to her sister's body.

"She seems to be responding well to the training?" Tanya queried as she enjoyed the companionship.

"Yes, she was really trying but it will take time. Rose is a natural but needs to relax and trust me," Kate mumbled, she was as relaxed as a vampire could be and her eyes were hooded.

"Don't rush her, to have her be this open with us is amazing enough." Her sister replied as she began to run her fingers through the long straight hair of her companion and Kate began to purr, gentle rumbles coming from deep in her chest. The room fell quiet and Tanya let her mind drift until she was as relaxed as her sister.

Xxxxxx

"Today I am going teach you how to centre your chi," Kate began as the younger vampires sat on the rug in her den as they had for their previous session. "Rose, you're probably relatively familiar with the form of meditation we will be using, it's similar to when we 'sleep'." Rose nodded and waited for their teacher to continue.

"Bella, this will be harder for you, especially given your newborn state but you'll get the hang of it soon enough." Bella bit her lip but nodded, she was going to try. "So, first you have to centre yourself, close your eyes and imagine the source of your energy is deep within you, in the pit of your stomach. Take deep breaths and once you can feel it imagine it growing and growing, rising up your body, warming you as it rises until you are completely filled."

Bella tried hard to envision this but was very easily distracted. Firstly by the sound of the vampire's unnecessary breaths then the way Rose's leg was pressed against her knee, it felt good but way too distracting the brunette thought as she battled to represses the feelings it gave her. Finally a growl erupted and she snapped her teeth in sheer frustration. Rose opened her eyes and frowned at the obvious distress the exercise was causing Bella.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault," Kate reassured her. "I can see you're trying but it will become easier and also help you control yourself in day to day life." Bella nodded but wasn't fully mollified.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled and Rose reached out and placed a calming hand on the brunette's knee.

"Take it easy, we can practice whenever you want, Ok?"

"Ok," Bella huffed cutely.

"Just try again," Kate urged and after an eye roll the brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Rose was finding this much easier, just as Kate had anticipated. "Ok, Rose. When you've found your centre let me know and I can guide you through the next part."

"Ok, I've got it," the younger blonde whispered a few seconds later and Kate reached out and took her hand in her own slightly smaller one.

"Feel that?" Kate queried and Rose felt an invasion, a warmth creeping into her body from where her skin was in contact with the ancient.

"Yes," she whispered in reply and gasped as the invasion continued until it had overtaken her whole body. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling and despite a slight tingle it wasn't overwhelming, rather comforting.

"Now, I'm going to join with your chi and together we will let it flow from you, into me." Rose nodded but kept her focus, gasping as the warmth in her belly expanded and intensified. "Ready?"

" Yes." There was a pulling sensation and Rose felt as though her entire being was trying to leave her body, she panicked and broke contact with Kate as her body jerked in reaction.

"Easy," Kate reassured the younger blonde and Bella had her full attention focused on her friend. Rose was quiet and the newborn could tell she was uncomfortable but was unsure about how to handle it."It's Ok, it takes a lot of getting used to." Rose kept her expression stoic as Kate reassured her.

"Rose, it's Ok. Kate won't hurt you," Bella added softly as she shuffled closer to her friend. "She just wants to help us."

"I know," Rosalie growled, disappointed in herself, she did want to learn but also knew she had severe trust issues.

"I'll hold your hand?" The brunette offered and Rose looked to meet Bella's eyes which were filled with concern. She smiled but shook her head. "No. I can do this." She replied, turning back to Kate who nodded.

"I will make it as easy as possible and control my chi as much as I can, it tends to get a little rowdy when it gets to visit the body of a hot blonde," the ancient wiggled her eyebrows comically then winked and succeed in breaking the tension as her companions laughed at her antics. "But you can trust me. I promise." Rose inhaled sharply before giving a final nod of assent, trusting what she saw in her teachers' golden eyes then extended her hand, palm down to lie on top of Kate's upturned palm that was resting on the ancient's knee.

"Let's do this." Rose closed her eyes as she spoke and took a series of deep, calming breaths. "Ok," she announced as she centred herself.

"I'm coming in," Kate murmured as she extended her chi as gently as she could. Rose felt a slight warmth but not as intense as last time, she concentrated on her own chi, like Kate had described, at the very centre of her being. Rose felt the other blonde extend her presence inside of her, filling her with her essence before it wrapped itself gently around her own, embracing it. This time Kate gave her student more time to adjust to the feeling, allowing their very beings to mingle, to become one.

Kate watched Rosalie's face for any signs of stress but she remained calm although the younger blonde was biting her lip as she concentrated. Rose knew how she felt inside herself, who she was but this was different, she could also sense Kate now, the playful relaxed nature of the other blonde, she also felt Kate's love and protection enveloping her. This time when she felt Kate's chi tug at her own, urging it to follow she didn't resist, simply let it flow through her and instead of feeling the loss she expected as it exited her through her physical connection to Kate she only felt -, more.

Rose gasped and opened her eyes only to find the ancient's staring right back at her, their very beings connected. As they continued to stare at each other Kate allowed her chi to caress Rosalie's, gently, ever so gently showing how much she already cared for the blonde, how she was now a part of something so much bigger.

"Close your eyes," Kate commanded and Rose reluctantly looked away from the captivating golden orbs of her companion before closing her own. "Now, this will feel strange until you get used to it," she warned. "I'm going to release your chi and it will feel lonely, empty, until you are able to ground yourself." Rose felt a gentle push as Kate slowly forced chi out of her own body and back into Rose's, her teacher withdrawing so slowly that Rose barely felt it until the last connection broke and she gasped, suddenly overcome with a feeling of loss and emptiness. Her eyes snapped open only to see Kate right there in front of her.

"Rose?" Bella's voice broke through the blonde's daze and the blonde's head snapped round to regard her friend then back to look at Kate who was sitting, calmly waiting for the younger vampire to regain her control and sense of self and resurrect her defences but she maintained physical contact, still holding Rosalie's hand in her own.

Rose didn't answer Bella but the brunette sensed that she was Ok but needed a little time to recover. The newborn was concerned for her friend, she looked shell-shocked and was regarding Kate with a look that could only be described as awe.

"Tanya." Kate called softly and a second later the coven leader appeared in the doorway. "Can you keep Bella company, I think Rose is a little overwhelmed." The blonde in question looked up sharply at the ancient's words.

"Rose?" Bella was really worried now, she could see that her friend was struggling to get her emotions under control and the last thing she wanted to do was leave her alone.

"I'm Ok." Rose answered after clearing her throat to test the strength of her voice. "I'll find you later."

"Are you sure?" Bella was reluctant to leave.

"Yes, go." The young blonde reassured the concerned newborn, Bella nodded and noticed that Rose was still clinging tightly to Kate's hand so she left without further argument.

"Come," Tanya placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder as she guided her away from the blonde couple. "Give her time, she will be fine."

The den was silent after Bella left. Rose couldn't bring herself to look at her companion and Kate was content to give her as much time as she needed. Pushing Rosalie to talk when she was still so open and vulnerable would be a big mistake. Instead Kate shifted so she was leaning against one of the arm chairs but made sure not to break the hold the blonde had on her hand. It was important to keep the connection, important to give Rose the physical comfort she would never allow herself ask for.

"This is why I can never be without Tanya and Irina," Kate explained softly, into the silent room. "Tanya and I are especially close and to spend too long apart physically hurts, much like the loss Bella is feeling away from Alice." She paused, a glance at her companion showed that Rosalie was listening although she was not looking directly at her. "Just being around her is enough but as we have spent so long together our chi's are constantly mixing without any conscious effort on our part. It gives a true meaning to the word Family. You now share this with me and in time Bella, and Tanya and Irina if you so wish." At that Rose looked up, stunned by the ancient's words and Kate shrugged. "It happens unconsciously, when we need comfort our chi reaches out until it finds what it needs. You are now known to me and I to you, after today I will always be there for you Rose." Kate pledged and the young blonde absorbed her words thoughtfully.

"However, as your intended bond is with Bella that will always be the strongest for you. What Tanya and I can offer will never be as binding as what the two of you will experience, the same way mine, Tanya's and Irina's will always be the strongest between the three of us." The room fell silent again and Rose tried to compose her thoughts and feelings, attempting to force them back into their familiar cages within her psyche.

"I can feel that with Bella?" She finally asked her mentor.

"Yes, what we just experienced was not as intense as it will between the two of you." Rose shook her head, unable to comprehend what she was being told. She liked the newborn and they were growing closer but she didn't know if she could handle the intensity of such a connection, with anyone, even Emmett who was the person she had allowed the closest to her damaged psyche.

"I can see you're afraid but once you have made that connection you will wonder how you ever lived without it. There is no fear, no doubt, you will just exist for each other, as each other." Rose began to panic as she heard the words roll off Kate's tongue.

"What will happen when she leaves me, when she finds her mate?" The young vampire queried, panic turning to anger. "How can you show me this when I know it will be taken away from me?" She growled at her teacher. "How cruel is that?" Rose snarled as she felt her heart rip at the very thought.

"_No!"_ Kate reached out for Rosalie's other hand, pulling her round to fully face her. When they were eye to eye Kate sighed and studied the young blonde in front of her. She had been hurt so badly in her human life that the feeling of betrayal was ever prevalent in her vampire psyche and her life with the Cullen's had obviously done nothing to bely her insecurities. "Rose, I would never do that to you. What I showed you is special, to be treasured. So few get to experience it, please don't reject it before it happens." Kate paused, wondering how much detail to go into.

"Bella would never leave you, she would not be physically capable of spending any length of time apart from you, more so than Alice. Yes, you may both find mates but then Tanya and I have existed for a thousand years happy with each others company. Irina likes to travel, to seek out other vampires and so do each of us occasionally but we always come home. We will always be together in one way or another." Her words caused Rose to frown.

"With Bella?"

"With Bella, she's your home now Rose whether you're ready for it or not."

"What if we ignore it? What will happen then?" Kate shrugged, saddened by the desperation in her companion's voice.

"I couldn't really say. Your connection to Bella is the only other bond I have seen that is as strong as my sister's and mine. You would probably connect at some point in the future. You're both young, Bella especially." Rose nodded.

"I promised that she would be safe with me, that I would not let her go through her changes alone, that I would protect her." The younger vampire stated, only now realising that she had already made a strong commitment to the newborn, stronger than she had ever realised.

"See, it was already there. The moment she turned it began. I know you've been feeling it since her change?"

"I have, I felt it. The need to protect her."

"And even with her bond to Alice she has been seeking you out?" Rose thought back to her interactions with the newborn and could only nod in the positive, she was always the preferred choice when Alice was not available to spend time with Bella and even when she was, Rose had joined the pair in their chosen activity.

"It's already happening, what I am showing you is how much more you could both have," the younger vampire sighed as she realised the inevitability of it. "Just go with it Rose, don't fight it." Kate urged softly and she saw the resignation written across her student's beautiful face. Instead of words she once again merged her chi with Rose's, drawing a gasp from the unsuspecting blonde who dropped her defences low enough to allow Kate to draw her into her arms, Rose fought to regain her independence but the elder blonde held on, refusing to give up the physical comfort she was forcing on Rosalie. Subjected to both Kate's arms and the warmth and love being projected right into her soul she had no choice but to give in to the love being offered and allowed herself to relax into the embrace.

"See, that's better huh?" Kate murmured after an indeterminate amount of time had passed., Rosalie nestled in her arms. The elder wondered if Rose had ever allowed anyone but Emmett to offer her such comfort, she doubted it.

It wasn't for long, a few moments later Rose had recovered enough to throw her walls back up.

"It's too much," she pulled away from Kate's embrace, her head shaking in denial. "I -. I can't Kate." With a twist she was on her feet and running. Kate sighed but let her go. She knew this must be hard for Rose but she hoped that once she had time to think things over she would come to terms with the bond and accept her place with the newborn. If not things could get very ugly and Bella did not need anyone else rejecting her so soon in her new life.

xxxxxx

After Rose left she ran and kept running. Running from what she had just experienced, running from Kate, running from Bella. She ran until she was in Canada and it was there she stopped and pulled out her phone and hit call.

"Rose?"

"Em, I need you." She whispered into the handset, she gave him her location and sat back to wait for him to arrive. It didn't take him long as she was actually pretty close and soon he was jogging into the forest clearing she had selected for their meeting.

"Rosie?" Her best friend queried as he approached her cautiously, recognising the signs of stress. "Rose?" He tried again, this time taking a seat next to her but not touching the blonde vampire.

"Hey," she eventually turned a weak smile on him and he relaxed slightly. Whatever was bothering her didn't seem to be life or death.

"Hi babe, I missed you." His dimpled grin always made her feel better and today was no exception and she felt herself relax.

"Missed you too Emmy," she settled herself against his familiar bulk and they sat together in silence.

"So what's up. huh?" Rose sighed and wondered that herself, things were still jumbled in her head and to be honest she didn't know what she was feeling and had run out of sheer panic, needing space away from Denali. "Is Bella Ok?" Emmett asked with concern, he liked the baby vampire and also disagreed with Carlisle's dismissal but after speaking with Rosalie had not voiced those opinions but reassured her that he was on their side.

"She's -. She's Ok Em, Tanya and Kate have been amazing and really understand her, us." The giant shifted at that comment so he could study her beautiful face.

"Yeah? They giving you what you need?" He had always known that Rose got on well with the Denali sisters and saw how they valued and respected her, much more so than his own coven so when she had wanted to leave it was with his full support.

"Things are complicated Em.," Rose replied with a heavy sigh.

"Why, are they fighting over who gets to fuck you?" He joked and she couldn't get mad at him. Despite what the others thought he was a sensitive man, not a boy like Edward, and he was only teasing to try and lighten the mood.

"No, they have been the perfect hosts, I'm learning a lot and so is Bella. Honestly, I think they can hep her the most right now. She's amazing Em." Emmett stayed quiet but he could sense an undercurrent in his 'wife's' words.

"So what has you all in a tizzy huh?" He pushed, knowing that Rose was unlikely to volunteer the information despite her request to meet.

"Kate -. Kate taught me something today and it came with a lot of baggage I'm not sure I'm ready for." She admitted with another sigh and he tightened his arms around her body, Rose leaned back and accepted the comfort his embrace offered.

"Yeah? Anything I can help with?" Rose paused before answering him.

"Not really, just listen?" She pleaded and the big vampire smiled and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Anything Rosie, you know that." He smiled and waited patiently.

"So, Kate , Tanya and Irina have this link, a connection." She explained and Emmett nodded, he knew they were close. "It's almost like a mate bond only different."

"Ok, I get it."

"I don't think you do, you can't really know until you experience it Em." The male vampire shrugged.

"Ok, if you say so," he replied easily, unaffected by her comment and waited for her to continue.

"They don't like being apart and it's linked to their succubus powers," she confirmed and he straightened up, curious as to what was going to come next. "Kate could sense that our bond wasn't a mating bond from just a touch and the same power can be used as a defence and she is teaching Bella and I to use it. She says that Bella and I are like them, the sisters, that is," the blonde finished with a murmur. Emmett absorbed the information and took a moment to think over her words.

"Can you explain what that means, for you? I don't know enough to really understand what's going on Rosie?" He felt bad that he didn't have an immediate answer but Rose's information was a little sketchy.

"I had a lesson today, with Bella and Kate. Bella's concentration isn't good enough yet to do it properly but Kate merged her chi with mine and it was so intense Em, it was good, amazing even but intense."

"So you ran?" He surmised but she shook her head.

"No, not because of that, that was good, she cares for me a lot Em." He nodded, knowing Rose was close with both Kate and Tanya. "It makes me part of their family."

"But you say that's good right? So why did you freak out?" He was understandably confused.

"Because just sharing that with Kate was intense and she says -." Rose took an deep breath. "Because Kate says that Bella and I have the same connection that the sisters do, but between the two of us. That it will be so strong that it will hurt to be apart and I panicked, I ran because I can't feel that only to have it taken away when she finds her mate. And I wouldn't wish the same on her should I ever find mine," she finished in a whisper and Emmett finally knew what was causing his friend so much pain.

He knew that they had never shared a mate's bond but their friendship was enough for him to miss her when she wasn't around and he knew how strong a mate's bond could be having witnessed it between Esme and Carlisle and Jasper and Alice. They were rarely apart but he could not envision how a bond as strong as Kate claimed existed between Rose and Bella could work if a mate bond formed with another vampire. It just didn't add up and he could understand why Rose was so freaked out, he would be too in her situation.

"What does Bella say?" He enquired softly, still holding his friend tightly.

"She doesn't know yet, she doesn't know how it feels because she has no control over her emotions, not enough to control her chi." Rose explained as she held onto him, hands grasping at his thick sweater. "I can't deal with that Em. I mean, you can barely handle me and we've been together years, how can a girl, a newborn like Bella handle that? She has her whole life ahead of her. Why would she want to be tied to someone like me?" Her words angered Emmett and he released her, pushing her away from his body.

"Hey. Do not put yourself down like that!" He growled, jumping to his feet. "You are worth _so_ much more than you think. Bella would be lucky to have you in her life in any way, let alone with the kind of bond Kate claims you will have. Bella respects you and she would never hurt you." He paused. "Are you freaking out because Bella might come to like you as more than a friend? Like Tanya and Kate?" He paused, trying to force his friend to get to the root of her problem. He studied her face for any sign as to what she was thinking. "Are you afraid that you will feel for her that way and she won't return the feelings?" At that he detected the slightest hint of emotion flicker behind her eyes and he sighed before kneeling by her side, large arms enveloping her in a hug.

"Oh Rosie!" He exclaimed as she burrowed against his body. "She would be lucky to have you," he reassured her. "If this thing is as strong as Kate says then I doubt Bella would want to be with anyone else. Maybe you should just let things run their course?" She didn't reply, just let him hold her. "And, you've always had a thing for the ladies anyway, haven't you?" He teased, he knew that she enjoyed the female form and had indulged herself but had kept away from the Denali sisters, her motto being 'you don't fuck around where you live'.

"Em!" She whined and pushed as his chest. "I love you but you're a brat!" He let out a hearty chuckle, glad she wasn't pissed at him.

"But it's true, isn't it?" He raised a brow as he stared her out. "Bella's hot, huh?" He then proceeded to wriggle his eyebrows until they looked as they they were going to helicopter off his face.

"You're a douche but I love you," she growled as she swatted him on the arm.

"And I love you! How about we grab a bite to eat then I escort you home?" She nodded, accepting his offer of company.

Xxxx

Bella looked up when she heard two sets of footsteps approaching, Tanya and Kate also jumped to attention.

"It's Rose but I don't know who's with her." Tanya murmured and she and Kate stood to investigate, running outside to greet their unknown visitor, Bella followed but hung back. She was curious but also cautious. Both Tanya and Kate frowned when they saw her companion was Emmett.

"Hey guys," the burly man greeted them cheerfully as he kept hold of Rose's hand. Bella hesitated when she saw the big vampire with Rose. "Hey Bells!" He called cheerfully when he spotted the newborn and she nodded acknowledgement of his greeting. "I'm not stopping, just escorting my lady back," he grinned but felt Rose stiffen next to him. "Sorry, are you Bella's lady now?" He teased but so softly only Rose could hear him. The comment earned him a disgruntled nudge with her shoulder which he laughed off. Rose sighed when she saw Kate's frown, she knew that there was likely to be an unpleasant conversation coming her way in the near future.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett dropped Rose's hand and jogged towards the newborn and scooped her up in a hug before she could protest.

"No!" Rose warned her friend but it was too late, Bella had reacted badly to the contact and pushed him off and he went flying across the dirt.

"Oof!" He picked himself up and smiled cheerfully at Bella. "Good one Bells. Guess I should have thought that one through, huh?" Bella shrugged and sidled closer to Tanya and Kate. "Ok, I'm gonna run," he sensed the tension his presence was causing and winked at Rose who just scowled back at his teasing. 'She's jealous,' he mouthed and nodded towards Bella, that earned him the finger and he let out a booming laugh. "Take care of her for me Bella. Hurt her and I'll kick your ass," he levelled his warning at all the vampires present, causing them some confusion. Rose had a lot of explaining to do, Tanya mused as she exchanged glances with Kate. "Bye babe," he pecked Rose on the cheek, before waving and jogging towards the tree line and home.

Emmett's farewell to Rose left her companions confused but the young blonde met her hosts gazes evenly, not allowing them to dominate her as she approached Bella.

"Sorry about that," she apologised to the newborn. "He just doesn't think sometimes," she growled. "And sorry, for running off like that. I had a lot on my mind." Her apology was general but she directed the last at Kate who nodded but couldn't help but be disappointed in the way her student had handled things, especially since she had immediately run back to her lover.

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_If we do this we do it my way," Rose purred as she pushed Kate's shoulders into the mattress. The elder vampire looked up into black eyes and nodded her consent._


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, so you all have my girlfriend to thank for me getting this chapter out today which is the longest to date by the time I had finished. She says if you review she will keep cracking the whip to keep me updating!

P.S. Smut warning!

xxxxx

Emmett's farewell to Rose left her companions confused but the young blonde met her host's gazes evenly, not allowing them to dominate her as she approached Bella.

"Sorry about that," she apologised to the newborn. "He just doesn't think sometimes," she growled. "Sorry, for running off like that. I had a lot on my mind." Her apology was general but she was looking at Kate who nodded but couldn't help but be disappointed in the way her student had handled things, especially since she had immediately run back to her lover.

"So, how's Emmett?" Kate asked abruptly as they walked as a group towards the house.

"He missed me, I missed him." Rose replied curtly, not wanting to get into it there and then but wasn't surprised when Kate followed her up to her room, entering without an invitation and closing the door behind her as she glowered at Rose who was standing in the centre of the room.

"What the fuck was all that about?" Kate snarled as soon as they were alone, disregarding the fact that both Bella and Tanya would be able to hear every word.

"What?" Rose growled right back at the elder blonde. "He's my _husband_, what right do you have to question me?" Kate's eyes darkened at the challenge and her fangs dropped.

"I have every right to question you after what we discussed," she was stone still as she eyed the younger vampire, waiting for an explanation. Rose whirled towards her as though to strike but at the last moment pulled back, realising what a grave error that would be, resorting to a snarl as she turned her back on Kate.

Rose was angry and she was frustrated. Why should she be the one to conform when she never asked for any of this? Despite her conversation with Emmett she was still finding the situation extremely hard to deal with. She let out a roar and was all set to jump out over the balcony when Kate blurred past and stepped in front of her.

"You're going to deal with this now," she commanded with a growl and Rose stopped dead when she came face to face with an irate ancient. She wasn't stupid or arrogant enough to provoke one as old as Kate, she had seen how effortlessly she had despatched Bella, even with her newborn strength. Rose was no match for her in any way but her pride refused to let her submit as she knew she should. Kate stepped forwards, bringing their bodies into contact then reached up to cup Rose's face.

"I can help?" Kate offered and Rose knew exactly what she meant and her chest rumbled with a growl, intimidated yet unwilling to give in so easily. She knew that once Kate touched her she would be vulnerable again and that was the last thing she needed to feel. But, at the same time she felt her resolve weakening as she got lost in the amber eyes of her mentor. Her growls turned to whines of frustration but Kate did nothing to force herself on the younger blonde because that would solve nothing.

Rose growled again as she registered the pheromones that Kate was putting out in order to sooth her but she couldn't fight the effect they were having on her and ultimately she submitted, allowing her head to fall forward until her cheek was resting fully against Kate's palm. Kate just held her there for a time, allowing Rose to become more and more relaxed as she breathed in her scent. It was only when she felt the last of the tension leave the young vampire's body that she pressed her lips to Rose's and allowed her chi to comfort her student who gasped at both the physical and spiritual contact.

"I love you," the ancient murmured against unyielding lips. "Tanya loves you and so does Bella, we won't hurt you." Once Kate had felt the discord within Rosalie's chi she knew immediately what was causing it and her heart went out to the withdrawn blonde. She also sensed that her bond with Emmett was currently one of friendship, nothing more and that reassured her that Rose would eventually accept her place with them, with Bella.

Rose was shocked by the intimacy, but only for a moment then she relaxed and allowed the kiss to continue. Kate was surprised that the younger vampire hadn't pulled away because there had been no sexual undercurrent to her invasion of Rose's chi, simply love and protection. Kate gasped as Rose bit down on her bottom lip as she sensed a change in their encounter. The younger blonde had been having a hell of a day and it had also been a long time since a woman had kissed her, the two combined had found a chink in her armour and coupled with Kate's pheromones she gave into to her own needs.

"Rose?" Kate pulled back, astounded by the younger vampire's actions and wanting to check that she wasn't imagining things or misinterpreting the situation.

"Kate?" Rose purred, the sound rumbling from deep in her chest as she moved forward, pressing herself more tightly against the elder vampire. Kate blinked, she had never seen Rosalie like this and if she was honest with herself she was a little overwhelmed. She looked back into hooded golden eyes and picked up the scent of Rose's arousal.

This was totally out of character for Rose but Kate was a very sexual creature so she decided to just go with it, if Bella had been acting like this she would have backed off, blaming newborn hormones and not wanting to take advantage of the young vampire. Rose however, was a big girl and could make her own choices and Kate had been waiting a very long time for her to give into the desires she knew the younger blonde kept hidden so well.

There were no more words as Kate crashed her lips back against Rosalie's, it was game on as fingers tangled in gold and pale blonde hair, tugging and scratching against scalps, drawing moans from both women. Kate marvelled at the body pressed against hers, Rose was beautiful, even by vampire standards, her body was that of a Victoria Secrets model whereas Kate was shorter and leaner but still extremely feminine. With that in mind her hands moved down, first of all cupping her soon to be lover's face, then trailing her fingertips down the sides of her breasts, then hips before settling on her ass which she pulled hard against her own body, expertly sliding her thigh between Rosalie's legs and starting a rocking motion as she used her strength to grind the willing blonde's crotch against her strong muscle.

Rose let Kate take control at first as she revelled in the feeling of having a tight and willing body to touch and soft lips to kiss. It had been too long since she had been with a woman and the thought of having Kate's naked body under hers caused another flood of arousal. Her lover moaned as she scented the fluid now pooling between Rose's swollen folds and growled, pushing the younger blonde back towards the bed but Rose resisted, instead using the momentum to spin them so she landed on top.

"If we do this we do it my way," Rose purred as she pushed Kate's shoulders into the mattress. The elder vampire looked up into black eyes and nodded her consent, she wasn't usually one for being bottomed but she understood and respected Rose enough to acquiesce, it was a matter of trust, not dominance and she wanted her lover to feel safe.

"Anything you need," she husked and a look of surprise crossed the younger blonde's face before a small, almost shy smile followed before she dipped in for a kiss. Kate met those perfect lips hungrily and purred when the body above her lowered onto her own and ground down against her sex.

Rose hissed when Kate pushed up her tank top and scratched her nails over the smooth skin of her back, feeling the skin break.

"You want it rough?" Rose looked down into her lovers black eyes.

"I want you, show me what you've got," Kate replied with a smirk.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Rose purred as she rubbed her body against Kate's, the smaller vampire pushing up to meet her.

"Like I said, show me." Kate answered before reaching up and pulling Rose down for a kiss. Their mouths met and it wasn't gentle, it was hard and rough and needy. Kate gasped as Rose pierced her lip with her fangs then suckled the wounds she had caused. The attention sent a pulse straight to Kate's clit and she growled, resisting the urge to flip their bodies so she was on top. The thought left her mind when Rose's hands began to wander, targeting her nipples, twisting and tugging them to cause a delicious pain.

Rose was enjoying having Kate beneath her, she was a receptive lover and the scent of her arousal was driving the young blonde crazy. She knew her eyes were black but it had been over a year since she'd lain with another woman and the temptation had proved too much. Kate was here and very, very willing. Rose pulled back and took a moment to look over her prize, she smirked and ripped Kate's shirt off with a casual flick of her wrist leaving the elder vampire half naked beneath her. Kate's breasts weren't small but neither were they large, perfect handfuls that complimented her petite frame, pale pink nipples standing erect.

Rose held her lover's eye as she reached up and stripped off her own top. She was perfection and she knew it, generous breasts on a lightly muscled frame.

"Strip!" She growled, lifting up on her knees so that Kate could remove her jeans. The elder vampire smirked at the young one's order but obeyed, she was liking what she'd seen so far and was in no hurry to piss Rose off. When the small blonde was naked Rose dragged her gaze over her once again, liking this view so much more than the clothed one.

Rose fixed her eyes on the small patch of blonde hair between Kate's legs, a deep breath filled her lungs with the smell of Kate's sex. Rose's fangs began to ache and a growl rumbled from deep in her chest. Kate looked up and her breath hitched. Rose was looking down at her as though she were her prey, eyes black, head cocked to one side as her eyes bored down into hers, fangs peeking over ruby lips.

The young blonde held eye contact but rose so she was standing over Kate's prone body, feet either side of slim hips. Kate watched as Rose flicked the button on her fly and slowly slid the dark denim down past her hip bones and over her perfect ass before revealing strong legs which flexed as she kicked the piece of clothing away leaving her in just a pair of sheer black lace panties.

Kate swallowed the venom that had pooled in her mouth at the sight. Rose was magnificent as she towered above her. Next to be removed were the panties, the underwear being slid provocatively down over hips and off, this time captured by Rose's hand. She looked down at her waiting lover, debating how to take her and as she did, lowered herself so her naked sex was pressed against Kate's stomach. The older vampire growled at the contact , pushing up against her making Rose smile wickedly. Rose rocked back and forth, spreading her essence, marking Kate, the smaller vampire growled and reached out to grip Rose's hips to encourage the movement and control her actions but an answering, dominant growl followed by a blur of movement had Kate's hands up above her head, pinned against the pillow.

"_No!_"Rose looked down with hooded eyes and Kate felt a surge of arousal that she was getting to see Rose like this, she was vital, alive, unfettered from her human memories that plagued her and made her unsure of herself. No, now she was the epitome of a predator and it thrilled Kate who didn't bother withholding the moan that broke free.

"_Mine!" _Another growl and Rose pounced, her teeth scraping along Kate's neck, sharp points grazing the skin and sending shivers through the older vampire. Growls kept coming from Rose as she scented Kate's neck, her tongue dipping out here and there to taste her skin. It gave the young blonde a feel for her lover. She enjoyed the way Kate shivered beneath her in anticipation, she loved the way she smelled and she knew she could let herself go with the older vampire. She trusted her and knew that Kate could take anything Rose had to give, she needn't hold back like she would have to with Bella -. Bella would never -.

Bella, Rose froze as she thought of her friend and growled. She cared for Bella but she needed to let loose and only Kate could handle that. Bella needed someone special to care for her, not someone like her who was too afraid to commit, someone who used vampire's to satisfy her sexual urges then left as they held no interest to her apart from the sex. Bella deserved more than that. Bella didn't want Rose like that.

Kate noticed the change in Rose, the way the younger vampire froze above her and the dissatisfied growl that escaped her. She had a good idea what was giving her pause but now was not the time to discuss her feelings for Bella. Now she needed release so she could regroup and approach her relationship with the newborn with a clear head.

It seemed that Rose agreed and teeth returned to her neck with renewed interest and hands began to roam, returning to already erect nipples as Kate arched up into the touch. Rose was being rough but Kate liked rough, relishing the hard twists and tugs her sensitive nipples were receiving. Rose nipped her way down Kate's body, across her collar bone until she had a pert nipple in her mouth. She sucked greedily, deeply before piercing it with her fang and moaning as Kate's blood rushed into her mouth. It was times like these when she loved being a vampire. The blood made the sex so much -, more.

Kate cried out as Rose bit her, the venom hitting her bloodstream and sending a jolt of arousal to her core. She was so ready but Rose was taking her time. Long pulls of her mouth on sensitive flesh. Kate gasped as she switched breasts, repeating her actions there, both vampires revelling in the sensation as the blood flowed from one, to the other.

Suddenly Rose moved, slipping away from Kate and flipping the older vampire onto her stomach, the move so swift Kate hadn't anticipated it, Rose returning to her previous position over her but this time settling on her ass.

Kate's back arched as Rose scraped her nails down it, leaving red, open cuts as they sliced into her flesh. The older blonde moaned as the welts stung but it felt so damn good! As Rose trailed her fingers over the marks she had made Kate hissed but made no complaint, vampires had a high pain threshold and most enjoyed a little pain when fucking and it seemed that Kate was no exception.

Rose shifted a little lower so she was sitting across Kate's thighs, her fingers scraping down onto the cheeks of Kate's ass where she drew patterns, nails leaving raised red marks but not cutting deep enough to bleed. Kate gasped as those fingers slid between her legs, dipping into the wetness that was pooling there. Kate was very wet and moaned as Rose encountered her slick fold. A buck of her hips indicated her readiness but she wasn't prepared for the sudden, almost brutal assault as Rose drove her fingers deep inside her core.

She wrapped her arm under her lover's body and raised Kate's hips off the bed, improving the depth of penetration. She set a brutal pace, pistoning in and out at vampire speed. Before Kate knew it she was coming around the young vampire's fingers.

"Fuck!" She cried out, totally overcome by the speed and intensity of her orgasm. She didn't get chance to recover because Rose didn't relent, fucking her through her first orgasm and with a flick of her thumb over an already sensitive clit she was thrown right into a second orgasm.

Totally overcome and reeling from the hard but utterly satisfying fucking she had just received Kate was too overwhelmed to protest when Rose flipped her back over so she was staring back up into the feral face of the young vampire.

Rose's lip curled as she looked down dispassionately, she was calmly detached from the act. She knew Kate had been well fucked by the blown pupils and flushed face looking back at her, vampire's were naturally pale but extreme arousal could bring a tint to their complexion of they had fed recently and Rose could taste the fresh blood running through Kate's body. With that thought on her mind the young vampire dipped her head to sniff at her lover's crotch, the recent orgasms had left their mark and her thighs were slick.

Kate watched as Rose slithered down her body until her blonde head was resting between her thighs.

"Gaia!" She cried out as a stiff tongue teased her opening before her clit was enveloped by a talented mouth. Rose toyed with the hard nub until Kate was thrusting her hips up to increase the contact, it was then that Rose moved further south until her lips were pressing against her inner thigh.

"Please!" Kate gasped as her lover's lips ghosted over the sensitive spot. Rose teased the skin under her lips and used her fingers to manipulate wet folds, rubbing and sliding, spreading Kate's cum from her clit to her ass until Kate was moaning out her name. It wasn't until she allowed her fingers to push inside both holes and sank her teeth into the vein in Kate's thigh, sucking and fucking her lover, that Kate came undone for the third time, her body jacking off the bed as every muscle tensed in a mind blowing orgasm as her fingers clawed at Rose's back.

Kate was out of her mind, she hadn't been fucked like this for a long time, the pure unadulterated pleasure coursing through every fibre of her being. She blinked, as she crashed back down onto the mattress, her chest heaving with unneeded breaths still reeling from the intensity of the orgasm Rosalie had pulled from her, damn the girl was talented.

"So?" Kate spoke when she had regained control of her body, turning to look at her lover who was lying on her back next to her. "That wasn't your first time with a female?" Rose raised an elegant brow and smirked before shrugging nonchalantly.

"I've dabbled," she replied coolly as her eyes roved over Kate's well fucked body and felt the scratch marks on her own back begin to heal.

"Uh, huh." Kate replicated the smirk and then grinned at the other blonde. "Dabbled my ass!" She chuckled throatily. "You're so fucking gay." That made Rose shrug again.

"I sleep with women, except Emmett," she added and her words made Kate shuffle so she was propped on her elbow, now fully facing her recent lover. The words didn't surprise her, much. She knew it would be hard to be with a man given Rose's past but she had also felt the pure love Rose held for the large vampire.

"He's a special one," Kate agreed and reached out to brush her fingers tips across Rose's cheeks.

"He is," her companion agreed softly. "He understands, he wants this for me." Rose's confession drastically increased Kate's respect for the male. "He's my best friend, he knows what I need. He wants me to try," she finished in a whisper and Kate pulled her into her arms and surprisingly the comfort was allowed.

The embrace was followed by a kiss and as things got heated Kate pulled the taller blonde's body on top of her own. Rose stiffened but Kate sent a rush of warmth and love from her chi and after a few moments felt the young vampire relax. She moved her mouth down, nipping and scraping her fangs on the sensitive curve of Rose's neck, pausing to stimulate the scars she found with her tongue and the action had her lover moaning and rocking her hips against her.

Kate could feel the wetness building between their bodies as Rose ground against her hip, spreading her pre-cum all over her soft skin, the thought that the young vampire was already so wet for her was a huge turn on. They locked eyes as Kate slipped her hand beneath their bodies, running fingertips over soft, wet folds.

Rose issued a growl of permission and Kate wasted no time in entering the young blonde, two finger slipping inside without resistance. Rose threw her head back at the delicious intrusion, pressing her hips down, taking them deep inside her. She was so wet from fucking Kate that she barely felt them.

"More!" She demanded, voice low and husky as she stared down at Kate, still captive beneath her. Kate obliged and slid another finger inside her lover. That felt better, Rose groaned as she ground down again, relishing the way Kate was stretching her open. "More." Another demand, another finger. Kate used her thumb to flick the young blonde's clit, she watched as Rose's head dropped back, exposing her throat, long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back. She looked beautiful.

It was then that Rose began to grind down in earnest, pumping her hips to her own rhythm. Kate had no control over the young blonde's movements, she was just a mean to an ends, her fingers deep inside but nothing more than a toy for Rose to fuck herself with. Kate didn't mind, she knew Rose needed to be in full control with her and she got to sit back and watch a beautiful blonde fuck herself so she was a very willing participant.

When Rose felt herself getting close she pushed Kate's thumb away and began to rub her own clit, circling it and pinching it with one hand, the other playing around her breast, massaging the soft flesh and teasing her nipple. Fuck she was close.

When she was on the edge, when her walls were beginning to tremble and the coil in the pit of her stomach was unbearably tight she looked down and saw red eyes, not gold, dark hair not blonde.

"_Bella!"_ She called out as she came, her orgasm exploding as Kate curled her fingers inside, pressing down as Rose's hips jerked wildly around her hand, releasing a flood of hot cum that drenched their bodies.

"It's Ok," Kate murmured as Rose collapsed on top of her. "It's Ok sweetie, everything will be Ok. You'll see," she reassured the young one. Rose was trembling from both her orgasm and emotional overload that had accompanied it.

"I'm sorry," Rose apologised, she knew what she'd done, what she'd said but that hadn't been her intention.

"It's not unexpected," Kate smiled softly as she ran her fingers through Rose's curls. "It's the bond, you can't fight it. You care for her, that's not something you can deny." Rose didn't answer, just slipped away from the bed and into the shower.

Xxxxx

Tanya had taken Bella out to hunt when she heard the conversation going on upstairs, the newborn had agreed but reluctantly and had been in an unsettled mood since.

Bella looked up as she heard footsteps on the stairs, ones she recognised as Rosalie's which were slightly heavier than Kate's. She was surprised and more than a little hurt when Rose didn't acknowledge her and headed for the back door which closed behind her. Tanya noticed the newborn's distress from where she was sat on her favourite chair by the window.

"Bella, you're not a child and I would never treat you as such," Tanya spoke and Bella's head snapped towards her host. "Firstly, I can assure you that whatever happened between them was something they both wanted, Katarina would never take advantage of Rose, she loves her." Bella nodded feeling a little relieved but still upset that her friend had ignored her, she'd missed spending time with the blonde and hadn't seen her since their training session yesterday.

"Secondly," Tanya continued and brought the newborns attention back to her. "We both know how reserved Rose is, she will need time alone and will come and see you when she's able." At that Bella felt a wave of guilt for her selfishness, she should have been more sensitive to her friend's needs. "And thirdly, just because Rose went to Kate doesn't mean she feels any less for you," the blonde finished, somewhat ambiguously Bella thought but didn't comment, instead nodded and tried to re-focus on the book she was reading.

After an hour of re-reading the same few pages but still having no clue as to what was going on Bella went to see if she could find something to do outside. She was ansty and couldn't really put a finger on why, she just knew that she would probably feel better if Rose was here. So she wandered towards the barn, maybe some skate practice would distract her? As she entered the barn she immediately smelled that she had company, both Rose and Kate were already there, sitting together on the top of the highest ramp, talking. The conversation stopped as soon as they saw the newborn which didn't really help Bella's mood so she turned to leave, not wanting to intrude.

"Bella!" Kate called out as she saw the newborn about to leave. Bella turned but didn't really feel comfortable with the elder vampire around, she was getting more and more agitated as she took in how close the two blonde's were. Instead of stopping and going to join them the newborn ran out the door, snarling as she felt her fangs drop. She wanted to kill, to rip meat between her teeth.

"Shit!" Kate cursed as she watched Bella run.

"I'll get her," Rosalie volunteered but Kate shook her head.

"You'll never catch her. I'll get her and you follow." Rose nodded at her companion's logic and they both sped after the brunette. Tanya saw them speeding past.

"Where's the fire?" She called after her sister.

"Jealous newborn on the run," Kate replied swiftly. "We've got it!" Were her last words as she dashed off leaving Tanya to shrug and go back into the house knowing her sister was more than capable of handling whatever hormonal mood Bella was in.

Kate ran, following Bella's scent which was still fresh, they were only seconds behind the newborn so she pushed ahead, leaving Rose to follow. The trail was obvious, broken branches marked Bella's passage, she certainly wasn't being subtle, Kate mused as she heard her quarry up ahead. She launched herself into the trees and got ahead of the newborn, landing directly in her path and bringing Bella's flight to a dead stop when she crashed into the ancient who caught her and held her by the throat as gently as she could, just as Rose arrived on the scene.

Bella struggled against the hold, thrashing and fighting her captor, totally lost to her inner beast.

"I said _STOP!_" Kate roared loud enough to make the ground shake and the newborn's eyes go wide, she immediately went limp as she registered the ferocious visage of the ancient. "Calm the _fuck_ down!" Her words were emphasised with a growl and a shake, Bella whimpered and lowered her eyes, totally submissive to her elder. Kate sensed the change in the newborn's demeanour and also the change in her scent as fear began to emanate from the newborn. Fear with more than a hint of arousal which gave Kate pause but she assumed it was due to the outcome of their first encounter.

She released her hold on the newborn and Bella dropped to her knees in front of her, breathing heavily as she tried to regain control of herself. Kate stood above the newborn and waited, waited until Bella calmed and then knelt before her student and grasped Bella's chin between her fingers, tilting her face upwards until their eyes met. Kate kept her eyes purposely black with her fangs down, she was Alpha and Bella fought to look away but the blonde's grip was unbreakable.

"Are you calm?" Kate questioned and Bella nodded but the blonde maintained her grip. "You can't run off like that, it's not safe. It looks like a fucking elephant ran through the forest, even a child could tell that something unnatural caused it," she berated the newborn. "Such behaviour will not be tolerated, I will _not_ allow you to endanger this coven. _Do you understand_?" Her words were quiet but forceful and Bella trembled as she spoke. "If you run, you take care and you never run when you are not in control. If you do I will ensure that you are confined to the house until you _grow the fuck up_!" Bella nodded frantically. Well, as best she could given the vice like grip she was held in.

"Ok." Rose watched as the newborn was released and Kate stood over her. "If I wanted I could cause you a lot of pain Bella, but I love you and would never abuse your trust that way. Just think next time. Ok?"

"Ok," Bella whispered as she realised how lucky she was to have the ancient as her mentor, with Kate's power she could have been in a world of hurt if the blonde had chosen to abuse it and her respect for the blonde grew. "Let's go back. Oh, do you need to hunt?" Bella shrugged.

"I don't think I need the blood, but I really, really want to bite something," she admitted softly. Embarrassed by her confession but trusting Kate enough not to make fun of her urges. Kate chuckled, knowing exactly how the newborn felt and how two very similar feelings could be easily confused when a newborn. The ancient exchanged a look with Rosalie who stared back impassively, although the younger blonde was sympathetic to the newborn's plight she was also uncomfortable to acknowledge that she was probably the cause of Bella's flight.

"Come on, we need to have a talk," the elder blonde threw her arms around the brunette and Rose frowned, she suspected she knew the impending topic of conversation but wasn't sure she approved of Kate's intentions.

"No!" The word exited Rose's mouth without conscious thought and both Kate and Bella looked over to her, surprised by the outburst. "Let me?" She voiced it as a question, not wanting to step on the ancient's toes when it came to mentoring the newborn but for some reason it just felt very wrong. Kate frowned at the request but after a moments thought she nodded.

"Sure. You two need to spend some time together. There's a new movie out that Tan and I want to see so we'll give you some space," she agreed and Rose flashed her a brief smile, appreciating the gesture. They jogged back to the house and Tanya raised her brow at the state of Bella.

"Rose is going to have to order you some new clothes Bella," she chuckled as she took in yet another ruined outfit. Bella's passage through the forest had taken it's toll on the newborn's clothes which were practically shredded, leaving large tracts of pale skin showing. The brunette just shrugged and allowed Rose to lead her upstairs and into Bella's bedroom, the blonde entering the bathroom and running a bath while Bella stood watching.

"There you go," Rose turned to her friend. "Get out of those clothes and call, I'll wash your hair." Bella screwed up her nose, not really sure why the blonde would want to do that for her. "Go!" A gentle shove sent the newborn into the bathroom and Rose closed the door behind her allowing the brunette privacy to remove her tattered clothes and heard her climb into the tub before she re-entered the room. Having poured a generous amount of bath foam into the water Rose had ensured that Bella's modesty was preserved under a thick layer of bubbles. Red eyes met gold and the brunette tensed, unsure of Rose's intentions.

"It's Ok," the blonde spoke to sooth her friend. "You'll never get all those twigs out by yourself, let me help." Bella bit her lip but gave into the blonde's logic, her hair was a knotted mess so nodded her consent. "Lean back." Rose used the shower connection to wet the brunette's hair then lathered it with shampoo. "Relax," Bella tried but it wasn't until the blonde began to massage her sensitive scalp that the tension left her body and she began to enjoy the attention, she had come to love the feeling of closeness she experienced when Rose would play with her hair and this was no exception. The blonde tenderly rinsed out the soap, quickly removing all the debris without pulling out any of Bella's lustrous hair.

"Ok, I'm done." Rose placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"Um, what did you want to talk about?" Bella finally spoke up and it was Rose's turn to tense up.

"Dry off and get dressed," Rose sped out of the room and returned with a pair of thin sweat pants and a tank top for Bella to change into then left her alone. Bella was curious and a little worried so was dried and dressed in seconds and joined her friend in the bedroom. Rose was sitting crossed legged on the bed and Bella took a seat opposite her.

"Feeling better?"The blonde enquired and Bella nodded. She really was, the run had got rid of a lot of the nervous energy but she was still off balance.

"I -. I'm sorry for running like that," Rose apologised. "What happened with Kate was really intense and I couldn't handle it." Bella nodded, biting her lip as she recalled the feeing of rejection when Tanya had taken her away from her friend. "I needed to talk to someone, someone not involved so I went to Emmett." Rose paused and Bella waited to hear what else she had to say, to be honest she was amazed that Rose was opening up to her this way again and did not want to jeopardise the conversation by butting in.

"He's my best friend Bella and he knows me better than anyone. All we did was talk," she confirmed and for some reason that lessened some of the residual tension Bella was feeling. "I ran because of what Kate showed me, what I felt was a deeper connection than I have ever felt with another being before." Her confession caused the brunette to frown and start worrying her lip between her teeth, the way she did when she was unsettled.

Rose wasn't blind to this as she had come to know Bella and her idiosyncrasies well so she continued. "I've only ever let Emmett see me that way and the fact that Kate did, it scared me." Another pause. "Kate told me that we're connected now, that the bond makes me a part of her, and Tanya." Bella absorbed the words she was hearing, her intelligent mind racing as it tried to discern what it was Rose was trying to tell her.

"You're with Kate now?" The question that burst from the newborn's lips and Rose frowned, unsure of how much to reveal to her friend.

"No," the blonde replied after a beat and a deep breath. "And yes." Bella frowned and started to become agitated although Rose suspected she had no real understanding of why she was feeling the way she was. "It's more complicated than you think." The brunette took a series of deep breaths, trying so very hard to control her newborn temper and demand answers from her friend, she succeeded and nodded for the conversation to continue.

"What I shared with Kate was deep, soul deep and the connection was extremely intense and I ran because it made me vulnerable, it is not something I have full control of and I can't handle not being in control." Bella nodded, understanding exactly why Rose felt that way, her past had impacted greatly on her vampire existence. "But, at the same time what I felt showed me how much she cares for and loves me, it made it possible for me to go to her and share something I've been a long time without. It wasn't just about the sex Bella. I could find that elsewhere."

Rose didn't sugar coat her words, her friend needed the whole picture but those same words wrought an anger in the newborn, building in the pit of her stomach. Rose noticed the change, Bella's eyes had darkened and the blonde reached for her friend's hand which was lying limp on the bed. The brunette jerked at the contact but allowed her hand to be held as Rose gently stroked the soft skin with her thumb.

"But -." Rose made sure that Bella was fully focused on her before continuing. "But, you remember Kate said that although we could experience the bond with herself and Tanya, ours. Mine and yours Bella, would be stronger?" Bella nodded, confused as to there this was going. "I ran because if I found it hard to handle the connection with Kate, how could I hope to handle a connection that would be stronger than that. Between us?" She finished softly, dropping her eyes to avoid the look of hurt on the newborn's face.

Bella was trying really, really hard not to react to the words that had pierced her heart but it was a losing battle as she felt her fangs drop and a growl rumble from deep in her chest. Rose cursed her choice of words, seeing what an effect they were having she held tight to the newborn's hand and stumbled on.

"Kate said that we would need to be together once we mix our chi's for the first time, me and you Bella, or that it would hurt us to be apart for any length of time, like the pain you're experiencing away from Alice, only stronger, permanent. I couldn't handle that," she paused, grateful that Bella was still listening and hadn't bolted again. "Based on what I experienced with Kate I have some idea of how much it would hurt if you left me when you found your mate, so I panicked and I ran." She ended her confession with a sigh and looked up to find a slight frown marring the newborn's beauty but at least she was listening. Bella was confused, she couldn't interpret what Rose was actually saying.

"Emmett convinced me to come back and to try. He thinks it's what I need and although I'm truly terrified, I love you and I want to be here with you. You already get me and that's a rare thing," the blonde chuckled ruefully, thinking back to her time spent with the other member's of the Cullen coven, bar Emmett and possibly Alice, who knew little to nothing about what made her tick. "I want to be there for you too so I'll try this and deal with the future when we get there." Rose pledged herself to the newborn.

"What about Kate?" Bella questioned, only now realising the emotion that had been causing her so much grief was jealousy. She resented the fact that Rose had gone to Kate for comfort and not herself, although she didn't think she could offer Rose the sexual satisfaction she had obviously needed and that confused her even more because it felt -, wrong.

"I only went to Kate because I was tired of fighting and needed the comfort and love she offered me. I trust her and she also understands me well enough not to take advantage." Rose studied Bella. "She has offered to share her bed with me before and I knew I needed that to get out of my head, to come to terms with -, with everything. It was all me, she offered comfort, I took more." Her words soothed Bella slightly but the brunette was still upset.

"You could have talked to me," the newborn whispered and Rose's heart practically broke as she heard the defeat behind her words.

"No, not right then Bella," Rose rejected her again and the newborn's frown deepened. "I had to deal with things myself first, in my own way. I mean, look at you. You're stressed now and this is me telling you I'm Ok with whatever the fates have decided for us. How would you have coped if I was still unsure, doubting? No offence Bella but newborn hormones do not a rational vampire make. Especially one who was already effectively been rejected by their maker. And lover." Bella scowled but recognised the truth of her friend's words. "I wanted to avoid hurting you any more than you had been hurt already and I'm sorry if I caused you more pain. I really am." The apology was sincere but left a void in the room.

"And that feeling, what you're still feeling is jealousy." Rose added with a deep sigh as she surveyed the newborn. "You were jealous that I went to Kate and not to you, that pissed you off and you ran." Another frown from the brunette as Bella processed what she was being told.

"Ugh!" The newborn growled before flopping back onto the bed before turning on her stomach and covering her head with her arms, frustrated that what Rose was telling her appeared to be true, it did fit against the way she was feeling.

"Bella?" The newborn turned her head towards her friend and shuffled closer to the blonde reached out to stroke her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Um, there is something else I wanted to talk about," Bella bit her lip apprehensively as she turned to look at her friend, wondering what was coming next.

"What?" The brunette queried.

"Well, you're a newborn."

"_Really?_" Was Bella's sarcastic response and Rose tugged the handful of chestnut hair she was holding as a reprimand but wasn't prepared for the low growl that came from the newborn and the now dark eyes that were looking up at her. Neither had Bella been prepared for the tug in the pit of her stomach Rosalie's action had caused, producing the growl. Rose froze as she looked down at her friend.

"That. That right there is what we need to talk about." Bella waited for the explanation she knew was coming. Rose took a deep breath before speaking. "I don't know how much is your newborn hormones and how much is this bond that Kate claims exists." she paused, wanting to word this correctly. "Whether you recognise it or not your inner beast believes it has some claim on me." Those words set Bella off in a panic, she scrambled up and off the bed, standing a few feet away from where Rose was still calmly sitting.

"I don't, I wouldn't -," The brunette ran her fingers through her still damp hair, distressed that Rose would think that. She respected the blonde and would never presume -, would never want-.

"Hey, it's Ok," Rose slid off the bed and padded towards her friend. "I think it is all a little caught up in everything, but you must admit you've been fine with Kate and I spending time together, until it turned sexual?" Bella shrugged, uncomfortable even thinking about Rose in that way but when she did she felt that tug again and growled, head hung in defeat.

"Oh Bella, it's not your fault. I think maybe with the bond and being here with me everything's got confused in that remarkable newborn body of yours. You have amazing control but basically all newborn's usually do is kill and fuck. You've been hunting but it doesn't solve the other problem." Bella would have blushed if she could and studied the floor, flinching slightly as Rose stepped into her personal space.

"Come here," the blonde entreated and Bella allowed herself to be embraced, breathing in Rosalie's calming pheromones, so much milder than Kate's but reassuring none the less, as she inhaled she felt the familiar stroking of gentle fingers through her hair. "It's Ok to feel that way, even if you don't recognise it for what it is. You just need to find a way to channel it before you end up doing something stupid, like today." Rose murmured into the young vampire's hair.

"Ok, but how?" Bella whined and the sound was so pathetic the blonde chuckled and hugged her tighter.

"Well, this is what we need to talk about." The brunette pulled back so she could look up into Rose's golden eyes, there wasn't much of a height difference but the blonde's 5'9'' topped the newborn by a good two inches.

"Well, how do you feel about masturbation?" Rose queried, matter of factly and Bella squeaked, totally not expecting that turn in the conversation. "I assume you have masturbated before?" she asked matter of factly, smiling indulgently as the newborn buried her head against her shoulder.

"No, not really," was the mumbled response from the young vampire, at that Rose pushed her back by the shoulder's so they were eye to eye.

"_Seriously?" _It was the blonde's turn to squeak. "Never?" Bella shrugged.

"Well, not really. I was never bothered when I was younger and then with Edward. It was, -difficult. I never knew when he was going to be around and if I did I knew he'd be able to smell it. Once -, once he almost lost control when it happened when we were kissing. I was always very careful after that." Rose's chest rumbled with a growl but Bella understood why so she didn't question it, it was just proof of yet another way in which her relationship with the petulant vampire had smothered her.

"But you can, right?" The blonde queried softly and Bella shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean before it never really worked, I just felt stupid. And now? What am I supposed to do, my only sexual experience was with Alice and look how well I'm dealing with that!" Rose sighed, as she considered the problem, and it was a problem, one which needed sorting sooner rather than later. This was why Rose had wanted to be the one having this conversation with her friend and not Kate, Bella was likely to be mortified if the older blonde had breached the subject with the newborn.

"Weeeell -." Rose drawled and smirked. "I have several suggestions."

**Next on crimson Bonds**

"_So, how are we going to explain your taste in decorating to Kate?" The blonde teased as she pointed towards the vibrator now embedded halfway into the wall and Bella issued a totally non threatening growl. _


	12. Chapter 12

Yesterdays chapter proved controversial for some but thank you for all the reviews, they were amazing! Sorry I can't reply to the guest reviews but I do take on board what you have to say.

All I can say is that people don't always make the right choices, just what is best for them at the time so please don't hate on Rose too much. She's having a hard time dealing with all this but from now on she is 100% committed to Bella.

This is the last daily update. Chapter 13 will be up asap but may be a full week as it's my birthday on Monday so will be pretty busy enjoying that :)

If, in the meantime you're wanting more of my writing to sink your teeth into check out my other fiction on here. There are no vampires but plenty of hot sex and beautiful girls (plus biting ;) ). I only brought the story over to fanfiction at chapter 49 so reviews are really from there onwards so don't let the word count to review ratio put you off. Plus I also posted it on 2 sites so reviews are split between them. It's had over 500,000 hits which speak for themselves.

Self publicity over :P

Enjoy! Lil'D

xxxxx

"_Weeeell -." Rose drawled and smirked. "I have several suggestions." _

_xxxxx_

So, this was why Bella was sitting on her bed several hours later when Tanya and Kate had agreed to stay the night in the city so the two younger vampire's could have some privacy after a helpful suggestion from Kate.

On the bed was Rose's laptop.

"So." Rose, pulled the laptop towards her and hit a few keys before closing it, if only temporarily. "I would suggest this one," she tapped a relatively small vibrator from the large selection, courtesy of Kate's forward planning, that had been purchased for the newborn. Apparently it was the first thing on her 'we have a newborn staying with us' shopping list.

"It's not too big, you can use it inside and out and it's shaped to stimulate your g-spot. See?" Rose pointed to the smooth contours of the appliance and Bella would have blushed if she could. "You do know what a g-spot is, don't you?" The blonde looked a little sceptical but Bella nodded furiously. "Ok, good. Plus, it has variable settings and they are very well built, not quite vampire proof but I'm sure Kate'll buy you a new one of you break it." The blonde smirked at the newborn's obvious discomfort. "Trust me, you'll feel a lot better after a good fucking." The blonde knew she was being blunt but as a vampire Bella needed to get over her human hang-ups about sex, especially if they were going to make Denali their home.

"Now, porn." She flipped the laptop open again and pulled it forward so they could both see. "It's a good place to start and you can find anything you like, however kinky. Well, by human standards that is." Bella's eyes widened. "Trust me, some of the stuff I've seen really shows how much punishment the vampire body can take and how twisted some of our kind really are," Rose's tone turned to disgust. The brunette couldn't even comprehend what that could involve and didn't even want to think about it now.

"Can I assume you're into girls?"

"Yes," the newborn managed to vocalise her preference and Rose's fingers tapped away, bringing up a bookmark.

"Ok, this is a good site. It's good quality lesbian porn, no men in sight and the women really get into it, none of that fake shit." The blonde summarised. "But, you have a wide selection depending on what takes your fancy. You've got one on one, threesomes, orgies, with toys, spanking, bondage, S&M, anal." At the last Bella screwed up her nose. "Don't worry, it can be really good if done right, trust me." The blonde reassured the newborn with a wink, the newborn looked a little shell shocked but decided not to comment.

"I've bookmarked a few of my favourite's, " Rosalie helpfully pulled up a list of said bookmarks. "Best idea is to browse through a few and decide what turns you on and which girls you find hot. By the time you're done watching you should be pretty hot and you can either fuck yourself while your watching or come up with some fantasy." Rosalie made it sound like a walk in the park but Bella wasn't convinced.

"Look," the blonde punched a key and a video started playing and Bella's mouth dropped open. "I like this one because you can see the connection between the women, they're both really into it and it's really sexy." The newborn watched with wide eyes. "See, when she penetrates her she's really feeling it." Rose gestured to the sexy blonde who was slowly easing a large strap-on into a red head who was on all fours. "She took her time and built it up, it's sexier that way, helps you get into the mood first."

"You -. You?" Bella couldn't voice her question.

"What?" Rose smirked evilly. "Have I fucked myself to this?" The newborn nodded silently. "A few times," the blonde shrugged and Bella's eyes were drawn back to the still playing video, the blonde was very sexy. "Like I said, it's hot. And I don't think I'm the only one?" Another smirk as Rose scented Bella's arousal but the only response was a dip of the brunette's head.

"Call me if you need me," the blonde was by the door before Bella had registered her moving and the door was shut a second later leaving Bella alone and staring at the images still playing on the laptop in front of her.

Xxxx

Rose took a deep breath as the door closed. That had been confusing and she wasn't sure how well she was going to handle being in the house when Bella was doing _that. _ She wasn't quite sure what had happened but since she had slept with Kate the sexual side of her nature was a lot more prominent and having Bella upstairs doing god knows what to herself wasn't helping. Maybe she would book into a hotel in he city for some 'alone time' to scratch that itch when the sisters got back now Emmett was not an option? She rolled her eyes 'scratch that itch' what was she some idiot jock? If she could, she would have left the house but had promised to stay in earshot in case she was needed.

With that in mind Rose headed for the den that their hosts had put aside for the use of their guests and settled herself down with the latest Vogue which had been delivered that morning. She was far enough away from Bella's room to muffle any softer sounds but she would easily hear any call for her, or she thought. Half-way through the magazine Rose stopped flicking, cocked her head and listened. There it was again.

xxx

Bella growled out her frustration. This was not going to plan.

Bella's life had been very sheltered, especially since her relationship with Edward had begun. She'd had no idea the things people did to each other, let alone the fact they they found pleasure in them. She had flicked through a few videos, trying to find something that caused more than mild interest, she could appreciate the sexiness of the women but they weren't arousing her in the way Rose had suggested they would. Even the ones she had recommended fell short because all Bella could think about was the fact that these were the women Rose saw and thought about when she fucked herself and that displeased her beast.

Maybe it wasn't just that, maybe it was because Bella was living with the three most beautiful women, that she had ever seen and mere humans fell extremely short of their pure, innate, predatorial sexiness. Bella gasped as her body reacted to the memory of the orgasm she had shared with Rose, courtesy of Kate when she was first explaining her skill of manipulating the bonds.

"Fuck!" Her fangs were down and she knew her eyes would be black a she threw her head back against the pillow and growled. Her hand brushed against the vibrator Rose had picked out for her. Maybe she should try fantasising? She knew she was wet, the videos had been titillating at least and also intriguing,

Maybe? She slid her hand down the front of her sweatpants and encountered slick folds, a tentative exploration of her clit yielded a pleasurable sensation, but how did she get from there to the incapacitating orgasm Kate had given her? The newborn eyed the vibrator warily then picked it up and turned it on, experimenting with the various settings before slipping her sweatpants off and gingerly applying it to her clit.

Oh fuck! Bella's hips jacked off the bed and she was only semi aware that she had to avoid breaking the bed as she gasped with pleasure, the vibrations hitting her clit and wow, that felt good. The newborn felt herself getting even wetter as she experimented with the different settings, eventually slipping it inside herself. As she did so she was hit with an image of Alice and the way the small vampire had looked when Bella's fingers had slipped inside her for the first time, she recalled the tight walls closing around her fingers and she looked down to see blonde hair, not black, a sexy smirk on full lips and generous breasts pressing against her.

Bella's eyes snapped open and she growled, throwing the vibrator across the room. God, what was she doing? Rose was her friend and not some porn star to fantasise over, she felt disgusted with herself, especially after everything the blonde vampire had done for her.

She sat up in the bed and pulled her knees up, resting her head on them, she felt like crying, she had been close to coming and was still very aroused but knew there was no way she was getting off now.

"Bella?" Rose knocked on the door softly and waited for a response.

"Yes?" The blonde's brows raised at the newborn's tone.

"Um, are you Ok?"

"No!" Bella whined and Rose turned the door handle, giving the newborn enough time to get decent if she wasn't already. When Rose entered Bella was sitting on top of her bed covers, head on her knees and the blonde was hit with the strong scent of her friend's arousal and it hit her hard. All vampires were bestial and such scents tapped into very primal parts of their brains, a growl rumbled out of Rose's chest before she could stop herself. Bella's head snapped up and she surveyed her friend curiously.

"Sorry," Rose apologised. "Your scent -." Bella looked mortified. "Don't worry, I'm fine now." She had her instincts back under control now. Rose crossed the room and settled onto the free side of the bed and after a moment Bella lay next to her and started at the ceiling, very conscious of the blonde next to her. As Bella calmed she instinctively snuggled closer to the blonde.

"What is that?" Bella asked after they had been laying there for a considerable length of time. "Are you purring?"

"No!" Rose jerked to a sitting position.

"You were so purring!" Bella teased as she also sat up so she could get a good look at the blonde's face. "Aww, big scary Rose was purring like a kitten." Bella had pushed it a little too far and Rose growled and snapped her teeth towards the brunette who jumped back in shock.

"Don't tease!" Rose grumbled, letting the newborn know that she wasn't overly upset.

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled as she buried herself back against the blonde's side. "It's cute but I promise not to tell anyone," she pledged and Rose was somewhat mollified by that. "I mean, it's kinda nice, that you do that with me and nobody else gets to see how you really are." Rose issued another growl and tugged at the newborn's hair but Bella knew it was an empty protest.

"I like spending time with you, I can see why Kate and Tanya do this so often."

"Mmm," Bella hummed her agreement as she recalled the sisters doing this on many occasions, either on the couch in the living room or they could often be found in one of their rooms curled up on the bed reading or just lying together as the young vampires were now.

"Do you think it's a bond thing?" Bella questioned as she played with the hem of Rosalie's tank top. That was another thing she had noticed while living with the Denalis, Rose was usually dressed more casually than at the Cullen's homes. Well, they all did. Sure the designer clothes came out when they visited town or had other errands to run but if they were hanging round the house it was usually in sweatpants or boxers and tank top or t-shirt. Bella didn't mind at all, it was more to her liking, never having been a fan of the crazy amounts of money the Cullen's lavished on clothes. As for Rose, the newborn suspected it was because here no-one judged her, her clothing did not have to be part of the armour she used to protect herself and Bella liked that and she realised how spending time her was good for her friend.

"Maybe, I think that probably makes this easier for me," Rose replied lazily to Bella's question, knowing the newborn would understand exactly what she meant.

"Good!" Bella replied emphatically which made Rose chuckle.

"So, how are we going to explain your taste in decorating to Kate?" The blonde teased as she pointed towards the vibrator now embedded halfway into the wall and Bella issued a totally non threatening growl. "Who's the kitten now, huh?" Rose went to pinch Bella's cheek only to find her hand captured and squeezed in a show of the newborn's speed and strength. Dark eyes locked on golden and once again Rose was taken aback by the swift change in her friends demeanour.

"Bella?" She questioned softly, not wanting to startle the now volatile newborn. The newborn registered her friend's voice but found it hard to focus through the roaring in her ears, all she could see was her fantasy vision of Rose underneath her. She released her friend's hand with a frustrated growl. "Bella?" Rose asked again, sensing that the brunette had regained an element of control.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled and looked up only to find understanding in those golden eyes.

"It's Ok, we'll work it out. I think you need to talk to Kate though?" Bella didn't reply but the slump of her shoulders demonstrated her acceptance of the suggestion. "I mean, you can talk to me if you'd prefer?" Rose offered, unsure whether she would be rejected again.

"No, I should talk to Kate." Bella huffed and rolled onto her back. "Can you call her for me? Please?" she begged, Rose nodded and pulled out her phone.

"Hey," Rose greeted the ancient when she answered her phone. "We're Ok but Bella needs to talk to you. Things didn't really go according to plan. No, I'm fine. Thanks, see you soon." Rose ended the call and as Bella had clearly heard both sides of the conversation she had no need to relay any details. "You'll be Ok, I can be there with you if you want?" The blonde offered but that was met with a shake of Bella's head.

"No," she sighed. "I'll survive. If it was possible for me to die from embarrassment then that might have been an issue but I'll manage." Rose chuckled and pulled her friend back down so Bella lay with her head on her chest and they waited, comfortable with each others company.

xxxxx

"Hi," Kate breezed into the house followed closely by Tanya. As soon as they had heard the car approaching the young vampires had headed downstairs and were waiting for their hosts in the living room. "Ok, let's do this shall we?" Kate enquired cheerfully, not a lot seemed to phase her, let alone having 'the talk' with her newborn guest, in fact she thought of herself as quite the expert what with her succubus back ground and millennia of experience.

"Be nice," Rose growled as she noticed the twinkle in Kate's eye. "I may not be stronger or faster than you but I have my ways," she threatened and both the ancient's were momentarily taken aback by the threat. "Remember who's the mechanic?" Rose raised a brow, daring them to contradict her skills and their attachment to their vehicles.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." Kate purred with a wink at Rose who just ignored her and went towards the stairs.

"I'm taking a shower, come find me if you need me," she spoke softly to Bella as she gave her a hug before jogging up the stairs. Bella eyed her mentor nervously but after a reassuring nod from Tanya followed Kate to her den.

"So Bella, what's up?" Kate had sat down in her large armchair and Bella had taken a seat on the edge of the chair that faced her.

"I tried, what Rose said. But I couldn't," was the mumbled response as Bella toed the rug with her bare toes.

"Ok," Kate softened her approach and sat back into her chair as she considered the best way to continue. "Can you tell me what happened?" She entreated and then waited as she watched Bella worry her lip.

"Well the porn didn't work. It was - interesting but didn't really do much for me." Kate shrugged.

"That's normal, it is human porn after all. I often find it -, lacking." Her words surprised Bella but also helped her relax and feel less of a freak. "As time goes on you'll have enough memories that you won't need it," the elder added with a slight smirk as she tapped the side of her head. "What about the toys? She queried, sensing that a question and answer approach was probably going to be easier for Bella.

"Oh, um that kinda worked but then -."

"It ended up embedded in the wall?" Kate teased gently, the photo Rose had forwarded them had given them hours of laughter and jokes about Bella's taste in decorating but now was not the time to revisit the memories.

"I got a little upset," the newborn admitted awkwardly, not able to meet her elder's eye.

"Why?" Kate asked bluntly, sensing that they were now getting to the bottom of the problem.

"Because at first I saw Alice which was good and then, then- ."

"And then what Bella?" Kate encouraged the newborn gently.

"Then I saw Rose," the young vampire admitted in a whisper. The confession didn't really surprise Kate, she knew Bella's earlier outburst had been triggered by jealousy even though the newborn had not realised this at that time.

"Why did you stop?" The elder tried to keep the conversation going as it was extremely important that Bella deal with these issues before they had serious consequences.

"Because she's my friend!" Bella whined and Kate's heart went out to her. She understood why the newborn was upset but she didn't think Bella was ready for her answer.

"But she's also very beautiful and she loves you," the blonde vampire reminded her charge.

"But it's wrong!" Bella replied, obviously distressed, her eyes had darkened again.

"Have you talked to Rose about this?"

"_No!"_ The brunette looked shocked at the mere thought.

"Well, it's normal. She's beautiful and she cares for you, you spend a lot of time together and are close. It's not uncommon to idolise people you are close to and develop an attraction for them." Kate stated, not wasting her breath on platitudes. "Were you jealous when I slept with Rose?" The blonde asked the question, wondering whether Bella had sorted through her emotions.

"Yes, I did talk to Rose about that." Kate's eyes widened in surprise. "Rose pointed it out to me," the brunette admitted in a murmur. "She told me that the um, yeah, would help with that. Allow me to relax about it more." She finished, obviously embarrassed.

"Ok, so can I assume that having Rose as the subject of your fantasies is not going to happen?" Bella bit her lip and shrugged, still not comfortable with the idea, especially as she spent most of her free time with the young blonde. "Ok, so we have a couple of options. You seek out a more physical relationship with one of us, Rose included." Kate suggested and Bella would have blushed if she could have, instead she shuffled uncomfortably on her seat.

"Or I can offer you some release via your chi, or I may be able to teach Rose to. Unless you can get over your fantasy problems I think they are the only options you have but I will not let you continue the way you have or I will be forced to make the decision. It's not healthy and the longer it goes on the harder you will find it to control yourself and that's dangerous for us all." Kate spoke with such finality that Bella was forced to realise how serious the matter had become. No one had told her this might have been a problem before she was turned, but then everyone thought she would be with Edward and it wouldn't be an issue.

"Bella, listen -." Her mentor paused and bit her lip. She didn't want to alarm the newborn but had to give her the full picture. "If you don't take control it _will_ control you, all the time you send with Rose and you're so much stronger -." She didn't need to finish as Bella backed away from her, eyes wide with shock at what she was hearing.

"No! No, I'd nev -."

"You wouldn't have a choice. You wouldn't be in control enough to stop yourself. I've seen it happen," Kate let her words sink in as she observed Bella, the newborn was panicked but with due cause. "Therefore you need to make a decision and the sooner the better. I'm sorry."

"Can I think about it?" Bella questioned, she had a lot to take in but all she could focus on right now was her fear of hurting Rose in a way that would break her friend for good.

"Sure, talk to Rose too if you want, she won't mind." Kate threw the newborn a soft smile. "She really does love you ya know?" Bella nodded, she knew. "If you opt for the physical resolution I promise whoever you select will make the experience what you need it to be," the ancient pledged before gesturing that Bella could leave. "Go talk to Rose, she's finished in the shower and I doubt she heard what we have been discussing."

"Thanks, I'm so glad I can talk to you," Bella responded shyly and Kate jumped up to give the newborn a bone crushing hug, back to her more hyper self now that the serious talk was over with.

"Me too, I love you." The blonde kissed the newborn on the cheek, stretching up to do so as she was slightly smaller than Bella before pushing her towards the door. "Go talk to Rose," she urged and literally gave Bella a kick in the pants to send her on her way.

Xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

_Kate chose that moment to slip away. Her job was done and they were both safe but would need time alone to adjust to their new bond._


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone, a day or so later than promised so sorry for that but here it is. As I was writing this it ended up longer than anticipated so I am splitting it into 2 chapters, the second of which will be up on Wednesday ( maybe sooner if you ask nicely ;) ) and actually contains the teaser form the last chapter, it got bumped a little by this one. I'd like to give a thank you to the readers and reviewers who have recently joined the story and especially those who took the time to review each chapter individually. I'm afraid I was spending all my spare time writing this and haven't had time to reply individually this time x

Also those waiting for the BiH finale it got a little out of hand and is going to be pretty long but is being worked on and I think you'll find it worth it.

I hope this chapter answers some of your concerns / comments regarding the character's relationships and behaviours but as always drop me a review to let me know how you feel. Lil'D

P.S thank you for all the birthday wishes!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose could smell blood. Lots of blood and her fangs dropped in response as a growl tore from her chest. She threw her magazine down and darted from her room and saw that Bella's door was open but she wasn't there.

"_Bella!_" She cried as she sped down the stairs, finding only Tanya there she ran to Kate's den. Again the door was open and again there was no sign of the newborn. _"Bella!"_ Rose was frantic now, the stench of blood burning in her nostrils. "Where's Bella?" Rose questioned her elders at full vampire speed, she had no time to waste.

"I thought she was with you," Tanya replied rapidly and Kate nodded.

"We talked and she went to find you," the smaller blonde replied just as swiftly. Rose's frantic movements had both Tanya and Kate on alert.

"Can't you smell it?" Rose cast her eyes around and seeing no sign of Bella or the blood she could smell she dashed outside.

"Smell what?" Tanya called after the young blonde.

"The blood!" Rose called as she ran toward the forest, picking up Bella's scent as she did so. As she ran the need became more urgent, the scent of the blood more overpowering as it called to her.

"Rose!" Tanya called after the young blonde who showed no sign of stopping as she raced away.

"Tan, what the _fuck_ is going on?" Kate queried as they chased after Rose, both ancients panicked. There was no sign of their newborn and her soon to be bond-mate was raving about non-existent blood.

"I have no idea but we need to find Bella."

"Agreed." The sisters put on a burst of speed that brought them within sight of the young blonde.

"Rose! Stop!" Tanya commanded but Rose ignored the ancient, instead forcing another bout of acceleration from herself before bursting through the edge of the forest and into a clearing along the river bank.

"Bella!" Rose gave a pained cry and staggered forward only to be caught by Tanya. "Bella!" Again Rose called out but there was no response from Bella who was standing in the clearing covered in blood.

So much blood.

"Take Rose back to the house, I'll deal with this," Tanya replied, her sister wincing at the disapproval in her voice as she observed the newborn then turned to scowl at her sister.

"Bella!" Rose called out as Kate physically restrained her from continuing towards the newborn. "No!" She struggled against Kate's iron grip, kicking and screaming to be released. Bella needed her.

Xxxxx

Bella didn't go to see Rose straight away when she left Kate's den, she had too much to think about. Her head was pounding, everything, just everything that had happened since she had been turned fighting for supremacy, fighting for her to try and make sense of it, make sense of her place in the world. To make sense of who she was and who she wanted to be.

She started to jog and before she knew it she was lost in the motion, one foot in front of the other, faster and faster until everything, including those unwelcome thoughts were nothing but a blur.

Bella stumbled across a clearing and the scent was intoxicating, she felt her fangs drop and knew her eyes had darkened, she repressed a growl, not wanting to startle her prey. She sank to a crouch behind the brushwood that surrounded the open area around the riverbank and picked out her chosen prey, a strong young male that would put up a decent fight. Bella wanted to feel him struggle, to feel his life leave as his dying heart pumped the blood into her mouth.

With that thought still in her head she leapt forward and tackled him to the ground. There was no time to cry a warning she was on him so fast, teeth in his jugular as she fed, the hot blood overtaking all sense a she tore into flesh, her teeth rending the meat until it was completely shredded. She didn't stop there, it was too good to stop so she continued, ripping apart the corpse, flesh tearing, bones breaking before she was off again, targeting another kill and another and another and another before they had chance to escape. She only stopped when there was nothing else left to kill.

xx

Tanya jerked towards Bella when she saw her but stopped herself from interfering, it was too late for that. The clearing was littered with chunks of flesh, some caught in the brush some staining the ground red. It was a scene of utter carnage, the likes of which Tanya had not seen since the days of battlefield warfare.

Bella staggered, then fell to her knees. She was fully sated, her body humming with a high that was only brought on by intense feeding and one she had never experienced before. Tanya saw her fall and began to walk cautiously toward the newborn, her footsteps heavy so's not to startle her in any way.

"Bella?" Bella heard a voice but she couldn't focus enough to respond, the blood was making her body hum and it was drowning out all other thought and feeling.

"Bella?" Tanya dropped to her knees in front of her young one. She was covered from head to toe in blood and small chunks of flesh which had stuck to her clothing and tangled in her hair. "Oh Bella," she murmured as the newborn stared blankly back at her.

Tanya had her suspicions as to what had triggered the killing spree but would have to go to Kate for clarification. However, right now she needed to get Bella home and cleaned up, the wolves would take care of the remains scattered around the clearing.

"Come youngling," Tanya stood and clasped Bella's shoulder with her hand, waiting for a response. Bella jerked at the touch then looked up and as their eyes made contact recognition occurred, black eyes turning red as the newborn came back to herself and regained cognizant thought.

Bella felt the cloud lift and realised she was looking up at Tanya. She could smell blood everywhere and a glance down at herself showed her the source.

"It's OK, come," Tanya's voice was calm and reassuring, Bella heard no judgement or ire there so took the hand that was offered and rose to her feet. "Let's get you home, huh?" She could only nod and follow the ancient.

"Bella!" Rose's voice cut through the newborn's haze and Bella looked up to see both Rose and Kate. Rose was still trying to get free and when her eyes met Bella's she renewed her struggle, kicking and clawing Kate in her efforts to be released, to get to Bella. She needed to see that she was Ok but with all the blood she couldn't tell.

When Bella saw Rose she stopped dead, her emotions a confusing maelstrom that she couldn't control. When she saw Kate's arms around the young vampire she felt a stirring deep inside and it rose up until it was practically choking her.

"Bella?" Tanya turned her worried gaze on the newborn who was staring at the her sister and Rose with a worrying intensity, head cocked and fingers clawed. At the sound of her name Bella bared her fangs but didn't drop her gaze, the feeling rising up until it came out a feral hiss as she snarled at the pair.

"_Go_," Tanya commanded. Rose hesitated but Bella's behaviour and the look she was receiving from Tanya convinced her to leave without any more fight. She went limp in Kate's arms and nodded her consent, as she was released she took one last look at the hostile newborn and even though her heart was breaking she turned and left.

"Come," Kate urged the young blonde and Rose reluctantly followed her although every fibre of her being was telling her to stay with Bella.

"What happened? When did you first smell the blood?" Kate questioned as they jogged back to the house. She knew Rose must have reacted to the imaginary scent as a result of her bond with Bella.

"I was reading then all I could smell was blood, lots of blood," Rose murmured as she recalled how real the scent had been. "I just sensed something was wrong, that Bella needed me," she continued as she remembered Bella's reaction to her, frowning as she did so.

"She'll calm down, she wasn't thinking clearly back there, the beast was in control and it wants you." Kate stated bluntly and Rose's frown deepened at the comment.

"No, it wants sex, not me," the young blonde brushed off the elders words.

"No, it wants sex with _you._" ate reiterated her point with a roll of her eyes. "But, Bella needs to be in full control or she may hurt you," she advised with a soft smile. "It's not like a mating bond, it's more complex. You have the power to deny it but once it's activated there's no going back."

"I don't understand," Rose turned confused eyes on her mentor as she waited for an explanation.

"Well," Kate paused as she tried to order her thoughts enough to fully inform the blonde without scaring her or risk her withdrawing. "Sit." Rose did as instructed, taking a seat on a fallen log as she waited for Kate to continue.

"The bonding process is complex." She began as she settled down next to the young blonde. "It took years for the bond to form between my sisters and I. Firstly, we were all turned at different times, Tanya first, myself and then Irina." Another pause. "I'm sorry, I can't do this now." Rose frowned in confusion. " Bella needs to hear this too. It might help her deal with what she's feeling." The ancient stood and brushed off the seat of her jeans that had a light film of dirt on them from the trunk.

"Let's go home and check on Bella, huh?"

"Ok, but we need to know, Kate." Rose saw the sense in her mentor's words but was unwilling to put either herself or Bella at further risk through lack of information. "We need to know what's going on but you have to tell us everything because it's already so hard for me to see her so upset." A gentle hand was laid on her back as Kate offered her silent comfort.

"We'll tell you everything we can. I can't promise it will help, right now anyway but at least there will be no more surprises." Kate promised and they picked up the pace, arriving back at the house before Bella and Tanya. Rose headed off to her room and decided to try and relax by cleaning up and taking a shower

xxxxx

Tanya led the way and allowed Bella her space as the newborn kept her distance but dutifully followed her mentor home. Before they got very far Tanya stopped and turned to face the young vampire.

"What happened? What did Kate say to you?" She locked her eyes on Bella but only received a black eyed stare in return. Tanya sighed, Bella's beast was still very much present and she was unlikely to be very communicative until it receded.

"She told me I might hurt Rose. I needed to clear my head, so I ran." Tanya snapped to attention as the newborn spoke, her tone rough but words clear.

"I-, I didn't mean to do -. To do that," Bella murmured. "But I don't feel bad, it felt right." another sigh from the ancient as she studied the brunette's face.

"We're vampires Bella, we kill. It's what we are designed to do. You are right not to feel guilt. Guilt is a human emotion, encouraged by organised religion to control the masses." Tanya paused, the newborn's eyes fixed on her as she spoke. "You're just lucky it was a herd. I've seen a single newborn massacre an entire village." Her tone was sombre as she recalled the bodies, men, women children, babies. "I know you were upset and I know why. It's -," she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you. You're so unbelievably advanced I forget that this is all still very alien to you. I guess that living with a vampire coven for so long has been an advantage in some ways but not in others. We expect too much of you and this bond between you and Rose -. Well, it's complicated things. A lot." The ancient admitted.

"I love her," Bella announced abruptly.

"I know, it's meant to be," Tanya replied with finality and Bella accepted her words. "Your bond will become very strong." The words reassured the newborn that eventually this roller-coaster of emotions would stop, that she would find her balance.

Bella felt calmer now, less confused. She knew what she had just done had endangered Tanya's coven but the ancient was being extremely understanding. Talking to her, not brushing her feelings aside, dismissing her as she had been dismissed by the Cullen's ever since she had met them.

"How -. I have these _feelings_," Bella admitted and Tanya smiled as she saw the red return to her eyes. The fangs were still showing but that wasn't an issue.

"Kate offered -. she said- but."

"You're jealous of what she had with Rose,"

"I am." The answer was abrupt but resigned. Bella had come to terms with her feelings toward her friend, the attraction was undeniable and she recognised that her beast wanted Rose. She couldn't fight it but she knew Rose would never feel that way about her so was content with their friendship, although it was making things hard for her, as today had proven.

"Rose needed something and she wouldn't take it from you. She used Kate in a way she never would want to use you. It's because she cares for you that she did what she did. Never think any less of her for that." Tanya saw that Bella was paying rapt attention.

"She would never use you the way Alice used you Bella." The newborn growled but she wasn't sure if she was agreeing with the older vampire or defending the pixie, it was all still so muddled up inside. "Rose loves you too in her own way. Give it time and everything will work out. I promise." Tanya pledged and Bella knew she was being honest with her.

The two vampires regarded one another in silence until Bella let her mind wander towards her blonde friend. When Rose came to mind, Bella issued a possessive growl. Tanya raised her brows at what she knew was an involuntarily reaction to whatever was bothering Bella, by the scent the newborn was giving off she quickly figured it out, she was aroused.

"Kate can help you young one. She might not be the most tactful vampire but she loves you and you already have a bond. She said what she said because she wanted you to have all the facts, you need to be fully aware of what you're capable of." She paused. "What it doesn't mean is that you're going to snap right away but after toady -. You need to be careful Bella." She finished with a sad sigh. She had hoped Bella would have more time but her behaviour has escalated without them being aware there was a problem until today when she had killed uncontrollably.

"I know, but I got so angry and scared. Then -." Bella picked lump of flesh off her jacket and held it up so she could study it closely. She could see the individual cells as though she were using a microscope and for a moment she got lost in the intricacies of life. The life she had taken. The thought repulsed her and she threw it away from herself then caught the ancient watching her curiously.

Tanya was once again fascinated by the youngling as she stared in rapt attention at the piece of meat she was holding for a good five minutes before the disgust set in. Whether it was disgust with herself or the piece of already decomposing flesh Tanya didn't know but this was one of the emotions that caused the most conflict between humanity and vampirism.

One must be compromised for the other to survive.

"Let me take you home?" Bella took a moment before nodding her consent and held out her hand, still blood encrusted with flesh ingrained under her diamond hard nails.

"Can I stay?" Bella asked shyly. "Here. With you?" Tanya blinked, surprised by the question.

"Yes, of course you may Bella. The invitation has already been made. I would very much like to continue to supervise your training, I'd like to begin to test your control around humans very soon. I think you may surprise us all." She offered the newborn a genuine smile which was returned shyly.

"Now, go bathe in the river before we go back, I don't think Rose would take kindly to lumps of flesh clogging the drains, she enjoys her showers too much!" Tanya teased the other young vampire in her absence. Bella gave a small chuckle, it was true, Rose bathed at least once a day, usually more often which was excessive for vampire's did not sweat and dirt did not become ingrained in their pore-less skin.

Bella did as she was instructed, wading into the fast flowing river, deeper and deeper until it was waist height and the blood swirled around her as it was washed away. She bent her knees and knelt down on the riverbed so her head was just under the surface of the water. Bella opened her eyes and watched as the dappled light filtered down and the current tugged at her hair, sending it streaming away from her as it was cleansed. She stayed like that for a while, the cold had no affect on her but she enjoyed the movement and flow against her body as the current buffeted her, trying to move the immovable object in it's path. Bella shook her head to encourage the gore to wash free and the last remnants of flesh were stripped from her hair.

"Bella!" Tanya called out when the newborn had been under for ten minutes, she knew one tended to lose track of time when newborn and although her time was infinite Tanya really wanted to get home to check on Rose and talk to her sister about recent events.

Bella heard the call and boosted herself to the surface, arcing out of the water and landing in a crouch on the riverbank.

"Nicely done!" Tanya laughed and clapped at the graceful display. "Let's get back and get you dry." She smiled affectionately at the young vampire who then began shaking herself dry, like a dog, the movement sending drops of water flying everywhere. "Ugh! _Bella!" _The blonde whined as she was sprayed by the cast-off.

"See, dry!" the newborn grinned, slightly maniacally Tanya thought, then proceeded to jog back in the direction of their home. The ancient could only shrug and follow, enjoying the playful nature of her youngling.

Xxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_Feeling a little unloved?" her sister questioned Kate's behaviour._

"_Maybe," Kate's reply was muffled as she nuzzled her sister's neck. "I'm a little wound up from helping Bella and I was basically Rose's fuck toy. Don't get me wrong it was well worth it but you know I like to be in control," she whined, causing Tanya to chuckle._

"_Well let's see what we can do about that huh?" Tanya returned the kiss and tilted her head back and allowed Kate to tease her scars with her tongue._


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok, so don't hate on me. Once again this chapter came out of nowhere. So, **ahem** once again the preview got put back a chapter. I promise there is nothing else to fit in between now so I'm giving you this today and chapter 15 will be up tomorrow as a thank you for the reviews and messages you have sent me. But. there will be a wait for chapter 16 as this story is growing every time I sit down and write. I also have a lot more of the sister's history which is written, particularly when Irina first encounters Tanya and Kate and her memories which I may insert in a later chapter if anyone is interested? Ok, enough! _

xxxx

"Where's Rose," were Bella's first words as she entered the house with Tanya.

"Upstairs," Kate replied as she looked the newborn over, she was wet but clean and relatively blood free. Her sensitive nose could still detect a faint trace of the blood but thankfully the majority was gone.

"It's Ok, get changed and go see her," Tanya urged. "Take your shoes off first young one!" She warned and pointed to the still sopping Chucks Bella was wearing. The newborn looked suitably chastised and hastily removed the offending items.

"She's worried about you," Kate added and the sisters exchanged a look over Bella's head. Bella hesitated, she wondered if she needed to apologise to the ancient but her memories were vague and both her hosts were treating her well.

"Go!" Kate urged with a smile and a shooing gesture. The newborn nodded and padded towards the stairs in search of her friend. It was blurry but she remembered being angry at Rose and hoped she hadn't said or done anything to offend or upset her. As she approached her room Bella heard the shower running in Rose's room so took a minute to change out of her sodden clothing, throwing it into the bathtub to drain before selecting some loose sweat pants and a tank top of Rose's she had 'mistakenly' taken when sorting their laundry.

"Hey," Rose looked up from drying her hair to see Bella leaning awkwardly against the door frame. It still amazed the blonde how even as a vampire Bella still managed to look out of place in her own body at times. But, she couldn't help but purr internally as she noticed the newborn in her top. Whether Bella knew it or not it pleased Rose's beast to see it's territory so clearly marked.

"Hey, you Ok?" She became concerned by the pensive look on her friend's face. Bella shook her head in such a way that Rose was across the room in a blur so she was hovering in front of her friend, unsure if she should offer comfort of give her space. "What's wrong sweetie?" Rose entreated, wondering what had the newborn so upset. "Come," she reached out and took the brunette's hand and pulled her towards the bed, maybe she would feel better if they lay together

"No!" Bella's reaction was violent as she pulled away, pressing herself against the wall.

"Kate! _Kate!" _Rose stepped back as the newborn panicked and called for their mentor.

"Easy, easy!" Kate was in the room within seconds, holding Bella by the shoulders as she searched her face for a clue to what was wrong.

"I -. I can't -. I might -." The newborn stuttered, her earlier panic returning.

"Oh Bella!" Kate embraced her, holding her tight. "Bella, Bella, Bella! What are me going to do with you? Huh?" The brunette burrowed against the smaller vampire, seeking comfort from her. "Shh, it's Ok?" Rose watched, she wanted to comfort Bella but had no idea what was wrong so she hovered.

"Bella?" Rose queried, getting more and more anxious the longer Kate held Bella. At the sound of the blonde's voice Bella pulled away from Kate and looked up at her friend.

"Bella!" Kate's call caught the newborn's attention again. "You're not a danger yet, you have some time but you need to make a decision today. Rose can help, you'll be fine." Rose was now clued in to what had upset Bella and when the newborn glanced up at her she smiled warmly, trying to reassure her friend that everything would be Ok. "Do you want me to stay while you talk?" Kate offered, Bella thought it through for a second then nodded. "Ok, so I'll explain to Rose what's going on and then we can talk it through. Ok?" Bella managed another nod and bit her lip as she looked up to meet Rose's golden eyes. The young blonde was frowning and Bella felt guilty for upsetting her, _again._

"So?" Rose's concern had quickly turned to irritation now that she knew Bella was Ok.

"Sit," Kate gestured towards the couch, Bella sat down.

"Wait," Rose gestured to the towel she was wearing and for the first time the others realised what she was wearing, or not wearing. Kate smirked but Bella was suddenly extremely conscious of what they were about to discuss. "Ok," the young blonde had quickly sped to her bathroom to change into her usual home wear of a tank top and the sexy low slung sweat pants she favoured. When she returned she opted to sit cross legged on the bed, wanting to give Bella some space until she had discovered what had been stressing her out.

"Explain." Rose demanded and was met by the red and gold eyes of her companions.

"I told Bella -."

"Let me," Bella cut Kate off and the elder vampire nodded for her to continue.

"Kate explained that if I didn't -. Um." Bella paused, not sure of how to explain so Kate stepped in to help her out.

"I told her that is she didn't take steps to control her sexual urges _they_ would take control of _her_." Kate explained in her typically blunt manner.

"She said I might hurt you," Bella added, as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Rose experienced an age old feeling of panic at her words, her memories trying to make her submit to her fears but she was now strong enough to shake them off although it had taken many years. When she had quelled the unwanted thoughts she studied the newborn.

"I've seen it happen," Kate spoke up in self-defence before Rose could accuse her of exaggerating the problem. "Just like that!" She clicked her fingers. "And the vampire was much further from the change than Bella." she looked at Rose. "I wasn't trying to scare her, just keep you safe." Kate's comment was directed at her, Rose frowned but didn't respond. Kate's tacit protection spoke volumes to the young blonde. Here she was valued. Here she was cared about.

"But, then -. Well, that just happened which makes it even _more_ of a priority," Tanya added from where she had appeared in the doorway. "It's time to talk." The occupants of the room looked at her expectantly. "Kate?" Her sister nodded as Tanya came into the room

"Rose?" Tanya asked permission from the young blonde who nodded before taking a seat on her couch with Bella on the other end. Kate sat on the rug at the foot of the bed on which Rose sat.

"Let's begin with a history lesson, it may help you understand." Kate began as she exchanged a smile with her sister who then nodded for her to continue.

"I was turned by my great-aunt, Sasha, who chose me to be her companion for eternity. She didn't give me a choice, just came to the house one day and took me away. After she fed me a meal she bit me and well, you know how the rest goes." Tanya chuckled ruefully. "I became her _companion, _my newborn urges were not as controlled as Bella's," the ancient explained. "I killed indiscriminately, I was encouraged to be brutal. Later, as my control grew, she taught me how to bed a man and kill him as we fucked." The ancient's expression was stoic.

"I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the feeling of power it gave me, we were unstoppable. Our beauty drew lovers like flies and when Sasha taught me to manipulate the chi the experiences only intensified and became more satisfying." Rose curled her lip in disgust at the images Tanya was provoking but they also resonated with her. It was a large part of being a vampire, the lust and power. The young blonde looked over to gauge Bella's reaction, the newborn looked thoughtful but was listening to the tale with rapt attention, red eyes fixed on Tanya.

"So, about a decade passed and I was happy. We travelled the country, living in houses taken from those we killed. Sasha had set herself up as a noblewoman, impersonating one of her victims to allow us to move freely within society. When we weren't travelling we lived in a large, fortified house. We spawned the succubus legend, beautiful women who lured their lovers to a bloody death." A rueful smile graced the ancient's lips.

"I was travelling with my mistress and her household," Kate took over the storytelling. "we had made camp for the night in a forest clearing."

"My mistress was was a wealthy young woman, her husband had died just before I came to be in her service. She had bought me from the owner of the whorehouse I was indentured to because of my _skills."_ Kate paused and both young vampires were frowning at what they were hearing but stayed silent as the story was continued.

"I grew up in the forests of my homeland, it was a harsh land, brutal winters and dry summers," Tanya nodded her agreement to her sister's words. "I survived off the land until my parents sold me to the local merchant for his bed. Beauty can often be a curse," Rose growled and Kate flashed her a tight lipped smile. "He didn't last long, I put my skills to good use and slit his throat while he was passed out drunk,"

"Unfortunately, after his death I was sold again to the local brothel." Kate smiled ruefully and Tanya reached out and placed her hand on her sisters shoulder in an act of comfort. "My beauty made me popular until I reached my limit with a particularly violent man and killed him. I expected to be killed myself, at that point it would have been a blessing." There was a quiet moment and Rose felt her chi reach out to comfort her mentor and friend, her action was met with an answering brush of affection from Kate's own chi and a soft smile from the ancient.

"However, the brothel Madam was a shrewd woman and instead hired me out as an assassin and my services were in high demand. Who would expect a female assassin? I was able to come and go un-noticed in the crowds and I felt nothing for those I killed. They were usually powerful men who had gained that power at the expense of others."

"I came to serve my -, my mistress," Kate's breath hitched and an unspoken moment passed between the sisters, Kate was obviously finding this difficult and Tanya held a look of guilt. "I came to serve her after she hired me to kill her husband. I'd never worked for a woman before and it was a unique experience," she cleared her throat.

"I killed him in front of her and when she had seen me at work she purchased me from the brothel to become her attendant and bodyguard. She travelled a lot as she took over his business and I went with her. I was allowed full control over myself and her men, they didn't like that at first, until I beat some respect into them," Kate growled and Bella nodded, she knew how that felt and imagined the small vampire to have been a force to be reckoned with, even in her human life, what she was hearing proved that.

"I had been with her for a little over two years that night in the forest," Kate paused as she remembered

"_Katarina, attend me," my mistress ordered and I left my post at the entrance to her tent to take her travelling cloak as she slipped it off her shoulders to expose the elegant robes she wore underneath. I took the cloak and hung it on a peg that jutted from the central tent pole. _

"_Mistress?" I purred in her ear, wanting to gauge her intentions for the evening._

"_Not tonight Kat," she replied as she reached up to caress my cheek with her hand. "It's not safe but come to bed when you have completed your watch." I nodded and we shared a kiss. Out there I was her servant. In here we were equals. "Be safe." I nodded and left the tent. _

"I was on watch when we were attacked. The men went down screaming but it was too dark to see what was attacking us, I could only see flashes of white in the darkness. I ran to my mistress' tent, I ran inside to find a blonde woman there, holding her by her throat. I attacked and it surprised her enough to drop my mistress but I was thrown back to crash into another woman, another blonde. I fought but it wasn't enough, I was dazed and thrown to the floor. I watched as they drained my mistress and threw her away like a doll." The room was silent, all the vampire's completely still.

"You loved her. You were in love with her," were Rose's quiet words and Kate looked up, the answer written clearly on her face.

"I did. I was." Her reply tinged with a sadness that even a millennia could not erase.

"I killed her," Tanya admitted softly. "And I'm sorry to this day for the pain I caused you Katarina," Kate shifted so she could lean her body against her sister's leg. "Sasha was so impressed by Kate's fighting skills, even though they were no match for us, and her resemblance to me that she turned her, to be a sister for me," Tanya exhaled. "You can imagine how that worked out, at first at least." The young ones nodded, both of them trying to reconcile the information they were were hearing to the loving relationship they knew their hosts shared now.

"I was a viscous newborn," Kate admitted. "I took my anger out on those I killed but for some reason I was never able to hurt the ones that had hurt me. I was faster and stronger than them but my beast would never challenge or wish to harm either of them."

"For Sasha it was the makers bond that protected her, for me -. Well, it was something different." Tanya cut in to explain.

"Yes, despite my anger at her and the fact she had killed the one I loved I could never bring myself to hurt Tanya. It just felt so wrong, I could never act on my emotions. I hated her but could never hurt her." Kate finished with a sigh. "I joined them in their killing and fucking as it distracted me, my instincts were still very base."

"I was fascinated by Kate and cared for her great deal, even though I knew of her anger towards me. But, it was not for a long time that I realised why she hated me so much because she never spoke of her lover. It was then that I felt guilty for the first time as a vampire," Tanya interjected as the sisters shared a long look. "The bond was already working although we had no knowledge of this."

"It wasn't until I had more control and they began to teach me the succubus ways and how to manipulate the chi that we felt the connection." Kate took her sisters hand as she spoke.

"It was mind-blowing," Tanya confirmed.

"Suddenly everything made sense and although I still hurt from losing -, her," Kate paused, it still pained her to say her lovers name so she never spoke it. "I felt so much love from Tanya that it made it bearable. We are sexual creatures who had already coupled, the bond just brought us closer but with Irina it was different."

"How?" Rose asked, entranced by the story and the way it was shedding light on her feelings for Bella.

"We were travelling through the low lands where the country was mostly used for farming, peasants scratching out a living on what land they could cultivate. Then we saw her." Kate smiled at the memory.

"She was beautiful," Tanya beamed, both ancients so caught up in their feelings for their sister that Rose felt a warm backlash against her chi. "A peasant girl around fourteen, she worked at the inn we chose to stay at that night. Sasha saw how enamoured we both were with her and purchased her from the owner. She thought we wanted to feed from the girl, play with her but we could never hurt her." Tanya and Kate shared a loving smile before Kate continued.

"She was never scared of us, she was completely lacking a human's normal instinct to fear our kind" Kate thought back to the first time she had spoken with her sister.

"_You're very beautiful, but so cold." The girl had commented but Kate knew their skin had never touched._

"_We are, but we are free," I replied with a smile. "What is your name, girl?" _

"_I am Irina," the girl replied with a smile and a curtsey. _

"_I am Katarina and my sister is called Tanya, our cousin is Sasha," I explained, Sasha was our mother but looked no older that we did so when travelling we called ourselves cousins._

"So, she lived with you but you didn't turn her straight away?" Rose queried. "Like Bella?" She used the newborn as an example and Tanya smiled.

"Very much like Bella, she had no fear of us, she was family and we were never tempted by her blood," Tanya confirmed. "She trusted us from the first time we met and even when she discovered what we were she showed no fear, only curiosity."

"Just like Bella!" Rose chuckled and looked fondly at the brunette who scowled but wasn't really upset by her friend's words.

"So, the bond? When did it develop?" Rose questioned, eager for the details

"I think it was always there to some extent. We loved her and cared for and she reciprocated our feelings. As she aged she also became aware that we shared more than friendship and asked to join us in our bed. We welcomed her and were both adept at not harming humans during our sexual encounters unless we wished to, so that was never an issue." Tanya explained.

"We loved her and she loved us. When she asked to be turned she was only seventeen. We made her wait until she was twenty as she still looked very young for her age," Kate spoke a she straightened up and sat cross legged next to her sister. "She was patient, she understood why we asked her to wait but she was so sweet and loving, even when she saw our darker natures."

"Sasha turned her when 'rina got sick. It may not have been a serious illness but it made us all realise how lost we would be without her so she was changed. It was then the bond really kicked in. Our love for her was intensified and the first time our chi's bonded it was amazing." Kate finished speaking and beamed at her sister who was also smiling at the memory.

"I have spoken to many mated pairs, also true mates, and they describe something different to what we felt. Their bonds are primal and possessive, ours was more enlightening and although it is sexual between us there is no over-riding monogamous bond. But -," Tanya caught Rose's eye as the young one began to frown. "But, I know that Kate and I will never mate with another vampire. It just won't happen, we have each other and that is more than a simple mate bond, I believe that in our own way we are true mates, Irina too but she is a free and inquisitive being, she will always be ours but also likes to explore, the world and other vampires, but will never bond with them."

"We think you two are the same as Tan and I, you will always be there for one another, even if you never become sexually involved the bond between you will never be diluted to the extent that an external mate bond would form." Kate explained and neither Bella or Rose could make full sense of what she was saying without further analysis of their own feelings.

"But, we also recognise that because you are already aware of the bond, even though it is not fully active, there may be times when you seek each other out. Today may be one of those times. Bella needs help and needs to discuss things with you." Kate smiled at Rose who was now on alert.

"So, we're back where we started. I'll be downstairs if you need me," Tanya smiled at the vampires she now considered her family and left the three of them alone.


	15. Chapter 15

The next chapter isn't finished yet but apparently my girlfriend is being paid to force me to write. However, for those waiting I will be posting the last chapter of BiH before the next one of these but that's 80% finished as we stand and I'd guess at around a week. Depending on how harsh a taskmaster my girlfriend is :S

So, this gets a little smutty, enjoy! ;0)

xxxxxxx

"Bella?" Kate questioned the newborn who nodded as she shifted position on the couch, bringing her knees up against her chest as she did when she was nervous or unsure. "Bella's failure to pleasure herself has left her with a dilemma. I gave her some choices."

"Which were?" Rose cut straight to the chase. Another nod from Bella gave Kate permission to continue the conversation.

"To seek out either Tanya, myself or you, if you agreed to it, for a physical encounter," Rose's brows hit her hairline and she looked over to Bella who was studiously avoiding her gaze, studying the stitching on the arm of the couch with rapt fascination.

"I would if you asked Bella," Rose confirmed with a soft smile at the newborn. She caught Bella watching her from the corner of her eye before the red eye flicked back to it's previous occupation. Kate sensed the tension Rose's words had wrought between her two younglings so carried on.

"I also suggested that I may be able to give her some relief through her chi, a less intense solution but I think it should be an equally effective form of relief. Except for your need to bite Bella, I would suggest you hunt more to rid yourself of that urge! Although I think you might be feeling less bitey after today, huh?" The newborn's head snapped up at the teasing tone of her mentor. Rose growled. She hadn't meant to it just came out, surprising herself. Bella looked up, as startled as Rose but Kate just smiled.

"In my opinion, I think you should let me try to help you. Rose can be here too, if you want?" The elder vampire continued their conversation, purposely ignoring Rose's outburst, nothing would be gained by bringing attention to it. She suspected that the issue would be resolved very soon anyway.

"Would you? I'm scared." Bella whispered as red eyes implored her friend. Rose was a little taken aback by the request but after a moments pause she nodded her acceptance.

"Of course," Bella issued a small smile, she was uncomfortable with the whole situation but knew she'd be safe with Rose. They had shared a similar experience before, the first time Kate had demonstrated her control of the bonds, so doing so again shouldn't be too mortifying, she reasoned.

"Are you Ok doing this now? I mean you were pretty worked up earlier," Kate stated and Bella just sighed, she was getting used to the blunt way that vampires approached sex so she had decided to get over it. That was proving to be a little difficult as she was severely lacking experience and even control of her own body and emotions but she _was_ trying.

"If that's Ok with Rose?" The young blonde nodded her consent.

"How will this work? Bella hasn't had time to practice her meditation," Rose queried and Kate took a deep breath as she gave it some thought. "I have a suggestion." Kate gave Rose her full attention as the young blonde spoke. Bella hadn't taken her eyes off Rose since she'd accepted her role, to help Bella. "When Bella and I relax together she 'sleeps'." Kate's brows raised in surprise, it took a lot of trust for vampire's to let go enough to reach that point but then Bella was a unique creature indeed and trusted the young blonde implicitly. "Maybe if she's 'sleeping' you can do what you did to me, connect with her and guide her?"

"Good idea, I'm sure it would work," Kate nodded, the idea had merit. "Now, then?"

"Bella?" Rose checked that the newborn was Ok with the suggestion.

"Ok," She cleared her throat. She was ready. Scared as all hell but ready.

"We can do it here," Rose offered. Kate was surprised, at first. This was Rose's space, it carried her scent and it was likely to get tainted before they were done. But, she reasoned, if she were Rose she would want Bella's scent over every inch of the room. The question was whether Rose realised this or not.

"Join me?" Kate looked up to see that Rose had made herself comfortable in the middle of her large bed. "Bella?" Rose held out her hand to encourage the newborn to come to her. As Rose smiled at her Bella walked over to the bed and climbed on, curling up next to and resting her head on the blonde's chest. Rose's hand went almost automatically to stroke through chestnut locks and in seconds Bella was purring.

Kate watched the couple and couldn't help but smile. They were so good together. Bella was young but powerful as well as being a strong personality. Yes she was withdrawn at times but then so was Rosalie. They both had so much potential. Kate blinked as she saw Rose watching her, she offered the blonde a reassuring smile and then padded over to the bed, sliding in behind Bella so she was spooning the newborn.

Bella tensed as she felt Kate behind her.

"Is this Ok?" Their mentor asked softly. Bella paused as she was hit with a wave of pheromones, a subtle wave of calm washed over her and she nodded. It was helping so she snuggled closer to Rose who looked down over the brunette's head into Kate's golden eyes. They held the look for a few seconds until it was broken by sounds of renewed purring from the newborn, deep rumbles of pleasure vibrating through her body.

"Bella, I'm going to join my chi with Rose and come inside you. It will feel warm and safe. We won't hurt you, just let yourself enjoy it but if at any time you want us to stop, we will. Ok?

"Mmm," Bella just hummed her agreement and snuggled infinitely closer to her blonde pillow.

"Ready?" Kate questioned Rose who nodded. "Ok, close your eyes and think of Bella. I'll join with you and guide you to her." Another nod and Rose shut her eyes, marvelling as she did so at the level of trust she had developed with Kate, it was unheard of for her to be like this with anyone other than

Emmett and here she was, open an vulnerable to two other vampires. She cut the thought off as she felt the warmth of Kate's chi making itself known and she surrendered to it.

Bella was feeling warm and relaxed and very, very happy. She had a soft body on either side of her so when she felt an almost intangible pressure 'inside' her, she didn't resist, just let it flow into her. It was strange, but pleasant. She could feel Kate, her chi swirling, ebbing and flowing playfully around her own sense of self. Then there was Rose, more hesitant and less volatile but when Bella identified her she felt -. She felt, complete. At the thought Bella's eyes snapped open and found golden eyes staring right back at her. Both young vampires were frozen, their eyes and chi's locked together. This was very different from what Rose had felt with Kate, that had been familial, this was so much deeper, more intimate.

"Rose, Bella, I'm going to slowly manipulate Bella's chi so she will begin to feel some arousal. Don't worry Bella, I'll be in control so you don't have to think about hurting Rose." Bella was too lost in her friend's eyes to do more than nod. "Rose, as you are here with me you will feel it too but I am focusing on Bella it won't be too intense, I'll shield you so you won't really feel what's going on but Bella will be able to feel you to some extent." Rose heard the words but didn't respond, she was too caught up in Bella, this was so much more than she'd felt with Kate but until she was experiencing it for herself she'd had no idea how that could be possible. It was as if they were one being. She was Bella, and Bella was Rose.

Bella's chest began to rise and fall as she took in the scent of -? Of _her_ Rose. She smelled so good and topped off with Kate's pheromones she was intoxicated. Then she felt it, it had been so subtle before she hadn't even noticed how Kate's chi had changed, become wilder, sending pulses through her body. At the same point Bella had begun to feel her, Kate had reached up to clasp her fingers around the newborn's neck, covering her scar with her fingertips.

"Ready?" She murmured into the brunette's ear and Bella nodded, her eyes still fixed on Rose. "Ok, Rose, hold her." Kate commanded and Rose tightened her arms around the blissed out vampire she was holding.

Bella's eyes rolled back in her head as Kate began to slowly increase the level of sexual energy she was projecting at Bella. The newborn moaned as her entire body began to heat up, the arousal coursing through her, nerves tingling in response to the almost physical caress. Rose's fangs dropped as she scented the newborn's arousal. A glance at Kate showed her eyes still golden, brow furrowed in concentration and her control reassured the young blonde, they were safe.

The pulses began more intense and although still erratic they were increasing in frequency, each one exploding in Bella's clit causing her hips to buck into Rose who held her close to her own body, murmuring reassurances in her ear.

"It's Ok, you're safe," Rose whispered as Bella's movements became more violent, she was close.

"Rose?" Bella called out to the blonde as she opened her eyes. Rose was right there, once again staring back at her.

"I'm here." On hearing those words Kate sent a final pulse that hit Bella hard, pushing her over the edge.

"Rose!" Bella cried out as she was overwhelmed by sensation, this was different than what Kate had done before, it was less painfully intense but longer, more drawn out as wave after wave of pleasure hit the newborn. She wasn't coherent enough to focus, just trusted Rose to keep her safe as her spine arched, her body contracting as the orgasm ran through her, making her sex contract and release her cum. Then it was over, little aftershocks running tremors through her exhausted body. Rose held her through it all but as soon as the scent of Bella's fluid hit her the young blonde growled.

Kate chose that moment to slip away. Her job was done and they were both safe but would need time alone to adjust to their new bond.

"Call if you need me," Kate called when she reached the doorway and Rose noticed her absence for the first time. A brief nod was all she could manage before she refocused all her attention on the newborn in her arms. She could feel Bella, feel her satisfaction and the lethargy which had resulted from her orgasm. She hadn't felt it when Bella had cum but she suspected that Kate had shielded her from that and she was grateful, it would have been very confusing to have shared that with her friend.

Bella felt like she was floating, she felt more relaxed than she had for as long as she could remember. She was surrounded by a warmth she now knew to be Rosalie, enveloping her very being in a protective cocoon, sheltering her from the harsh realities of life. Bella never wanted to that to change, she needed her now more than ever before.

From what Rose knew about bonds she knew that Bella would be able to sense her emotions. So, she was careful to project only the love and protection she felt for her friend. The darker, more base feelings the newborn's sexual release had caused were locked tightly away for analysis when she was alone, away from the beautiful, sometimes fragile creature in her arms.

"Rose?" After several quite minutes Bella cleared her throat and called out to her friend.

"Are you Ok?" Rose shifted slightly, she seemed to ask Bella that a lot she mused ruefully.

"Yes. Better." The newborn was still in a slightly euphoric state but the agitation she'd been experiencing recently had left to be replaced by a warmth and self-satisfaction. Plus, she was cuddled up to Rose. Her Rose. Bella Purred and nuzzled affectionately into the blonde's neck. "That was amazing Rose, you were there. I felt you." Rose blinked at the blatant affection in her friend's voice, it made her smile and Bella smiled lazily back at her.

Xxxxx

"Ok?" Tanya questioned softly as Kate appeared in her bedroom doorway. Her sister shrugged and wandered over to the bed.

"It was a little intense," she murmured as she threw herself onto the bed and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. "I could feel their bond, it's not fully activated yet but it's so strong. I miss 'rina," she whispered, referring to their absent sister.

"Me too, I think it's time she came home. It's been too long," Tanya agreed with a sigh as she turned towards Kate and snuggled up to her sister, placing soft kisses on her throat. Kate turned to face her and captured Tanya's lips, revelling in the intimacy. Being with Rose had been satisfying and incredibly hot but it wasn't on the same level as connecting with her sisters could be. With that in mind she rolled on top of Tanya who wrapped her arms around her.

"Feeling a little unloved?" her sister questioned Kate's behaviour.

"Maybe," Kate's reply was muffled as she nuzzled her sister's neck. "I'm a little wound up from helping Bella and I was basically Rose's fuck toy. Don't get me wrong it was well worth it but you know I like to be in control," she whined, causing Tanya to chuckle.

"Well let's see what we can do about that huh?" Tanya returned the kiss and tilted her head back and allowed Kate to tease her scars with her tongue. "Mmm," she hummed as her sister scraped the sensitive skin with her teeth.

Xxxxxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"This is our sister, Irina," Tanya introduced Bella to the beautiful blonde.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi, another chapter for you as promised. I just posted the last chapter of my other story so managed to finish this today as well. It's been a very productive week :D._

_It get's a little smutty so you have been warned!_

_Next couple of chapters are almost done and as you know reviews encourage me ;0)_

_Lil'D xx_

xxxxxx

"Thank you," Bella murmured as she began to recover a little. Rose just tightened her arm and buried her nose in the brunette's hair, inhaling deeply.

"That's kinda weird Rose," the newborn mumbled which caused a bark of hysterical laughter to emit from the blonde.

"No, that's not weird, you smell good," Bella could feel the smile against her hair. "What's weird is that this whole bond thing exists."

"I guess. But -. I could feel you Rose." The newborn moved slightly and looked up at her. "Just the hell does this make us?"

"Are we like Tanya and Kate? They aren't mated but -."

"But they're very _close,_" Rose finished with raised brows as she looked down at her, -? Friend?

"Um, yeah," Bella pulled away and rolled onto her back. "About that." Rose tensed, unsure of where Bella was going with that, it didn't sound good.

"Yes?" She kept calm and waited for the newborn to continue. If she had learned anything about the newborn it was that she constantly surprised her.

"Thanks, for wanting to help. Like if I'd wanted, um, more." Rose blinked, a little unsure of how to respond.

"Well," she drawled, "the offer's open any time," Rose finished with a wink. Bella's head whipped round so she was staring at the blonde with a mixture of fear, apprehension and more than a little lust. Rose grinned, she decided that after her recent release and their bond connection being activated that she was not going to tip-toe around the issue of Bella's sexuality. Bella was incredibly attractive and both Rose and her beast were now happy to acknowledge their interest in Bella as a potential mate.

"I'm serious, I'd rather you came to me than Kate," she continued, her voice carrying a hint of a growl. "I can ask her to teach me what she did today?"

"I think I'd like that," Bella dropped her eyes but there was a shy smile on her face. "But double standards much?" She challenged the blonde who baulked at the question.

"Um, Ok. Good point." Rose admitted sheepishly and it was quiet for a while.

"Tanya said it was because you didn't want to use me, like Alice." The newborn stated bluntly.

"It was." Rose admitted as she held Bella's eye. "I'm not a nun Bella. I came here to be with you but until I did I always had Emmett to go to. For when -. You know." She finished awkwardly.

"When you wanted to fuck?"

"Yes. When I wanted to fuck and I didn't want to travel." The blonde confessed with a sigh. "Emmett and I are -. Well, we're best friends but I prefer females, Bella. So, when I need to let loose Em and I have certain vampires we visit when we want sex, that was not just with each other." The confessions kept coming, Rose wanting to get this out in the open now and not have Bella find out later.

The newborn scrambled up so she was kneeing next to the blonde. She was surprised by the revelation but not shocked, she now knew there was a lot more to Rose than she had thought when she was human.

"I like control and Kate let me have that, she knows me well enough to give me what I needed." Her words were soft, it was a very private part of herself she was revealing. Bella was slightly shocked by what she was hearing. Partly from Rose sharing such an intimate part of herself and also the sexual connotation to her words, her preferences.

"Um, well -. Um, if we ever, you know -." Bella stuttered.

"Have sex?"

"Yeah." Bella knew she would be blushing if she could but decided to man-up. "Well," she purred, staring Rose in the eye. "If we ever- , have _sex," _she allowed her fangs to drop as she spoke, "I'll be sure to remember that. But, once I have more experience I _can't_ promise to behave." Rose inhaled sharply as she was assaulted by images of Bella in a more dominant position and if she was honest it excited rather than scared her. Bella was also quick to notice the change of scents Rose was putting out and the smell of the blonde's arousal made her beast growl possessively.

When they both had themselves under control again Rose spoke.

"But, I don't want to rush anything," she paused as she gauged the newborn's reaction. Bella was listening intently but showed no signs of getting upset. " I don't want to rush because of the bond. The last thing either of us wants to feel, is used." Bella frowned and was about to speak. "Wait." Bella closed her mouth and received a smile from Rose as she reached out to cup the brunette's cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb.

"What I mean is that we both have urges but I don't think that you especially are ready to deal with a full mate bond. There is still so much for you to learn, to experience. Don't get me wrong, I want to be there with you every step of the way and have no doubt that you _are _mine Bella," the blonde growled possessively as her grip tightened on Bella. "But for this to work we need to take out time, we can't force it, it will come naturally and when it is time we must allow our beasts to make that choice." They were locked in an intense stare, neither breathing. Bella was first to move, pushing forward until her lips were pressed against the blonde's and they stayed like that, sharing a chaste kiss until they heard raised voices from downstairs.

Xxxxx

Tanya easily capitulated to her sister, Kate quickly covering her body with her own as they shared soft kisses.

"We'll call her when we're done here, Ok?" Tanya whispered as she comforted her sister. She was feeling the distance too but it was always Kate who felt it first, they both doted on their youngest sister and missed her presence.

"Mmm, Ok," Kate was currently sucking on Tanya's neck but not breaking the skin, pleasantly distracted from the loss she felt. Tanya reciprocated as she tasted her sister's skin but also using her teeth to tease her scars. She soon had Kate moaning and when they kissed she pushed her hips up, indicating her need. It was unnecessary, Kate had sensed the arousal of her sister, both through her pheromones and the scent that was tantalising her from between Tanya's legs.

Not wanting to deprive Tanya of any foreplay she ripped her sister's shirt off to expose her breasts, if she looked carefully she could see faint white scars marking the slightly darker skin of her aureole. These were soon covered by her lips as she took the left nipple in her mouth, lashing the already hard peak with her tongue before biting down, piercing it with one fang.

"Kata," Tanya called out, reverting to the old tongue in her passion, Kate being a modern shortening of her sisters name. "Harder," she urged and Kate increased the pressure until she was drawing blood and lapping it from the wound. Once the wound began to heal she switched breasts, lavishing the same attention on the other until hands in her hair urged her lower.

And lower she went, travelling down Tanya's body until she was level with the fastening of the jeans the other blonde was wearing. They went the same way as her top, shredded in one swift move and thrown haphazardly away. Kate smiled when she was her sister had no underwear on, her thighs already wet for her.

Tanya lay back and groaned when Kate's very talented and experienced tongue entered her in one hard thrust. It was only seconds before her first orgasm ripped through her as Kate grabbed her hips and pounded into her, the vampire's tongue hard and stiff, the strong muscle never tiring even as Tanya clenched around it.

"Horny much?" Kate pulled back far enough to speak as her sister recovered above her.

"Always, for you," Tanya groaned, back arching as Kate went in for round two this time entering with three fingers and drawing them slowly in and out. She liked to tease but had been kind enough to take the edge off first but now the torturous dragging of the pads of her fingers against that one sensitive spot was causing Tanya's hips to jerk uncontrollably.

"Easy!" Kate warned and held still, waiting for her sister to calm. All she got was a growl and dark eyes looking down at her. But, Tanya knew the game well so forced herself to relax, it was always worth it. Kate smirked and as a reward took her sister's clit into her mouth.

"Ah!" That felt so fucking good, Tanya arched her back to increase the pressure and Kate obliged, firmly circling it as she renewed the movement of her fingers.

"I can't wait for 'rina to get back so we can both fuck you," the younger vampire smirked. "Or, you can fuck me, fucking her. How does that sound?" Tanya was unable to speak as the images plus the sensations Kate was drawing from her willing body totally incapacitated her thought process. All she could feel was Kate.

"Please!" The elder blonde moaned, totally out of control, memories of past sessions with both her sisters playing through her mind as she focused on the hot tongue toying with her clit. It seemed like an age before she was allowed any kind of release but it was slow coming, Kate gradually increased the pace of her fingers and the pressure on her clit, slowly, slowly until Tanya was literally quivering beneath her then a well placed nip to her engorged clit sent her crashing over.

She lay there, chest heaving in unnecessary breaths.

"Better?" Kate purred as she slid but her sister's body.

"Oh yeah," Tanya lowered her mouth to steal a kiss. They lay together for some time, exchanging touches and more kisses. They were in no rush and were allowing their passion to build slowly.

Suddenly Tanya pulled back from their kiss to stare at Kate. "Do you feel it?"

"Yes." Kate answered with a smile and they both took a vampire moment to make themselves half presentable before running downstairs.

xxxxxx

"What's going on?" Bella lifted her head as she heard a commotion from downstairs. Rose cocked her head and listened for a second. They had politely ignored the sounds of the sister's love-making but it hadn't left much to the imagination, Rose in particular as she had first hand experience of Kate's 'talents'.

"Come on," she smiled and leapt up from the bed and smiled at her -? Friend? Bond-mate? She would analyse that later but now Bella was watching her curiously. Rose was beckoning so she got up and exited the room as the blonde held the door open for her. It was a nice gesture but should Bella read more into it? She wasn't sure so waited for her friend who caught her hand as she went past, interlacing their fingers.

"Ok?" Rose asked a little shyly. Bella nodded and gave her hand a squeeze. She was actually grateful for the contact, she found it reassuring, especially after her experience earlier and she liked that it had been Rose that had initiated the contact.

Rose led Bella down the stairs, the newborn seemed a little apprehensive but then she did not know who the newcomer was. As they descended the staircase Bella peeked over the bannister and saw a blonde vampire wrapped up in an enthusiastic group hug with their hosts and the chatter of excited voices filled the air.

"Irina," Rose murmured softly but the sound was picked up even over the torrent of vampire conversation that was taking place between the three other women.

The newborn tucked herself behind Rose as they came to stand in the living room.

"Bella, this is our sister Irina," Tanya introduced her sister who stepped forward to regard the newborn with open curiosity. Bella saw a vampire with pale blonde hair, almost verging on white when the light caught it, she was around Bella's height and her eyes were more of an amber than gold. Bella knew that this meant she had probably fed on a human fairly recently but not enough to turn her eyes completely red, like her own. She was of course beautiful and the planes of her face were similar enough to her 'sisters' that a blood relation could easily be claimed. But, Bella also knew that was one reason she had been selected by Sasha, that and the other sisters attachment to her.

"Bella?" Irina entreated the shy newborn. She had been filled in on the basic details by her sisters upon her arrival. That they had guests and the unfamiliar scent was that of the Cullen's human turned vampire, Isabella Swan.

What she hadn't expected was the obvious protective vibe Rosalie was projecting or the way the normally reticent blonde was holding the newborn's hand. She flashed a quick look at her sisters who shrugged and she sensed that it was a conversation for another time.

"Bella?" She tried again and watched as Rose nudged Bella and stepped back so that the newborn was unable to hide behind her any more. Irina allowed her gaze to travel over the brunette's form with gentle curiosity and she liked what she saw. This was a beautiful young vampire and although apparently very shy she sensed a strength to her. But, she mused, that was to be expected as she knew from first hand experience how much strength it took to live amongst vampires as a human and survive, however much they loved you it could be a risky endeavour for the fragile human.

"Hi," Irina blinked when the young one finally spoke, her voice was low and musical and very pleasing to the ear. She smelled good too, the blonde noticed. She could feel her sisters watching her intently, cataloguing her reactions to their guest. She tentatively reached out with her chi.= to get a better sense of the newborn.

Bella gasped and Rose growled as they both felt Irina's chi reach out for Bella. It was a new experience for them both. Bella feeling the light brush of what felt like a slight breeze, again a different character from both Kate and Rose. Rose just felt an instant aggression when she sensed the touch but it came via Bella which was strange but none the less threatening to her beast.

"Oh!" Irina blinked again then smiled. "Amazing!" She turned to her sisters who smiled back at her.

"It is," Tanya agreed. "They are very special and very welcome in our home." Kate confirmed to the pleased mortification of the younger vampires.

"Then I welcome you too, young ones," she beamed at them and both Rose and Bella relaxed, Rose a little embarrassed about yet another uncontrolled growl but nobody had taken offence so she hoped it had gone relatively remarked.

"Thank you," Bella straightened up to her full height and felt a burst of confidence and offered the absent sister a genuine smile. Irina was slightly taken aback as it enhanced the newborn's beauty ten-fold.

"Rose," Tanya called the young blonde's attention. "There will be time to socialise later but it has been a long time since we saw our sister -." She let the sentence tail off and Rose's brows hitched as she caught the unsaid words. "I believe it would be safe for Bella to travel with you as long as you avoid populated areas."

"We will talk later, Bella," Irina nodded to the brunette.

"I'd like that," Bella replied, inexplicably shy again. Rose caught the look Tanya and Kate exchanged and frowned but she would dwell on it later.

"Come on Bella, want to see something cool?" Bella knew that they were being dismissed and she also knew why but appreciated the fact that the sisters were being subtle about their obvious need to re-connect with one another, however they chose to do that. She also couldn't complain about the alone time she would get with Rose so it was a win win as far as she was concerned.

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

_From what Rose had said she expected Irina to be flighty and less substantial than the other sisters but she didn't find this to be the case. Instead, she seemed down to earth and extremely likeable. And pretty. Bella chastised herself for the thought, especially after what had transpired between herself and Rose earlier._


	17. Chapter 17

_So, here we have another chapter. There has been a lot of interest in investigating a 'Belrina' pairing before Rose and Bella complete their bonding. Let me know if it appeals to you and I'll take it into consideration. _

_Thanks for pushing this story over 300 likes and reviews and also to all those who have read my other story and sent me messages or reviewed it. You all make me very happy :D _

_The next chapter is almost ready so if you encourage me it will get finished faster ;)_

_Lil'D x_

xxxxxx

"So, what going on?" Irina turned to her sisters when she knew the young ones were out of earshot.

"Well, we only had time to give you the basics," Tanya apologised with a shrug.

"They have a bond?" The youngest sister queried.

"Yes," Kate smiled. "It's very similar to ours although it's too early to tell yet if it's exactly the same. Although, we feel it may incorporate a mating bond as well."

"_Really?_ Is that why Rose is growling every time I looked at Bella?" Kate smirked at that.

"Yep. Things have been a little touchy there. Rose has been knocked completely off balance by this. She's so reserved she has had trouble accepting her feelings for Bella." Kate explained and Irina nodded. She had been a little concerned about the young blonde's reaction to her but it was beginning to make sense.

"And Bella?"

"Well," Tanya spoke up to answer Irina's question, "Bella is, as you saw, a remarkable newborn. She's been turned just over a month and is in supreme control. I won't say _complete _control because earlier today she massacred an entire heard. But, that can mostly be blamed on the bond forming and the complications it has caused.

"Yeah, Rose came to because she was having a hard time handle the fact that she and Bella would be tied together by the bond. She was panicking that if she let it develop, one day Bella would find her mate and leave her." Kate added.

"Oh!" Irina screwed up her face in sympathy. "I can see why that would be a concern for her," she replied, knowing how wary the young blonde was of forming any kind of relationship, let alone one so intimate.

"Yes, so she left to talk to Emmett," Kate scowled at the memory.

"Which none of us took well given the revelation surrounding the existence of their bond," Tanya interjected.

"I went to talk to her and one thing led to another..." Kate trailed off, waiting for her sister to put two and together. It took a second but she turned to Kate with an incredulous look.

"You didn't?"

"She did," Tanya sighed. "And, although it was Rose who initiated it Bella's beast has not taken kindly to it. So, when she acted out yesterday I think that was the root cause."

"Um, that and the fact the girl was still virgin until Alice claimed her after her first kill. They killed human." Kate informed her sister who sat down, shocked by her words. A Cullen? And Alice no less?

"I know." Tanya noted the look of disbelief on her sister's face. "It's a lot for anyone to deal with, let alone a newborn." She paused to let the information sink in. "So, Bella's been struggling with that plus her developing bond with Rose. Rose has severe intimacy issues and now it seems both their beasts are staking some claim on one another. Kate has just helped Bella release some of that pent up sexual energy via her chi, with Rose present and that's' when they 'connected' for the first time. So you'll have to forgive Rose for being a little overprotective. You remember how that feels?" Irina nodded as she recalled the feeling when she first bonded with her sisters.

"It's been a busy day," Kate was the queen of understatement with her comment.

"It certainly has," Irina had a lot to think about. "Anything else I need to know about?" She raised her brows and surveyed her sisters. She'd only been gone a handful of weeks and to come back to all this was a lot to absorb, even for a vampire.

"Well, Bella had control before she killed the human. There is a possibility that she has a latent power when it come to assessing humans. Rose told me the man was a child abuser. The words fell heavily in the room, abusers were the lowest of the low in their collective opinion.

"Has she begun her training yet?" Irina queried.

"No, we thought it best to get her other urges under control first, it makes it easier," Tanya explained. It's been about getting her comfortable with herself and breaking the bond Alice had formed." Irina nodded. "I was considering starting tomorrow while she was still heavily sated from the herd blood she took but you have disrupted that plan, sister." Tanya smiled to shoow there was no malice in her words.

"Well, I would like to observe if she has no objections?" Irina stated as she returned the smile, she was happy to be home and would have returned earlier had she felt the call from her sisters that she had today.

"It would be best to check neither of them have any problem with that," Irina nodded her agreement to Tanya's reasoning.

"But _Rose,_ Kata?" She turned to her sister in surprise. Kate shrugged.

"She came to me, I gave her what she needed."

"Control," Irina stated in a tone that caught both sisters attention.

"Yes," Kate agreed, her tone curious. "What do you know?" Tanya questioned. Irina paused, unsure how to phrase what she had to say. Both the elder sisters knew Irina was very good at picking up information, she had an attractive personality and even vampires warmed to her and shared information they might not usually.

"Well," Irina began, "on my travels I have come across a few that have been marked by Rosalie." The other sisters were shocked but stayed silent as their sister spoke. "All female, all the more exclusive of our kind. Some also marked by Emmett, but only two as the others mate exclusively with females," she informed her sisters. "Her mark is incredibly strong, she murmured as she thought of the scars on those vampires. "Binding." She finished, looking up to gauge her sister's reactions. To bind with a mark was a skill and ensured the loyalty of the vampire marked. It was based on the marking involved in mating but was a one way bond. In fact it was similar to the bond Alice had created with Bella, minus the complications caused by the makers bond and the fact Bella had been virgin.

"Rose has only ever been marked by Emmett," Kate confirmed. "I did not think it appropriate to change that." Tanya snorted as she tried to withhold a laugh causing Irina to turn her attention to her oldest sister. "What?" Kate queried indignantly.

"What? You said it yourself, you were her fuck-toy!" Tanya was full out laughing now and Irina joined in, much to her middle sisters consternation.

"Well, at least I've bedded her!" Kate retaliated. "From what 'rina said it's only the privileged that have.

"True sister, true," Irina pulled Kate by her hand, tugging her down onto her lap where she relaxed and nuzzled into her sisters neck, taking in her wonderful scent.

"Well, considering she has had no training it is remarkable," Tanya added while Kate was distracted and purring like a kitten she was so pleased to be close to Irina.

"But, was I wrong in thinking Bella has a small crush on our sister?" There was a few moments silent and Kate pulled back and Kate took the opportunity and change the topic. Irina blinked, confused by the comment.

"I think she may," Tanya confirmed. "That's going to be interesting. I don't pity you a jealous Rosalie." Kate chuckled then continued the conversation.

"Yeah, she actually threatened me when she thought I was trying to take advantage of Bella."

"Yes, she threatened to harm our cars if we misbehaved."Irina arched her brow at that then burst into laughter.

"She knows no fear," she chuckled as she marvelled at the young blonde's nerve.

"Yes, it seems that her protective instincts know no bounds where Bella is concerned." Tanya confirmed.

"Well, I find it all fascinating and would enjoy the chance to get to know them both better. Rose has always held herself away from me, although I never knew why," Irina sighed, she was a social vampire and it had always puzzled her.

"Me either, I suppose you have often been absent on your visits." Kate guessed.

"I have," Irina did not tolerate their cousins well and often made herself scarce when they visited. Rose and Emmett were the ones she liked the most but having to deal with Carlisle and the unspoken judgements he passed over their lifestyle was more then she cared to handle. She wasn't willing to hide the nature of the affection she had for her sisters during their visit as the other two sisters did. What they did in their own home was their business, no-one elses. And Edward, she shuddered internally at the thought of the arrogant young vampire. Every time she saw him she wanted to harm him in cruel and inventive ways so for the sake of peace she stayed away.

However, she had always been curious about his human. But, from what she had heard she was weak and ill-suited to becoming a vampire. But, she was very pleased to be wrong on that count, Bella intrigued her and she wanted to get to know the newborn better. She hoped the newborn's hormones did not prove too rebellious as she wasn't one for conflict, she was happiest when her sisters and coven were happy and did not want to encourage discord.

"Come, I want to bed you," Irina stretched to her full height and padded towards the stairs, her sisters following obediently, smiles of anticipation on their faces.

Xxxxxx

Rose had taken Bella to see the ice caps. It had been an interesting tour but Rose had seemed a little distant. Bella suspected she knew the reason, Irina's return. Rose had said she wasn't close with the youngest sister but Bella could not see why, she seemed very pleasant. They had returned when Kate had called to give them the all clear a day or so later. On their return the scent of sex had been a little off-putting but Bella was slowly getting used to such things being common knowledge what with vampire senses playing their role. Her thoughts were broken as the door to the barn opened and the subject of her thoughts entered.

"Hi," Bella blinked at the casual greeting. She had not yet been able to asses the younger sisters personality. Whether she was as laid back or Kate or more formal like Tanya. The greeting was friendly and she responded in kind, offering a welcoming smile as she pushed off on the skateboard she had been playing with.

Irina padded over to the board rack on her bare feet and selected a board that Bella and Rose had been warned by Kate not to touch so the newborn assumed it was Irina's. By the expert way the blonde pushed off and executed a complex flip it seemed she was a pro at this.

"So, how are you liking it here? They filled me in on what's being going on," Irina informed Bella with a smile.

"I-, I really like it." Tanya says I can stay." Irina nodded.

"You are welcome and I can't see Carmen or Eleazar having any problem with that. Rose too if she wants." Bella nodded.

"I think she does," the newborn vampire confirmed but a shred of doubt crept into her voice.

"Oh, if you're here she will want to stay," Irina informed her with a soft smile. "She won't want to be too far away for long. I can't stay away from my sisters for more than I just have. The world can be an exciting place but I belong with them, I have since the moment I first laid eyes on them."

"Rose and I had never been close. I always thought she hated me," Bella murmured and the words perplexed the blonde.

"Well, your bond is as unique as ours, I doubt it works exactly the same way, just shares similarities." Irina explained and that made sense to Bella. "Plus, from what I know of Rose she always had your best interests at heart but did not approve of your choices. Have you ever really thought why young one?" That earned a thoughtful pause from the newborn as she contemplated her elder's words. From the lengthy conversation on the matter Bella knew how Rose had felt, that she had disapproved of the Cullen's treatment of their human.

"I hadn't, until Rose explained it to me. She has always cared," Bella concluded and that earned her a smile form the blonde.

"She's just not the best at showing it, is she?"

"No, but she's getting better," Bella answered, suddenly shy again and Irina left the topic when she sensed this. It seemed the bond was still developing and neither participant were one hundred percent sure of their feelings yet.

"I won't lie, we are not especially close but I would like to get to know her better, I find her very interesting," Irina commented as she completed a series of jumps.

"She is," Bella confirmed and silence returned, the only noise the whir and clatter of their boards as they skated idly.

"Will you share your story with me one day young one?" Irina finally questioned as they continued to skate, the hum of the wheels and repetitive movements strangely therapeutic.

"Me? Why?" Bella frowned, she had nothing to tell she knew she was a child by comparison and had done nothing of note with her life.

"Because, I want to understand what makes you the vampire you are," the blonde countered. "It has a lot of bearing on who we become and I would like to know you better," she explained, giving the young vampire a warm smile.

"Um Ok," Bella mumbled, both embarrassed and flattered but the idea. She had been surreptitiously studying the blonde as she skated and liked what she saw, a lot. Irina would have been described as pretty in her human life, her features slightly less angular than her sisters and slightly softer. She was taller than Kate but smaller than Tanya who was as tall as Rose. She also seemed relaxed but without the mischievousness that Kate had or the more mature nature of Tanya, as leader of the coven.

From what Rose had said she expected Irina to be flighty and less substantial than the other sisters but she didn't find this to be the case. Instead, she seemed down to earth and extremely likeable. And pretty. Bella chastised herself for the thought, especially after what had transpired between herself and Rose earlier.

But she was confused but didn't know who to talk to. She would feel bad talking to Rose, and Kate was Irina's sister and probably biased. Then she had a thought. Maybe she could talk to Emmett? No, strike that, he was all for Rose. Bella sighed, she was stumped. Maybe Tanya? She always seemed to know how to help. Ugh! Hormones were a bitch!

Irina watched Bella's internal monologue with amusement, the poor youngling seemed to be struggling but she had no idea what the problem was.

"Can I help?" She offered and was surprised by the vehement shaking of the newborn's chestnut locks.

"No! Thanks!" She squeaked.

"Ok," Irina drawled and her companion's reaction gave her some clue as to what might be up. Her sisters had explained Bella's lack of sexual experience and how it was making things difficult for the youngling. She was too controlled most of the time to let her instincts rule her and she had heard of the problems this had caused Bella.

Even so, from what she had been told it seemed Bella was highly advanced and it couldn't just be from her acceptance of her change. She herself had also welcomed being turned but had existed for a period where she had little to no control over her actions. Not as long as most newborns but Bella had been turned a month and was acting like a mature vampire.

"Let me tell you my story," Irina began. "Maybe it will take your mind off things?" She smiled warmly at the brunette who nodded her acceptance but kept skating, the motion soothing her. "Can Rose hear too?" Bella questioned, she had a feeling it was going to be an interesting history and didn't want her friend to miss out.

"Alright, but then let's go inside?"

"Ok," Bella agreed easily and they carefully placed their boards tidily on the rack and went back to the house. They found Rose already in the living room and Bella hastened to join her on the couch, Irina curling up against the arm of the couch opposite them. It was only moments before the young vampires felt a shimmer in their chi but no direct contact and after a moment when the other sisters appeared they realised that Irina had been calling them to her.

"How does that work?" Rose questioned her elders as they settled around their sister, sandwiching her between them. It was obvious by the content looks all three held that they were very happy with their re-union and both the young vampires felt a satisfied calm emanate from their combined chi, whether they were consciously projecting it or not. Rose suspected that is was totally involuntary but it fascinated her none the less.

"I think of them and they come," was Irina's simple answer. "Yesterday I felt their need for me, they missed me so I returned." Rose frowned.

"Yes, but where were you?" She kept up her questioning.

"South America, I was hoping to run into a friend but came home as soon as I felt them," Irina explained, snuggling into her sisters as she spoke.

"So distance is no barrier?" Rose was fascinated.

"It was faint but still there. They have never been distressed when I have been in Europe or any other continents but as far as I know distance is not an issue." Rose accepted the answer but had no further questions so Irina began her story.

Xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_Enter," the voice was low and melodious and it sent a shiver through me. After a moments hesitation I turned the large round handle and entered the room, quickly looking around to get my bearings. It was dark, lit only by a few candles, I saw a tub set out in front of the fire and began to carry the bucket towards it._

"_Give that to me," the same voice commanded and a figure appeared out of the dark shadows of the room. A woman glided towards me but her features were in shadow, all I could see was a mass of golden hair, piled on top of her head, ringlets hanging down to both hide and frame her face._


	18. Chapter 18

Here we have some back-story and it will take up the next 2-3 chapters. They are all written and just need editing so I will get them up as soon as I have finished tweaking them. This section is told in first person apart when they break off for questions.

This is being posted before I go to work as a thanks for all the amazing reviews you posted for me and because my girlfriend really couldn't wait to read it and has been asking me since last night to post this one! And because I love her, obviously ;0)

Lil'd

xxxxxxxxx

It was a dark day in winter, one where the sky never really lights up. It hadn't been a good day. I'd already attracted a lashing from the cook for dropping a breakfast tray destined for one of the inn's guests. It hadn't even been my fault, he'd grabbed at me as I carried it and I had moved to protect myself, dropping the tray as I did so. The man had dragged me to the cook but only after promising to let it go if I serviced his cock. Unsurprisingly I'd refused but it had ended in a whipping, 5 lashes that had broken skin and were burning under my dirty shift. I'd rather bear the marks than take any man's cock in my mouth.

I was working in the kitchen when the carriage approached. It was functional and not overly ornate but anyone travelling by carriage had more wealth than most people in the town I lived in. I stopped and stared as I tried to guess who was visiting. A merchant perhaps, or a holy man? Our town was one of the larger ones in the region so many travelled to trade here but we were the only relatively reputable inn and I knew there were currently rooms vacant.

"Irina, get back inside girl. I'm waiting!" Cook called to me through the open door of the kitchen and I hurried inside with the water I was carrying back from the well. All day I listened intently for news of those in the carriage but heard nothing until evening fell. Then I overheard the barmaid gossiping with the cook about the three women that had rented the inn's largest rooms on the first floor. She said they were probably noblewomen as they had not spoken to anyone themselves, only given their carriage driver instructions for their stay and coin to pay for it.

I was intrigued, I wanted to see them. I needed to see them but I did not know why, no other visitors had caught my interest in this way before.

"Here girl," a bucket of heated water was thrust into my hands. "Take this to the ladies chambers, they want to bathe." The cook screwed up her face in disgust at the thought, most people I knew only bathed if they fell in the shit that lined the streets and then they didn't' always bother. I myself liked to be clean, I had once taken time to study the green water of a puddle and seen all the tiny creatures that lived in the dirt. I didn't want any creatures living on me, the thought disgusted me but I never made a show of it. I lived in the shadows and kept my head down, I knew I was nearly of marrying age and didn't want to be noticed by a man and sold off to be replaced by another girl.

So, I carried the heavy pail dutifully up the stairs, pausing to place it on the floor by the door before knocking.

"Enter," the voice was low and melodious and it sent a shiver through me. After a moments hesitation I turned the large round handle and entered the room, quickly looking around to get my bearings. It was dark, lit only by a few candles, I saw a tub set out in front of the fire and began to carry the bucket towards it.

"Give that to me," the same voice commanded and a figure appeared out of the dark shadows of the room. A woman glided towards me but her features were in shadow, all I could see was a mass of golden hair, piled on top of her head, ringlets hanging down to both hide and frame her face.

"No Milady, it is my job. Not yours." I clung tightly to the handle of the bucket but even so it was lifted effortlessly out of my hand and handed back to me empty.

"Bring three more," I was ordered and dashed off to do as I was bid. Each bucketful was taken from me in the same way, on my last trip I was astounded to see the lady sitting in the tub, her back to the door as she faced the fire. "Bring it to me." She instructed and I hesitated but then stepped forward when she beckoned. "There." An elegant finger pointed and I set the bucket down as instructed.

Now I was closer to the fire I caught a glimpse of the woman's face, she kept it turned away from me so all I could catch were her cheek and jaw bone which were slightly angular which indicated she was of a similar ethnic background to myself, and the majority of the town. She also spoke like I did although her pronunciation was more refined and I guessed she could read.

"Help me wash my hair," I hesitated for a moment, wary of the request. Women like her did not associate with people like me. We worked in the background, we did not attend noble ladies. "Please?" Her soft tones entreated me and I gasped as she turned to face me. Forget beautiful, she was stunning as the firelight danced over the planes of her face and tinted her eyes red.

I nodded and went to stand behind her. She tilted back her head and I looked around for something to use to pour the water. "There's a jug on the dresser," she reached out and pointed to a metal jug and I crossed the room to retrieve it then quickly returned to my position. "Wet my hair," she instructed and I filled the jug and gingerly poured it over her hair, wetting it and plastering it to the skin of her back.

"More," I obliged and this time her hair was thoroughly soaked. As the water ran off her skin I noticed her scent for the first time and it intoxicated me. I breathed it in and became light headed as I registered the sweet, floral smell. I stood back as she lathered some scented product in her hair then raised her arm and gestured for me to resume my role. I emptied the jug over her three times.

"Enough." I let the jug hang by my side, unsure what was expected of me now. "You may leave, return in a few moments to remove the tub."

"Yes, Milady," I murmured politely and practically ran to the door and back to the kitchen.

"Eh! Where have you been girl?" The cook accosted me as I entered the hot confines of the kitchen. In winter it was a blessing to work here but in summer a curse.

"The lady requested I help her," I mumbled without giving any details, the experience was too intimate to share. A grunt and I was dismissed, I ran back up the stairs and knocked on the door again.

"Come." I was summoned and entered the room and keeping my eyes down I went straight to the tub and reached down to refill the bucket and begin to take the water downstairs to throw out. "Wait." I stopped dead, unsure of what I had done wrong. "You bathe?" I froze, unsure of how I was supposed to answer that. "You smell clean, good. Look at me girl." I looked up to see her sitting in a chair which is by the shuttered window.

"Do you bathe?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. "You may use the water if you wish," I glanced longingly at the still steaming water. Hot water was a luxury I had never experienced. "It's alright. I will retire to the bedchamber until you are done. There is a cloth you may use to dry yourself on the dresser. I flicked my eyes and saw it lying clean and folded. I gasped as she moved, or at least appeared in front of me.

"Look at me, I won't hurt you," she promised in her musical voice so I steeled my nerve and looked directly at her. "You are better than they. I will request you serve us for the length of our stay."

"Thank you Milady," I dropped into a curtsey and looked up with a shy smile which was met with one in return and it took my breath away.

"Go bathe. Lock the door so you are safe." I nodded and watched as she left the room, using the door to the adjoining chamber. When I was sure I was alone I stripped my shift and undergarments off at record speed then climbed into the tub. I knelt there but did not luxuriate in the warm water as I expected it to be taken away at any moment, finding myself the butt of a cruel joke. Instead I bathed quickly, the water was still very clear and clean, the lady must bathe very often for it to be that way I mused as I washed and made an effort to clean my wounds from the whipping. When I was done I dried myself thoroughly before re-dressing and then filled my bucket after unlocking the door I took it down the stairs and out of the kitchen door, throwing it onto the street. I repeated this three times but on my fourth trip was confronted by not one but two ladies.

The first was accompanied by another of similar age but instead of the curlier hair she had straight and was smaller, more petite.

"See," my lady spoke to her sister who after studying me nodded.

"I see," I almost thought I heard a whisper of words, just out of hearing but I did not see their lips move so was obviously mistaken. While I stood there I took my time and looked them over. They were both pale but it was winter and our peoples skin tended to be paler so that wasn't unusual. They were both incredibly beautiful and I marvelled at the fact they weren't married to a rich Lord or Prince. But, it was their eyes that struck me, a rich red in the candlelight. It should have unnerved me but it didn't in the slightest. Instead I felt safe in their presence as though I knew they would not harm me.

"What did you see?" Bella questioned the older sisters.

"True beauty," Tanya confirmed. "And I could smell the blood of her wounds and that they were becoming infected. I did not want her to become ill but I did not wish bring attention to them because then she would wonder how I knew."

"So you let her bathe?"

"I did, and I added some herbs to the water to quell the infection."

"You were not tempted by the blood from her wounds?" Rose asked, fascinated by the tale.

"No, not at all." Kate smiled at the memory.

"It was that and her lack of fear for us that intrigued us. We had never met a human like her," Tanya was also smiling now. "And her smell was divine."

"Apparently I smelled very good as a human," Bella mumbled, embarrassed by the admission but every vampire she had met had agreed with the fact.

"Extremely," Rose commented without thinking and her words drew knowing glances from the sisters. "We all thought so," she went on to clarify. The questions stopped so Irina continued.

"You're very beautiful, but so cold." I blurted out, then clapped my hand over my mouth at my presumption to speak without being spoken to.

"We are, but we are free," the smaller one replied with a smile. "What is your name, girl?"

"I am Irina," I answered her smile and threw in a curtsey.

"I am Katarina and my sister is called Tanya, our cousin is Sasha," she explained and I nodded.

"Will you accompany us tomorrow, we need new clothes and do not know this town well. It would be our misfortune to be robbed by an unscrupulous merchant. Perhaps you can tell us where the more honest ones can be found?" I nodded enthusiastically, clapping my hand over my mouth to hide my dismay when I recalled my duties here at the inn. I had no time to call my own except the odd hour when cook would send me to the market.

"I must decline your request," I replied, the tears burning behind my eyes. "I must work in the kitchens," I explained with a heavy heart.

"Do you ever have any free time?" The one known as Tanya questioned me gently and I shook my head.

"I am a slave here." I politely informed them as I studied my worn boots. I was lucky to have a pair, I only had these because their owner had died of the consumption a few weeks ago.

"A beautiful girl such as yourself should not be hidden away," Tanya growled. My eyes snapped up, I had never heard a woman speak so ferociously, a man neither.

"I am not beautiful, I choose to hide. I do not wish to be married and I am of age." I calmly informed them, looking up and meeting their gazes. Both women were frowning, Katarina's features twisted in a fierce scowl.

"How old are you?" She asked, her face softening as she spoke to me.

"I have fourteen summers," I informed them, although what use the information would be I had no idea.

"So young," Tanya sighed and the sisters exchanged a look.

"But not young enough," Katarina growled but I did not know why she was upset.

"You may leave," I nodded and curtsied again before backing out of the room. I felt bereft out of their presence and scuttled down the stairs and sneaked to the back of the kitchen where my small cot lay. I pulled the ragged blanket over myself and lay awake running over every moment of my evening several times before I fell asleep.

"Girl!" Cook's bellow woke me before dawn.

"Yes Cook?" I answered as I jumped out of bed, coming face to face with her haggard, toothless face.

"The ladies request you take them to the clothiers today. You are to serve them night and day until they leave," she spat the words out at me, incensed that I was no longer too be at her beck and call. I hid my delight at her words. "They are early risers and already awake. You are to go to them now." I was scampering out of the kitchen before she had finished speaking, narrowly missing the ladle she threw at my retreating form.

I reached the door to their chambers and stopped, taking a moment to straighten my clothes and run hasty fingers through my hair. I wanted to look presentable for them, I couldn't really say why but I did not want to disappoint them by showing them up. Before I could knock the door was opened.

"Irina?" Katarina opened the door and seemed surprised to see me.

"I -, um?" I didn't know what to say. Had the cook been lying to me to get me in trouble?

"I have bought her services for the remainder of our stay," an older blonde woman appeared in he doorway and I felt immediately ill at ease in her presence. She brushed past me to leave and I jumped back, away from her. "I would like to stay a few more days so please behave," I blinked as red eyes stared down at me and I could feel my heart pounding.

"It's alright, she can be a little intimidating," Katarina reassured me. "Come in. I had no idea she had arranged that," I entered the room and heard the whisper again. I shook my head to clear my ears. "It's Ok young one. You will be safe with us." I nodded, somehow knowing this to be true. These were powerful women and my heart calmed in their presence.

"Have you slept, you look tired. We are early risers," Tanya explained. " But had I known of Sasha's request I would not have had them send you here so early.

"I had a few hours," I mumbled only now realising the very early hour, dawn had not yet broken. "The merchants will not be up so early, what business does your cousin have at this hour?" I questioned as I stifled a yawn. The lack of sleep seemed to be muddling my brain as I saw the sisters exchange a slightly worried glance.

"She has an appointment to keep, we do not question her. Perhaps she is meeting a suitor?" Tanya suggested and I blushed, I was not too tired to see the surreptitious looks the sisters gave each other as my cheeks flamed.

"Ugh, your blush!" Kate sighed.

"It is greatly missed," Tanya agreed.

"Huh, Bella's blush was permanent," Rose teased. It caused my bother no end of problems," she added scornfully. Bella herself was too distracted by the story to react to the reference to Edward and once Rose had realised her error she nodded for Irina to continue.

"I'm sorry, it is not my business Milady," I apologised and bowed my head. I felt too comfortable around them and was forgetting my place.

"No, please -. when we are alone you may use our given names. Only address us formally if we have company." Katarina requested and I felt myself blush again. Then yawn.

"Sister, she is so tired." Tanya murmured.

"She works so hard," Katarina replied before turning concerned eyes on me. "As Irina says, there is no rush to leave. We will order some food and break fast while you sleep little one. I blinked, there was no way I would be allowed to go to sleep in the busy kitchen at this time of morning.

"I -." I stuttered, unable to form the words to explain this to them.

"You will sleep here, in our bedchamber," Katarina urged and pushed me towards the open doorway. I had been in the room to clean it but not for any other reason, it held two large beds, a padded seat and a large chest with drawers. She gently nudged me along and pointed towards the bed on the left. "Sleep there, it is our bed," she explained and was quickly by the bed and pulling back the furs and blankets. "In!" She commanded with a smile to take the edge off her words. I cast a dubious look at Tanya but when she also smiled at me I took a hesitant step forward, then another and another until I was by the side of the bed.

"Oomph!" I was lifted and practically thrown onto the stuffed mattress. I had never felt anything so soft before. I blinked and found myself looking up at the two most beautiful women I had ever seen. It didn't unnerve me the way it should have that their eyes were an unnatural red or that they were ghostly pale, their movements a little too swift and precise. All I knew was that I felt safe and cared for, for the first time in my life so I obeyed the instruction to sleep and allowed myself to drift off, surrounded by their intoxicating scents. I could even distinguish between the two, Katarina's slightly less floral that Tanya's but both beautiful.

Xxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_He likes you," she stated and I frowned. _

"_Yes, we are friends," I confirmed and heard another, softer growl, it should have worried me. What woman growls like an animal? But, it did not. Rather I felt safe and protected._

"_No little one, he sees your beauty and covets you for himself," the words were low but there was an underlying anger there that chilled me._


	19. Chapter 19

_This chapter 19! Re-posted as ff was being a bitch last night and the links weren't working. So, read, re-read or review the choice is yours. Next chapter will most likely be posted tonight._

_Ok, wow! Over 350 reviews? Seriously, you guys make my day, every day :D See how you motivate me? Not far off 400 now are we? ;0)_

_As a thanks here is the next chapter I finished off today for you. Sorry for the odd typo's in the last chapter,_

_I will be going back to fix them. Hope this one isn't too bad as I am my own beta and however well I check it I often miss something._

_Aaand sorry for the messed up upload :S ff was being a bitch!_

_Enjoy, Lil'd_

_xxxxxxx_

I woke slowly, I could smell food and it made me realise that I was hungry and hadn't eaten since lunchtime the day before today.

"She wakes and hungers," a soft voice spoke and I opened my eyes. The room was lit by early morning light, pale and grey but light none the less. "Irina, we have food for you, young one," it was Katarina speaking and I roused myself enough to sit up in the luxurious bed.

"Come eat, little one," Tanya entreated with an easy smile and I pushed back the heavy covers and swung my legs over the edge of the high bed as I eyed the table. It was laid with a feast and I couldn't stop my mouth from watering. Although the sisters were sitting at the small table they had hardly touched the food laid out.

"Here," Katarina tapped a platter and pointed to the food. "Eat what you want," I hesitated before sitting down and pulling the chair up to the table. As I reached out I screamed in surprise as a hand clamped down on my wrist.

"I'm sorry! I -!"

"Tan! You're scaring her!" I looked down to see a cold hand holding me, I tugged but I couldn't move.

"Sorry," Tanya lessened her grip but didn't release me.

"You really are cold," I murmured. When I looked up both sisters were staring at me, frozen. "I don't mind, I feel safe with you."

"You're too thin," my captor whispered as she turned my wrist in her strong grip, completely ignoring my comment.

"I am low-born, food is hard to come by," I whispered back, fearing I had angered them but there was no malice in her tone.

"Then eat your fill, you will never want for food while you are with us," I looked up at that, finally daring to meet their eyes after my errant words. "We will keep you safe." I looked from one to the other and saw only truth and warmth in their red eyes.

"Thank you," I didn't question them, instead helped myself to a pile of food which I began to systematically devour.

"She will burst," Katarina commented to her sister with a chuckle.

"Will not!" I retorted before I realised what I had said then hastily placed the half eaten roll of bread back on my plate. At that they let out bursts of genuine, musical laugher.

"Eat until you are sated small one," Tanya urged and I eyed the remnants of the roll warily until it was swiftly placed back in my hand and pushed towards my mouth. "We will go meet Sasha shortly,"

"Will we need to to roll you there?" Katarina teased me and I glowered at her.

"No!" I retorted as I finished the roll and took a long drink of the fresh water that had been poured into a goblet for me.

"Good, let's go." The women donned hooded travelling cloaks and I worried my lip, wondering if I could slip downstairs to get my own cloak. "Here." A cloak was thrust at me. "You're tall enough, it will fit," Tanya gestured that I should wear the cloak she was holding, it was think and fur lined, too fine for a slave like me.

"When you are with us you will dress the part," Katarina added, "we look after our own." I blinked at that but thought I would make the most of it for the short time they would be here.

We left the inn and I led the way to the main market area but off the main square to where the higher class merchants were situated. The sisters were walking arm in arm and I was leading the way, a couple of paces ahead.

"What do you require?" I asked politely as we approached the stalls.

"Cloth for dresses, and shoes," Tanya relied with a smile at me. It was another grey, overcast day and we were all wearing our hoods to keep off the damp air.

"This way," I quickly wove through the light pedestrian traffic to the stall I knew was run by a reputable woman, one that would not extort my mistress's. I paused as I thought about it. I already considered myself theirs, even though I knew they were travellers passing through. My heart dropped at the thought that they would be leaving soon.

Maybe if I proved useful for these few days they would take me with them? I snorted to myself. Who was I fooling? They had been nice to me because that is who they were but they would never consider me more than a servant to assist them during their stay.

"Here we are," I stopped by an open doorway and gestured for the women to enter before me and I received warm smiles as they did.

"Thank you Irina," Katarina nodded her thanks as the owner appeared, his eyes flicking over the expensive cloaks of his visitors.

"We require cloth for dresses," Tanya coolly informed the man who nodded and went about pulling several bolts of cloth for them to examine. I stood by and watched, occasionally being asked to give my opinion on the fabrics they sorted through. The quality of cloths they were choosing was the very best and soon a pile had accumulated on the counter.

"Wrap these up," Tanya instructed as they paid for their purchases. I stepped forward to gather up the packages but a strong hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Have your boy deliver these to -?" She looked at me for the name of the inn.

"The Black Horse," I provided. "Have them leave them with Madam Gorzy," I instructed the vendor who nodded.

"Of course, they will be there before noon Madams," he confirmed and we exited the shop.

"We need a cobbler," Katarina spoke then surprised me by taking my arm and Tanya took the other so I was sandwiched between them.

"To the left," I guided them to the boot and shoe maker used by the upper classes of the town. We entered the shop and I was greeted by the apprentice.

" 'rina!" He smiled at me before noticing my companions. "Miladys!" He ducked his head in a bow. "How can I help?" He looked at me with great curiosity, trying to figure out why I had such exulted company.

"We need boots and indoor slippers," Katarina spoke up, neither of the women removing their hoods but the smile she threw the boy, Marko was his name, dazzled him and he nodded, eager to please. She flashed me a knowing smile as I raised my brows at his eagerness. "Men are easy to manipulate little one," she whispered in my ear, our heights not dissimilar due to her petite stature and her cool breath made me shiver.

Tanya took charge and ordered several pairs of shoes for herself and her sister. I stayed by Katarina's side as she continued to speak to me softly.

"You know the boy?" I nodded.

"Yes, he is from the same village I was born in. His parents sold him to the same master I was sold to." I sensed the anger before I heard it, the low growl emitting from beneath her hood. Tanya's head whipped round to stare at us but after a pause she returned to her business as though satisfied there was no cause for concern.

"He likes you," she stated and I frowned.

"Yes, we are friends," I confirmed and heard another, softer growl, it should have worried me. What woman growls like an animal? But, it did not. Rather I felt safe and protected.

"No little one, he sees your beauty and covets you for himself," the words were low but there was an underlying anger there that chilled me.

"Don't hurt him!" I pleaded. "He has always been good to me," I explained without really knowing why I begged for his safety. Why would Katarina hurt him? "He protected me when we were taken." I added and felt her relax. "I have no interest in him.," I confirmed, for good measure.

"Then he is safe," she pledged but I noticed her gaze fixed on the boy and he seemed nervous now, as though sensing the danger emanating from the woman by my side although she had not moved or spoken to indicate her displeasure with him.

"Deliver these to the Black Horse in within three days," Marko nodded and gave me a smile and a wave as we left and this time both my companions growled, too low for anyone but me to hear but the smile dropped from his face faster than a galloping horse. Three days. That meant I had at least that time with them and I was both relieved and already saddened that they would eventually leave me here.

"Anything else we need sister?" Tanya shook her head.

"Not at the moment," she paused. "Although -," she turned to face me. "Do you have a place where we can obtain writing materials and possibly books?" I gaped at her, open mouthed. I was right, they could read _and _write.

"Um -," I paused as I thought hard. "There is a scholar who writes letter and reads for people who pay him. He has premises near here," I suggested, pleased with myself and I was rewarded with smiles form the sisters.

"Lead the way," Katarina reached out and captured my hand and I blushed as she linked her fingers with mine as Tanya once again looped arms with me. We walked slowly to the scholar and I noticed how we attracted stares as we went. There were not too many people about, it wasn't a market day but there were people out on their morning business.

"Wait here," Tanya ordered and I waited with her sister while she disappeared inside. I started towards the door when I heard raised voices inside.

"Don't worry, not everyone thinks women should read," my companion spat out as there was a sudden silence from within. She arched a brow as Tanya returned with a smirk on her face. "Did you teach him a lesson sister dear?"

"Indeed I did sister," the smirk was returned and a knowing look was exchanged. "But I did nothing to cut our stay short, I am enjoying Irina's company too much," she smiled at me at I was touched by the warmth I saw there.

"I -, I like you too," I smiled back shyly and that earned me a chuckle and my heart nearly stopped when cool lips kissed my cheek, barely grazing the skin but my heart stuttered.

"Good, now it's time to eat. Where can the best food be found?" I was questioned as she pulled away, red eyes barely visible under her hood but glued to mine.

"Um," I looked away, the gaze a little too intimate to take lightly. "There is a baker who makes delicious pies," I happily informed them, "well I have _heard_ they are delicious," I ended, a little less enthusiastically. I was lucky if I got table scraps, some days I went hungry.

"Then that is where we shall go," Katarina smiled. "Show us, little one," I had come to like the terms of endearment they used because that was what they were, affectionate words directed towards me. Me of all the serving girls in the world.

"What would you choose?" I was asked as we reached our destination.

"The mutton pies always smell nice," I commented as the smells hit me and I stood on my toes to see all the pies displayed on the shelves behind the counter.

"Six pies, man," Katarina promptly ordered. "Wrap them up. We will eat them back at the inn," the last was directed at me and accompanied by what I could only describe as an indulgent smile.

As we entered the inn both my companions surrounded me, sandwiching me between them and keeping prying eyes away from me. I didn't object, I felt safe with them and enjoyed the closeness. When we reached their rooms I was pushed inside and the lock dropped behind us.

"Food!" Katarina announced with a flourish as she unwrapped the pies and placed them on the table in the main room. I glanced around, checking the rooms for their cousin, she unsettled me and I was not looking forward to spending more time with her although I knew I would have to at some point if I continued to enjoy the sisters company.

"Eat," I was nudged towards a chair and a wooden platter was placed in front of me containing two of the pies. I looked up incredulously. Two pies? For me?

"But I -, you?"

"We ate our fill at breakfast and there are pies left for later." Tanya confirmed and I shrugged, not wanting to refuse to eat so I took my time, savouring the taste of the meat in it's rich sauce. It was the best meal I had ever eaten. When I was almost too stuffed to move there was a knock on the outer door.

Both women tensed.

"I believe it is our cloth," Tanya confirmed as she listened. "Are you too full to accept it? It is bright in the hallway and my eyes suffer." I nodded, I was after all their serving girl, not guest. I didn't question her excuse about her eyes, nor did I want others questioning their oddity. Red eyes belonged to monsters and these women were not monsters, were they?

The thought stopped me dead in my tracks.

I pulled myself together, not wanting them to notice anything was wrong. I opened the door and it was the inn's errand boy carrying the packages of cloth my ladies had bought.

"Where do you want these?" He asked and I turned for guidance.

"The table Irina," Tanya instructed and I pointed to the table in the first room.

"There, Bart," I said and he carried them into the room and placed them down. A nod from Tanya and I dismissed the boy. "Thank you Bart, that will be all." He stared at me then smiled.

"Cook is at her wit's end because she hasn't got you to order about," he whispered. "I pity you when they leave," he added solemnly and I sighed. "Her whip is standing unused." I deflated even more, knowing she would take her spite out on my flesh.

"I'll be alright," I reassured him. He was my friend and we tried to look out for one another where we could.

"I'm sorry I'm not bigger and stronger 'rina, I'd protect you." He pledged and I frowned, chancing a look over my shoulder. Sure enough two pairs of eyes glared at me from the bedroom, hidden from Bart's view by the angle of the door. "Go!" I pushed him towards the door and he left. I locked it behind him and went back to the bedroom.

"He's my friend, I have no feelings for him," I hurriedly explained as I saw the tense set of their bodies. I didn't know why they were so against boys showing an interest in me, I had to marry someday and they were both kind, unlike a lot of young men I knew.

Maybe it was because they had bought my services? Maybe because they owned me they did not want to share? I could understand that. Friendships were distractions but the fact I had no interest in either boy made it difficult to understand. Maybe -. I paused to think for a moment. Maybe they just did not like men? They were of marrying age but unmarried and obviously wealthy. So, it stood to reason that they required no husbands. What other use are men except for siring children and providing for the family?

"Irina?" Katarina's voice was soft as it recalled my attention and I jumped, feeling guilty for being so curious.

"Sorry," I mumbled my apology.

"What troubles you child?" Tanya questioned me, her face writ with concern.

I bit my lip as I wondered how to reply.

"I, I -." I stuttered nervously. I did not want to criticise my benefactors for fear they would be offended or worse, send me back to the kitchen. "I have not and never had any interest in the boys of this town." I eventually stated, surprised at how firm my tone was. I even managed to steel myself enough to look up and meet their reddened eyes which they now made no effort to hide from me.

"Good, because you are ours!" I gasped at the possessive tone tinting Tanya's words.

"You have bought me?" I questioned, not really understanding what they meant.

"No," Katarina confirmed with a frown.

"But we will," Tanya added with a look at her sister and my ears heard those whispers again and I couldn't help but stick a finger inside an wiggle it in an effort to clear my hearing.

"You would buy me?" I asked, incredulous.

"We would, should you agree?" I frowned at that. The whole purpose of slaves was that they did not get a choice.

"You would travel with us until we reach our home then you may live with us." There was a whispering again and their cousin's name ghosted through my brain. I studied the sisters closely, Tanya looked a little angry but Katarina had a determined look on her face. They were speaking to each other! Maybe it was through their minds? I blinked as they both turned to look at me.

"What of your cousin? Would she agree?" A moment's doubt flickered across their features before resolution took hold.

"She will," Katrina stated firmly. "Now, please can you call us some water so we can bathe." I did as I was told and soon Bart had fetched enough water to fill the tub, I'd taken it from him at the door as I didn't want to antagonise the sisters with his presence on their territory. What? Are they animals now? I mused as I poured the last bucket in. Well, they were very protective over me.

"Bath time!" Tanya pointed at the tub and I blinked, then turned to leave them alone for privacy. "No, you need to bathe, so those lashes don't get infected." I blinked again, staring at her because I didn't know how else to react.

"Bathe and then I will put some salve on them." Katarina instructed as she went to slip the lock on the main door. "Here are clean clothes," Tanya placed a small pile down on the chair she had been sitting in on my first meeting with her.

"Do you trust us?" Katarina looked concerned, and a little hurt so I nodded. "Bathe!" A gentle shove and by the time I had caught my footing I was alone, the bedroom door clicking closed. I sighed and weighed up my options. I didn't really have any. I could do as I was asked and please my mistress' or refuse and disappoint them and I knew I didn't want that. So, I quickly stripped and began to wash myself. It was then I noticed a small bottle by the side of the tub and I eyed it curiously.

It was yellow in colour and I opened it to smell, it had a mild floral scent and I realised it was to wash my hair. Scents such as these were a luxury, only for the very rich so I shunned it in favour of using plain water to clean my hair. But, when it was wet I realised the smell of the kitchens still lingered and it was then that I used the scented liquid, reasoning that my mistress' did not want me to smell of stale sweat and food and that was why they had left it for me.

After rinsing I dried quickly and slipped on the undergarments and shift that had been left for me. The scent on them indicated they belonged to one of the sisters, Katarina I suspected as she was closer to my size although even now I was slightly taller.

"Are you dressed?" The question was spoken through the connecting door.

"Yes," I confirmed and the door opened. Come through, let us see your wounds. I hesitated, not wanting to impose my slave life on theirs

"Come," Tanya's command was soft but I found myself obeying and I padded barefoot into the other room where it was indicated that I should raise my shift and lie on the bed. I did as I was told, unprepared for the angry hisses the sight of my back drew from the sisters.

"She was so scarred, hundreds of scars criss-crossing her back," Kate recalled sadly.

"They didn't always heal well," Irina added quietly, only able to imagine how it must have looked as mirrors were another luxury she didn't have. "Even now I shy from the whip," she chuckled ruefully and snuggled closer to her sisters who tightened their hold. Bella frowned, trying to think why she would come into contact with whips. Rose nudged her and she suddenly realised they were probably used in sex play, the thought mortified her and she kept quiet, waiting for the story to continue.

"They applied salve, their fingers cold but gentle and it eased the pain, they were fully healed in a few days. Katarina loaned me one of her fine dresses until mine could be cleaned.

"We burned it," Tanya snorted, "it was nothing but rags."

"Yes, I was to be spoiled," Irina laughed softy, her mood a little happier. "The dress material was miraculously made into dresses my size by the next morning and the shoes that were delivered the day after were also to be for me. They spent their time reading and writing and after I expressed an interest I began to learn too. I suspect it had all been a set-up but I was too naive to realise this at the time."

"You were never naive," Kate chuckled.

"Well, maybe not," Irina agreed, "a slave is exposed to the harsher side of life," she confirmed. "But, I was trusting of them. So trusting that I slept the night in their bed, not noticing they did not sleep as they barely moved, I did not notice their coldness through the thick furs."

The night before they were due to leave I woke to harsh voices. I had not seen their cousin since the time she had passed me that morning in the hallway. I had not queried her absence as the thought of her return made me uncomfortable. Now she was here and they were arguing but I was still heavy from sleep and all I could make out was a rapid murmur as the conversation flew back and forth.

"She wanted us to kill Irina." Tanya scowled at the memory. "We said we would leave her if she wouldn't let you come with us." Both sisters smiled at their youngest member. 2She soon changed her mind when she realised we would fight for you, she had no way to stop us as she was not much older than us, only a few decades."

"We would not of hurt her, only left." Kate confirmed. "But she grew to love you as we did."

"When did you find out what they were?" Bella asked the question that had been on her mind. The sisters looked at one another.

"Well, " Irina smirked. "That was interesting.

xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_Are you alright? Did he harm you, little one?" I shook my head, the worry in her voice cutting through my other thoughts. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Sooo, apologies for the fuck-up that was chapter 19. _

_I was rushing and then ff was being a little bitch. But, thanks for bearing with me and for all the messages and then reviews. Seriously, you guys rock and because you keep on motivating me here is chapter 20. The 'for real' chapter 20 not a duplicate._

_To clarify from the last chapter - Kate stated that Irina was 'not young enough' meaning she was not still a child who would not attract the attention of men. But, at 14 she was too young to turn to protect her that way. Irina was scared of Sasha as she did not feel comfortable around her as she did Kate and Tanya, she felt a human's natural wariness around vampires when near Sasha._

_Next chapter is the last of the back story and it gets a little smutty..well, it's me so it's very smutty._

_But, it's not quite done yet and not sure exactly when it will be finished but you know how that goes, I feel we have a nice symbiosis going on here ;0)_

_Thanks for reading everybody and enjoy your Saturday night._

_Lil'D signing off_

xxxxxxxx

I felt the man following before I saw him. I was on my way back from the market where I'd been choosing a few personal items I required that I didn't want the sisters to buy for me, I'd been distracted browsing and hadn't realised it had started to get dark. As I left the market I picked up a tail, the streets were getting quieter and we had rented an apartment in the upper class area of the small city we were staying in. It should have been safe but I was well dressed and unaccompanied, an easy target.

I kept to the busiest streets as I tried to lose the man I'd caught a glimpse of over my shoulder. I'd insisted on coming out alone as I'd been feeling a little claustrophobic. I loved spending time with Katarina and Tanya but I needed some time alone. I continued walking down the street, trying not to let my shadow know I knew I was being followed when I was pushed into an alley. Before I could scream the man's body that had been pressing me against the wall was floating in the air in front of me, or so it seemed.

I dropped my eyes and didn't dare look up, almost knowing what I would see. I'd had my suspicions for some time now but they had never been confirmed. The cold, hard bodies, the speed and grace with which they moved when caught off guard or when they thought I wasn't looking, their strength, the way their eyes switched colour and most significantly the way my family never ate.

I kept my eyes closed until I heard a dull thud.

" 'rina?" Kata queried softly and I felt the air move as she came to stand in front of me. I didn't look up to meet her eyes, instead sliding them along the ground to the left where they encountered the crumpled body of the man that had attacked me. "Are you alright? Did he harm you little one?" I shook my head, the worry in her voice cutting through my other thoughts.

"No, I'm fine." I murmured distractedly.

"Look at me," gloved fingers grasped my chin and forced it up. "I'm sorry," I looked up into red eyes as she apologised to me.

"What for?" I rasped, my throat tight from the angle she had forced it into. My question was met with a frown and she relaxed her grip but did not release me. "For letting you get hurt," she answered swiftly.

"I'm not hurt, I'm fine," I countered and the frown remained at my challenging tone.

"For not getting here faster. He _could _have hurt you," she tried again but I just blinked. " 'rina! What do you want me to say?" She was upset. _She_ was upset with_ me._

"Here," I held up my handkerchief, "you missed a spot.," indicating the blood smeared on the corner of her mouth. Kata released me so fast I stumbled as she pressed herself against the opposite wall of the alley, her hand coming up to remove the offending mark with a cat-like swipe.

"I -, we," she hesitated, searching the alley as though it would give her the answer she desired. "How -?" Now that question I could answer.

"Do you think me stupid? Be honest with yourself, have you ever really hidden yourselves from me?" She didn't answer. "You are careful but sometimes you forget yourselves, you are too comfortable around me at times," I smiled ruefully. "If _I'm_ honest, I like that you fell so safe with me. But, I also wonder when you are going to get bored of me and leave me in the next town." I watched as red eyes opened wide.

"No!" She cried and was in front of me before I even saw her move. "Irnina, no! We could never leave you, little one," a cold palm cupped my cheek and frozen lips pressed against my forehead."Don't you know we love you? You're our sister, we would never, ever leave you," she reassured me. "What do we need to do to prove that to you?"

"Be honest with me. Tell me what you are, where you came from." I demanded softly.

"It's not my decision to make, Sasha -,"

"Sasha is not the one I care about, you know that." If I admitted it I was still a little afraid of the elder woman although I had overcome my initial fear of her and she had never done anything to make me fear for myself. I just didn't feel as comfortable around her as I did Tanya and Kata.

"Let's go back to the inn, we can talk there," Kata entreated and I nodded my agreement, allowing her to take my hand and lead me back to the inn.

Xxxx

"She's safe. She needs to know." Were Kata's only words on returning to the inn. Both Sash and Tanya were there and the sisters looked to her for a response.

"So be it," the elder woman gave her permission and Kata pushed me gently into the nearest chair. "Just know that we love you and if you want to go then no one will stop you. No-one will hurt you," she pledged and I nodded, biting my lip as I looked between her and Tanya.

I had seen enough to have formed suspicions but apart from the odd occasions they acted like normal women. Powerful and rich women but women none the less.

" 'rina," Kata called my attention and I gasped as I looked at her. Her eyes were still red but a little darker, what shocked me were her teeth, canines elongated and sharp.

"Vampyre!" I gasped and Kata dropped her head. It all made sense now but I had believed them to be mythical creatures. But, every now and then stories of bloody massacres were attributed to them. I myself however had suspected it was bandits trying to cover their tracks so the locals would blame the supernatural. Yet here they were, the three supernatural blood-sucking fiends right in front of me.

"I'm sorry," Tanya whispered, "we will let you leave." I frowned.

"Why would I leave?" I questioned. "Unless you wish me to?" The thought upset me and I felt my eyes begin to moisten.

"No, child we care for you." It was Sasha that spoke and her words shocked me, maybe more than their confession.

"Come here," I beckoned both sisters forward and they obliged, both sinking to their knees before me so we were face to face. "Can I?" I reached out my hands to touch their faces. They were cold even in the warm room, and so smooth. "Beautiful," I murmured as I traced the planes of their cheekbones with my fingertips, I paused when a deep purring began to emit from both of them. It startled me but I assumed it felt good so continued. I hesitated as I reached Kata's lips, an almost imperceptible nod of her head gave me permission and I brushed the pad of my finger over the sharp point of her tooth.

She hissed and I snatched my hand back.

"Sorry," she murmured. "It's just very sensitive." I blinked and her eyes were now as black as night. She blinked and they were back to their normal red. "Our eyes darken when the beast takes control." Tanya explained softly as she watched Kata carefully.

"Beast?" I asked, unsure of what she meant.

"When we become vampyre an element of our soul is overtaken by a beast that gives us both immortality and a thirst for blood."

"When it takes control we find it harder to control our -, urges." Sasha stepped in to explain. "But, over time our control can allow us to live among humans," I frowned at the inference that we were not the same species but it did make sense, if what she said were true.

"Living with a human is unheard of for our kind. But you're special." Tanya reassured me with a smile. "We have no hunger for your blood and we have felt a connection to you since we first met," she confirmed and Kata nodded her agreement.

"Tanya and I have a unique bond among our kind," Kata explained. "We feel you are also a part of us, through our bond." I frowned. This was not making much sense, she scowled when she realised I was not comprehending her words. "You have never been afraid of us, of Tanya and I?" I shook my head.

"No."

"But you have felt fear of Sasha?" I bit my lip and nodded, my eyes flicking to the oldest woman who was smiling at me.

"It's natural child," the elder woman reassured me. "In fact, you should have felt too uncomfortable with my daughters to be in the same room, let enough bathe when they first met you. You lack a human's normal self-preservation instincts when around my daughters. It's a very good job we love you." My eyes widened as she included herself in the admission.

"We really do," Kata agreed passionately. "But, if you want to leave we will find a safe place for you and ensure you are well cared for." I was shaking my head before she had finished speaking.

"No! Please, no -," my breath caught and I started to cry. "Please don't leave me. I love you too, I've always felt safe with you. This changes nothing, I just needed the truth," I gasped as I lunged toward Tanya and wrapped my arms around her neck, burying my face in her hair. She froze for a second before returning the embrace and murmuring soothing words in my ear.

"If you wish to stay child there are things you need to know." Sasha spoke, her voice authoritative and stern and we all paid her attention. "Firstly, although we do not hunger for your blood there are moments when we are not fully in control. This will occur if we are exposed to blood or angry or in any other intense emotional state." I nodded. "If our eyes are black do not approach us as we may attack you without thought but do not run either as that will encourage the beast, it likes the chase," she explained.

"I understand, what should I do?"

"Just stay still, I believe our love for you will suffice to keep you safe." I didn't miss the worried glances the three vampyre exchanged but I felt secure in their love for me.

"Secondly, I want your permission to change you into one of us if your life becomes endangered through sickness or injury." I gasped. Both Tanya and Kata turned to the elder vampyre, confusion writ upon their beautiful faces. "My daughters care too much for you to be lost to your human weakness," she clarified. "I gave Tanya nor Katarina any choice in the matter but I am giving this to you." I frowned at her words but saw no malice on either of the sisters faces, I would ask them about that when we were alone.

"I give permission." I whispered, not really knowing what I was accepting but knowing that I did not want to leave them for any reason. The sisters did not look happy nor sad, their emotions unreadable.

Rose shifted on hearing Irina's word, her mind seeing so many similarities between the blonde and Bella, her Bella.

The first time I saw them kill a man, really see it not just in a darkened alley, I was fascinated by the brutal grace. They did not make a habit of it but times were dangerous and four women travelling alone made a tempting target. It was Tanya, she snatched the man from the air right in front of me, roughly by his hair and as she pulled his body to hers I saw the beast. She looked me dead in the eye before she spoke.

"This is what we are little one," she said before her fangs appeared and she bent to his neck. I saw her teeth puncture soft flesh but he didn't struggle like I thought he would, he seemed to be in ecstasy and moaned in pleasure as she drained his life.

Rose felt sickened by her words but Bella was just as fascinated as Irina had been, her fangs ached and the pit of her belly warmed. Irina noticed this and studied the youngling, this one had tasted human blood, and enjoyed it, of that she was sure.

"This is what we are," Tanya repeated as she confronted me, lips still red with his blood but I didn't flinch. Instead, I reached my hand out and wiped the blood from her mouth with my finger and offered it to her, there was a hiss and a snarl but she accepted the offering and sucked my finger clean. She was still beautiful to me.

"She accepts us," Sasha announced from behind me.

"I do," I agreed but felt uneasy, not because of the death I had just witnessed. Public executions and other forms of death were commonplace. But, at the fascination it had held, that Tanya had held for me as I watched her kill. I didn't dwell on these thoughts but as time went on I came to the realisation that I could do that, to survive as they did.

It was after I gained that insight into myself that I asked to be turned.

"You were too young, only sixteen," Tanya murmured.

"I know this now!" Irina snapped and scowled at her sister as she shoved her playfully on the shoulder, Tanya gave a disgruntled snort but did not retaliate.

"And I agreed to wait," she confirmed to their audience.

"She did," Kate agreed.

"But after that things did change, we became closer as if the inevitability of my turning, becoming one of them, had removed the last barrier in their full acceptance of me. Not that I had harboured any doubts but the silly vampyres seemed to think I was going to leave them for a handsome man at some point."

"Many tried 'rina," Kate grumbled petulantly.

"I was always yours, you know that. I always _have_ and _will_ always come home to you." Irina confirmed to her sisters. And with that comment Rose gathered another insight into their relationship and a greater security in her feelings for Bella. Looking at the three of them now it was obvious that they would always be together, that no other could come between them. Rose felt such relief that Bella shifted next to her, the unconscious reaction to the flare of Rose's chi.

"Yes, I had many suitors," Irina relented. "We all did. Every town had a man wanting to win one of our hands for marriage but they were easy to dissuade, when you have vampyre as companions." Kate growled again, it seemed the memory still irked her and Rose knew exactly how she felt. Bella was hers and she would react badly if anyone tried to take her away.

"Yes, although I do know the more persistent did seem to disappear," Irina accused her sisters who had the decency to look guilty. It was obvious to the young vampires that the older sisters absolutely adored their youngest sibling and would do anything to protect her. Although their actions would never sit well with Rose she could sympathise with them.

Bella was fascinated by Irina's easy acceptance of the harsh nature of her sisters as vampires. She didn't know if she would have felt the same about the Cullen's had they been human drinkers. But, she reasoned, she might not have have survived the fact that she was Edward's singer.

"You were never tempted by her blood?" Bella raised the topic that had been on her mind.

"No,_ never_!" Tanya sounded appalled by the suggestion. "Even in the heights of blood-lust or passion it never crossed our minds. She was always safe, even when she would bleed." Bella blinked when she realised they were referring to Irina's cycle.

"Rose?" Irina questioned the young blonde on the subject. Rose gave it a moments thought and shrugged.

"It never bothered me. She was a clumsy human, always injuring herself but even a fresh wound did not trouble me. Although except from Carlisle I was the only one," she confirmed. "She was Edward's singer," she added as an afterthought, forgetting how sensitive Bella was to any mention of her brother. The sudden snarling from the now agitated newborn alarmed her.

"Hey, _easy!_" She reached out for Bella's hand as the brunette launched to her feet.

"Calm down, Bella!" Tanya barked and both the young vampires felt a wave of calm flow into them from the sisters as well as an accompanying blast of super strength pheromones which made Bella blink then sit back down next to Rose where she promptly snuggled up to the young blonde, feeling suddenly calmer due to the outside influence.

"Sorry," she mumbled and Rose stopped breathing to try clear her head from the almost cloying scent in the atmosphere.

"Ok, can you dial it down a bit please?" She hissed through clenched teeth, Bella practically comatose as she purred happily away, snuggled up against her side.

"Sorry!" Irina chuckled. "She's _very_ receptive, isn't she?" Rose narrowed her eyes at the innocent question.

"She is, so be more careful," she warned her elder, not liking her interest in the newborn.

"Anyway," Tanya interrupted Rose's thoughts as she caught the young blonde's possessiveness and not wanting it to get out of hand, there really was no need. She knew her sister's question had been innocent. If it had been Kate she would have suspected an ulterior motive but Irina, no. "It seems that you have been immune to the call from Bella's blood, it is very telling but only now it is in full context." Tanya mused as she idly flicked her gaze over the young ones. Bella was looking more alert but still stayed close to Rose. It was- , cute?

"Maybe," Rose was unwilling to commit to her reasoning. Irina sensed this and restarted her tale.

"I had no interest in others, I never had but we never knew if it was the bond or lack of suitable matches. But, it wasn't until we finally stopped travelling and returned to their home that our relationship developed." She paused to share a look with her sisters.

"Irina was an inquisitive young one, nothing seemed to phase her," Kate murmured as she placed a kiss on Irina's cheek.

"I just wanted to be close to you, I felt left out," she pouted, quite adorably Bella thought as she wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"So you -? As a human?" Rose questioned, surprise tingeing her tone.

"Yes, I told you it could be done when you arrived," Tanya reminded her and Rose shrugged, the thought had never appealed to her but maybe if she had felt a mate's attraction towards the human Bella she would have been tempted. It had always seemed strange to her that Edward never made more of an effort to pursue sexual relations with the human, if he loved her as much as he claimed.

"It can be quite satisfying, for both species, as long as no venom enters the blood stream," Kate confirmed and Irina hummed her agreement.

"And, if it had it would not have been a problem, not after she became older anyway. Sixteen was too young to be turned." Tanya agreed.

Rose kept her expression stoic but her human values and experiences rebelled against the morality of becoming sexually involved with one so young. especially as they were hinting at blood-play, which was extreme in human sexual relations although a norm in vampire ones. But, her more rational self reasoned, girls were married off as soon as they bled back in the darker ages and high school teenagers today were happy to give in to their carnality at a similar age. So, given that Irina had obviously been a willing participant she quashed her disapproval and returned her attention to the conversation.

However, it seemed it had come to an end as the sisters were distracted with one another, humming away rapidly in their native tongue so instead Rose focused her attention on Bella who was staring at the three blondes. A tug on the newborn's hand caught her attention and the brunette guiltily met her eyes.

"I can see you have more questions, young one?" Irina had picked up on Bella's curiosity.

"Um, yes." Bella flashed a look at Rose then back to Irina.

"Maybe you would like to talk alone?" Tanya suggested. Bella felt uncomfortable cutting Rose out of the conversation but maybe talking with Irina would help her resolve some of the questions she had surrounding her transition from human to vampire and the hard time she was having surrounding her more base urges? And by base she meant sexual, she admitted to herself with a sigh.

Rose saw Bella battling with herself and knew she had probably helped as much as she could. And, Irina's human life had held a lot of similarity to Bella's so maybe there was insight to be had that she just wasn't qualified for? With that in mind Rose left with Tanya and Kate, against her instincts but for any of this to work she had to trust Bella and allow her to grow as a vampire, whatever that may take. Anything for her happiness.

"Come," Tanya went to throw an arm over the young blonde's shoulder then stopped herself, realising which vampire she was dealing with. Instead she briefly rested her palm against Rose's back as they left Bella and Irina alone. "Hunt. It's been a while and it will help," she suggested. Rose grunted but then walked out of the house then ran into the forest.

xxxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_She watches us, sister," Kata purred when she saw me standing in the doorway. I was frozen as I took in their nakedness as they lay on top of the bed. Kata was lying over Tanya, skin pale and smooth. There was also a scent in the air, one which even I could detect._


	21. Chapter 21

So, we got there. The big 400! Thanks guys! It motivated me to finish this chapter off and depending on how much you like this there may be more of the same next chapter. But, as always, let me know what you think.

Please forgive any typos as it's after midnight here and I'm a little cross-eyed from editing :P

Lil'D

Xxxxxx

Bella began to shift nervously as soon as she was left alone with Irina. The blonde picked up on this and sighed.

"I can help?" She offered. "With my scent?" She clarified and Bella realised she was talking about her pheromones.

"Ok, maybe a little?" Irina nodded and began to release a little into the air, being careful now she knew how receptive the young one was.

"Thanks," Bella felt her body relax but she was still fully alert.

"You have questions, Bella?" Irina probed, hoping that by taking the lead Bella would open up to her.

"Yes, hearing your story was fascinating but it also made me think. About everything," She sighed.

"Everything? That's a lot to have on one's mind," Irina chuckled but stopped when she saw Bella's face, the newborn looked pained. "What bothers you the most? Maybe I can help? It seems as though we have had similar experiences with vampires."

"It does," Bella agreed. "Somehow I thought I was unique, at least to live so long as a human."

"Well, I have not heard of one as young as you living with a vampire for so long. Usually humans are older when they attract the attention of our kind, for more than food." she qualified bluntly.

"You've fed on a human recently?" Bella asked the most pertinent question on her mind.

"I have," she confirmed. "I enjoy the kill. I was never as blood-thirsty as my sisters were but even as a human I saw no value in the lives of certain individuals. Those that preyed on the weak," she paused before issuing a chuckle. "But, who am I to say that. All humans are weak to us."

"But this time?" Bella asked, wanting to hear her excuse.

"This time I went hunting, I wanted human blood so I found a man about to kill another. So I killed him," she informed the newborn bluntly. "I do occasionally leave for the sole purpose of feeding. My sisters are more faithful to their morals." Bella absorbed her words.

"You enjoyed the kill?" Irina questioned the newborn. "Be honest, you will find it helps resolve issues."

"I did. Very much." Bella confessed, feeling guilty for her admission.

"Bella, you're a vampire. It's natural. You've had the misfortune to know the two covens that ask themselves to abstain from what they naturally crave. All of us, bar Carlisle and Rosalie have taken human lives. Even Edward has killed many people, children even. He was quite a monster at one point." Bella frowned at the revelation, Edward always glazed over that part of his life.

"So, to be changed and then have to live up to such high standards, ones that even the vampires setting them were unable to adhere to is hypocritical in my opinion." Irina explained her thoughts to the brunette.

"If you wish to hunt humans I'd have no problem with it as long as you chose carefully. Like your first blood. I have been told he was a child abuser?"

"Yes, Rose told me," Bella nodded. "He wasn't a good man," she confirmed, unconsciously using the same words she had used to justify her kill.

"Well, it may be something to investigate during your training, to see if this was chance or fate?" Bella nodded, curious herself but it was just another thing to add to the list of things she needed answers for. "What else is troubling you young one?" Irina pushed Bella for answers as there were several points during her story that she had see the newborn react. They had just covered the blood issue but there was definitely more than that bothering Bella.

"Sex," Irina was slightly shocked that Bella had been so blunt.

"Sex? Ok," the blonde smiled at the young vampire, slightly proud that the youngling had been able to voice her concern without any prompting. "What do you need to talk about?" Bella frowned and Irina hit her with another mild wave of pheromones, hoping to help her relax enough not to feel self-conscious abut any questions she might have.

"You were virgin until Kate and Tanya?" Bella questioned her elder.

"Yes." Irina confirmed with a nod.

"How did that work. I mean only ever once -." Bella trailed off.

"With Alice?"

"Yes. I have nothing to compare it to. Vampire, human -. I -," Irina's heart went out the the newborn and she could see what her sisters meant. Bella was too in control to just let go and take what she wanted, what she needed.

"Oh Bella!" Irina shifted so she was sitting next to the newborn and reached out to rub her arm reassuringly.

"Can you tell me? Maybe it will help. I just have no idea what I need to do," Bella pleaded, not really sure what she was asking but hoping Irina would be able to help her.

"I will tell you how it went. Maybe then that will help you with how you feel with Rose? Help you understand the vampire, yes?"

"Please." Bella begged.

"I am going to tell this how it happened. I am not going to humanise it for you. To understand you need to listen and feel," Irina tapped her finger above where Bella's undead heart should lie."You are too much of a thinker, I believe."

"I told you that after it became certain I would be turned that we became closer?" Bella nodded as Irina continued her story.

I had heard them before but only through my sleep dazed memories. Now I was wide awake and there was no denying the sounds coming from the next room. I knew Sasha would be away for a few more days so we were alone in the house. I had been given my own room when we had returned to their home, it was large and beautiful with a soft canopied bed to keep me warm in the cold months as were the furs that covered it.

The problem was I was used to sharing a room, if not a bed, with my sisters so when I woke up alone I was unable to go back to sleep. I wasn't scared, I had vampyre protecting me but I didn't like being alone. So, I lay there for a long time but sleep didn't come and I could still hear the sighs and moans coming from the room across the hall.

I knew what they were doing, I was young but not naïve. Growing up a slave had exposed me to the grittier side of life. I knew what men and women did for pleasure, how the whores made their money. But, I had never heard of the act being done between two women and it intrigued me. My sisters were beautiful but for a long time I had known that their relationship was less than the chaste one they shared with me, their touches too intimate, their gazes too lingering.

It didn't disgust me, it intrigued me as I knew how strong the love between them was. In fact it pleased me that they had someone to love them in that way, they were strong and had no need of a man. I couldn't really work out thee mechanics of the act itself but it seemed to work because at least an hour had passed and they were still going.

However, it was also confusing for me. Hearing them, listening to them was doing strange things to my body. It was too warm and I felt agitated and uncomfortable in my own skin.

"She watches us, sister," Kata purred when she saw me standing in the doorway. I was frozen as I took in their nakedness as they lay on top of the bed. Kata was lying over Tanya,skin pale and smooth. There was also a scent in the air, one which even I could detect.

"She may watch, if she wishes?" It was a question directed at me and I hesitated, staring, unable to take my eyes off them. I didn't answer but didn't leave.

"She is of age," I heard Tanya murmur and Kate nodded her agreement. "She loves us and we love her," as if that answered their question I watched as Kata pressed he body against Tanya and they shared a kiss. Their passion rose quickly and I was fascinated by the way their bodies moved, sinewy and fluid, they looked so natural but I knew they were more than that and less than that. In moments they seemed to forget my presence as lips covered cold skin and hands roamed frozen flesh.

I gasped as black eyes caught mine, Tanya was looking over at me and I saw that her teeth had sharpened, like an animals. They has warned me time and again that if I saw their eyes blacken that I should fear for my life but not run as it could mean my death as their beast took over.

I froze and Tanya hissed at me but paid me no mind, turning her attention back to Kata who was suckling at her breast.

I watched as they fucked and bit each other and it looked painful but they had told me more than once that they were part beast, it seemed they took pleasure from a certain amount of pain. I watched as they entered each other with their fingers, teeth sinking into flesh and bodies writhing in pleasure. Their movements became more frenzied and cries louder and more frequent and I was entranced as bodies arched and rocked together Tanya reared back and with a fierce growl surged forward and sank her teeth into Kata's neck and set off a series of convulsions that ran through both their bodies and that scent hit the air again.

Come, lie with us, " Tanya urged and I crept across the floor, hesitating by the side of the bed.

"It's alright, little one," Kata purred, I had not seen her like this, all languid, like a giant cat but I decided I liked it so if it pleased her then I would join them. Tanya slid off Kata and held the fur open for me and slid between their naked bodies where they held me, wrapped up in fur.

"It does not bother you, that we give in to our pleasure?" Tanya asked, her voice also had a feline quality, velvety and soft and she rubbed up against my body where I was encased in the fur.

"No, you deserve to be happy." I reassured both sisters and Kata reciprocated Tanya's movements until I had two purring vampyre rubbing up against me, I reached out and petted their hair, scratching my fingers against their scalps as though I _were _petting an animal. It wasn't until the red began to turn to their eyes that they began to revert to their more human persona Not that I minded, I felt safe even now. They continued to hold me until I slept.

Xxxx

The next time I heard them I had no qualms about watching, partly because after that night we shared a bed, the sisters murmuring just below my hearing, lulling me to sleep every night. That particular night I woke to find them kissing above where I slept between them, I carefully extracted myself and rolled to one side.

"Let me watch?" I questioned and they both growled their agreement. I watched as the kisses became more wild and frenzied. I saw how fangs bit flesh in the pursuit of pleasure and was fascinated when I saw Kata slide down Tanya's body until her face was between her legs. When she saw me watching she pulled back.

"See?" She used her fingers to spread her lover open and I marvelled at the glistening folds that were exposed. "See how wet she is?" I nodded, captivated by the sight. Looking up I met Tanya's eyes as black orbs looked back at me, her fangs were prominent but she issued a purr and threw her head back against the pillows, her back arching as Kata ran her fingers through the wetness pooling between her sister's thighs. "Her fluid shows me she is ready, but it never hurts to ready her more," she explained and I watched deft fingers slip and slide over sensitive flesh, the moans they elicited were incredibly erotic and I felt my heart rate increase and chest flush. There was also a throb between my legs.

Look, here," I looked where she pointed and saw a small nub protruding from a fleshy hood. "This is one source of her pleasure," I watched as Kata rubbed her finger over it, Tanya's hips jerked and an almost painful cry was torn from her. "Be still Tan," her sister urged and reached for my hand. "Here," she guided my fingers to touch the same spot. I hesitated but didn't pull back, allowing her to bring me into contact with the soft nub. Tanya practically screamed as I touched her, I looked up and we locked eyes, my fingers working of their own accord as I watched the expressions of pleasure cross her face.

"So warm," she murmured. "Faster!" Her chest was heaving and Kata was holding her sisters legs open at the knees so she would not inadvertently crush me between them as she tried desperately to keep still. I rubbed faster and harder, quickly learning the most sensitive spot. I felt her body start to shake and quiver as she released more of the musky fluid.

"Keep going, she's close," Kata advised softly and I renewed my focus and seconds later I was rewarded as her body convulsed under Kata's hold and I saw her sex contract, expelling yet more fluid.

" 'rina!" Tanya cried out as her back arched off the bed before collapsing back as she relaxed. It was only when the tremors ceased that Kata released her. "Come here," Tanya gestured for me to come to her so after a nod from Kata I slid my body against hers so I was lying flush by her side. "Thank you, little one. That was amazing, I've never, so warm," she mumbled and her lips sought mine. I froze, I had never been kissed like that before, it wasn't the chaste pecks I was used to but an open mouthed kiss and I felt her tongue dart out to taste my skin. I struggled slightly, not scared, just a little overwhelmed, Tanya took the hint and released my lips but held me close. "Sorry, so warm," she mumbled and resorted to nuzzling my hair. "I love you." I smiled at that.

"Love you too, Tan," I placed a soft kiss on her cheek, amazed that I had made her feel so good with just a touch.

" 'rina?" Kata called my attention again ad beckoned me to her. I knelt up next to Tanya's prone form so I could see but still keep physical contact with her body. I watched in rapt fascination as Kata presented two fingers to Tanya's opening.

"Please!" Her sister begged and those fingers slowly disappeared inside. Kata began sliding in an out of her sister in a steady rhythm and Tanya's hips began to rise and fall to meet her thrusts., her eyes were closed and Kata gestured towards her breasts and stuck her tongue out, miming a licking motion.

"Be still, Tan," Kata warned and she froze. When her finger stilled and Tanya moaned in frustration I lowered my head and enveloped a cold nipple in my mouth and she screamed beneath me. I licked and sucked on her skin, moving so I could switch to the other nipple and used my hands to massage firm but yielding flesh. I even got brave and bit down, the scream _that_ earned me was ear piercing and her eyes flew open.

"Again!" She growled and I looked to Kata for reassurance, she gave me a nod so I continued to nip and bite the sensitive flesh under my mouth, all the while incoherent ramblings were issuing from the vampire beneath me. An arm on my shoulder eased me back and Kata directed me to the edge of the bed even as she began plunging her fingers inside her sister so fast it was a blur to my eyes. Within seconds Tanya was thrashing and screaming as she was fucked and I jumped off the bed just to make sure I wasn't caught by a flailing limb of stone.

When she stilled I climbed back on the bed and lay so I could kiss her the way she had kissed me. This time she let me explore, hooded eyes locked with mine as I tasted her mouth and ran my tongue over her fangs. I saw her eyes darken once again and pulled back, she didn't argue, just gave a small nod to indicate I had made the right move and she snuggled closer, her naked body wrapped around mine. Kata drew some furs over me so I wouldn't chill and then came to spoon me.

"Well done little one, see how much you affect us?" I nodded, still amazed at what had just happened. "You are too fragile to enter us, our muscles would crush your fingers but your warmth is so intoxicating, and arousing," she purred and I giggled as her breath tickled my neck.

"Sleep now, our precious one," and I did, totally overtaken by tiredness and warmth.

xxxxxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_What happened when you -?" Bella was fascinated by the story and strangely unembarrassed, she knew Irina's pheromones must be helping with that but not overwhelming her this time._


	22. Chapter 22

Hey there :). I knocked this out today for you as I had the day off. Next chapter hasn't been started yet as I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with it yet and there's still gaps to fill before we get back to the pre-written chapters. I find that my stories have a habit of doing this but I don't like to rush.

Sorry for not warning you about the smut in the last chapter. We have more here, so you'll just have to deal. Like you lot are complaining, huh?

A few people have asked when Victoria is going to show up or if she still is. The answer to that is about half-way through the story which at the current rate may be about chapter thirty? She is not the Victoria from the books as she has a different back-story and personality but I wanted to use her as I thought she was another female character that had a lot of untapped potential and would contrast nicely with the Denalis.

Thanks for all the follows, likes and reviews. I can't believe this story now has over 400 reviews in just over a month. The reception has been beyond my wildest expectations.

So thanks again and here you go,

Lil'D x

xxxxxxxxxx

It was quiet after Irina finished speaking, Bella still absorbing what she had heard. They had loved her very much, even as a human. From the way Irina described it, it had just felt right, even in the re-telling that had come across. Irina had been curious, not pressured in any way and the love she had for her sisters had urged her to participate.

It had sounded like her sisters had appreciated her involvement. Now, as a vampire, Bella could understand how the warmth of a human body might contrast well with their cool flesh. When she had been human Edward had always objected to her snuggling with him, afraid she would catch a chill. Bella thought that if she had a human to snuggle with then she would make the most of it, as Alice had with her.

"Bella?" Irina broke the newborn's reverie.

"Hmm?" Bella looked up to meet Irina's eyes. "Ok?" Bella smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it was interesting. Thank you."

"Just _interesting?_" Irina chuckled, Bella frowned then realised she had become a little aroused.

"Oh! Sorry!" The newborn apologised sheepishly as she detected her scent in the air.

"Don't worry, it's natural. I'd have been lacking as a storyteller had it not had that effect," Irina threw the brunette a playful wink which made Bella smile, it was light and did not carry the sexual undertones Kate's playfulness always did. "I'm glad my words conveyed the eroticism of my experience." Bella nodded, knowing what she meant. It was often hard to convey feeling and emotion with only words but Irina's story had achieved that.

"What happened when you -?" Bella was fascinated by the story and strangely unembarrassed, she knew Irina's pheromones must be helping with that but not overwhelming her this time.

"When they touched me?"

"Yeah. Sorry -. You don't have to -."

"Bella! Shh!" Irina tried to stop her apology. "I would not have shared such intimate details if I had reservations about it. I want to help you and if by sharing my experiences I can help you, then I will."

"Thanks," Bella murmured, suddenly shy. Then she realised that Irina's pheromones must have worn off.

"Come here," Irina gestured that Bella should rest against her and another wave of scent hit the newborn and she purred, immediately more relaxed.

"So, you wish to know how it felt for a human to have a vampire lover?" Bella nodded from where she had settled against the side of Irina's body.

"Yes, please."

My involvement in their love-making evolved slowly. They had explained that I was very fragile compared to their strength and even though they would never intentionally hurt me, in the throes of passion they lacked control.

I queried how they were able to bed human men if this were the case. They had no secrets from me now and I had questioned them on their need for blood. How often they required it, whether it was a choice or a need and how they took it. So, I knew all about their succubus powers and how they enjoyed fucking men then taking their blood. Apparently it enhanced the taste. Bella screwed her nose up at that, Irina noticed and chuckled.

"It's alright young one, I don't believe that is anything you would enjoy, despite sharing our powers. One has to enjoy the company of men to see it's appeal. But, you have many willing females who will indulge you at your request." Bella was still relaxed from the pheromones so didn't react badly to the comment.

I asked them how a man could survive inside them if my fingers could not. The answer was simple, they didn't. When my sisters orgasmed the man's member was crushed inside of them, releasing blood. I was told that this was extremely pleasurable as the blood was immediately absorbed by their bodies and gave an immediate high, rather than the slower absorption that occurs when they fed normally.

Bella screwed her nose up again, and again Irina chuckled at her reaction.

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it youngling," she suggested. "Blood-play is natural part of a vampire's sex life. It makes everything better, more intense."

"How?" Bella couldn't believe that was her voice asking the question.

"How? Well, first there is the biting. I asked them why they bit each other and was told it felt good. Firstly to bite something and second to receive a bite. The exchange of venom heightens the experience and strengthened their bond." Bella nodded, that was something she had experience of, the bonding at least. She wondered how simply being bitten could feel good. She got the biting part, even now her teeth ached for something to sink them into and it was a feeling that was nearly always with her.

"I don't understand how it can feel good to be bitten, unless it's to bond?" Bella raised the question.

"You will, youngling," Irina reassured her. "Ask Rose to show you." Bella frowned at that.

"She would?" It still seemed strange.

"Oh yes, she would love to have her teeth in you," Irina purred and then Bella realised how much her beast wanted to bite Rose, to mark her. "You understand now?" She had seen the comprehension dawn on Bella's face.

"Yes," it came out a growl but Irina was unperturbed.

"They took your blood?"

"Yes, and many times after that, before I was turned." Irina confirmed.

"They didn't hurt you?"

"Only the smallest amount. I was well fed and healed quickly," she confirmed with a smile. "There were days when they took more but it would have been wasted otherwise." Bella frowned until she realised what Irina was implying.

"Oh!" She was shocked but intrigued as she realised the blonde was referring to her cycle.

"No, some things are not for public discussion," Irina finished with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I get it. It used to be a bit of a problem. Edward was always distant. Rose always used to tell me I smelled particularly delicious and she liked to torment me, always showing me her fangs. She was really mean!" The newborn pouted as she remembered Rose flashing her teeth every time she saw the human.

"It was mean, maybe you should remind her, hmm? Humans say that revenge is a dish best served cold. But, as a vampire I prefer mine hot and bleeding!" Irina smirked before out right laughing at the expression on Bella's face. "Don't worry young one, I'm sure there will come a time when she regrets taunting you."

"Maybe," Bella sighed. "I'm sorry, carry on," She apologised for interrupting.

"Alright, now I will tell you how I learned about the blood. It may seem strange, disgusting even to your human sensibilities but trust me when I say we all enjoyed it." Irina warned the newborn who simply nodded for her to continue.

So, I had questioned them about how they fucked and had been both observer and participant several times now. It seemed that having to restrain themselves while I touched them enhanced their experience. Although, the way it tended to work was that I pleasured one while the other stayed close or physically restrained the other so I would not get accidentally injured.

One day they had both been out to hunt. They rarely went together but when they returned I could tell they had fed heavily as they had that feline air about them that told me their beasts were prowling close to the surface.

"Irina, come to bed?" Tanya purred as she entered what had now become our room and began to strip off her bloodstained clothes.

"What happened?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Bandits," Kata explained as she followed her sister into the room. "Lot's of bloody, juicy bandits," she laughed, I'd never seen either of them like this. It seemed they were drunk on the blood, I wasn't afraid but it made them unpredictable.

"I want you to fuck me." Tanya asked as she stood before me completely naked as I sat in the large chair and she held out the phallus they occasionally used on one another.

"Alright" I was intrigued by the device and had seen the sisters use it once before but it was not used regularly.

"Yes!" Kata exclaimed, excited by the idea and Tanya nodded her agreement. Kata helped fit the harness to my hips and I ran my hand along the thick leather covered toy and felt the girth and weight, the head bulbous and wider than the shaft. It was more than I would be comfortable having inside me but I knew my vampyre enjoyed a little pain and had much higher tolerances for such things than I.

"Tanya, turn over," Kata instructed her sister who rolled onto her stomach then rose up on all fours . "She will not crush you this way, little one." She explained and I nodded, seeing the logic in that. There would be little Kata could do if I was trapped between Tanya's thighs as she climaxed. This way I would have all the control.

I positioned myself behind Tanya who spread her legs and presented her ass to me. I could see she was already dripping wet and I reached out and touched her, spreading her essence and taking time to rub and circle her nub. She was soon mewling and pressing back against me. I did what I had seen the sisters do to each other before. I moved forward and teased her with the length of the shaft and she ground against where it was trapped between out bodies.

I began rocking as she moved with me until the large head slid inside of her. I felt some resistance but ignored it, using my hips to drive it inside of her. As she was impaled Tanya moaned, it felt tight and I could see her stretched around me.

I slowly began to pull out and watched how she contracted around the leather which was glistening with her juices. It was then I began to fuck her as I'd seen Kata do, hard, deep thrusts, I grabbed a handful of her long hair to anchor myself and she whimpered in pleasure as I tugged, coming to crash against her ass as I bottomed out. I felt her spasm as I did, so I repeated the action over and over and over until she was whimpering and moaning beneath me. I loved it, the feeling of the power, that _I _could do this to her, give her so much pleasure.

I set a punishing pace for myself and I rode her relentlessly, as I was beginning to tire Kate moved in behind me and covered my breast with her hands, tweaking and pinching my nipples. I felt my own sex begin to clench and that renewed my focus, Tanya's body beginning to tremble until after a particularity brutal thrust she came for me, collapsing onto her stomach as I continued to fuck her right into another climax.

When she was still I let my body rest on hers as I kissed the soft skin of her back.

"Do you trust me?" Kata whispered in my ear as I lay on top of Tanya, still inside her.

"With my life," I murmured, turning my head to face her, cheek pressed against Tanya's back.

"Pull out," I did as I was told, pulling out of Tanya as gently as I could, she moaned but didn't speak, she was in a deep post coital daze. "Give me your hand," I held it out for Kata who turned it palm up and used her nail to make a small cut that began oozing drops of my blood. My breath hitched, I'd never been concerned for my safety before. However, now I was a little worried but even though her eyes were black she smiled at me. "Here," she guided my hand and squeezed some of my blood onto the tip of the phallus then held my hand as she used it to smear more of the red liquid on the leather until it gleamed.

"Fuck her." She commanded and gestured to her sister who was still recovering from her previous climaxes. I stared at the blood smeared on the shaft, then nodded and re-positioned myself between her spread legs, the angle was different but I was able to lie on top of Tanya and slide inside her.

I wasn't expecting the reaction I got.

Tanya screamed, really screamed and her body went completely rigid under me, I started to panic but a smile from Kata as she stroked her sisters hair reassured me that this was alright, even as Tanya began whimpering and thrusting back against me a she clawed at the furs on the bed, my touch driving her frantic as she begged me for more. I took the hint and fucked her again, hard and fast until she climaxed once more, screaming my name as she came.

"See, the power you have, little one?" I nodded but was exhausted, so tired I soon fell asleep where I lay, Kata stroking my hair.

When I woke we were laying together as we did afterwards, me sandwiched between their purring bodies, I blinked as I admired the sunlight bouncing off their skin. I noticed one of them had removed the harness from my hips. Tanya was being especially affectionate as she rubbed against me, her smile lazy and satisfied.

"Mmm, 'rina," she purred and nuzzled her face against my neck, licking the skin over point on my neck where my heart beat could be felt. I moaned as her tongue swirled over that sensitive spot.

Kata propped herself up so she could look down on me. Her eyes were red but her fangs still visible, then she bent down to kiss me. My body was still feeling warm and tight from the sight and sounds of their naked bodies succumbing to pleasure and I moaned into the kiss.

"Tan, I think it's time," Kata spoke as she pulled back from the kiss so I could capture my breath.

"Little one, may we touch you?" Tanya asked as she gently stroked the hair off my face. I nodded, knowing exactly what they meant but not being able to speak.

"We won't hurt you," Kata promised.

"I know," I replied, knowing they would rather hurt themselves than me.

What followed was beyond my wildest imaginings. I'd had no idea how good it felt to be on the receiving end of the things I had been doing to them.

Soft lips trailed kisses all over my skin, covering my face and neck before settling over my nipples, two cool mouths working the sensitive nubs as they teased them with their tongues and sucking them deep into their mouths. I had been aroused before, I always was after watching them fuck but this was different, this was raw and needy.

"Please!" I begged but did not know what for. A sharp tooth grazed my nipple and I screamed out my pleasure and then I felt Tanya's hand slide down over my stomach until it rested on the hair between my legs.

" 'rina?" She asked for permission to continue and Kata was now licking and gently suckling my neck but I had no fear she would puncture my skin.

"Please." I answered again and then cried out as my hips bucked under her delicate touch. It felt so good, her fingers slipping and sliding over that nub I knew brought such pleasure to my sisters when I touched them there. I could see why now, it was very different than the feelings I got when I touched myself.

"Make it last Tan," Kata warned, I was already on fire, the coolness off the bodies holding me down a welcome relief.

"I will sister," she purred and I opened my eyes to see black looking down at me but I was too aroused to care, her deft fingers bringing me so close to -. To what I didn't know but then she would slow and gentle her touch and I would return to a state of pleasurable warmth, heightened by the scent and flesh pressed against me.

It wasn't until Kata returned her attention to my breasts that Tanya's fingers began to explore a little more, dipping _inside_ me, just the tips, that things escalated. I was soon thrashing under them, one mouth on my breasts the other sliding down my body until it reached my sex. Cool lips closing, mouth suckling that bundle of nerves that had me almost crying with pleasure.

I had no idea this felt so good and now I wanted to do this to them, to make them feel as good as I felt at that moment. My nipples were being pleasured, so was my sex and those fingers were teasing me, my inner muscles desperate to feel them inside me, to having something to clench around.

I grew so frustrated with what I knew was their way of taking things slowly for my benefit that I reached down and grabbed Tanya's wrist.

"Do it!" I growled and she nodded, keeping her eyes on mine as she slid a single finger into me. It felt so good! I spread my legs as wide as I could, needing more from her. The finger began to slide in and out, slowly gaining deeper penetration with each steady thrust until a slight pain hit that was followed by an immediate hissing from both vampyre. I looked up as I felt Tanya withdraw her finger which was covered in blood mixed with my arousal.

"_Please?_" Tanya whimpered. I knew exactly what she wanted and I nodded, watching intently as she first offered her finger to Kata who took a swipe with her agile tongue before Tanya pushed the digit into her moth and sucked it clean.

"I am you now," I confirmed and received two roars of agreement. I could tell the act of taking my blood hand brought them close to the beast but still I was not afraid.

" 'rina!" Kate with her still black eyes bent to kiss me and I felt both Tanya's mouth and fingers on me. This time she was less gentle and she began a rhythm inside me that soon had me gasping and moaning as she fucked me. I was very wet and I could hear her fingers slicking away inside of me. She pushed another finger inside and it felt so good, so full and I begged for more.

Kata began nipping at my breasts, her teeth never breaking the skin but increasing my sensitivity to her touch. Tanya was now thrusting her fingers deep inside me and when she did she touched something, a place that made me scream her name. I forced my eyes open and both sisters had their eyes locked on mine.

"More!" I just wanted more and more I got. Tanya's fingers opening and stretching me as she manipulated the soft flesh inside of me and Kata brought me pleasure with her mouth. It wasn't until Tanya's mouth joined her fingers on my sex that I fell over the edge. A touch inside then first a tight pressure before such a release as hot lips sucked then teeth bit down on my nipples and sex.

I tensed and the pleasure rolled through me as I felt a hot gush of fluid on my thighs but it didn't stop there, Tanya's mouth and fingers still moving as wave after wave of pleasure kept on coming. When it eventually stopped I was shaking from the intensity.

"Let me?" Kata asked her sister who switched positions and came to cover me with the furs then hold me close. I gasped as gentle hands parted my thighs and a gentle tongue began to clean me as I'd seen the sisters do to each other and I had done for them after their climax. After all they had just done for me I was touched by the care they were showing and I reached down to pet Kata's hair as Tanya held me and whispered words of love.

"It was intense. I was very lucky to receive such love for my first experience." Irina broke the silence that had followed her last words.

"You were, I know Rose -," Bella didn't finish because even the thought of what those men did to her hurt.

"And Kata and Tanya," Irina added. "Sold to a husband, then Kata to a whorehouse. And you little one, it wasn't right what Alice did to you either. To mark is to commit," she repeated words Bella had previously heard from Kate.

"It was consensual," Bella reminded her elder who smiled at the young one, she had perspective at least, Irina mused.

"It was." Irina agreed but then froze as she observed the newborn. Bella's eyes were black and her fangs were visible, head cocked as she regarded Irina with great curiosity. A predatory curiosity and Irina was once again struck by how attractive the young vampire was. And strong. She could feel the power emanating from her even at her tender age as her chi unconsciously reached out to probe the blonde's.

"Bella?" The newborn barely registered the question.

Her beast wanted out to play and she was disinclined to stop it. What had they been telling her? That she needed to let go. To get out of her head and step out of her own way. Here she had one who would be willing, who she liked and trusted. Someone she could release her beast on that wouldn't get hurt. Rose would get hurt and she would never do that.

Bella knew she needed to learn control first and who better to teach her than one who had lived as she had? One who was still in tune with her humanity but had also fully embraced the vampire.

All it took was a small shift, an almost imperceptible movement and Bella had tipped Irina back so she was now lying under her on the couch.

"Bella?" Irina was just as curious as the newborn as she looked up into her eyes.

The mating bond had not been cemented and she suspected that once it was neither of the young vampires would feel the need to stray. She considered Rose, the young blonde had laid claim to Bella, that much was a fact and she suspected Bella felt the same about Rose.

However, Bella was so very young and inexperienced in so many ways. Her confidence had been dented, or so Irina had thought until she had come face to face with this persona. This growling, assertive vampire currently rubbing up against her.

Xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_What's that? Tanya also felt the surge in her chi as Kate spoke._

"_Irina," Tanya stated softly as she met her sisters eye._

_Rose felt it too although she was not with the sisters but out hunting, an unexplained pull that caused her to race towards home as fast as her legs could carry her._

ddddddddddddddd

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

Hi! So, here we go. I think some of you have been waiting a little while for this. Hope it meets expectations.

I've been writing pretty much non stop in my spare time so haven't had time to reply to all your reviews but every single one is appreciated. But, it does mean that the next chapter is also almost ready and I may be encouraged to be finished by letting me know what you think of today's offering.

Enjoy, Lil'D

Oh, this is not safe for work ;) Like you guy really care! :P

Irina looked up into the black eyes of the newborn and made her decision by reaching up and tangling her fingers in chestnut hair, pulling Bella's head down until their lips were touching.

It took a second for the young vampire to register what was happening and when she did she pressed her hips down against Irina's and returned the kiss, mouth open as her tongue explored what was on offer. A hiss from the blonde caused Bella to pull back but the smirk that followed told her it had been a positive reaction.

Irina slipped out from under the newborn who followed close behind. Bella knew the kiss had been permission to indulge her beast so allowed it full reign, stalking the blonde across the room then surging forward, slamming Irina against the wall, ignoring the crack that formed in the plaster.

"_No!_" Bella was suddenly in a world of pain as a hand fisted her hair, twisting until she was forced to her knees, a snarling, black eyed Irina glaring down at her. "You will respect our home!" She roared and Bella whimpered, suddenly realising that she had caused quite a bit of structural damage with just one push. Irina loosened her grip but Bella remained kneeling, acutely aware of the blonde's power.

"Come," Irina purred, beckoning as she winked and sped from the house, the newborn's transgression not halting her willingness to play. Bella's beast rejoiced at the thought of a chase, she followed the blonde's scent out and into the forest, her legs pumping as fast as they could could, the world a blur as she tracked her prey. Irina was fast but Bella was slowly gaining on her, the invitation had been obvious and it excited the newborn's baser instincts.

They ran for miles, Irina leading Bella on a wild chase until suddenly it was over. The newborn pouncing from behind and tackling her prey to the ground, pinning it to the forest floor, roaring in triumph as she did so. Irina's instincts made her struggle to be free, she was not a submissive vampire and she disliked being trapped. The struggling vampire under her only excited Bella more, she used all her strength to hold Irina still, wrapping her entire body around the blonde, completely immobilising her as she lay face down on the soft loam.

Irina gasped as she felt Bella's dominance surge from the newborn via her chi, forcing it's way into her own and she found she was unable to block it, something that had never happened before. As it entered her body it caressed and enveloped her own sense of self and Irina found herself relaxing under the newborn as Bella's chi insinuated it's self into every fibre of her being. If she had been thinking clearly Irina would have panicked, this level of control was beyond anything she had ever experienced before.

Bella felt her prey give up control and she began to purr contentedly, now dipping down to scent her. She detected several undertones to Irina's scent, all of which excited her, fear, arousal, anger were the most prevalent but the overriding pheromone she detected was submission and that pleased her greatly.

Irina just lay there in a daze as Bella began to manipulate the skin over her scars with her stiff tongue, pulses of her chi seemingly bridging the skin and touching her core. She felt an. overwhelming urge to please the newborn, her own thoughts slow and languid

xxxx

"What the hell is that?" Kate questioned worriedly as they felt an unfamiliar presence in their sister's chi as it reached out to them.

"I don't know?" Tanya also felt the surge in her chi as Kate spoke. "Irina," Tanya stated softly as she met her sisters eye.

Rose felt it too although she was not with the sisters but out hunting, an unexplained pull that caused her to race towards home as fast as her legs could carry her. Something felt wrong.

"I don't -? I think it's Bella," Kate gasped as she recognised the feel of the newborn. "But I've never felt anything like it," she added, worrying her lip in agitation.

"Something feels off," Tanya agreed. "Bella wouldn't hurt her, would she?" She asked her sister.

"She wouldn't normally be able to but this -. Come," Kate set off at a run and Tanya followed.

"Where's Rose?" Tanya asked her sister as they ran.

"I'm not sure. I can't feel her anywhere close but that means nothing. If something's going on with Bella she'll feel it," Kate frowned as she anticipated the reaction of the young blonde to the situation. This could get messy.

"She will." Tanya agreed and they increased their pace.

xxxxx

Irina was totally immobilised, she didn't think she would be able to move if she wanted to, but the way Bella's chi was melding with hers was making it difficult to even think of doing anything except what Bella wanted. Everything just felt so, right.

Soon both vampires were purring, Bella pleased that her captive had stopped fighting and Irina totally under her control, pliant and submissive. It felt sooo good and she gave up trying to fight it.

xxxxx

Rose came to a stop close to their home but she could tell that it was not where Bella was. As she reached out with her senses she realised that Bella had left, so had Irina. It was all too much for her to take and she set off to follow then. What she wasn't expecting was to be intercepted by Tanya and Kate as they also headed in the same direction.

"What's wrong?" Rose called out as she sensed the elder vampires.

"We don't know. Bella is with Irina," Rose growled as Tanya spoke.

"She is, but what we feel is -. We don't know what it is," Kate confirmed worriedly.

"Seriously? Not feeling good about this," Rose snapped and quickened her pace in her efforts to meet her bond-mate.

"If they are both fine are you prepared to step back? To give her this time to grow and discover herself?" Tanya questioned the young blonde as they sped on. Rose snarled at the suggestion of anyone else touching Bella but her.

"Rose! This is a serious situation. Bella can't hurt Irina, physically at least," she reminded the younger vampire.

"I think she needs this, in my opinion it will solve a lot of the problems she has been having and Irina understands her, maybe better than any of us." Kate gasped as she was hit with a wave of pleasure, Tanya a split second behind as they stopped dead, Rose not realising at first and having to back-track to where the sisters had halted.

"Do you really love her and want the best for her?" Tanya questioned as she regained her composure. That had been incredibly intense but it showed them that Irina was fine.

"You know I do," Rose quickly confirmed. She wanted to be moving again.

"Then stop and think. Bella loves you, she does. There is no weakening or denying the bond you share but if Irina's story taught you anything it is that she will always come back to you, Rose." Rose dropped her gaze to the ground as she thought about what Tanya had just said. She knew Bella was afraid of hurting her and they both recognised that it was a very real possibility, she was so strong, stronger than most newborns according to the Denali's recent assessment.

With that being the case it would be sensible for her to let Bella be with a vampire she couldn't hurt but that was so against Rose's instinct it was almost painful. But, she wanted Bella to be happy and well-adjusted and she knew how miserable some things were making her bond-mate. If she could do anything to help, she would. Even if it meant leaving Bella with Irina. Rose didn't have the heart to speak to the sisters as she realised what she had to do. So, she just turned and ran.

"Will she be Ok? Tanya sighed.

"Yes, she's as strong as Bella, in her own way," Kate replied as she frowned at the pain she knew the young blonde must be experiencing.

"Let's go home, Irina may need us later." Tanya reached for the comfort of her sister's hand and they began the journey home.

Rose ran, her feet taking her towards safety and comfort. It wasn't too long before she approached the Cullen ranch but did not go close enough to be detected. She'd fired off a text to Emmett who was jogging to meet her.

"Let me guess, trouble in Bella Land?" He joked as he pulled her into a vampire crushing hug.

"Yeah," even the thought of what Bella might be doing now hurt and angered her. She was also feeling extremely jealous and would have to work hard not to let it affect her relationship with Irina. She was now seeing why Bella had been so pissed at Kate.

"So, what's wrong?" Emmett rested his arm on her shoulder as they walked through the forest.

"Bella's probably fucking Irina right now," the blonde muttered and Emmett inhaled sharply, starting a very non-vampire coughing fit.

"She what now?" Rose turned to glare at her friend.

"You heard me," she growled as she hunched her shoulders.

"Bella's banging Irina? Way to go Bella!" The words were just out of his mouth when he realised that was maybe not the best thing to say.

"She's my bond-mate Em!" Rose cried. "This is _not _good!"

"Then why the hell are you here and not fighting Irina for her?" Emmett exclaimed as he took Rose by the shoulders and gave her a shake.

"Because I can't! Don't you think fucking I want to? Of course I want to be the one she's with but I can't Em!" She yelled in exasperation, Emmett blinked. Rose never got this agitated about anything, but Bella.

"Why the fuck not Rosie? I just don't get it!" He stepped back and crossed his arms across his chest as he waited for an explanation.

"Bella, she -."

"She likes Irina more?" Rose frowned at that.

"_No."_ Rose snarled so ferociously the big vampire took a step back.

"Then what?" He challenged her for an answer. Emmett knew how his friend worked, sometimes she needed a push to talk.

"Because she's having problems Em, she needs to get it out her system," Rose explained with a sigh.

"Problems, as in sex, urges? Right?" Emmett knew what newborns went through.

"Yes Em, as in sex."

"Why cant you two just -," he made a crude gesture.

"What? Finger bang?" Rose raised her brow at his childish antics.

"No! Fuck? A night with you and she'd be totally chilled, dude." He offered his friend a compliment, knowing first hand how rose was capable of incapacitating a vampire. Sex with Rose was both satisfying and exhausting!

"First off, _never, ever _call me dude again," she growled and Emmett looked suitably chastised, he knew she hated it. "Second, she doesn't want to hurt me, she's really strong and her beast -. It gets out of control." Rose whispered as she thought about the massacred herd.

"She'd never -."

"Em, I know what I'm fucking talking about!" Rose was frustrated by Emmett's lack of understanding on the matter. "She's in control and strong and just so fucking perfect! Too perfect to let go and it's gets too much for her-. Kate -."

"Bella's banged Kate too?" He asked incredulously.

"No. I did."

" -" Emmett couldn't speak, just splutter as he tried to comprehend what Rose had just told him.

"Yeah, after you left. I was feeling a little off balance so I took it out on Kate." She explained with a sigh.

"Rose? Will you marry me?" Emmett got down on his knees and begged.

"This isn't a joke Em!" Rose growled. This time it was her turn to cross her arms and she tapped her foot which was a sign she was really pissed.

"Was it good? At least tell me that? Please?" The giant begged a little pathetically, Rose thought.

"I took what I needed," the blonde grudgingly admitted and Emmett whooped his approval.

"Such a child!" Rose berated her friend but couldn't help but smile a little at his enthusiasm.

"Anyway, so Bella and Irina? Apart for wanting to watch, what's up with that?" Emmett got back to the matter in hand but he was glad Rose had lightened up a bit.

"She can't hurt Irina. They have a lot in common, Irina gets where Bella is coming from," the blonde explained, wrapping her arms around herself. "It should help Bella's control, maybe enough so we can -,"

"Take it to the next level? Fuck each others brains out?"

"Maybe." Rose shrugged, ignoring the crude comment. "Whatever happens I know she needs this. I just don't think I'm going to handle it very well." She admitted with a sigh. "I _know_ I'm not handling it very well, at all. I mean look at me! I'm a fucking jealous, possessive mess!"

"Oh Rosie," the blonde accepted the hug her friend offered, losing herself in his familiar embrace as she tried not to think about what her bond-mate might be doing.

xxxxx

Bella was distracted by the taste of Irina's skin, so distracted that Irina felt some clarity returning and was able to clear the fog in her head enough to loosen Bella's hold so she could slip out from under her, she flipped and scrambled backwards until she was pressed up against a tree. Irina shook her head, still under Bella's influence. Looking up she inhaled sharply, Bella was crouched where she had left her, head cocked as she studied the blonde, she looked completely feral.

Irina was transfixed as Bella began to crawl towards her, pulses of that seductive dominance leeching from the newborn and affecting her deeply. Low growls were being emitted as she came closer, and closer.

Bella scented the air and roared, Irina's arousal was potent and she wanted to taste it. She closed the last few feet with a single leap, cannoning into the blonde and slamming her hard against the tree and Irina whimpered but not from fear. Excitement shot through the older vampire as their bodies came into contact again, Bella's mouth was on her neck, teeth scraping against Irina's scars, making the blonde moan.

Irina gasped and knew she should have fought the strong hand was at her throat but was unable to find the will, she was lifted up until both vampires were standing. Bella was the taller one and she held Irina against the trunk as she looked her over. Eyes lingering on pert breasts before moving lower, she ducked her head to sniff the blonde's crotch and growled her approval, she was ready, she wanted Bella.

"Bella?" Irina spoke, not at all scared but unsure of how deep in her beast Bella was.

"Irina?" Black eyes met their match as they stared at each other, Irina surprised to get a coherent answer. Bella sniffed. She was bored of talking, she wanted to taste, to bite, to tear the clothes off Irina's body. Action followed thought, ripping Irina's shirt off with one quick pull.

"Ah!" Irina found herself naked from the waist up, Bella's mouth around her nipple as the newborn took the taste she had been wanting. She liked this, it tasted good. She bit down. That was better, she liked that sound.

Irina screamed as Bella's teeth pierced her nipple, the sharp fang entering her flesh and fusing her chi with the newborn's, that dark, wonderful, seductive power that was all Bella. The newborn sucked hungrily, drawing blood and both vampires moaned, both wanting more, Irina's sex clenching with each pull of Bella's mouth on her breast. The young vampire switched to the other breast, hungry for more flesh, more blood.

"Please!" Irina begged, she _needed _so much more. Bella pulled back and looked the blonde in the eye, blood smeared lips curling in a feral smile. The pants were the next to go as they met in a bloody kiss and Bella's hand travelled down the valley of Irina's breasts, fingers burning a path over a toned stomach until they came to rest possessively over damp curls.

"Bella!" Irina couldn't believe she was begging the newborn, she never begged No, she was the one in control. Bella threw her head back and roared thrusting two then three fingers inside her captive lover. Irina twisted her hips, trying to increase the depth of penetration only to moan as Bella took her weight, lifting her by the ass and wrapping the blonde's legs around her waist so all Irina's weight was taken on Bella's hand, the one she was fucking her with as her back grated against the rough bark of the tree.

Bella wasn't gentle, she didn't need to be as they moved in tandem, Bella inside the blonde in every way. It didn't take long for the frantic bucking and fucking as they rutted together to bring Irina to a sharp climax, the orgasm hitting her fast and hard as Bella bit down on her shoulder.

It didn't end there even though the blonde was in somewhat of a daze from the physical effects of her orgasm as well as Bella's influence. The newborn certainly wasn't sated as she spun them round and laid Irina on the ground, flipping her on her stomach and reaching under her so her hips were raised off the floor.

The elder vampire struggled slightly but she didn't have much strength to call on, Bella's chi still demanding her submission plus the pheromones the newborn was emitting were much stronger than those she should have at her age. All in all it was a potent cocktail that had Irina at the young vampire's mercy as though hypnotised and without her own free will.

Bella was lost in her beast but she also knew that her lover was a friend, one to respect but that didn't mean she couldn't act on the submission she had been gifted. That and the heavy scent of both their arousal drove her on and she once again entered the blonde with her fingers, pulling their bodies together with each strong thrust, Irina was so wet that when Bella's fourth finger slipped in it was only a single thrust away from her whole hand being swallowed by their passion. Bella watched in fascination as she fucked the blonde, slick muscles clenching round her wrist, pulling her deeper inside.

Irina moaned, groaning as Bella's fist clenched and unclenched inside her. The twist of the blonde's hips giving her pleasurable pain as she was thoroughly fucked. As Bella pistoned inside the blonde she felt her own climax approach, fed by the backlash from the blonde's chi. When Irina came, screaming Bella's name, the newborn was seconds after her, soaking her jeans with the pent up frustration that had been plaguing her.

It was over. Bella pulled out and rolled off the blonde who was lying face down, limbs sprawled ungraciously on the soft ground.

xxxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_She has so much power," Irina finally managed to mumble, "so much more than we imagined. I've never -." Both Tanya and Kate were frowning. They knew Bella was a powerful newborn but to have reduced their sister to this? There had to be something they weren't getting._


	24. Chapter 24

_Hii, this is a repost due to ff not sending out an email alert when i first posted this on friday. New chapter will be a few days. Sorry for the confusion x_

_This one gave me a bit of trouble but thanks to my girlfriend I think we managed to work out all the kinks. Hope you think so too! But, as always comments are appreciated and help me keep the right feel for the story._

_Lil'D_

xxxx

Kate and Tanya were getting a little concerned. They had felt Irina's pleasure but then there had been nothing.

"Maybe it's Bella's shield?" Tanya reasoned, speaking aloud to try and allay both their worries.

"Maybe. Should we go check?" Kate asked, not being able to settle in the house knowing her sister may be in trouble.

"No, she is strong. If she really needed us we would know," Tanya reasoned, always the more level headed of the two. It wasn't until they heard a set of footsteps approach that they stirred to action. It was impossible to tell who it was because the steps were heavier than both Bella, Rose or Irina's and it spiked their concern. What they saw when they left the house caused even greater worry. It was Bella but she was carrying Irina, cradled in her arms, naked.

Neither Kate nor Tanya could help themselves and ran to the newborn, their anger very apparent as they hissed a warning at the young vampire who hissed back as she was circled by the two ancient's.

"What did you do?" Kate growled as Tanya tried to take her sister from Bella. It wasn't until Irina mumbled a protest and sent a reassuring wave of her chi to her sisters and simultaneously snuggled closer to Bella that they backed off. Irina was obviously alright but to see her like this, so vulnerable, was a concern for them both.

Bella ignored both sisters as she continued towards the house, forsaking the interior to circle to the back, leaping effortlessly to the balcony that led to Irina's room.

xxxxxx

It was over. Bella pulled out and rolled off the blonde who was lying face down, limbs sprawled ungraciously on the soft ground.

When she saw no sign of movement Bella had become a little concerned and sniffed to make sure she hadn't injured Irina. The blonde whimpered and curled up on her side, Bella nuzzled Irina, rubbing her cheek against the blonde's who then began purring. Reassured, the newborn looked around for Irina's clothes bur saw only scraps so gave up on that idea and simply picked up the still incapacitated blonde in her arms and began the journey home.

Bella was still in tune with her beast when she approached the house and the presence of the the sisters caused an unhappy growl.

"Shh," Irina whispered as she felt her sisters. "It's Ok. Take me inside," Bella did as she was asked and after the sisters allowed her to pass she carried the blonde inside and to the bathroom. There, she rested the exhausted vampire in the bath and warmed up the shower before taking her time to clean the worst of the dirt of her still limp body. Irina appreciated the help, she was actually touched that Bella would do this for her but the newborn was an intriguing creature at the best of times.

"I'm sorry," Bella murmured as she took in the dirt and scratches that covered the ancient's body.

"I'm fine," was the languid response, almost a purr of satisfaction as Irina relaxed under the newborn's tender ministrations and warm water. The brunette felt the sincerity of the words and carefully finished washing her lover before helping her out of the tub and wrapping her in a thick towel.

Tanya and Kate waited impatiently in the bedroom for Irina, until Bella entered the room with their sister once again in her arms, but now clean and dry. The newborn gently laid the blonde on the bed and stepped back, flicking a glance at the two sisters and issuing a low growl.

"Leave us," Irina instructed to her sister's dismay.

" 'rina?" Kate whimpered, needing to be close to her sister. Tanya was silent but felt a similar need.

"Later," the youngest sister mumbled. "Bella?" The newborn cautiously approached the bed, an arm reached out and pulled her down effectively dismissing Tanya and Kate who left, unhappy with the situation but unwilling to challenge their sisters wishes.

When they were alone Irina curled up against the newborn, basking in the protection she knew was on offer. She was still very vulnerable from the experience and the thought of facing her sisters, however loving they were, was a little daunting knowing the questions they would have about her weakened state.

Bella had been very surprised by Irina's actions but also pleased to be needed. Post sex snuggling was a luxury she had not yet experienced and she was enjoying the blonde's affections as she sporadically nuzzled against the newborn.

It wasn't until several hours had passed that Bella stiffened.

"Go," Irina mumbled as she felt Rose's presence almost as soon as the newborn had sensed the return of her bond-mate. Bella placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead before slipping off the bed and out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose was angry. Angry at Irina, angry at Bella and angry at herself for letting her emotions get in the way of what was best for Bella and therefore best for her.

The run home back to Denali was quick, the fury adding to her speed and it wasn't until she drew close that she forced herself to stop and calm down. Her rational mind knew that there was nothing to be achieved by taking this out on her coven-mates but she also knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Bella was _hers _god dammit!

Rose wouldn't allow herself to be affected by her insecurities, shutting her emotions down behind the thick walls she had spent years perfecting.

Bella was standing on the balcony of her room, trying to make sense of -, of everything. Of Irina, and Rose, and of herself as she waited for her bond-mate. She felt Rose return and the unmistakable pull of her chi as it cried out for it's mate. Bella was over the balcony in a flash and running towards the tree line and the exact spot where Rose appeared.

Rose was stunned, she had felt Bella but had not expected to see the newborn waiting for her. She needed more time to get herself under control, not -.

Bella saw Rose stop but she continued forward until she was only a pace or two away. She wasn't expecting the look of utter disgust on the blonde's face or the low, rumbling growl that slowly built into a fierce roar.

"How dare you!" Rose snarled at the brunette. "How fucking _dare_ you?" Bella took a step back in the face of the pure ferocity emanating from the blonde. "It's bad enough knowing, standing back while you -. But _this?_" The blonde hissed and Bella whimpered, not knowing why Rose was so upset. Rose dropped her head and stopped speaking, stopped breathing. All she could smell was sex, the combined scent of Irina and Bella and when Bella had approached it had hit her like a punch in the face, completely de-railing all attempts she had made to control her emotions.

"Rose?" The blonde slowly raised obsidian black eyes to the newborn's concerned gaze. "Rose?" She queried again, needing to know why the blonde was so upset, so angry. "I'm yours Rose," Bella pledged, hoping to allay some of the blonde's aggression.

"Don't talk to me right now!" Rose snarled. "Come find me when you've figured out what the hell you've just done."

Rose shifted past the newborn and ran to her room. Slamming the door with such force that the frame of the house shook. She ran the shower and stripped off at vampire speed, desperate to get the lingering scent off her body. At least she'd had the decency to shower after being with Kate, and that had been before the bond had properly formed. The fact that Bella had literally rubbed her face in the act had really angered her. And hurt, it hurt like hell.

Bella was left alone and confused. She'd missed Rose and she understood that her bond-mate knew what had happened but what -?. She sighed and took a deep breath. What -? She took an experimental sniff. _Fuck! _Rose's reaction suddenly made a lot more sense.

"_Shit!"_ The newborn cursed, berating herself on her own stupidity, not able to imagine her own reaction if she'd come across another vampire scent on her bond-mate. It was bad enough Rose had fucking stunk of Emmett when she'd returned even though she knew that he was no threat. Her beast didn't like that another had obviously been so close to the blonde but even the thought of another touching Rose -. Bella let rip a growl at the very thought.

"Oh you stupid, _stupid _vampire!" Bella scolded herself and raced back to the house and over the balcony to her room, and straight into the shower hoping against hope that Rose would be able to forgive her.

Bella stripped off and stepped under the warm water, lost in her thoughts. She remembered everything clearly but it also seemed as though she had been an observer of events, not the instigator. It had been the beast in control, she reasoned, but confused by Irina's total submission to her. She had no idea why that had occurred. She'd had a need for the blonde and her beast had wanted to claim her, it was the mechanics of how that had transpired that confused her. All she had felt was an overwhelming need to dominate and it had seemed her lover had capitulated with very little resistance and it did not fit with what she knew of the older vampire.

When she was finished showering and washing her hair she took an experimental sniff and found just her own scent and that of the bath products she'd used. So, she wrapped her damp body in a towel and went in search of clean clothes, quickly dressing in a soft t-shirt and pair of sweatpants.

Rose had also showered and changed. A few minutes later there was a tentative knock on her door. She knew it was Bella but she didn't really want to talk to her bond-mate, she was still very hurt so took the easy way out and left over the balcony. She knew it was the coward's way and against her nature but it was better than staying and probably saying things she would regret later.

Bella felt Rose leave and sighed. She knew better than to chase her but she also knew how she would have felt had she been faced with the same situation. So, the newborn returned to her room, staring out over the forest, hoping her bond-mate would return soon.

xxxx

The last thing Rose thought she would be doing was raising her fist to knock on the door to Bella's room. The blonde had spent the last few hours feeding heavily, trying to cleanse her scent memory. It had helped, a bit, but she was still upset with her bond-mate and believed she had every reason to be. Still, she also appreciated that Bella was still very human at times and things such as scent sometimes slipped her mind. It had taken several hours but she felt the pull towards the newborn, she missed her and could only stay away so long.

Rose's knock received no answer but the blonde felt a welcome surge from Bella's chi so let herself in where she found the newborn standing with her back to the door, staring out over the forest. She had showered and changed, a tentative sniff indicated no lingering scents that she found offensive.

"I am so _very _sorry." Bella apologised as she turned pleading eyes on the blonde. "I just missed you and then I felt you coming and I -. I just missed you." Rose raised her brows, not willing to forgive so easily even though the sight of the newborn sheepishly toeing the carpet had already charmed her.

"So you show up stinking of that -," she really wanted to say _bitch_ but knew that would solve nothing. Irina had done for Bella what she herself could not. She should not be punished but that did not mean Bella's thoughtlessness could be so easily forgiven.

As they locked eyes Rose felt their chi's also reach out to one another. But, when she felt Bella's she gasped and took both a spiritual and physical step back form the newborn.

"You're different," Rose accused with a frown as her bond-mate turned to face her.

"I feel different," Bella confirmed softly. "Is it bad?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't -." Rose reached out again, the faintest brush but she felt herself welcomed. "I don't think so," she confirmed with a frown. "Come here," she beckoned and Bella stepped forward, allowing the taller vampire to catch her chin and hold it firmly between her fingers as she studied her bond-mate, the newborn just thankful that Rose was no longer so furious with her. Rose sighed and pulled back.

"I feel much, much stronger." Bella couldn't quantify it, she just felt different. "It's as though everything is possible," she tried to explain to her bond-mate. Rose took a moment to look the newborn over, she looked the same as she had earlier that day but there was an almost palpable energy around her that was new.

To be honest, Rose was both wary and drawn to the be brunette. She was also still unable to completely tamp down the jealousy caused by the memory of Bella and Irina's mixed scents. It still made her want to really, really hurt something. Rip it to tiny, _bloody_ pieces.

"I'm yours Rose," Bella reassured the blonde softly and stepped forward, the confession cutting through Rose's anger. "What's wrong with me?" The blonde's heart broke at the pain she heard in Bella's voice.

"Come." Rose beckoned her over to the bed where she made herself comfortable and Bella joined her, coming to rest with her head on the blonde's chest. Rose chanced another experimental sniff but could only smell Bella and herself and that enabled her to relax, the blonde made the most of it and buried her nose in Bella's hair, the unpolluted scent relaxing her in ways only being with the newborn could.

"I think you have finally found a balance with your beast," Rose finally spoke and Bella looked up into golden eyes.

"What do you mean?" The young vampire queried.

"Well," Rose placed a kiss on brunette locks and pulled Bella back against her chest. "Most newborns are controlled by their beast and only over time do they learn to control it and -, humanise it so to speak." Bella nodded, that made sense. "You, my miracle newborn," who smiled shyly at the comment, "were too human, too controlled to give the beast any reign." Rose paused to gather her words before continuing. "Instead, you have had to _de_-humanise to connect with your beast. It takes time to establish the balance and the aim of most newborn's is to subdue their darker urges to such a degree that they can live a relatively controlled lifestyle, however they choose to do that."

"You, _my _Bella," the newborn issued a contented purr at the blonde's possessive tone, extremely happy that Rose seemed to have allowed her some measure of forgiveness. "You have done everything backwards," she sighed. "You, have had to _devolve_ to naturalise your vampirism within yourself," Rose finished with a sigh, hoping that she had made some sense.

"I think I understand," Bella eventually mumbled. "Now it feels right," she stretched out to her full length and rubbed against her bond-mates body and Rose tightened her hold, both just needing to be close to the other.

There was no need for any more words as they lay together, their chi's melding unconsciously and calming them both. Rose purposely blocked all thoughts from her mind, including the burning jealousy she still felt towards Irina, and allowed herself to focus solely on Bella and the newborn gasped as Rose's chi entered her body. They lay like that, in a limbo for what seemed like hours, knowing only the comfort and protection that was their bond-mate. Rose _could_ sense a change in Bella, it was as though her beast were present in their bond, right now it was purring and relaxed but the latent power was obvious.

xxxx

" 'rina?" Kate questioned as they both rushed to her side, climbing onto the bed so they could embrace her. They had been listening intently and had sped upstairs as soon as they had heard Bella leave.

"Mmm?" Their youngest sister was curled up and looked like she was sleeping.

"Are you Ok? what did she -."

"Shh!" Irina muttered. "It's Ok. Let me rest." Slightly mollified by the reassurance there was silence for a while.

"She has so much power," Irina finally managed to mumble, "So much more than we imagined. I've never -." Both Tanya and Kate were frowning. They knew Bella was a powerful newborn but to have reduced their sister to this? There had to be something they weren't getting.

"God it felt good. No control," another mumbled confession that had both the older blondes confused. Bella had not fully mastered control of her chi, she was far behind Rose even, the newborn's emotional turmoil hampering her training. So, why was their sister saying she had not had control? She should have been easily able to repel any attempt from Bella to influence her via her chi.

"Hold me," the request was met by tightened embraces and they didn't leave their youngest sister even when they heard Rose return a little later.

"What happened?" Tanya queried as Irina stirred, obviously beginning to recover, she was more aware now, almost fully cognizant but her experience was still strongly affecting her.

"That's one powerful young vampire," she mused softly. "I have never, in all my encounters with vampires, _ever_ felt one so strong." Her revelation shocked her sisters. "Our powers are strong, sisters, but nothing compared to what the young one is capable of. Possibly Rose too if they tap into the same source."

"How so?_ Explain?_" Kate demanded and even Tanya was a little on edge with the revelation. They knew Bella well but any power was corruptible and it unsettled coven leader for that reason.

"For perspective, imagine our power but one which I couldn't block." There was a shocked silence.

"Did she hurt you?" Kate growled, knowing their capabilities when using the full extent of their power.

"No, she was rough but there was care. She bathed me," she remind her sisters. "It was just extremely intense and my chi was drained by the experience. I'm feeling better now though," she sat up and smiled, the gesture reassuring her sisters who saw her bubbly personality returning. "Intense but in a very good way. The youngling is very instinctual but it makes for a good lover." There was another long period of silence.

"Rose is back?" Tanya queried as she ran her fingers through Irina's hair.

"Mmm," Irina confirmed with a hum.

"It's quiet, maybe we should check on them?" Tanya reached out with her chi and felt only serenity.

"No, they are both calm, together. We need to talk with them though," Kate confirmed with a sigh.

"We do, but not just yet," Irina smiled and snuggled back into her sisters embrace.

xxxxxxx

Bella and Rose eventually ventured out of their room, encountering Irina in the hallway.

"I know you can feel it too, Rose." The elder blonde commented as she felt Rose's aggression rise when the young blonde sighted the elder. That focused the young blonde's attention and the growl still came out but it was more of an admission.

"Feel what?" Bella murmured.

"Your beast," Rose confirmed, "it's very active right now." Rose explained, "it's very noticeable with you because your beast seems extremely strong."

"Is that bad?" Bella worried her lip as they followed Irina downstairs. "Not necessarily, it just takes more control."

Rose worked extremely hard to keep her expression neutral when they entered the living room although her memory of the ancient's scent mixed with Bella's was hard to ignore as it burned away at her defences. What did make her very happy was that even though her bond-mate was exuding a new-found confidence her beast was treading cautiously around the blonde, gentle brushes against her chi as though asking for forgiveness. It was both endearing and empowering, thought the young blonde who couldn't hold back a smirk as she caught the sisters watching them settle on their usual couch, Bella against her side, where she belonged.

"Don't worry Bella," Irina spoke up to reassure the newborn who she smiled fondly at her. She returned Rose's glare with a calm expression, understanding how the young blonde felt but not able to change the past or wanting to take the newborn from her. Rose was satisfied when the elder blonde was the first to look away, deeming her claim suitably defended.

"So, it seems you are very powerful, youngling." She smiled at Bella who shrugged, not really understanding what she was hearing, a look of surprise appearing as she felt her chi reach out and caress Irina's without her conscious thought. Irina gasped in surprise and turned wide eyes to the newborn who, once she had recovered, just smirked and settled back next to Rose, unsure where that had come from but enjoying the results.

"Can you explain?" Rose asked the sisters, frowning at Bella's flirtation with Irina.

"May we?" Irina asked permission for the sisters to extend their chi and see for themselves.

Both Bella and Rose felt the intrusion but it was brief. When it was over the sisters exchanged a look. What Irina had told them was true, Bella held a lot of power in her chi, now it was fully aligned with her beast, which was a powerful creature by itself, let alone linked to Rose as it was.

"Did I hurt you?" Bella asked as she focused her attention on Irina, the mere suggestion immediately rising the hackles of Tanya and Kate.

"No!" A raised hand stopped the situation escalating. "You didn't hurt me, far from it." She smiled softly and it was Rose's turn to growl. "Shh!" Irina hushed the young blonde. "It's done, she's yours." The open admission calmed Rose slightly but she maintained her glare.

"But, it's not often I experience such pleasure that I require _carrying_." Irina added. At that Rose turned her glare on Bella who bit her lip, and looked anywhere but at her bond-mate. It was actually rather comical Tanya thought, if the situation hadn't required a level of brevity. "So, no. You didn't do anything against my wishes." Irina continued before anyone could interrupt. "My beast gave me no choice but to want you, your chi is very _persuasive._" She explained to the newborn who frowned.

"Can you show us?" Kate queried. "I mean, if you're _that _good maybe I can get in on the action?" She threw Bella a wink but was not prepared for the newborn's reaction. None of them were.

Bella felt her chi expand rapidly, as it had in the forest but this was different, it was more violent and she growled as she leapt to her feet, hovering over the petite blonde where she was sat on the arm of the couch, their faces only centimetres apart.

Rose shifted, uncomfortable with the proximity of her bond-mate to the elder blonde. But, it was then they all felt it, the domination spreading out from her chi and brushing against all the vampires present. It was undeniable and intoxicating as it enveloped them all, binding their beasts to her will.

Kate blinked, suddenly aroused as she felt the influence of the newborn and she could smell it on her sisters too. Rose found herself growling as she smelled their combined need for the newborn. Kate was inexplicably drawn to Bella and attempted to close the space between them only to find herself falling onto the floor as Bella pulled back as quickly as she had appeared.

"_Enough!"_ Tanya laughed. "I can see now." She added, more than a little shaken by the encounter.

"_Alfa!_" Kate blurted out in the old tongue, surprising her coven-mates from where she had fallen on the floor, more than a little embarrassed by her lack of co-ordination.

xxxxxx

**Next in Crimson Bonds**

"_I want to start your blood training. How about now? Or do you want to feed first?"_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hi, so sorry about the problems with the upload of the last chapter. Some people got alerts, some didn't so I had to re-do the upload._

_Thanks for all the reviews and PM's. Glad you all seemed to enjoy the change in Bella's character, you have my girlfriend to thank for that as I had trouble getting the feel right. She read my draft and was 'no, that's the old Bella. The new Bella would do it this way...' So, hopefully I have a better feel for her now but we will see much more of that in the future. This chapter just ties up some loose ends and gets the story moving forward again._

_Enjoy, Lil'D x_

_P.S A few days for the next chapter but as always it will be up asap._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Rose frowned and Tanya sighed as Kate picked herself up off the floor, warily eyeing the newborn as she perched back on the arm of the couch.

"Bella's beast is Alfa or Alpha, in English," The coven leader confirmed. Her beast had wanted to please Bella which established Bella as the most dominant in the coven. "Bella's beast is the most dominant I have ever encountered, therefore if she wished, she could challenge me for leadership of the coven." Bella blinked and screwed up her nose.

"I don't -." Tanya's raised hand silenced the newborn.

"But," she smiled at Bella to reassure her, "this is not the Volturi but a coven which selects it's leader, it does not have it dictated."

"I would never -." Bella was shaking her head, denying any wish to usurp the current status-quo.

"I know, but should you ever wish to, I would not be able to stop you." Tanya admitted but bore the newborn no malice. "It is something more of use when encountering a hostile vampire," she explained. "It means that you would rarely be required to fight, they would more than likely submit to your influence."

"And be happy about it," Irina murmured, shrugging as the other vampires looked to her. "Well," she pouted, "it's true!" Rose frowned when Kate also hummed her agreement, throwing the petite blonde a suspicious look, now wary of her interest in her bond-mate.

"It gives you a lot of power, young one," Kate sighed, as she continued the conversation. "It is also a power easily abused but we know you are unlikely to take that route. However, it would also leave you open to manipulation by others wanting to wield your power. Thankfully your inherent shield will firstly prevent it's detection and secondly it's abuse."

"So, you mean Alpha like with the wolves?" Rose was a little confused but needed to understand this, for herself and for Bella, so she could ensure their safety.

"No," Tanya jumped in to explain. "The title is similar but the connotations different."

"Ok?" Rose was still not clear about what this meant for her bond-mate.

"From what I know of Bella's wolves, they have a pack hierarchy. A pack is their natural state and their Alpha bonds the pack together, leads it." Both young vampires nodded their understanding. "Vampire's do not have packs. They have covens which have leaders, elected or self-proclaimed but covens of any size are unusual as vampires do no generally play well with others."

"No. As you know, their territorial natures dictate at most two or three sharing a territory," Irina added. This was common knowledge to the young vampires, it was only the Denali's and Cullen's vegetarian lifestyle that allowed them to form large covens, bound by familial bonds.

"The term Alpha when used in reference to vampirism is simply the dominance of one vampire over another." Kate took over speaking. "We are, as you know, bestial in nature and commonly refer to this side of our nature as the 'beast'. As though it were a separate entity, which in some ways it is." Bella now understood why this was done, it really did feel like there were two halves to herself and she could now feel the darker side working in harmony with the lighter, more human side. Rose's explanation had been a good one.

"My sisters and I would be considered Alfa in most circles," Irina explained. "Our power allows us dominance and control over others. As you have been taught?" She looked to her sisters for confirmation.

"No, we haven't got that far yet," Kate confirmed. "But we will, don't worry." She smiled at the younglings. Bella looked a little bemused but curious. Rose's brow was furrowed with a small frown, but that was not unusual for the young blonde who liked to be fully informed on matters.

"So, the fact that Bella is naturally _more_ dominant, without having been taught to use her power is highly significant. It shows that she is powerful indeed. She has a natural dominance _and _ our power, which will enhance her strength further," Irina explained, offering the newborn a warm smile.

Both Bella and Rose nodded, now understanding what was going on. Well, a little more than they had.

Rose needed time to digest this information so she stood, Bella leaping to her feet a split second behind.

"Come?" Rose held out her hand and the newborn took it without question, knowing they needed some time alone, together. So, they left the house and ran. They ran much further than they had for a while, coming to a stop at the edge of a sheer cliff that plummeted into the rocky sea beneath. Rose went to sit, her legs dangling over the edge into the void beneath and Bella came to stand behind her bond-mate as they both looked out over the tumultuous ocean.

"So, Alpha, huh?" Rose eventually queried as she looked over her shoulder at the brunette. "Big, bad-ass Bella the Alpha?"

"I guess." Bella sighed and frowned as she sat down behind the blonde, legs either side and wrapped her arms around Rose, pulling so she was settled back against her body.

"Are you going to be taking care of me from now on then? Hmm?" Rose turned a cheeky smile on the newborn who had taken the position without really thinking about it. Now she did, she realised Rose was right, until now it had mostly been the blonde taking care of her. Guiding and supporting her through the weeks after her change.

"Maybe," Bella grinned back and pecked her bond-mate on the cheek.

"But," a twist and Rose was now straddling the newborn, where she had pushed her down onto the rocky ground. "You're mine Bella," she purred and rubbed the length of her body against the brunette, coming to rest propped on her elbows which were either side of the newborn's head. "Aren't you?" She rested her cheek against her bond-mate's and revelled in the warmth of their connection.

Bella couldn't help but purr at the contact, this felt so very right.

"Yes, Rose," she agreed with a soft sigh her breath ghosting past the blonde's ear.

"_But -" _Rose pulled back to a sitting position so she could regard the newborn, locking onto red eyes. "What the fuck was that with Kate?" She growled and Bella blinked under the intense glare she was being subjected to. "_And _Irina? Hmm?" Another growl as hands moved to rest on Bella's shoulders, pinning her to the ground as the blonde rose to her knees, hovering on all fours above the newborn.

Bella stared up into amber eyes and bit her lip.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," the brunette apologised. "I -. It just happened," she murmured, turning her head to the side, away from the soul-searching gaze of her bond-mate.

"An involuntary reaction?" Rose questioned softly, fully aware that Bella couldn't lie to her without her knowing. The bond they shared was pure truth. But, it didn't stop the jealousy she was feeling.

"Yes, the beast -." Rose nodded in full understanding.

"It didn't like being challenged."

"No," Bella replied, then was silent for a moment. "How did it feel? For you?" She questioned the blonde, shyly. Rose sat back her hands now resting on Bella's stomach where she traced idle patterns over the soft cotton of her t-shirt. Bella lay still, enjoying the attention.

"It -," she frowned, trying to get it right. "I felt it but not, I think, as the others felt it," she frowned down at the newborn. "They got a little _excited,_ don't you think?" Bella blinked as the blonde raised an accusatory brow.

"Yeah," the newborn admitted sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that." Rose shrugged.

"I don't believe it was intentional, probably your beast's way of gaining control. It obviously worked, Kate was about to jump you!" She smiled as she remembered the blonde falling on her butt. "_But,_" she growled. "if you _ever _take it further with her you need to make sure I'm not around. _Please? _I don't think I'd cope if you didn't," she admitted softly.

"I'm sorry, for what I did today!" Bella pushed herself up so she was sitting, Rose now straddling her lap, they were nose to nose. "I really -. I just didn't think, I didn't mean to hurt you!" She pleaded with her bond-mate as she apologised again for her mistake earlier in the day, when she confronted Rose, still covered in Irina's scent.

Rose sighed and rested her forehead on the brunette's shoulder.

"I know, which is why I forgave you," she whispered and Bella reached up to embrace the blonde. "And I now know, from seeing Irina with her sisters, that you will always come back to me." She felt Bella nod.

"I will," the newborn murmured, feeling Rose's love for her pulse through their bond.

"But -." the blonde faltered.

"But?"

"But, I want you to know that you are still free to _explore _with others, if you wish,"

"I -."

"Shhh!" Rose pressed her finger to the newborn's lips. "Shh, _my_ Bella. I know being with Irina helped you," Rose admitted with a sigh and brought her forehead to rest against the brunette's. "Look how much it helped you, Bel's." The blonde reached up to cup Bella's face and the newborn leaned into the touch. "You're so young, you need to take what you need. I think it's important for you. For us." She paused to sigh. "This beast of yours, well it may have it's own agenda and I don't want to limit you in any way because I _know _that whatever happens, you are _mine!_" She finished with a growl.

Bella gasped at the overwhelming wave of love and possessiveness that swept over her from the blonde. But, hearing those words and feeling what Rose felt for her she doubted she would ever find any experience that came close to being with her bond-mate.

"Ok," Bella acceptance of her claim was immediate and genuine. Rose grinned at the shy, almost coquettish look she received from the newborn. Bella's beast practically purring at her through their bond.

"When we're ready, we'll know!" Bella purred, the switch was instantaneous, almost as fast as the switch in their positions. Rose now on her back as Bella's eyes darkened and her fangs dropped, a low rumbling purr resonating in her chest.

This time Rose was the sole focus of Bella's dominance and it washed over the blonde, leaving her panting and wide eyed. It had not affected her like this in the house, she had been less affected than the sisters so this was a bit of a shock to her system. But, she was secretly loving it. _This _was the real Bella, the vampire she had the potential to become.

The newborn herself was extremely happy right now. This felt good, this felt right but neither vampire felt the need to take things any further, not then but they both still acknowledged the fact that their future was tied together, but what form that would take was yet to be decided.

Xxxxxxxx

"Bella, I want to start your blood training. How about now? Or do you want to feed first?" Tanya asked after they returned to the house. She had been waiting for them to return, a discussion with her sisters deciding that they thought Bella was ready.

The young vampires had taken their time, just enjoying each other's company as they slowly made their way back. Things were calm and relaxed between them as they both adjusted to Bella's new found self-awareness.

"Now? I'm not hungry." Bella suggested, still sated from her excessive killing spree. She looked to Rose for her opinion but her blonde just nodded her assent.

"Ok, we have some blood in the fridge, in the basement." Kate informed her. "Wait." Bella stayed where she was, on their couch, next to Rose, not that she had intended going anywhere. Tanya was sitting on one of the large armchairs and Irina keeping her distance as she lounged in the doorway that led through to the kitchen.

When Kate returned with a donor bag filled with blood the newborn eyed it curiously. All present were studying intently, watching for every small reaction.

"Can you smell it?" Tanya asked and Bella nodded. The scent was detectable through the bag and most newborns would have been clamouring to taste it by now. But not Bella. _But_, no-one was overly surprised. Kate slit the bag with her nail and the scent hit the air. All the blondes felt their bodies react but even Rose had more than enough control to resist the temptation. Kate smirked as she dipped her finger into the bag, coating it in the thick fluid before sucking it off as she taunted the newborn with the red nectar.

"_Kate_!" Tanya scolded her sister as they saw Bella's fangs drop an her eyes blacken but she did not pounce on Kate in an effort to get to the blood as most newborn's would have done. Instead, she was perched on the edge of her seat, staring at the bag and emitting a low rumbling growl but making no move towards Kate.

"Amazing," Rose beamed at her bond-mate and Bella turned towards her and smiled, although it was all fang.

"Here," Kate held the bag out and nodded for Bella to take it from her. The newborn tentatively took hold and sniffed gingerly, the scent assaulting her nostrils but not causing her to lose control. Fascinated she tipped the bag slightly, watching the thickened blood move sluggishly within the confines of the plastic, examining the individual cells as they were highlighted by the sun streaming through the window. She frowned as she recalled the biology lesson that had been her introduction to the Cullen's, where blood had almost been the literal death of her.

"It's different when it's a warm body." Rose informed her, breaking her bond-mates study which she had been watching with a soft smile for the past few minutes. "Although it took me weeks to get to this stage," she praised the brunette and leaned forward to peck Bella on the cheek, in an uncharacteristic show of public affection that made the newborn suddenly shy and forget all about her brothers loss of control, back in the biology classroom. The sisters exchange a soft look, pleased to see the young blonde seemingly accepting of the day's events.

"Taste it." Kate urged which brought her several disapproving looks. The petite blonde shrugged. "It's going to get wasted otherwise, it's not as though she hasn't tried it before. look at her, she's a walking miracle of control, it should be rewarded." Rose pulled away from the newborn, not approving but not wanting to interfere.

Bella dipped a speculative finger into the bag then tasted it with the tip of her tongue. It was not how she remembered, somehow less potent but never the less many steps up from animal blood.

"Have it all, it's Ok." Kate urged. Bella took another cursory sniff before tipping the bag and drinking. Her beast purred as it tasted the substance it was created to consume but it did not take full control, her rational mind still the prevalent force in her psyche.

"Good?" Kate queried. The blondes watched for the newborn's reactions. Sometimes taking in human blood after abstaining could make a vampire a little high and they may feel intoxicated until their system adjusted but Bella seemed fine as she drank the last drop and handed the packet back to the petite blonde. Most newborns would have slit it open to clean the insides as Kate was now doing.

"What are you? A baby newborn?" Irina playfully chastised her sister who just stuck out her blood-stained tongue and smirked wickedly.

Rose had been watching quietly, a little uncomfortable about the easy consumption of human blood but was very smug that her bond-mate, her Bella, had excelled at the first trial.

"What's next?" she queried. "That was obviously little challenge." Tanya paused and glanced at her sisters.

"Well, next would be observing humans from a distance, to get used to their scent and the draw of their pulse. It has more of a draw than the cold blood," she clarified to the newborn who was listening intently.

"It's more of a natural state for our prey to be in rather than cold and neatly packaged." Kate joked.

"Tomorrow?" Rose queried, she knew Bella was ready and was looking forward to seeing her father, so she would help any way she could.

"Bella?" Tanya asked the newborn.

"Ok." Bella agreed abruptly.

"I would also like Carmen and Eleazar to return, this is their home and I know they would like to meet you. How would you both feel about that?"

"That's fine," Rose nodded her consent after checking with Bella, who squeezed her hand in assent. "You'll like them." She reassured Bella who just nodded and went with the decision. She was curious to meet the missing coven members and as Tanya had said it was their home too.

"Ok, let's get it over with," she agreed and stood. The newborn having had enough of being the day's entertainment. Bella frowned and scrubbed her hand over her face, her beast was getting restless and they could all feel it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

As they approached the living room Rose felt Bella's chi expand to envelope hers, she felt the dominance but she knew it was just Bella's way of protecting her so she was un-phased, well a little touched actually as she squeezed the newborn's hand as she held. Bella offered her a shy smile before they came into full view of the coven.

"Rose!" Carmen rushed forward to greet her friend. Rose liked Carmen, she was almost motherly but like the fun aunt rather than Esme's placid domesticity. "And you must be Bella!" Bella stood her ground but dropped Rose's hand. The young blonde felt a much stronger flare of the newborn's chi which snapped the sister's attention to her and made Carmen falter.


	26. Chapter 26

_Not a lot to say today except of course congratulating you guys on how outstandingly awesome you are!_

_And, next chapter remains unwritten as yet but after that we will be returning to my pre-written material where the Cullen's return. So, updates will be a little more regular then but expect the next chapter in around a week. Sooner, if I can x_

_Enjoy, Lil'D_

_xxxxxxxx_

Bella stood with the Denali sisters and Rose on an outcrop overlooking a small town. It was football season and the majority of the town had gathered at the local stadium which was below where they stood. They were all unnecessarily bundled up in warm jackets and both Kate and Bella were wearing trapper hats, much to Rose's utter disgust. Well, Bella did look kind of cute, she thought as she subtly checked the newborn over, eyes lingering on the newborn's ass before Kate caught her looking and smirked.

"Ok?" Tanya questioned, distracting the young blonde from glaring at Kate. Both Tanya and Irina had a hold of the newborn's hand. Rose stood back, a little put out that she wasn't able to help but she just wasn't strong enough to help should Bella lose control.

"Fine, thanks." Bella's eyes were their usual red and she tentatively took a shallow breath, even then she could still detect the accumulation of human scents, wafting up on the breeze. She inhaled again, deeply this time, the scents were much stronger and she felt a small reaction from her beast. Nothing she couldn't control. "Can we go closer?" Rose simply smiled at the question, she could feel Bella's calmness through their bond. However, the sisters look both surprised and concerned.

"Bella? I'm not sure -." Tanya began but the newborn growled.

"I'm never going to be able to see my father if I don't learn control. I can't learn if you won't let me test myself!" Bella growled. A wave of dominance swept over the assembled vampires and Rose smirked at how this unsettled the sisters. She herself was relatively unaffected, it always affected her differently than the others, more reassuring than controlling they had found when they had experimented between themselves. This also made Bella happy, allaying any concerns the newborn had about forcing Rose to obey her in any way, now or in the future.

Rose felt the effect but felt no compulsion to act on it. It had not yet been discovered if this was simply Bella's reaction to their bond or the fact that Rose was Bella's equal. It was something they intended to test between themselves but considered it personal and did not want the result becoming common knowledge among their coven. They both appreciated all the help the sisters had given them they also needed their own autonomy and Rose was very cautious. It was always best to be underestimated and whether she proved to be the weaker vampire or not she wanted the information to remain private.

"Alright," Tanya relented. "To the edge of the parking lot," she agreed and the four of them made their way quickly down the hill, mindful of the security cameras that would be watching the area. They came to a stop, still a few hundred metres from the stadium, they were closer but the scents were partially blocked by the stadium walls.

Bella felt fine, in control as she looked around. It had been a long time since she had been so close to any humans, except the one she had helped Alice kill. He had been different though and herself newly turned. She shook her head to clear it of that thought, now was not the _best_ time to be re-living that memory.

They loitered on the periphery of the lot, Tanya buying them some food from a fast food outlet across the street so they looked less conspicuous and they waited, the game was nearly over. Bella began to get a little agitated but more from boredom and lack of contact with Rose than anything else. Tanya and Irina insisting they remained with their arms linked with Bella's. When the crowd began to trickle out Bella growled as she picked up their scents. Much stronger now as they wafted across the lot as the sports fans headed for their cars.

As they did Bella regressed slightly, her fangs dropping and eyes darkening but otherwise she knew she was in control and felt no urge to get closer to the human masses that were now pouring out of the stadium. Instead she focused on her link with Rose, locking eyes with the blonde as she did so but not depending on their bond for it's calming influence, she wanted to do this on her own. Instead she used her love for the blonde to ground her, remind her who she was and why she was doing this. When she broke the gaze she knew her eyes were once again their normal red and her teeth had retracted.

Rose smiled softly as she felt Bella reach out to her through their bond, their eyes met and she could feel the love of the brunette. This seemed to be happening more and more and she liked it, a lot. She was also wondering if it would develop into something more, god knows she wanted it to but she forced herself to stay calm, the last thing Bella needed was |Rose's hormones messing with her control.

As more and more people came out Bella focused on her father and how they would drive to a game for Charlie's birthday and then go get food at a diner afterwards so he could talk sport with the other game goers eating there. She hadn't minded, it made her happy. So, with that thought in mind she purposely used her dominance to push the sisters away from her, their beasts capitulating and their physical selves loosening their hold until she was standing, unfettered.

Rose tensed but felt how calm her bond-mate was so didn't get too concerned. Except when a group of five human females set off to walk right past where they were standing. They were laughing and chattering, obviously having fun. Bella wasn't stupid so she did allow Tanya and Irina to once again take her arms as the group approached. They al watched as the newborn tracked them as they came closer.

Although both ancients held her in a death grip Bella remained un-phased. Remembering the time Charlie had caught a fly ball and proudly presented it to her, only to have her let him display it in the living room so he could gloat to Billy about it. She smiled as the humans approached, totally relaxed. Totally calm, even as they passed and one of the young women smiled at her she felt no desire for their blood even though she could smell each individual scent and the fact that one of the women was on her cycle.

The vampires held stone still until the group had passed out of scent range.

"_Wow!_" Rose threw herself on the brunette as soon as the group had passed out of sight. "I am _so_ proud of you!" Bella wasn't prepared for the press of Rose's lips against hers, the action causing her to freeze in pleasurable shock.

"Sorry," the young blonde murmured and pulled back, ignoring the smirks of the sisters.

"Home?" Bella held out her hand to her bond-mate, the crowds having dissipated, leaving the group of vampires mostly alone in the now quiet streets. Rose nodded, relishing the opportunity to be close to her newborn.

"Ok, let's go. We'll get to the edge of the rail-road and then we can make a run for it." Tanya instructed, the others murmuring their agreement as they walked the few hundred meters until they reached the more industrial side of the town, away from prying eyes.

Xxxx

"Emmett's coming soon," Rose announced as they neared their home, she'd just received a message on her phone. "He's bringing some of my things," she explained. "He won't be staying," she confirmed to her coven leader who just nodded her acceptance.

So, it was of little surprise that they actually found the large vampire pulling up just as they arrived home.

"Rose!" Bella exclaimed as she saw what Emmett had brought with him and practically jumped on her bond-mate, crushing her in a hug. "Best. Friend. Ever!" She punctuated her words with wet kisses to the blonde's cheeks, the sisters watching, slightly bemused at the newborn's reaction to he battered red truck sitting on their driveway.

"I thought maybe we could fix her up together?" Rose suggested shyly, unsure of what Bella's reaction would be to that idea.

"Yeah?" Bella queried, almost as shyly.

"Sure." Rose confirmed, smiling now her offer hand been accepted. Emmett grinned as he watched the exchange, he loved seeing Rose so happy, Bella too. He'd always liked the girl but had never, ever expected Rose to be into her, she had been so unlike the vampires Rose was attracted to. But, now she was a vampire herself Bella had that quality, that quiet confidence which always got to Rose. Well, from past experience it got to her in a way that called out to her dominant side, he had always loved it when Rose pulled that card on other vampires. The one that had them panting and begging for her to fuck them, not that she always did. It was sometimes just about the power and he hoped Bella would be able to cope with that. Hell, he'd been with Rose for years and could barely keep up sometimes.

"Emmett!" Bella's greeting was much more enthusiastic than the last time he had seen her. This time there was no aggression, only a hug with which she easily lifted him off the ground, as though he weighed nothing

"Ummph!" He exclaimed as Bella literally squeezed the air from his lungs. "I heard you banged Irina?" He took the opportunity of their embrace to whisper in her ear. "Don't you ever hurt her Bel's," he warned before pulling back, studying the newborn with the most serious expression she had ever seen on his face. "I have no idea how you drive that thing," he grumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear but holding the newborn's eye.

"I would never intentionally hurt her," Bella growled back in a whisper, offended by his suggestion. Very, very offended and they all felt her beast unleash, the focus of it's ire the large male vampire.

"Bella!" Rose called as she blurred to her bond-mate's side.

"Rose?" Emmett whimpered, very confused as to why he wanted to crawl away and hide.

"Easy, my Bella," Rose tangled her fingers in the newborn's hair, noting her blackened eyes and fangs as she began gentle scratches against the brunette's scalp. Bella took deep breaths as she continued to glare at Emmett.

"What the hell, Rose?" Emmett had dropped to his knees and Bella was hovering over him, glaring down.

"I won't hurt her," the newborn snarled and Emmett nodded frantically.

"I know, I'm sorry!" He whimpered and it was then that Bella regained some focus, shaking her head she stepped back.

"Sorry," she mumbled before turning and jogging away, towards the forest.

"What the fuck, Rose?" The blonde frowned down at her friend then back towards where Bella had disappeared, she noticed all the sisters staring at the spot the newborn had disappeared and issued a warning growl before walking backwards, following her bond-mate but not taking her eyes off the others until she was certain they weren't going to follow.

"What the fuck was that? " Emmett climbed to his feet and stared after the two females.

"Well, bro," Kate walked up and clasped him on the shoulder. "Seems we have us an Alpha," she informed him bluntly. "And Rose, well, she's a little sensitive when it comes to Bella at the moment. They'll come back later, they always do," she finished, letting Emmett know this was a fairly regular occurrence.

"You mean once they're done banging?" He questioned impishly but Kate just rolled her eyes.

"If only dude!" Emmett looked at her in surprise. "I'm telling you, the sexual tension between those two -,"

"Is intense," Irina added with a smirk.

"So I heard," Emmett rumbled disapprovingly as he frowned at the youngest sister. Irina just shrugged.

"Rose is in for treat," Kate chuckled, "I wouldn't mind getting me some of that!"

"Kate!" Tanya reprimanded her as they walked to the house. "Things are hard enough for them as it is without your libido getting in the way. Besides, I thought you were Rose's, and I quote 'sex toy'? Hmm? I hardly think you could handle our newborn, you saw how long it took Irina to recover from the experience?" Emmett's eyes widened as the sisters continued to tease one another before Kate and Irina challenged him to game of Call of Duty, a request he just couldn't turn down.

It wasn't until four ass-whoopings later that the young females returned.

Rose had found Bella at their usual spot and it had been quiet between them. Bella eventually accepting the comfort Rose offered and making herself comfortable, head in the blonde's lap as Rose used the tried and tested relaxation technique of simply running her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"It's OK," Rose eventually murmured. "He was just looking out for me," she didn't know exactly what had been said but could take a good guess.

"Did you tell him about what I did, to hurt you?" Bella queried softly.

"No! No Bella, that was a mistake, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I still messed up," Bella sighed and turned her head so she was looking up into golden eyes, golden waves falling around her bond-mate's face.

"You did, but I forgave you. You just need to forgive yourself," Rose sighed and smiled softly down at the newborn, so loving and trusting as she laid there. "Can you do that? For me?" Bella looked away, shy from the request but nodded.

"Anything for you, Rose," she replied, looking back with a smile, lost in those golden eyes.

"So beautiful," the blonde murmured happily, inhaling deeply as she did so, marvelling at the intricacies of the newborn's delicious scent. Nothing more was said until they made the silent decision to return to the house.

A further round of video gaming taking place before the burly vampire returned home.

"I'm good," Rose promised as she hugged her best friend good-bye.

"Alright, cuz I don't think I can take her again, even for you Rosie!" He let out a booming laugh and hugged her back. "Behave!" He warned with a wink before he began the run back to the Cullen's.

xxxxxx

It was a few days later when Bella frowned at the commotion she heard downstairs, there was a clamour of excited voices and she realised that it must be the missing Denali's returning home.

"Come on," Rose was up and at the door before Bella could react. She was obviously excited to go and greet her friends.

When Bella didn't respond immediately Rose blurred back to the bed and crawled back on so she was hovering over the newborn.

"_Come_ on! I want to introduce them to my totally bad-ass bond mate!" She purred in Bella's ear.

"_Yeah?"_ Bella purred right back.

"_Yes!_ Now move that tight little ass downstairs, now!" The blonde growled as she nipped at the newborn's ear causing her to yip and leap off the bed, her hormones all confused by the blonde's actions, and words. Rose liked her ass? "_Down! Now!_" Rose commanded and Bella nodded, obediently following her friend.

As they approached the living room Rose felt Bella's chi expand to envelope hers, she felt the dominance but she knew it was just Bella's way of protecting her so she was unphased. Well, a little touched actually as she squeezed the newborn's hand. Bella offered her a shy smile before they came into full view of the coven.

"Rose!" Carmen rushed forward to greet her friend. Rose liked Carmen, she was almost motherly but like the fun aunt rather than exhibiting Esme's placid domesticity. "And you must be Bella!" Bella stood her ground but dropped Rose's hand and the blonde felt a much stronger flare of the newborn's chi which snapped the sisters attention to her and made Carmen falter.

"What?" The dark haired female stopped her approach, turning to her coven mates for answers. It was then that Eleazer stepped forward, hand outstretched towards the newborn but was met with another, much more aggressive surge from Bella's chi which was accompanied by a roar, more fierce than any Rose had heard from the newborn before.

Both the unfamiliar coven members stepped back, unsure what was happening but feeling Bella's dominance.

"Easy!" Tanya held her hand up. "Give her some space."

"What?"

"What was that?" Both newcomers stared at the newborn with a mixture of expressions, curiosity being the main one but Rose thought they should have been a lot more wary than they were. Eleazer took another step forward and Rose stepped in front of Bella as he did. But, it didn't prevent the almost physical blast projected by Bella's chi. This time the dominance was unmistakable and all the vampires present, except Rose, felt their beasts cower.

"Bella, shh," Rose turned to the agitated brunette and reached up to cup her face. "It's Ok. You can trust them," she confirmed. They locked eyes and Rose felt her friend calm and the other vampires felt the newborn's influence abate.

"What the hell was that?" Carmen turned worried eyes to Tanya.

"Bella's an Alpha." Kate chipped in cheerfully.

"A very strong one," Irina added proudly as she flashed the newborn a warm smile which caused Rose to glare at her with narrowed eyes.

"Really?" Eleazar was fascinated and was about to approach but stopped, recalling her previous reaction. "I would very much like to read you?" He questioned politely and Bella frowned, looking to Tanya for an explanation.

"All he has to do is hold your hand Bella, it won't hurt or affect you in any other way," Tanya explained. The newborn then looked to Rose who nodded her agreement. Bella slowly reached up until her hand was palm up and Eleazar clasped it.

After a few seconds he frowned.

"Nothing." He commented and Kate chuckled.

"She's a shield, a very strong one. Watch." She stepped forward and placed her hand over Eleazar's, he cried out and pulled his hand back, shaking it furiously as Kate gave him a strong electric shock but even when Bella's hand was in direct contact with Kate the young vampire felt nothing.

"See?" Kate smirked at the look of consternation on Eleazar's face.

"I do!" He stepped back with a smile. "Remarkable, truly remarkable." He declared, beaming at his wife.

"Well, before we all get better acquainted I have an important matter to discuss." Both Rose and Bella tensed, unsure what this was going to be about. "I have offered Bella and Rose a place in our coven. They both wish to leave the Cullen's. My sisters and I are in agreement. Are you?" She addressed her friends who shared a look.

"They are welcome," Carmen beamed, agreeing for both of them.

"Good, then it is settled." Tanya nodded, pleased with the result. "Now, only one thing remains. Bella must meet the Volturi."

xxxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_Are you fucking serious?" Rose yelled, seriously angry. "I am_ not_ letting her anywhere near those fucking psychos!" She ranted, furious at the suggestion._


	27. Chapter 27

_Here you are, sorry for the wait but I've had a busy week and was writing the chapter from scratch. It's also a little longer than usual as I didn't want to break it up._

_Shouldn't be too long before the next update but it needs a little tweaking._

_Special thanks for all the reviews and new followers who had helped this story reach almost 400 followers which is amazing :D_

_It's pretty late and I've had a couple of beers so please forgive any errors I may have missed._

_Enjoy, Lil'D x_

xxxxxx

There was a silence before Rose exploded.

"Are you fucking serious?" Rose yelled, seriously angry. "I am not letting her anywhere near those fucking psychos!" She ranted, furious at the suggestion.

"No way! No fucking way!" She crossed her arms and her whole posture screamed defiance as she stood protectively in front of Bella.

"Why?" Was Irina's calm question and it cut through the young blonde's anger.

"_Why?_ Because once they meet her all they will want to do is take her away from me!" She growled, not realising what she'd said until the words were out of her mouth. When she did, she scowled even more, upset at having let her feelings be known.

"You don't have to be afraid of them Rose," Tanya reassured her.

"Why not? They were always trying to take Alice away, Edward too so why wouldn't they be interested in Bella? I mean, have you met her?" She ranted, scowling at the looks of amusement the sisters were throwing her. Bella was chewing her bottom lip, extremely flattered by Rose's attempt to protect her and the somewhat roundabout compliment.

"Can you give us some time?" Tanya requested of Carmen and Eleazar who nodded and made a swift exit leaving Bella and Rose alone with the sisters. Rose, you really have no need to fear for Bella.

"_Why?_" Rose growled again, refusing to be swayed on the issue when the danger was very apparent to her.

"Because you don't," Kate added and Rose caught the glance she flicked to her elder sister.

"Well, it better be a damn good reason," the young blonde snorted as she maintained her defensive stance in front of the newborn who was trying to calm her bond-mate through a gentle touch on her arm but was having her efforts deflected.

"We do." Irina confirmed with a nod. "Tan?" She asked her sister to continue.

"To put it bluntly," Kate jumped in, "the Volturi are scared shitless of us."

"Gee, thanks Kate," Tanya shook her head but was smiling at her sisters description. "I've explained that we hold a lot of power?" Both young vampires nodded.

"We also hold a lot of influence within the Volturi," Irina smirked and wriggled her brows, leaving no doubt as to what kind of influence she meant.

"We are powerful and although not as old as Aro and his brothers, with our bond we are stronger and not susceptible to the powers of his guard. Aro has always been afraid that we will take control of the Volturi from him." Rose was shocked by the revelation, Bella less so but she had not had any experience of the vampire leaders except when they interfered with the time-scale of her change.

"We have a deal with him, Aro," Kate continued. "He leaves us alone and we leave him alone. We do occasionally visit the coven but only on business."

"And pleasure!" Irina added with a cheeky smirk which earned her a scowl from Tanya but it was more indulgent than annoyed. "However, as part of the agreement we do keep Aro updated with important events, so he doesn't get paranoid, well more than he already is," Irina added.

"And asking you to join our coven is a development of note so we are obliged to inform him of this and as a courtesy I wish to take Bella to Italy to meet Aro and his brothers." Tanya finished explaining.

Rose was not at all satisfied with the explanation but slightly reassured. But, not enough to be Ok with the idea of Bella going to Italy, of them both going because there was no way she was letting the newborn go without her.

"I offer you my promise that no harm will come to either of you," Tanya pledged and both Kate and Irina added their agreement. Bella was wary but without experience of the vampire leaders she did not really comprehend why Rose was so adverse to the visit. In fact she was curious to see what all the fuss was about. But, she wasn't going to dismiss Rose's concerns so listened carefully to what was being said.

"Thank you but pardon me for not feeling any better," Rose muttered. "If you insist it must be done then I will go. Bella?" The young blonde questioned her bond-mate, not wanting to ever presume to make decision for her, she wasn't Edward and valued the newborn's autonomy.

"If you believe it necessary then we will go," Bella agreed for them both but made an effort to increase contact with her bond-mate, slipping a hand under her crossed arms and tugging until Rose turned and narrowed her eyes at the newborn before the slightest smile tugged the scorners of her mouth. Bella spotted the weakness and gave a full on pout while blowing a strand on hair off her face in what Rose thought was the most adorable way so relented and allowed the brunette to hold her and and rest against her side. The sisters watched as Rose placed a soft kiss on Bella's forehead before turning a scowl on them.

"What? This isn't a god damn movie!" She snarled as she noticed their audience.

"Shh, it's sweet and you know it," Irina chuckled which awarded her a deathg lare from the young blonde.

"Let us know when we have to go," Rose grumbled and allowed Bella to lead her to the blonde's room, it was the larger of the two and where they now spent most of their alone time. Bella had moved in what Rose considered a small library of books she had borrowed off the sisters. "We need a bookcase," the blonde mumbled discontentedly, still feeling off from the recent conversation.

"Maybe we can go shopping? Online?" Bella queried, jumping at the opportunity to cheer her friend up and went to grab her laptop from the desk. "Sit!" She gently pushed Rose onto their couch and then wriggled so she was sat between her legs, the blonde frowning but permitting the newborn to push her around, allowing her chin to settle on Bella's shoulder as the newborn's fingers flew over the keys and opened several pages in her browser.

Bella smiled to herself as she felt Rose relax behind her, strong arms coming to wrap around her waist and pull her that little bit closer. The newborn also didn't miss the discreet sniffs Rose kept taking of her hair but overall she was pleased to have distracted the blonde.

"I like these, you can add to them and they will go floor to ceiling," Rose gestured to the corner of the room. Bella screwed up her nose.

"Isn't that a bit big? We don't have that many books here, I've borrowed these," she countered and Rose got a little happy when she heard the collective 'we' uttered by her bond-mate.

"Not yet, but I have a big collection and so do you, I know there are still a lot of your books at Charlie's and with the Cullen's," she explained, smiling ruefully when she realised how easy it had been to separate herself from her former family. Bella had been the motivation she'd needed to finally act on her dissatisfaction with that situation.

"Maybe? As your training is going so well, we could take a road trip to Forks and bring them here? So we'll need plenty of space, right?" Bella shifted a little so so could look the blonde in the eye.

"You'd want to come with me?" She frowned at the thought.

"If you'd want me to?" Rose asked softly, a little hurt that the newborn would consider leaving her behind.

Bella picked up on the blonde's change of mood.

"Hey, I'd love you to. It's -, it's just Charlie never really liked Edward and the thought of going home with him, well. You know?" She finished lamely.

"Yeah?" Rose queried.

"Yes, please?" Bella returned the smile she got.

"Anything for you," Rose confirmed, leaning forward to peck Bella on the forehead. God know she wanted more but things just weren't -, weren't' right yet. She loved Bella and knew the newborn loved her but things needed to develop further between them. As it was the blonde felt as though she was in limbo, neither a friend or a lover but she would take whatever she could get.

Bella accepted the kiss with a shy smile. She enjoyed her bond-mate's attention and knew it was given freely. She also appreciated how open Rose was with her affection, Bella had lived with her for several years and never seen her like this with anyone else, even Emmett. But, it also confused her. Bella still felt an undeniable s attraction to the blonde, but hell, who wouldn't? She was a vampire goddess with a body to die for!

But, as she had previously discussed with Kate, she would never want to use her friend purely for sexual release and the way her feelings were at the moment it was so very hard to distinguish between what she really felt and her bloody mother-fucking newborn hormones. So, she was terrified of either using Rose to satisfy her urges, because the blonde had already offered her that option, or falling head over heels and not having her affections returned.

So, she was playing it by ear, hoping that if anything were to develop from their friendship it would be soon but not knowing how to proceed. Maybe she could talk to Irina? She left that train of thought and returned to earlier events.

"Rose? Can you explain to me why you are so against going to the Volturi?" Bella questioned softly and felt the blonde tense. "Please? I only know what I've heard from Edward and Carlisle. They seemed a little wary but not overly concerned, even when they demanded I was changed. Why are you so scared?" She asked, knowing she had gotten to the bottom of the blonde's reluctance to visit the vampire leaders, Rose was scared and Bella knew the strength her bond-mate possessed so if Rose was scared then there had to be a good reason.

"You've killed a human." Bella nodded, biting her lip at the slight guilt the admission caused, but she only felt guilty because she had knew Rose disapproved. "I know you don't regret it, don't worry. I don't hold it against you." Rose reassured the newborn as she pulled her into her lap. I suspect you'll kill more in the future," the blonde added, her tone surprisingly resigned and non-judgemental. "But I doubt you'd ever do it for fun, only to feed." Bella shrugged, uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. "I also think you'd be selective. I can't see you enjoying the blood of children, babies, slaughtering for fun, killing to excess." Bella scrambled away from her bond-mate, her disgust obvious as she stared at the blonde. "You see Bella, these vampires do not condemn such acts, in fact they indulge themselves in them. They are twisted of mind, humans are playthings, disposable toys." Rose sighed and continued.

"When you're there, inside the Volturi palace all you'll be able to smell is blood and death. The walls have seen so much death that they're practically alive with the pain and suffering the so called leaders of our race call pleasure." As Rose spoke her face was a mask of loathing. "They are everything wrong with both the human and vampire races. To think that you are required to go there, to be near them sickens me, it really does."

"Everyone who's met you thinks you're unique, my Bella. They are fascinated by you and I can't imagine the Volturi being any different. Aro will want you to join him, he has many was of influencing a vampire's decision," she sneered. "I don't want you exposed to that. Hell, I wouldn't want anyone exposed to it but especially not you."

"Tanya said we'd be Ok," the newborn reminded her bond-mate and Rose sighed. I

"I trust her, I do but these things are never certain, Bella. If we go you must keep your guard up, thankfully your shield will protect you from Jane and Felix's powers and your beast should do the rest. But, you have to promise me to seem as normal as possible, no talk of Alpha's and bond-mate's, chi or your level of control. Appear as ordinary as possible and we should be fine. I don't doubt Tanya but you never know what could happen," she finished with a smile and Bella nodded, taking on board her warnings.

"Ok, thanks for being honest with me. But then when aren't you?" Bella smirked "Bella! You need a new wardrobe. Bella, your taste in movies sucks!" The newborn teased in a fake falsetto as she mocked her friend, trying to lighten the conversation. Rose glowered at her for a second before narrowing her eyes.

"For that, young lady I am going to tell Kate that it was you who hid the remote for the TV when she wanted to watch the new series of True Blood," Bella scowled at the betrayal, knowing Kate had probably heard that. "I mean what was she thinking? Fucking vampire pussies," Rose mumbled under her breath

"Bitch!" Bella growled and threw herself on the blonde, knocking them to the floor. That was how Tanya found them, wrestling each other, Bella being careful of her strength as she tried to best the blonde. The coven leader smiled at the sight, she had heard the conversation between them and appreciated Rose's concern and the young blonde's trust in her. But, Kate had also heard and was plotting her revenge on the newborn and Tanya could sense some house repairs in their near future depending on what form her retribution took.

"We'll be driving to the airport at six tomorrow morning. Don't pack too much please Rose? We're only going for the day." Tanya explained. "We have no plans to stay longer. Eleazar will come with us as he's flying the plane. It will be night when we get there," she informed her young charges. "But Bella, no clothes with holes, please? The Volturi do not appreciate the current generation's dress sense!" She threw over her shoulder as she left them alone. Bella rolled her eyes but conceding due to the seriousness of the situation.

xxxxx

Bella was wary as they drove up to the Volturi palace and she could sense Rose's anxiety which in turn was putting her on edge.

"It will be fine." Tanya informed the young vampires with a smile. "Come," she gestured for them to precede her to an unobtrusive door which she knocked. "Tanya Denali," she announced and then spoke some words in a language Rose recognised as Eastern European in origin but she couldn't identify exactly which one which meant it was probably an older variation than those in current use.

The door opened and a large guard greeted them. He was over six feet tall and his broad shoulder's filled the entrance. He wore a cloak and Bella could see some armour under it, but she had no idea how that would help in case of an attack by another vampire.

"Greetings Mistress Tanya." The guard welcomed her with a bow. "This way, the Council is expecting you." Bella looked around and shivered. What Rose had described was true. The walls were dark stone and there was a definite tang of copper in the air. Their group followed, Eleazar and Tanya speaking to the guard, Bella sensed Rose tense then relax, a glance at the blonde earned her a small smile and the newborn felt a reassuring brush against her chi. 'I'm fine.' Rose mouthed, not wanting to give anything away to their guard.

The passageways twisted and turned and Bella felt they were gradually going further and further into the hill behind the town. It seemed like the whole hill was concealing the vampire palace beneath. Finally, they reached a set of imposing doors at least twenty foot high. These were guarded by four guards wearing the same style attire as the guard who had escorted them, Bella assumed it identified them as the Volturi guard.

The guards at the door all nodded and murmured mistress as they acknowledged Tanya and both young vampires were beginning to see the true extent of the sisters influence in the Volturi.

"Greetings brothers," Tanya strode through the doors as they were pushed open and into the throne room as if she owned it.

"Ah, Tanya and Eleazar, you are welcome, friends. As always. "Bella caught her first look of the infamous vampire leader, Aro. He was paler than any vampire she had ever seen and had dark shoulder length hair slicked back off his face.

There were five other vampires present and Bella eyed them confidently. She could feel her beast near the surface and it was curious but not threatened. There were two males she assumed to be Aro's brothers. Caius and Marcus. One was large and dark haired, the other of slimmer build with lighter, longer hair. Both were studying her but she stood tall and relaxed, they were not going to intimidate her.

The other three were stood to one side. Two looked relatively young, a female, relatively petite with long blonde hair tied off her face in an elaborate braid the young looking male had darker hair. The other female had darker blonde hair, almost brown. Both females were staring at the visitors, hands clasped in front of their bodies as they watched the proceedings but did not participate in the friendly greetings being exchanged between the older Denali's and their hosts. The male looked bored.

"So, let me see her," Aro soon broke off and stepped towards where Bella and Rose were patiently standing. Rose forced herself to relax and presented the same, slightly bored expression she had perfected over more than a lifetime. "And Rosalie, how nice to see you again. So beautiful." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "But we will discuss your change of affiliation later. _Isabella,_" he purred the newborn's name in the original Italian pronunciation.

"My, my," he took his time looking Bella over and she held still under his scrutiny., not even flinching when he reached out for her hand. "Let's see shall we, hmmm?" He clasped her hand in his and after a second he frowned.

"She is a shield," Eleazar confirmed.

"Really, young one? Aro raised his brow and now the other vampires present were showing more interest.

"Yes," Bella replied and Rose was impressed by the quiet confidence in her tone. "I'm afraid I have not yet learned if it can be controlled, I do not mean to hide anything from you," Bella explained, both allaying Aro's suspicion and seeming submissive to his authority.

"Well, maybe Rosalie, yes?" Rose calmly held out her hand and once again the vampire leader frowned, perplexed.

"My power seems to also shield those I am close to," Bella explained. Her wording caught his attention.

"Close?" He queried.

"Yes, those who I spend a lot of time with. I believe it may also apply to Tanya and Eleazar," Bella explained. After Eleazar offered his hand Aro found this to be true.

"Very curious but it is not an offensive power," he mused. "Had it been I would have offered you a place on my guard." Bella felt Rose's panic spike then drop back to the monotone of emotion the young blonde had been projecting until now.

"I'm afraid I would be of little use, I have no control over it and much to learn," Bella deferred to him with a smile. "Alec, Jane, Chelsea," Aro called over the other vampires and they approached, Bella feeling another spike of anxiety from Rose as they did. "A little experiment if you will allow?"

"Of course," Bella inclined her head in acceptance and met their sneering gazes with one of impassivity. She had been briefed by Eleazar on their journey about what she might expect and the powers of the most prominent Volturi guards.

"Jane?" The female vampire stepped forward and reached for Bella's hand. Bella stared into red eye's and even though she had been warned she couldn't help but let her beast breathe a little, it was subtle, too subtle for anyone but Rose to pick up on, Jane blinked, unsure of what she was feeling but suddenly wary of the newborn. However, it didn't stop her taking Bella's hand and the newborn felt a slight tingle but then nothing. Jane scowled at her and Bella just shrugged. Rose held in a smirk, knowing how annoying she herself found that particular habit but seeing it directed at Jane made her so very happy. Not that she showed any emotion at all, of course.

"So?" Aro questioned impatiently.

Jane growled and scowled as she re-doubled her efforts.

"Nothing!" She snarled before stepping back.

"Fascinating!" Aro clapped his hands in a disturbingly child-like display of excitement.

"Alec?" The large vampire took his turn and Bella blinked as a black mist swirled around her, she eyed it curiously but unafraid, unlike Rose who seemed to be having an internal panic attack but her face gave nothing away. The young blonde vampire felt both Tanya and Bella send her a wave of calm and protection which helped her relax. That and the fact that Bella was remaining unaffected by Alec's power.

"Absolutely astounding!" Aro was staring at the newborn with open admiration. "Chelsea," he beckoned forward the third vampire. "Let us see if you can resist my most powerful weapon," he purred and it sent a shiver through Bella.

Chelsea stepped forward and locked eyes with the newborn. Bella allowing a slight smile to tug at the corners of her mouth as she felt a pressure trying to alter her sense of self. She simply ignored it and pushed back. Both Rose and Tanya felt it too and Bella sensed their chi's spike in warning so she pulled back but not before a final pulse of sexual energy left her, backed up by the dominance of her beast.

Chelsea gasped and stepped back.

"Nothing, master," she confirmed but kept her eyes on the newborn, unsure what she had felt but it had unsettled her.

"Well, it seems your power is strong, Isabella. But I trust Tanya to keep her coven in order?" Aro questioned as he turned to the Denali leader.

"Bella is a model coven member Aro," Tanya confirmed with a smile at the newborn.

"Good, good," Aro smiled at the newborn. "I'm pleased to have met you young Isabella. A very interesting vampire, I have high expectations of you," he praised, Rose wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing but as there seemed to be no immediate threat to Bella she relaxed, a little. "Are you hungry? I have a few humans in the dungeons if you're interested?" Aro blinked as he waited for Bella's response, the newborn found the human action very disturbing.

"No thank you, I don't need to feed very often," Bella calmly declined the offer. "And I prefer animal blood," she politely informed her host.

"Hmm, such a pity," he pouted. Again, it looked so, so wrong.

"She is doing well with her training," Tanya stepped in. "As you know, we have welcomed them both to our coven, the Cullen's have not been giving them the _support _they need."

"Indeed? Young Rosalie, defecting I see? And what of your mate?" Aro queried, his interest now piqued.

"We were not true mates, Aro. I felt it time to move on. I feel the Denali's can teach me more of the world. Of what it means to be a vampire," Rose politely informed her host. "I have already learned a lot from the Denali's but I realise I have a lot more to learn."

"I'm sure you will find your education extremely enlightening," Aro purred. "Tanya and her sisters are much more open-minded and knowledgeable than Carlisle ever was," he acknowledged. "Even I find their outlook on the world unique and informative which is why I have approved your membership of their coven. I feel their instruction will benefit us all."

"Thank you Aro," Tanya smiled. "We shall see about leaving, unless there is anything else you require?"

"No, no. It has been entertaining but I have other matters requiring my attention," he clapped his hands and his guards brought a struggling male vampire into the chamber.

"Then we shall take our leave," Tanya and Eleazar both offered their hosts a half bow. "Come, young ones," Tanya gestured for Bella and Rose to proceed her and they followed their original guard from the throne room.

Once they were out of there Rose began to relax, that changed when she saw their way blocked by Chelsea and Jane.

"Leave us!" Jane snarled at the guard. He hesitated, looking to Tanya before receiving her nod of permission. Both the Volturi females scowled at the gesture.

"To what do we owe this honour?" Tanya queried politely but her tone was insincere.

"The newborn, what other powers does she possess? What are you hiding?" Jane growled as she stepped towards Bella but was intercepted by Rose who shifted in front of her bond-mate.

"Rosalie, do not test me!" The petite blonde cried.

"Or what?" Rose glared at her and crossed her arms in a way Bella had seen many times before. She felt sorry for the Volturi guard if they kept provoking her friend.

There were no more words, only a snarl as both Jane and Chelsea advanced on Rose, slamming her against the wall, each gripping her upper arms. Bella was prevented from interfering by a warning touch from Tanya.

"Oh, seriously? You just did that?" Rose laughed and Bella flinched, it was scary. Rose was really pissed that they would try something like this after Aro had given them his blessing.

"We are the law here, you bitch!" Jane growled and hissed in Rose's face. The young Denali snapped and issued a roar before sending an incapacitating blast from her chi which knocked both her captors to their knees. Rose stepped forward, towering over her attackers and then Bella felt it, felt Rose's beast be unleashed and the full wrath of her bond-mate explode, it's focus the two Volturis. The newborn gasped, she had never felt such anger before.

"_Do not cross me!"_ Rose roared as she grabbed them both by their throats and slammed them against the wall as she turned her blackened eyes on them, her beauty turned terrifying. They had no strength to fight as Rose channelled her chi direct through their scars to subdue them, part anger, part sexual dominance, both of which they were unable to conquer.

"Do not mistake my compliance with my coven leader's wished for weakness," she hissed, her venom splashing onto their skin. "And _never, ever_ threaten me or mine or I _will_ find a way to end you!"

Bella realised she was gaping and snapped her mouth shut, Eleazar letting out a low chuckle.

"Your Rosalie is a very strong vampire, she defends you well," he whispered so only she could hear. "She loves you very much." Bella turned to look at him but saw only a small smile and she re-focused on Rose, entranced by how powerful and god damn sexy she looked all vamped out. Rose felt a wave of arousal come from her bond-mate and it made her beast purr.

"Leave us or I _will_ take this up with Aro _and _my sisters," Tanya confirmed, coming to stand behind Rose and adding her influence to her coven mate's. The strength of both Denali's presence was too much for the female Volturi's who whimpered and avoided eye contact with the dominant females as they attempted to escape.

Rose released Jane and Chelsea and they fell to the floor before regaining their footing, still weak from the emotional attack. Chelsea looked toward the newborn and emitted another whimper when she saw Rosalie's ire mirrored there and felt the newborn's displeasure. These vampires were far more powerful than she had ever realised and now understood why her masters showed them such respect.

"Go!" Tanya snarled and they backed away down the corridor before blurring off. Probably to report to Aro, Tanya thought but was not concerned. He would more than likely be amused and reprimand them for interfering in settled business.

"Alex?" Tanya called and their original guard re-appeared a few seconds later.

"My apologies mistress Tanya," he apologised. "I see the matter is settled?"

"Yes, please send my apologies to Aro. He may call me to discuss the matter if he wishes. Rosalie has my blessing and was authorised to defend _my _coven."

"Yes mistress," Alex offered her a bow as they reached the exit. "Safe journey," he called after them, Tanya acknowledging his words with a raised arm.

As soon as they had left Bella was by Rose's side, her hand sliding into the blonde's.

"That was awesome," she complimented her bond-mate shyly as she pressed against her, desperate for the contact after such a stressful day.

"Yeah?" Rose was touched by the newborn's words

"Oh _yeah!"_ Bella replied and the blonde couldn't decipher her tone. They stayed in contact as they ran together until they reached the plane. Bella watched her bond-mate pull away once they were on the plane, taking a seat and pulling her legs up against her chest. Tanya went to sit in the cockpit with Eleazar, leaving the young vampires alone.

Rose was still tense, she had reacted on instinct when Bella had been challenged, threatened but now she was exhausted. Exhausted form being on constant alert for the past few hours and exhausted from holding herself back from ripping the heads off those vampire bitches.

Bella felt Rose's anger spike as the blonde stared out of the plane's window.

"Thank you," the blonde looked up as the newborn spoke, coming to stand behind her chair, hands coming to rest on her shoulders. Rose bent her head to place a kiss on the back of Bella's hand. "It means a lot, that you did that, for me." Strong hands started to massage her neck and shoulders and the blonde groaned in relief.

"I love you," Rose stated bluntly and the hands stopped moving.

"I love you too," Bella confirmed and resumed her massage and Rose felt her affection thorough her bond but it wasn't enough, it left her empty. The newborn felt her bond-mate's mood change and changed positions, taking the seat next to Rose and pulling her down so the blonde's head rested in her lap.

"Relax," Bella urged as she ran her fingers through her hair and stroked her forehead. Rose tried to resist but it felt good, too good. Eventually she was able to let go and submit to the affection Bella was giving her, the touch and scent of her bond-mate lulling her into a relaxed, sleep like state until the plane landed.

Xxxxxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

_As soon as Kate signaled the impending approach of the Cullen motorcade Tanya witnessed both Rose and Bella's walls go up but she couldn't blame them, the time had passed quickly since their arrival but their reasons for leaving were still very fresh in their minds. _

_Tanya herself was concerned to see how Bella and Rose would handle both Alice's _and_ Edward's presence. She gestured for her coven to proceed outside to greet their guests, presentation was important at times like this and her coven mates arranged themselves in their traditional V formation with Tanya at the head, then Kate and Irina, Carmen and Eleazar then finally Bella and Rosalie._


	28. Chapter 28

_Hi, as a thanks for all the reviews I got this finished off today for you. Not sure when the next one will be up as Bella's character has evolved from when I first wrote the coming chapters so I have to make sure it all fits. But, as always I will get it up as soon as I can._

_Not everything is resolved here, the Cullen's visit will last a few chapters so it will still be a while before Victoria appears, but she still will for those of you who have asked._

_Hope you've been enjoying the weekend._

_X_

_xxxxxxx_

The visit had been anticipated for some time but now it was actually here Bella was extremely nervous, so was Rose but she would never admit it. She had avoided speaking to Emmett recently so that Edward would not be able to gain any information from the large vampire but had assured him that she was Ok and they would talk when he arrived.

Bella looked around the living room where the rest of the coven, _her_ coven rested, also awaiting the arrival of their guests. Tanya had decided that presenting a united front would be best and had requested all her coven members be present. She hoped things would go smoothly but one never knew. The coven leader glanced over to where Bella sat with Rose and smiled to herself at the changes she saw in both of their young friends.

Bella was now confident in her vampire body and her powers gave her a defence that now extended to include Rose. The young blonde was able to be herself without fear of judgement or belittlement in her own home and had become even more beautiful as a result, if that was even possible. Of course the evolution of her relationship with Bella had aided this transformation.

As soon as Kate signalled the impending approach of the Cullen motorcade Tanya witnesses both Rose and Bella's walls go up but she couldn't blame them, the time had passed quickly since their arrival but their reasons for leaving were still very fresh in their minds. Tanya herself was concerned to see how Bella would handle both Alice's and Edward's presence, she gestured for her coven to proceed outside to greet their guests. Presentation was important at times like this and her coven mates arranged themselves in their traditional V formation with Tanya at the head, then Kate and Irina, Carmen and Eleazar then finally Bella and Rosalie. This was designed to be a pure show of power and a reminder of how powerful her coven actually were.

The Cullen's arrived split between two vehicles. Emmett's Jeep carried himself, Alice and Jasper and Carlisle had driven himself, Esme and Edward in his Mercedes. As their visitors emerged and came to greet them Tanya and her sisters sent a wave of love and reassurance to their youngest members who welcomed it with silent appreciation.

"Tanya," Carlisle stepped forward to greet his 'cousin' with a smile, slightly confused by the formal greeting they were receiving.

"Carlisle," Tanya returned the greeting. "Before we make our selves comfortable I would like to remind your coven that this is our home and any disrespect to my coven or guests will _not_ be tolerated," he didn't miss the way her golden eyes deliberately lingered on Edward as she spoke. In return the boy vampire frowned, confused that he was not able to read her mind, Tanya maintained her façade but on the inside she was smirking at the oaf's consternation. Served him right, she mused.

"Of course Tanya, I can assure you we have all been looking forward to a change of scenery and a relaxing visit."

"Then you are welcome," at her words her coven broke ranks and Emmett was the first to charge forward, enveloping Rose in a bear hug.

"Hey, missed you Rosie," she squeezed him back but then stepped away from his embrace, wary of Bella and her still sometimes unpredictable moods. However, she needn't have worried because the newborn was smiling and waiting for a hug of her own.

"Damn, you two look _good_," he complimented them with a large grin, "I can see you're been taking care of each other!" He threw in a wink which the female vampires both ignored.

"_Bella!" _ Alice looked as though she wanted to throw herself on her friend but was holding herself back.

"Hi Alice," Bella greeted the smaller vampire warily but knew that Rose was there for her and both Tanya and Kate were also watching. Bella braced herself but when Alice stepped forward to hug her she was surprised to feel nothing untoward, she looked to Jasper who was also watching the exchange intently and felt none of her previous animosity for the male vampire.

"Let her go Al," Rose commanded and Alice realised that she was probably not making this easy for Bella and obeyed her sister, flashing as look to the blonde that was met with Rose's characteristic coolness.

Rose herself was relieved for two reasons, firstly because Bella didn't seem to experience any problems from Alice's proximity and secondly that she felt no residual desire for the pixie emanating from Bella. In fact, she was more than relieved and had confided in Kate some time ago that it was on her mind. Kate had reassured her that it was unlikely and that Rose's bond with Bella would override any other but the young blonde had not been convinced.

The entire Denali coven tensed as Edward approached the newborn, his eyes took in her appearance and marvelled at the beauty and confidence her saw, she was truly a worthy wife.

"Bella," he smiled rakishly and held out his arms to welcome her, instead of the hug he was anticipating Bella stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Edward," she replied curtly and felt Rose tense beside her. Edward dropped his arms but stepped forward again, Bella stepped back.

"Surely our time together means something to you?" He entreated.

"No." Was the only response he got from the newborn.

"But we are married!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"The ceremony was meaningless and you know it," Rose spat out as she glared at him. "And it was never consummated," she added with a smirk.

"But I love you," the boy vampire pleaded, reaching out to touch the newborn, instead of pushing him away she simply stepped back again, faster than he could move, keeping a pace between them.

"You loved the idea of me Edward," Bella ground out. "Not me, otherwise you would have allowed me to control my own life, not moulded me into the woman you wanted me to be." Rose glanced around at the Cullen's, Emmett was nodding in agreement and both Alice and Jasper looked pained, as if they were only now realising how true Bella's words were.

"I just wanted what was best for you," he retorted, anger now beginning to show in his words.

"No Edward, you wanted what was best for _you_." Bella replied with finality. "You are _nothing_ to me, I have found my place and it is _not _by your side." At her words the entire Denali coven, including Rose, surrounded Bella, Tanya and Kate at the fore, demonstrating the truth of the newborn's words.

"Accept it or leave Edward. Bella has no more to say on the matter. Respect her or there _will_ be consequences," Kate growled, her eyes black.

"What have you done to her? Perverted her with your whorish ways?" Edward snarled at the two ancients, they just exchanged a look and turned towards Edward, both roaring a challenge so ferocious that the ground shook, before their roars had died away they were followed by the same from the remaining members of the Denali coven, bar Bella. The overall show of force and unity knocked even Emmett back a pace or two, Carlisle looked severely rattled. As the noise died away Tanya stepped forward and got right into Edward's face.

"_Last warning,_" she growled, he didn't reply. "Carlisle, get the boy under control or I will. _Or _I may allow Bella the pleasure," she threw a grim smile toward the newborn who nodded in acknowledgement of the offer. "Bella is becoming extremely powerful, it's best not to mess with her, _boy!"_ she snarled the name, it was clearly an insult and Edward stepped forward, grabbing her arm as though to pull her towards him. Carlisle jerked forward to stop him but was too late as Bella surged forward and tackled Edward to the ground, holding him down by his throat, confident that Tanya would allow her to handle the matter.

"That was _beyond_ stupid Edward," she snarled as he struggled. Tanya's raised hand indicated that no one should interfere. Bella stared down into the eyes of the vampire she thought she had once loved, smiling as she let her beast out of it's cage, she could feel it pressing against the feeble barrier he had tried to erect to protect himself but it was no match for her.

She bent her head so she could whisper in his ear.

"You are _nothing _to me," the newborn hissed. "You are a pathetic, self-centred child who is so far beneath me that I will crush you like a worm," she snarled, too low for anyone but Edward to hear. It was then that she channelled all her dominance into his chi and he squirmed beneath her, eyes wide with panic as he cried and whimpered, trying to scramble away from the newborn as he realised for the first time how truly powerful she was.

She kept up until he could no longer look her in the eye and he turned his head to the side, too terrified of what she might choose to do to him, she was so strong, he wanted to run away and hide. It was then that the other vampires present began to feel unsettled, threatened, although it was subtle and those who were not aware of Bella's power had no idea where it was coming from.

"Leave me alone Edward, I don't want to speak to you and there is no way on this earth that I will _ever_ be with you so get over yourself and move on." She spoke loud enough for their audience to hear, released him and jumped back, he stayed down for a few moments as he recovered then twisted and sprang towards Bella who was facing away from him. A roar of rage was heard and suddenly Rose was on him, they struggled for a few seconds before Edward cried out in pain.

"_You do not touch her!"_ She roared into his face as she gripped his neck, sending a powerful surge of her angered chi into his body. He screamed in pain as the full force of her hate and anger began to eat him from the inside out, stiffening under her as her hate ran rampant in his body.

"_Stop,_ stop!" He finally begged, the other Cullen's too shocked to intervene.

"Learn your lesson _boy_ or I _will_ end you!" Rose spat her venom on his face and smirked when it began to burn his skin before turning and walking back to stand a little behind Bella.

"Way to go Rosie!" Emmett's' booming laugh was inappropriate but both Bella and Rose couldn't help but smirk, nor could most of the Denali's.

"This is outrageous!" Carlisle stepped forward but so did the Denali's, en-mass.

"No Carlisle, it is outrageous that a member of _your_ coven was allowed to insult a coven leader after a warning and _then_ continued to abuse my hospitality by physically assaulting me and mine!" Tanya roared and it was only then that the blonde man realised what a grave error Edward had made and he bowed his head in apology and submission towards his elder.

"Tanya, I am so sorry for the trouble Edward has caused. I know you would have been within your rights to challenge him based on his insults, _to the death,_" he growled in Edwards direction and it was only then that the boy seemed to realise how lucky he had been. "I will escort him off your territory and ensure he is monitored for the duration of our visit," Carlisle promised, hoping to appease their host. Tanya replied with a nod, accepting his terms but her eyes were still black and her fangs visible, as were those of her entire coven, their combined power seemingly causing the air to hum.

"Then you may enter." She led the way into the house, Rose and Bella ensconced within their ranks.

"You Ok?" Rose whispered to Bella who shrugged.

"Yeah, it was what I was expecting, but thanks," she smiled at her friend as she whispered back and squeezed her hand as they took a seat on their usual couch. Emmett ambled over and both Kate and Tanya watched his progress, unsure whether the newborn would accept him on her territory. Jasper was also fixated on the interaction, he was totally confused regarding the emotions flowing around him, it seemed he wasn't the only one projecting but it was as though it were coded, the emotion itself undecipherable to him and he wondered if that was Bella's influence at work. If so she was extremely powerful.

Bella accepted Emmett's presence, her beast knowing that he was friend and not foe, Rose was hers, she didn't need the reassuring squeeze of her hand from Rose or the waves of love and calm coming her way from the three Denali sisters but it was nice to receive them.

"That was awesome, Rose," the large vampire congratulated his best friend. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Rose shrugged, but didn't reply.

"It seems that Rose is more powerful than any of you ever imagined." Tanya replied for her, "both Rose and Bella have come a long way in their training," the blonde elder beamed proudly at her young charges and they both met her gaze, not shy of their achievements.

"You look well Rose," Esme complimented her daughter who simply nodded. "You too Bella," in fact the matriarch was astounded by the changes in her two daughters and she realised for the first time that maybe Carlisle had been wrong in his treatment of Rosalie because she had never looked so strong and her fight with Edward had demonstrated that. She had been truly magnificent.

"When will Carlisle be returning?" Tanya, broke the general chatter of the room with her question. "We have business to discuss."

"I'll go babysit," Emmett offered and stood but not before giving Rose's hand a reassuring squeeze. It was not too long before Carlisle returned, slightly confused as to what Tanya had to discuss but also curious.

"Carlisle, Rosalie has a matter she wishes to discuss with you." Tanya explained and gestured for Rose to speak.

"I'm leaving. I'm a Denali now," she informed him bluntly. Surprisingly he hadn't seemed to expect that and sat there, slightly shocked as his oldest daughter renounced her place in his family.

"Me too," Bella added just as calmly.

"They have accepted the places we offered." Tanya spoke with finality. Rose stood and dropped her necklace which held the Cullen crest onto the table in front of Carlisle.

"These people value me more in the short time I have been here than you _ever_ did." She spat out and Carlisle recoiled, only now realising the bitterness Rose felt toward him.

"Bella?" He questioned, needing some validation for her decision

"You didn't want me," she explained. "Strangers welcomed me with open arms and I am now a part of them in a way that you could never comprehend, Rose too," she added with a quick look at her companion. Carlisle was confused but it was Alice that spoke.

"How will the Volturi react to the size of your coven?"She questioned, acknowledging that the Denali coven was now larger than the Cullen's and she couldn't 'see' because of Bella.

"They have no problem with it," Tanya confirmed. "Aro himself approved of the additions," she smirked at the Cullen's look of discomfort. "When he met Bella he was impressed by her. They are no threat to us." She didn't mention the long-standing deal she and her sisters held with the vampire leaders, Carlisle did not need to know this, just as Aro did not need to know they actually had no interest in his position. "Jane and Chelsea expressed their _concern_," Tanya smiled, "but Rose put them in their place." That information sent murmurs of shock around the Cullen's but they had just witnessed Rose easily dispatching Edward but the Volturi were so much more powerful.

"Ah, yes, and what exactly are these powers Rose has discovered? You seemed to be causing Edward considerable pain." Carlisle enquired, seeking information as always.

"Rosalie's abilities cannot be easily categorised, Bella's either," Tanya deflected, knowing that the young vampire in her care would not take kindly to Carlisle's snooping. "But, their addition to our coven has increased our strength remarkably," her warning was not unheeded by the male leader.

"So it that why you wanted them, because they are powerful?" He queried, slightly angry now.

"Don't be ridiculous, Carlisle," Rose snorted. "The offer was there before they had any idea," her eyes tracking the newborn as she spoke, Bella stood and turned to leave, she'd had enough talk and was getting ansty, especially with Alice so close. Tanya's nod gave her permission to leave and she walked out to the barn to distract herself with her board.

Kate had been teaching her new tricks and she was still a little off from perfecting them, once she had her custom board in her hand she felt better. It was a gift from Irina who had crafted it herself and painted a beautiful design on the bottom, it was abstract and comprised red, white and black vines forming both separate and combined shapes over the space, it was incredibly intricate and held nuances and details only visible to the vampire eye. It was Bella's most treasured possession along with her Denali crest and the titanium bracelet Rose had bought her to hold it, 'Bella proof' apparently but the newborn had no desire to test it's strength.

Alice had watched the newborn leave and after a few minutes saw Rose seem to communicate non-verbally with Tanya and Kate before slipping out and the pixie followed.

Rose scowled when she realised she had a shadow and stopped, turning to face Alice.

"What?" The blonde sighed, trying to keep calm but she was worried about Bella.

"Hi," Alice smiled a greeting at her sister. "I just wanted to talk to Bella and I thought you would know where she was?" Rose shrugged and continued walking towards the barn and Alice paused but then followed. She was used to Rose's moods and after Edward's idiocy she could understand if her sister wasn't feeling particularly talkative.

It wasn't long before Bella heard footsteps approach, ones she recognised as Rose and Alice's, She continued skating, not really wanting to speak to the petite vampire. Although the bond didn't seem to exist on any noticeable level, Alice would always be her maker, the hurt and rejection she felt were still very prominent in her psyche.

Alice's eyes went wide as she saw what was inside the barn.

"This is amazing," she sighed as her eyes focused on Bella who was currently midst jump with twenty foot of air under her. "Wow," the pixie's admiration was obvious, her eyes fixed on the newborn and it unsettled Rose. Bella completed the jump and skated towards her partner, sensing her insecurity and wanting to be close to her. As Bella approached the blonde she caught her eye and gave her a wide, genuine smile that lit her face up and showcased her full beauty which was noticed by both Rose _and _Alice.

"That was so cool!" Alice gushed as Bella set her board down, immediately stepping into the newborn's personal space and she reached to touch her but pulled back when Bella stiffened, her whole posture tensing and Alice felt her beast warn her not to proceed, this was re-enforced by a growl from Rose.

Bella just nodded at the pixie's compliment and looked to Rose, Alice suddenly felt the tension and bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

"I see you took good care of her," she commented to Rose who also nodded, not volunteering any further information. If Bella hadn't have been a concern then Rose would have been happy to see her sister but at the moment with Bella so obviously stressed it was affecting the blonde too.

"You Ok?" The blonde checked with Bella who just shrugged they held each other's eye as Rose took a moment to feel for Bella's chi, she was off-balance but no negative emotions were particularly prevalent.

"How are you doing, really?" Alice probed, sensing the rather obvious tension.

"Good, this isn't bothering me," Bella gestured between Alice and herself.

"Good," the pixie nodded then went quiet but Rose was silently relieved by the verbal confirmation.

"I'm still hurt though Alice, it's not something I'm going to get over easily," the newborn stated bluntly and the words hit Alice hard. Somehow the small vampire had hoped that time and distance would make all the difference but obviously not. Alice had had plenty of time to think about her actions and she regretted acting so rashly, for losing control and inadvertently causing the newborn pain.

"I know, but you're my friend Bella and I know what I did really messed you up but I hope in time you can forgive me?" She questioned hopefully.

"Maybe," Bella offered a non-committal response as she fidgeted with her board but wouldn't make eye contact, she really wasn't in the mood to relive her past pain, Rose could feel how unsettled her friend was and she wanted to make her feel better. Unhappy Bella was unhappy Rose.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed, a small smile tugging the corner of her mouth as she felt the strength and reassurance of her bond-mate wrap around her, warming her. When she opened her eyes she met Rose's golden ones but was very aware of the other pair watching their interactions with undisguised interest.

"Alice, maybe you should leave now?" Rose suggested rather forcefully and the pixie looked between the two members of the Denali coven and nodded, she recognised that tone of voice and knew arguing would get her nowhere.

"Ok, I'll see you inside?" Rose nodded but Bella offered her nothing so she left, however what caught her eye as she turned to close the door behind her froze her in place. Rose was holding Bella, the newborn wrapped in her arms, head tucked under the blonde's chin and the expression on Rose's face was so unbelievably tender. Alice was transfixed and it wasn't until Bella growled and turned her red eyes on the voyeur that Alice felt something, she felt threatened, in danger so turned and left hastily, with a lot on her mind.

"We can stay out of their way?" Rose suggested into Bella's hair.

"Definitely," the newborn agreed with such fervour Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"Definitely," Rose repeated and grinned, giving Bella an enthusiastic peck on the cheek. "Want to go for a run?" She was suddenly full of energy and she wanted to get away for a while, just her and Bella.

"Race you to the mountain?" Bella questioned her friend.

Rose didn't reply, just sped out the door, hoping that a slight lead would help her win the race.

Xxxxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_Rose!" Bella cried out, unsure what she was feeling but knowing it was intense, but it felt so right, she clung to her friend, anchoring herself as the feeling intensified then exploded inside of her. Rose was caught by the backlash and physically pulled away, scrambling to her knees, staring down with panicked eyes. That hadn't happened with Kate. What had she done? "What was that?" Bella's eyes opened and she stared up at the blonde from where she lay on her back, on the bed. _


	29. Chapter 29

_So, thank you all for the response to the last chapter and can I say an extra huge thanks for pushing it over 600 reviews and 400 follows. _

_I would also like to congratulate all who reviewed on the extremely creative insults you created from Edward's name, glad to see you all feel the same way as I do about him :D_

_Here's the next chapter which I think you will all enjoy and the next 2 are almost done, as you know your comments always motivate me ;0) _

Lil'D x

xxxx

Emmett heard Bella and Rose return so he left his Jeep and the bags he had been unpacking and jogged round to meet them. He smiled when he saw them walking hand in hand and waved to catch their attention.

"Hi," the big vampire intercepted the bond-mates and threw his arm over Rose's shoulder and noticed her flinch so removed it.

"Sorry," the blonde murmured and threw her friend a small smile. "I'm a little stressed," she admitted. "Thanks," she turned to Bella as she felt her reassurance through their bond, the newborn smiled shyly and shrugged.

"You just did something, didn't you?" Emmett queried, noting the interaction between the two females. Bella shrugged again, not really wanting to get it it with her friend. "Like what you did to Edward?" Bella immediately hissed at the sound of his name and felt her beast roar.

"Whoa!" Emmett stopped walking and held up his hands. "Sorry, Bel's. Didn't mean to upset ya," he apologised. "I'm just curious. Rose has explained how it works but seeing you actually do it is kinda cool," he smiled and Bella forgave him.

"I can show you?" Rose offered her former mate and Bella turned to her in question. "I've been practising, just in case," Rose smirked which made the newborn laugh.

"Just in case you needed to kick Doucheward's ass?" Emmett joined in with a mighty chuckle.

"Something like that," Rose replied drily. "Come here," she beckoned and Emmett winked at Bella before dropping to his knees.

"Oh great Rosie I am not worthy!" He made a show of kissing the ground at her feet before looking up to see his friend with her arms crossed, tapping the ground with her foot in a classic 'pissed off Rosalie' pose. He didn't apologise just gave her a happy grin and waited patiently for her to humour him.

"Ok, but I'm not going to hurt you," Rose confirmed and he nodded.

"K," He agreed and held still as the blonde reached out and placed her fingers over his scars and locked eyes with her former lover. Emmett held still, a little nervous as he'd seen how much pain Edward had been in but he trusted Rose. What he felt was not bad, in fact it was good. Really, really good and he beamed up at her as she flooded him with all the love and friendship she felt for him.

"That is so cool!" He jumped up and wrapped the blonde in a bear hug which made Bella laugh when she saw the expression on her bond-mate's face, one of resigned disgust but the slight up turning of her mouth showed she wasn't really pissed.

"Can you show me what you did to Edward?" He asked.

"Why?" Bella frowned as she spoke.

"So it reminds me never to piss you off!" He laughed but Rose and Bella exchanged a concerned look.

"Ok, but you asked," Rose warned him and Emmett clapped his hands together and shucked his shoulders as he psyched himself up.

"Ok, hit me with your best shot," he sang and did a little dance that had both bond-mate's trying very hard not to laugh.

"So gay," Rose muttered and Emmett just shrugged.

"So sue me, I likes me a bit of dick sometimes," he readily admitted, winking at the shocked newborn. "Rosie's not the only one who bats for both teams sweetie!" He threw in a limp wristed gesture as he fluttered his eyes at Bella.

"Shut it!" Rose growled and swatted him on the back of the head. "He's always the batter," she informed the newborn with a wink.

"Yeah baby! I gots ta let everyone have a turn with this monster," he grunted as he grabbed his crotch and Bella just blinked then shook her head, not even knowing what to make of that piece of information.

"_How _long were you together?" She questioned Rose who just sighed and shook her head.

"Far too long, my Bella," she was smiling though and it was obvious she was messing around "On you knees,_ boy_!" Rose commanded and the giant vampire obligingly obeyed.

"She likes being in control," He winked and Bella shrugged.

"Not always," the newborn purred as she winked at him and sent out a wave of dominance that made the blonde whirl to face her, her eyes switching to black as she did. A blink and she was back in control but more than a little shaken by how aroused that had made her. Neither Bella nor Emmett were unkind enough to comment on the fact and let it go.

"So? I'm waiting here," Emmett threw up his hands and successfully broke the tension.

"Alright," Rose growled, "Don't say I didn't warn you!" She sighed before recalling her memories of her encounter with Edward and channelling it into Emmett.

"Ok! Stop!" He cried out after only a few seconds. "Stop," he gasped, Rose pulled back and rested a comforting hand on his cheek.

"Sorry, but you asked, hun,"she apologised.

"Yeah, I did but wow, Rosie," he stood and dusted himself off. "You really took down Jane and Chelsea?"

"She had them begging," Bella smirked at the memory, "she's totally bad-ass!" She praised the blonde and pecked her on the cheek as they continued to walk back to the house.

Alice had been watching the entire exchange from the window of the bedroom she and Jasper had been allocated, it was the same one they usually used. It looked out over the forest and she had been able to see, not hear, Emmett's easy acceptance by Rose and Bella and it upset her that they were not willing to treat her the same, she was their sister after all.

She also saw Rose do something to Emmett, similar to what she had done to Edward but it appeared to be at his request. She found it strange but then Emmett's reasoning was always a little off beat. She watched Bella kiss Rose on her cheek, the interaction easy, natural and she wondered again at the relationship between the two. Rose had always been so reserved but Alice knew she cared for the newborn, why else would she have moved here? She missed them both but was fascinated by the changes in the newborn and wanted to discover what else had changed, under the surface. Bella's display of aggression had given her a clue but she felt like her old friend was a stranger now.

"You miss her?" Jasper queried from where he was lying on the bed, he could feel Alice's emotions and they were in turmoil, she was upset and jealous.

"I do," she admitted quietly.

"It's Ok, Rose will come around. You know what she's like, Al," Jasper reassured her with a smile.

Yeah," Alice agreed although it hadn't actually been only Rose she had been thinking about.

Emmett left to hunt leaving Bella and Rose alone but the run had improved both their moods and they charged into the house, almost crashing into Irina as they reached the hallway to the wing of the house that housed the Denali's individual studies.

"Easy you two," Irina cautioned them, "we don't want to have to do any house repairs today!" The young vampires slowed down at the elder's warning but still exchanged nudges and small shoves, not noticing Esme watching them with undisguised curiosity.

"Thank you 'rina," Bella pecked the elder blonde on the cheek and sped off.

"Are you Ok?" Irina caught Rose's hand before she followed, Rose's face lost the smile and she sighed.

"Bella's helping, you're all helping," she smiled softly but genuinely and once again Irina was astounded by the beauty of the young vampire. "Thank you," she whispered, her face hardened as she saw Esme watching, then sped off after Bella.

"They are both so different here. Rose, especially," Esme commented to Irina who was staring after Rosalie.

"They are comfortable here, happy. No-one judges them," Irina replied with a shrug. "They are both truly amazing vampires, so powerful," she mused with a smile.

"But I have never seen her so -, free." Esme marvelled.

"Then you have never seen the real vampire," this time Irina's response was a little cold. The younglings had been the topic of more than one conversation between the Denali sisters, especially Rosalie. All three of them loved the young blonde, they had always seen her potential but whilst with the Cullen' she had been so shut down, so inaccessible, that there had been nothing they could have done to help her.

The move to Denali had been fortuitous, for them all, Bella had helped the young blonde to open up, firstly to the newborn then to Kate, Tanya and finally herself. Once Rose had been able to mostly bury the animosity she had felt towards the youngest sister for her sexual involvement with her bond-mate she had found she liked Irina and although not especially close they had formed a friendship.

But, Irina had been around enough vampires in the past decades to know that there was more to Rosalie than was commonly known. Sure, she was discreet but Irina had encountered lovers, female lovers, that had been marked by the young blonde, not many and those that she had were known to be the more exclusive, choosy of their kind, all beautiful of course but all greatly influenced by Rose, her mark was strong. That was something only experience taught, how to not just manipulate the marks but read them, trace a vampire's lovers, fears and dreams.

It was in the venom and the involuntary connection of lover's chi, Rose was obviously powerful to mark them in such a way without the knowledge of what she was doing, it gave you a power over them, made them loyal, which is probably why the young one returned to the same lovers. It had been of some surprise to find Emmett's mark alongside Rose's on a couple but then she knew that the large vampire was also somewhat of a dark horse, she had encountered his mark on several male vampires, in that respect the former couple were well matched and that was probably why they had stayed together, that and their strong friendship of course.

Despite all that Irina thought Bella was a good match for Rose. Yes, Bella was young but she was smart, inexperienced in the world but Rose adored her and was proving to be a good teacher, she grounded the newborn and of course the sisters were there when needed, and they often were. Bella would grow into herself and their power would grow with them, keeping them safe.

"You cannot claim to know her at all," Irina focused back on the Cullen matriarch. "All that time and she is a stranger to you, yet a few weeks here and she is as a sister to me." Esme frowned at the less than subtle insinuation. "She is with us now, she is well." The ancient ended the conversation, leaving Esme contemplating her life since Rosalie had joined her family.

xxxx

"Will you stay with me?" Rose asked as she hesitated outside the door to her room, _their_ room. She felt weak for asking but they had discussed their practical co-habitation and had decided to stay in their own rooms while the Cullen's were visiting. They wanted to keep their bond private and thought it would attract less attention if they didn't spend every moment together as they usually did.

"Sure." Bella was actually pleased the invitation had been extended. "Can I get my book?" She asked shyly.

"Of course," Rose rolled her eyes, when wasn't Bella without a book The brunette bit her lip, pleased at the invitation but continued to her room. The blonde slipped into her room, closing the door behind her in case a nosey Cullen walked by. Bella retrieved her book and knocked on Rose's door before entering, her friend had changed into the low sung sweatpants she favoured when they had no visitors, or like now, in the privacy of her room.

Rose felt the newborn's eyes on her and her beast purred, there had been a definite shift in Rose's perception of Bella since returning from the Volturi, the young blonde deciding to take a more active role in pursuing the brunette. So, because she could and because she knew Bella was watching she put an extra swing in her hips, her beast adding it's mark to her movements as she padded across the room towards the newborn.

"Hey," she greeted Bella then pulled her towards her bed. "What book are you reading?" The blonde queried ad her brows raised as she read the title. "Any good?"

"Well, there's a bisexual vampire that has a thing for her best friend who is a witch, it's good." Bella explained.

"Sounds tolerable. Is the witch female?" Rose enquired, Bella's non-blush confirmed the fact.

"Yes, she's a hot red-head," the newborn informed her friend with a smirk.

"Interesting," Rose purred. "I may borrow it. I like redheads," she winked. Bella gaped, then regained her composure but was slightly off-put by Rose's confession. "Want to watch a movie?" Bella shrugged.

"Not really."

"So, what _do_ you want to do?" She watched as Bella toed the rug.

"Can we just, rest?" The newborn asked shyly. Rose jumped at the chance, resting was close to cuddling and whether she wanted to admit it or not that was what she really wanted to do too.

"Of course," Rose made herself comfortable in the middle of the large bed and Bella joined her, hesitating for a moment before happily resting her head on Rose's chest. The blonde reached up and began running her fingers through the newborn's chestnut hair, Bella was stiff at first then her body gave in to the pleasurable sensations and she began to purr, the sound was music to Rose's ears.

They lay like that for over an hour, sometimes talking but mostly just enjoying the closeness.

"Can I try something?" Rose spoke, breaking the silence. "It won't hurt, you might even like it." Bella sat up so she could look the blonde in the eye but Rose sensed her hesitancy. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," the newborn relied without thought. "Um, well if I was alive, I guess."

"God, you're cute," Rose murmured, the words slipping out before she could stop them, much to her mortification. Bella didn't reply but was secretly pleased that her friend felt that way about her. "Lay back down, honey," Rose urged and the newborn obliged, snuggling back against the soft curves of the blonde. "Just relax," Bella closed her eyes, taking deep breaths of Rose's scent and it calmed her in the way it always did.

As the newborn felt herself drifting in the relaxed meditative state vampires likened to sleep she felt something. She felt warm and loved. At first it covered only her skin but then the sensation seeped through her skin and into the core of her being.

"Rose?" Bella knew it felt good, that she was safe this felt different than when Kate had used her chi to calm her and when she sensed Rose through their bond. This just felt -. More.

"I'm here Bella, just relax." Rose reassured her, the smooth tones of her voice sinking in through the layers of the newborn's consciousness, swirling and surrounding her own sense of being. "I would like to share this, myself with you," the blonde whispered as she sought out Bella's essence with her own.

The newborn gasped as she felt Rose's chi physically surround her own, enveloping it in warmth and love. The blonde concentrated and pushed tiny tendrils of her chi into Bella's, melding them without smothering. This time Kate wasn't there to act as a buffer, it was just Rose, just Bella.

"Rose!" Bella cried out, unsure what she was feeling but knowing it was intense, but it felt so right, she clung to her friend, anchoring herself as the feeling intensified then exploded inside of her. Rose was caught by the backlash and physically pulled away, scrambling to her knees, staring down with panicked eyes. That hadn't happened with Kate. What had she done? "What was that?" Bella's eyes opened and she stared up at the blonde from where she lay on her back, on the bed.

"Are you Ok? I'm sorry!" Rose hovered over the newborn, biting her lip as she looked her over for any visible signs of damage. Bella just blinked before a wide grin split her face.

"You love me?" Rose sat back on her heels, startled by the question.

"Yes," she scowled, "of course I do." She frowned in confusion, she often told Bella that she loved her.

"No, you love me like _that?" _ Rose scrambled off the bed in panic. "Rose?" The blonde was caught in the headlights of the newborn's crimson gaze. _"Rose?" _Bella was the one panicking now, she couldn't deal with more rejection, especially from Rose. Not from Rose. Not after she had felt what she had just felt, she now knew her feelings were true, not the result of her newborn hormone's. She was in love with Rose. Bella couldn't take any more so she gave into her instincts and sprang for the door.

"No!" Rose screamed as she launched herself after the newborn. "No." She tackled Bella round her waist, bringing them both down with a crash. "No. I love you, I do. I'm sorry." She whispered against Bella's hair as she held her tightly against her body. "I do. Don't leave. Don't ever leave me," she begged.

"What's wrong?" Kate came bursting through the door, Tanya right behind. "Bella? Rose?" Kate looked down in confusion at the young vampires on the floor, one look at their faces told her all she needed to know, the way Bella was staring at the young blonde was unmistakable. "Call me if you need me, come on Tan. They're fine." Tanya looked as though she were going to challenge her sister but then saw the same and followed without question.

"Rose?" Bella asked again as she lay on the floor under the blonde, the newborn was slightly incredulous that a sexy, experienced vampire such as Rose would find anything in her to love, above the friendship they shared.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Rose released the brunette and stood before walking to the window. "I'm sorry, this is the last thing you need,"she sighed and stared out of the window, unseeing. "Maybe I'll go for a while, give you some space." Her heart clenched even as she thought about leaving Bella. Her Bella. But, her friend already had so much to deal with, it wasn't fair to force her feelings onto the young vampire. Maybe some distance would do them both good? Their connection was undeniable but Kate and her sisters regularly spent time apart, they were one but still separate. Maybe if Rose left her feelings would change and they would revert back to the comfort of friendship so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of seeing Bella find her own mate?

Even as she had those thoughts her body and soul rebelled, causing her a almost physical pain as the panic rose.

"Don't you want me either?" Bella sounded so pitiful that Rose was unable to stay strong, the words cutting her to the core. She turned to see Bella looking so lost and heartbroken that she was by the newborn's side too fast to see.

"Bella, I do want you. More than anything," Rose reassured her, opening her arms and Bella stepped into the comforting embrace. "I -, this is not what I expected to happen just then, now."

"I do love you, Rose." Bella pleaded and the blonde would have shed tears if she was capable.

"I'm here as long as you need me to be Bella," the newborn sighed contentedly and nuzzled into the blonde's neck, placing a soft kiss there that sent chills through Rose's body and embarrassingly she let out loud purr.

"Sorry," the older vampire muttered but Bella ignored her, instead pulling her friend over to the bed and pushing her down so she was lying flat on her back. Red eyes surveyed her and it was only a second before they turned black, deep purrs emitting from the newborn's chest as she surveyed beautiful blonde. Rose's eyes darkened in response and they stared each other down, neither willing to be the one to submit. It wasn't until Bella mewled pitifully that the contest was broken, neither a winner but the newborn was obviously distressed.

"Bella?" The brunette closed her eyes, trying to shake the images and emotions she was feeling. Her beast wanted to feel Rose beneath her as they bit and fucked each other but there was a large part of her that was disgusted with herself for feeling that way. Whether it was her human hang-ups still in evidence or her respect for her friend she couldn't decipher, all she knew was that the conflicting emotions were making her extremely agitated.

Rose watched as Bella fought herself, she had some idea why but if Bella wanted to take this further then she would be Ok with that, the timing wasn't ideal give their house guests but she would deal if she had to. Now that she had recognised her feelings for what they were it was hard to keep them in check as a lot of the mating process was instinctual, little control was involved. But, she panicked again, is that how Bella felt about her? Maybe it wasn't and Bella was just horny again and looking for a way to scratch the itch? Well, Rose would take Bella anyway she could but if that was all it was going to be then she was going to be in for a world of hurt when Bella tired of her or found her true mate.

Bella was still unsettled and had backed herself against the wall and sunk to the floor on the far side of the room. Rose left the bed and approached the newborn, she was cautious as she knew Bella could still be unpredictable at times. Her approach attracted the brunette's attention and she tracked the blonde, first mewling then growling as Rose got closer. The blonde kept her distance, hunkering down about three feet away from the newborn.

"Hey. You Ok?" Bella didn't respond but her eyes were latched onto golden ones. As they stared at each other the newborn's growls slowly turned to purrs and Rose dropped to her hands and knees slowly crawled, closing the gap between them.

There was a pause, a breath, before both vampires surged forward at the same moment, meeting in a clash of lips, of tongues, of hands in hair, pulling each other closer. Bella moaned as she tasted Rose for the very first time, this was better than Alice, better than Irina, this was Rose. Her Rose.

**xxxxxxx**

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_Wait!" Rose gasped and Bella pulled back, cocking her head to study the blonde. From that look Rose could tell Bella was pretty far gone in her beast but she didn't care. "Wait." She pulled herself off the wall with her ab's and reached down and slowly pulled off her top._


	30. Chapter 30

_Hi there, sorry about the error'd upload. I accidentally posted chapter the unedited chapter 31 instead of 30. I deleted it but have to leave a few hours before I re-upload itt otherwise it doesn't send out a notification with the correct link. As I'm in England it was already after 11pm and I have work today so am just re-posting this before I head out this morning as I wasn't able to last night. Thanks to all who got in touch, apologies for the confusion and I hope anyone who actually read chapter 31 enjoyed it although that was my first draft (written months ago) and it's been altered a lot to fit the flow of the current story direction better._

_Also, (sorry for rambling) thanks to sejotas who left me their virgin review :D and yes Guest who re-reads the chapters any reviews are always welcome and maaay encourage we to write that little bit faster! _

_Thanks to you all for being such wonderful readers. I am now going to work and sit inside while Engald experiences one of it's few truly sunny days *sigh*._

_lil'D_

_Xxxx_

Rosalie was completely overwhelmed, she had more experience than Bella but nothing, nothing, even came close to how it felt to finally have her bond-mate kissing her, touching her, soft body pressing against her and she heard herself moan.

Bella growled at the sound, her beast revelling in it, she used her superior strength to push Rose back onto the floor and the blonde did not fight, she went willingly, oh so willingly and found herself purring. The brunette sought out the blonde's hands and brought them above her head, pinning her to the ground but Rose didn't object, in fact it felt good, she felt safe but it wasn't enough and she deepened the kiss, swiping at the newborn's fang with her tongue, smiling when Bella whimpered at the sensation so she did it again, on the other fang.

Bella wasn't able to handle the intensity and pulled back from the kiss. Her eyes were black as she looked down on her bond-mate. Rose felt her anxiety and sighed. She had thought they were ready.

"I'm sorry," Bella apologised, the words almost a whimper.

"Don't be," Rose smiled and would have offered more comfort but was still a little compromised, her hands still held by the newborn. "I want this to be different for you," she explained calmly, referring to Bella's previous sexual experiences. "Let me up?" Bella immediately released her. "Uh! Don't you dare apologise," Rose warned as she sat up, cutting off Bella's anticipated apology before it was issued.

"It was hot," she purred right into the newborn's ear before nipping at her earlobe with her razor sharp teeth then nuzzled into her neck, taking time to run her tongue over Bella's scar. She couldn't fucking wait to erase Alice's mark and growled possessively at the thought. "Mine!" She purred as she followed her tongue with her teeth.

Bella was in heaven as Rose scraped the tips of her fangs back and forth across the scar Alice had given her. She wrapped the blonde in her arms and pulled her close as Rose straddled her lap.

"Shower with me?" Rose questioned and Bella knew if her heart had been beating it would have stopped. But, with her bond-mate nuzzling into her neck and rubbing their cheeks together she felt reassured. Rose closed her eyes and did something she had never done before, she willingly submitted to her soon to be mate, signalling her surrender through her chi and direct to Bella.

As soon as the newborn sensed her capitulation her beast roared it's satisfaction and Bella jumped to her feet, Rose still wrapped around her waist and carried them into the bathroom and straight into the walk-in shower. Rose threw back her head and laughed, both pleased and excited by the action.

"My Bella," she purred and reached out to turn the shower-head on, drenching them in water, still both clothed in their sweatpants and shirts. They stared at each other as the water ran over their hair, plastering it to their skin, Rose reaching out and brushing the hair of Bella's face, slowly moving it with her finger and pushing it behind the newborn's ear.

"My Rose," Bella growled as she pushed the blonde back against the tiled wall and lowered her head to nip at her neck, slowly marking a path across her collar bone and onto the exposed flesh of her upper chest.

"Wait!" Rose gasped and Bella pulled back, cocking her head to study the blonde. From that look Rose could tell Bella was pretty far gone in her beast but she didn't care. "Wait." She lifted herself off the wall with her ab's and reached down and slowly pulled off her top.

Bella nearly dropped her. Even her beast squeaked as it saw the perfection that was Rosalie Hale revealed to her vampire eyes. Rose freed the piece of clothing from her hair and threw it god knows where then looped her arms around her bond-mate's neck and bent down for a kiss, moaning in pleasure as Bella slammed her back against the wall, their bodies coming together, breasts against breasts. It vaguely crossed Rose's mind that it was going to need re-tiling but she stopped giving a fuck when strong hands began to massage her ass.

"Bella," she gasped as she felt the newborn's mouth track a hot path, lower. Oh god, lower - "please!" Her head hit the wall as a hot mouth covered her nipple, sucking it in deep, teeth nipping and tongue teasing. A second later Bella brought one hand up to cover the other breast and gently massaged it. The contrast between the rough and gentle felt so fucking good to Rose especially with the warm water still flowing over them.

Bella growled when she scented her bond-mate's arousal hit the air. She felt even better when the blonde's hands tugged urgently at her top, it seemed she wasn't moving fast enough as it was ripped off, the cotton shredding as Rose sliced it off with her nails. The air on her chest focused Bella and she pulled back, it took Rose a moment but she forced her eyes open to see the newborn staring back at her.

"I'm sorry, I should -," the blonde tried to apologise, the last thing she wanted was to turn this into another quick fuck for Bella, she deserved more than Rose ripping her clothes off but the blonde was finding it very hard to keep her eyes off the newborn's breasts, or her hands and they gravitated there of their own free will.

Bella whimpered as she felt Rose's hands on her body, they were gentle, so gentle but felt so fucking good. She was panting, taking in unnecessary air but it was filling her nostrils with the heady scent of their combined arousal. Rose felt herself being released so she was now standing but was still pressed against the wall as Bella kissed her. Damn, she was a good kisser, all firm lips and teasing nips off her teeth and Rose couldn't help but touch her more roughly which, by the moans, Bella seemed to enjoy.

Next to go were the pants, eager fingers brushing over hips bones, reverently tracing across a perfect stomach and Bella ran her hands along the waistband of the blonde's pants, tugging, either teasing or waiting for permission but Rose had no patience.

"Off," Rose instructed and all Bella had to do was slide the tips of her fingers between cloth and smooth skin, the pants already riding so low that they fell without further effort, leaving the blonde naked The newborn hesitated but Rose had other ideas, taking hold of Bella's hips and spinning them so the newborn was now against the wall and she couldn't help but rub the full length of her body against the brunette, purring as she did before smashing their mouths together in a fierce kiss, she just couldn't help herself, she had wanted this for far too long.

Rose's actions flipped a switch in Bella and the newborn surged forward, pushing Rose to the floor and covering the blonde's body with her own, hips immediately pressing together and starting a frantic rhythm under the running water, Rose clawed at Bella's pants and they soon ended up the same state as her shirt, torn to pieces.

A sudden noise startled the newborn and she was out of the door before Rose could stop her.

xxxx

"Rose, can I come in?" Alice chirped as she knocked on the door. "I have those clothes Emmett packed for you." Rose didn't reply but Alice heard the shower running so let herself in and began placing the clothes in the closet. When she had finished she took better stock of the room, the space was well lived in and she sighed then focused on the air she had inhaled, another sniff told her that Bella also spent a lot of time here, she frowned as she also detected the scents of the other coven members but only enough to suggest they had stopped by.

Another sniff had her confused, Kate's scent was saturating the room, old but almost stronger than Rose and Bella's, the strength of her pheromones more powerful than Alice had ever experienced and she suspected this was due to the age of the ancient. But why was it so thickly layered in here?

"Rose?" Bella's voice broke through Alice's reverie and the pixie turned to see Bella in the doorway of the bathroom, naked and dripping wet, hair hanging down either side of her face. Bella growled as her eyes darkened and her fangs dropped as she stalked towards the pixie, eyes fixed on her prey and hands formed into claws. How dare the small one interrupt her mating?

"Bella?" Why was Bella in here? Alice backed up until she was trapped against the bedroom wall, Bella still advancing. The pixie had no idea of her intentions and was beginning to panic a bit, the newborn's lip curled in satisfaction as she scented the small vampire's fear. How dare she interfere? Rose was hers! Alice was nothing and needed to be punished.

"Rose?" Bella called again, the word was animalistic but also pained and Alice was frozen as she surveyed the newborn, she hadn't known she was in here. Rose flew out of the bathroom a second or two behind the newborn and joined her bond-mate who was now growling as they advanced, their eyes fixed on the petite vampire.

Alice felt it, a pressure, bearing down on her forcing her to look away, down, as Bella got closer and closer. The nearer she got the more scared Alice became and a whimper escaped. She started to panic, she had to get away! To run! She had never been scared of Bella before but right now she was terrified. And Rose, Rose was there too and Alice could feel how angry she was, it was making her skin crawl. The blonde was shocked back to reality when Bella lunged for the pixie, teeth bared. Rose reacted purely on instinct and tackled her bond-mate around the waist, bringing her to a halt before the newborn effortlessly slipped free.

"Hey Bella, it's Ok. It's Ok honey." Bella turned and snapped her teeth at the blonde who held her hands up in surrender, neither of the older vampires were a match for the speed and strength of a newborn. So, even though Rose knew Bella wouldn't hurt her she still proceed with caution, Alice's presence was making her unpredictable. Rose slowly reached out again so she was touching the bare skin of Bella's arm and Alice, when she was physically able to look up, was confused when the brunette's growls became interspersed with purrs. The purring continued as Rose wrapped her arms around the newborn cocooning her against her taller body, Bella's head tucked under her chin.

"That's it, let the naughty little vampire go, Bella. I'm yours, all yours." Rose reassured the newborn as she drew a towel around Bella's nakedness, the words confused Alice but seemed to sooth Bella who was still glaring at the pixie and snapped her teeth occasionally but was also nuzzling up to Rose, rubbing her cheek on the blonde in an obvious marking of her territory.

"Rose? What's going on?" Alice questioned, she wanted an explanation.

Suddenly Bella pulled free of Rose's embrace and dropped to a crouch in front of the blonde, snarling ferociously at Alice.

"Mine!" Bella hissed and feinted towards Alice who squeaked and jumped.

"Bella no!" Alice commanded but Bella completely ignored her.

"Bella, stop. It's Ok," Rose reached out and rested her hand on the young vampire's head, scratching at her scalp and drawing more purrs from her.

Rose kept herself between Alice and Bella, coaxing the newborn onto the bed where she crouched as though waiting to pounce, she looked feral.

"You need to leave. _Now!"_ Rose ordered. "You shouldn't be in here," the blonde warned her sister. "Bella has great control but this is her space and you're trespassing." Alice frowned but caught Bella's eyes which were still black and she heard a low growl rumble in the newborn's chest. "See? _Not_ a good idea," she reiterated to a slightly startled Alice who was frozen in place.

"_Now_ Alice," Rose barked and Alice jumped just as Bella shifted and growled, teeth snapping at the interloper.

"My den. My Rose." Rose smirked, she loved possessive Bella but right now she was glad they hadn't yet cemented their mating bond because is they had Alice would probably been in pieces now.

"_Your_ Rose, Bella," the blonde reassured her bond-mate.

"Rose is not yours Bella, she's with Emmett," Alice disagreed, not understanding what was going on and causing Bella to issue a challenging roar to the pixie.

"Bella, no!" Tanya's voice was stern as she appeared in the doorway having overheard what was happening and come to keep the peace. "Listen to Rose, it's Ok." Alice looked for the newborn's reaction and saw her drop her defensive stance as she heeded the elder's words and straightened until she was standing then stalked towards Tanya, snapping right in Alice's face as she passed the pixie.

When the newborn reached her mentor she stood they locked eyes and Tanya could feel Bella's beast, still very agitated and strong, so very strong. "It's Ok, you've done nothing wrong. Stay with Rose, _I'll_ deal with Alice. She's no threat to you, Bella." Tanya reached out and cupped the newborn's cheek and Bella leaned into the touch and began purring. Then moved forward and licked Tanya's neck softly, over her scar, sending her feelings of love, loyalty and protectiveness. Tanya smiled, that was unexpected but very welcome and showed her that Bella trusted her in this situation.

"Thank you," Tanya gave the newborn's cheek a final caress before releasing her and nodding to Rose who had been calmly watching the exchange but had not felt threatened at any point.

"Let me brush you hair Bella," Rose approached the brunette and took her hand, Bella followed willingly and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the blonde to join her but kept her red eyes trained on the smallest vampire who was still in the room.

"Alice," Tanya pushed off the door-frame, gesturing for Alice to precede her from the room.

"You need to give them space, it's been a hard day, for both of them." Alice practically ran into Kate who was lounging in the hallway, eyeing the pixie disapprovingly.

"I know. I will." Alice murmured, after today's display of sheer power she was more than a little wary of the Denali coven members, even though she would count most of them as friends. She baulked when Irina also appeared.

"You should also know better than to enter marked territory uninvited." Kate growled, right in Alice's face. "The moment you smelled my scent you should have left. We protect what is ours!"

"Yours -? What?"

"They are ours! Stay away. They don't need you to complicate matters. Not after what you've already done" Irina warned with a growl and Alice was confused, and scared.

"Are they -?" Alice tried to get some answers.

"What they are is under our protection. Their rooms are off limits unless invited. Do I make myself clear?" Kate growled and Alice nodded frantically. "Then run along." Kate snapped her teeth and Alice shot off down the corridor with a lot on her mind.

Tanya re-entered Rose's room, feeling neither of her sisters presence's would be particularly welcomed, and smiled when she saw that Bella was now brushing out the blonde's hair.

"You both Ok?" She questioned with an indulgent smile at her young coven-mate's. She spoke softly so they would not be overheard by the rest of the household.

"Sorry." Bella apologised, now back in full control of her instincts.

"You have no need to apologise, it was Alice's fault. Nosey pixie," Rose growled.

"Not entirely Rose," Tanya cautioned. "She has no idea what is going on here and Bella's behaviour so far today gave no indication that she would react like that." The blonde shrugged and sighed, enjoying Bella's attentions. "Plus, _your _behaviour today has given no indication of the deeper relationship you now share," Both the young vampires looked a little sheepish, they had not discussed it but were both private by nature.

"Don't worry, I think you scared Alice enough that she won't bother you again," Tanya chuckled, a glint of mischief in her golden eyes. "Although I can see why you were so -, annoyed," she took an exaggerated sniff and winked.

"But seriously, stay up here as long as you want, there is no need for you to socialise. It's a hard time for you both so take comfort from each other." Rose nodded and leaned back against the brunette who was now holding her, arms wrapped across the blonde's chest. At their mentor's words Bella nuzzled into the blonde's neck and placed a soft kiss there. Tanya saw that they were fine but paused on her way out.

"Bella, if you need to feed come find me. I don't want you or Rose going out without myself, Kate or Irina accompanying you, not with things so unsettled. I trust you, just not them." Rose nodded, touched that their mentor always had their best interests at heart but also respected them enough to be honest.

Tanya left the young bond-mates to their own devices, she idly wondered when they would become true mates, it seemed inevitable but she also respected Rose for not rushing Bella, or maybe it had purely been Alice's interruption that had halted proceedings? Whatever it was Tanya was relieved, having a full mating taking place with such a full house would have been stressful to manage. She decided to leave her young coven mates alone, these things could not be forced and if she had to throw the Cullen's out to keep them safe, then she would. Needing to relax she went downstairs and found Irina who was happy to oblige and offer the comfort she needed.

"What up homies?" Kate greeted her sisters as she entered the living room, the only other vampire there was Emmett. Both her sisters rolled their eyes and ignored her.

"They Ok?" Emmett queried softly, nodding his head towards the ceiling, referring to Rose and Bella.

"Yes." Kate replied bluntly as she surveyed the large vampire, she sensed only genuine concern from him. "Alice nearly got torn a new one though." Her reply cause Emmett to guffaw

"I'd have paid to have seen that, Bella protecting her girl huh?" His reply caused all three sisters to study him carefully.

"You have no objection to their bond?" Irina spoke first, disbelieving that Rose's previous mate had no issues with their charge's relationship.

"Nope," Emmett responded, popping the 'p'. "Rosie's so fucking gay I'm just glad she's found someone who loves her and treats her the way she deserves to be treated. I mean, I tried ya know? And I really love her. Just that even this monster wasn't good enough," he smirked and grabbed his crotch, the gesture crude but in character. "She's an awesome wingman though," he finished thoughtfully, oblivious to the incredulous looks he was receiving from the sisters. "I'm guessing that's why Alice ran off right? Bella get a little fierce, another woman on her turf and all that?" He smiled cheerfully at his hosts who were stunned at the grasp the large vampire had on the situation and his total lack of jealousy or other ill feeling towards their charges.

"That's why Bella didn't kick my butt. She knows I want the same for Rosie as she does. Well apart from the hot lesbian sex which I'm not gonna be able to watch any more. Damn she's good in bed I've seen her -." He paused when he realised he was rambling and saw the looks of he was receiving which ranged from Kate's obvious smugness that she'd had the privilege of Rose already, Tanya looked curious and Irina, well she was looking a little dark eyed. Jealous, Emmett thought to himself. "Yup, Bella's in for a treat when Rose gets going. But damn, Bella's a hottie too!"

"Emmett!" Rose's growl was clearly heard by all vampire's in the room.

"Sorry Rosie!" He sang, unapologetically. "It's all true!"

"Shut up or I'll tell them about that time -." The burly vampire would have paled if it had been possible.

"Ok! Really sorry Rose baby!" He replied hastily, only to earn a growl from Bella at the term of endearment. "Bestie! I meant bestie!" He back-peddled to the amusement of the Denali sisters.

"Quit while you're ahead Em," Kate teased but was pleased to know that they had at least one of the Cullen's on their side.

Xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_Shit, we're definitely too late!" Tanya now had her hands full with Bella as she tried to pull her off Kate without hurting anyone. The newborn was frantic, desperately trying to reach the young blonde. Rose had stilled, partly due to Kate's pheromones and partly due to the fact that she suddenly realised what the hell she had been doing. _


	31. Chapter 31

_Firstly, if you haven't read chapter 30 go back and do it. Now! **cracks whip**_

_Due my error I posted the wrong chapter and when I re-posted I don't think it sent out an alert. So, go read and enjoy...maybe review? ;0) and enjoy the double chapters. _

_But,if you've read 30 here is 31, finished and waiting to start off your weekend And, this is an extra long one for you, almost double the usual length...Sorry if you're still at work here but it's 9pm in sunny England and I'm about to have a beer!_

_Next chapter is unwritten so we may be talking this time next week. Sooner if I can._

_Lil'D signing off x_

_* now edited to fix the name switches, sorry 'bout that x_

xxxxx

"Bella! Human time!" Kate called upstairs.

The visit from the Cullen's was almost over but she could not allow them to disrupt the newborn's training schedule.

"What do you mean human time?" Jasper asked curiously as Kate waited for Bella to appear. The ancient's golden eyes turned to the younger male and she shrugged.

"I'm taking Bella into the city tomorrow to get her more used to being around humans," she explained as though it was the most obvious answer. "She wants to see her father soon." Jasper was frowning as he spoke.

"But isn't it too soon? Surely she should wait, what if -".Kate's laughter cut him off.

"Oh Jasper, you have _no_ idea of what the young one is capable of. This is her third trip, we're going to the movies." Jasper gaped at that piece of information.

"She can control her thirst? Already?" He was having trouble comprehending the level of control that would take.

"Of course, do you think I would risk a human life necessarily? Or risk exposure?" Kate snorted, Jasper shook his head but still looked baffled as Bella appeared, dressed in outdoor clothing. "Want a demonstration?" He could only nod and both Bella and Kate smirked. "Bella?" The newborn raced to the refrigerator they kept downstairs for emergencies and appeared with a bag of human blood which she took outside, her companions following until they were a good distance from the house, by the pond.

"You might want to stop breathing," Kate warned him and he took her advice, covering his mouth, just to be safe. He watched as Kate slit the bag with her fingernail and poured some onto her hand, she was completely unaffected but Jasper felt his hunger rise, just at the sight of the thick crimson liquid. As Kate held her hand up to Bella's face she visibly inhaled but there was no reaction, no darkening of the eyes, no sign of her fangs or other lack of control. Instead he watched as she stuck her tongue out and took a lick of the red nectar. Still no change.

He stood there as Kate licked her own hand clean.

"Shame to waste it," she chuckled at his look of shock. "Don't worry, it was donated," she explained with an eye roll. "Here." She gave the rest to Bella who drank it without spilling a drop, her eyes their usual red colour.

"Is that why your eyes haven't turned yet?" Jasper queried with a scowl.

"Probably," Kate answered for her student. "But it hasn't affected her control and a blood bag here and there opposed to a slaughtered human isn't going to hurt anybody. It gets a little harder in a crowded environment so the movies is the final test before she will visit her father."

"But what of her eyes?" Jasper probed, he was fascinated despite the unorthodox methods being used. A short visit could be managed using store bought contacts but they began to disintegrate if they were worn for more than hour or so due to the venom that acted as the fluid to lubricate their eyes.

"Contacts," Bella blithely informed him.

"But the venom -?" Again he was cut off by Kate's laugh.

"Do you _really_ think that with our resources we haven't figures that one out yet?" Jasper looked confused. "Seriously, what do you Cullen's do with your time? And Carlisle's a doctor for goodness sakes!" She exclaimed. "Show him, Bella." Bella turned around and first of all was wearing some eye glasses. Jasper frowned, they were clear glass but made her eyes appear brown.

"How -?"

" A simple variation on UV filtering glass," Kate explained. "They allow only certain light waves through so the red is seen as brown. Much more versatile than sunglasses." Jasper was astounded at the scientific application. "You can thank Carmen for these, her latest degree was in materials engineering." He just nodded.

"Show him the contacts, Bella," Kate instructed and the newborn rolled her eyes, obviously tiring of being the lab rat. Jasper watched as Bella carefully inserted a pair of lenses into her eyes, again they were her human brown.

"Don't they -?" Again he was cut off.

"They don't dissolve. Humans have sent men to the _moon _ for fuck's sake," Kate snorted and Bella stifled a laugh. "There _are _materials out there that are not affected by our venom. Unlike normal contacts theses are silicon based, they are rigid as our eyes have no need of the flexibility required by human lenses, they are also virtually indestructible, except by extreme force, she can wear them as long as she wants. And before you ask, we have a make-up that prevents the light reaching our skin and lasts for days unless removed. You really need to join the 21st Century, _boy_."

Bella was amused by Jasper's reaction, she had spent many hours as a human thinking about all the possible ways the Cullen's could pass as humans but as usual Edward had dismissed her questions as foolish and refused to discuss them. Therefore, she was surprised to learn of the Denali's 'accessories'. Well, surprised and not, the fact only proving that the ancients were far more modern than the relatively young Cullen coven.

"Talk to Carmen if you want more info," Kate frowned as Bella ran off and was about to follow until she saw Tanya speed off after the newborn, a pulse in her chi reassuring her but also asking her to submit to her sister on this one. She trusted Tanya to be able to handle the matter and went in search of Irina.

xxxxx

"Rose?" The blonde was stopped by Alice as she was headed out to the skate park. She had spent the night snuggling with Bella but the newborn was with Kate preparing for another training session, the last before she would be able to see Charlie. The blonde missed her company and was already feeling the pull of their bond but wasn't planning on being out too long, just enough not to jump Bella as soon as she returned to her.

"What?" Rose replied bluntly, yesterday's incident still on her mind. Although her night with Bella had been relaxed she was not happy about Alice intruding on her private space and time. It had always irked her, that Alice seemed to think their friendship overrode the boundaries Rose worked hard to maintain.

"Um, can we talk?" The blonde sighed and eyed the look of determination on the pixies face. She relented knowing that Bella was safe inside with the sisters watching out for her.

"Ok, we'll go to the forest." She gestured in the direction of the trees and set off at a vampire paced jog, Alice by her side. "So?" Rose stopped them in a clearing with a small waterfall. "What do you want?" Rose was beyond sexually frustrated, way beyond blue balls and as she saw it, it was all Alice's fault.

"I -." Alice bit her lip before continuing. "I want to know what's going on Rose. Are you having sex with Bella and what does Kate -" Rose growled at the barrage of questions and her reaction stopped the flow of words from the small vampire. The blonde looked at her friend, sometimes she forgot that they were friends. Her feelings towards the pixie had changed since Bella's turning, she was angry that Alice had caused Bella so much pain and resented the fact that she was now demanding answers to questions that were none of her business.

"My relationship with Bella _or _Kate is none of your business. Since we've been here life has been good. No, great. All it takes is you lot to come with your superior attitudes and start questioning and demanding answers for things that are simply none of your business." She finished with a yell that made Alice take a step back.

"All you need to know is that I'm the happiest I've been since I was made, so is Bella. So back the fuck off!" The blonde growled and began to walk away.

"Rose I'm sorry," Alice's apology felt too little too late but she realised how much pressure her friend was under right now and knew her attitude had not been helping things.

"You know, you were lucky yesterday. If I hadn't have been there she could have hurt you, really hurt you Al. You think you have some say in what she does because you made her? Not any more Alice, that bond is long gone and what has replaced it is waaaay beyond your comprehension." The pixie absorbed the words but didn't understand what Rose was implying.

"You're mated?" Was the only logical answer.

"No." The blonde replied bluntly. "We are _not_ mated." The response only served to confuse the small vampire further. "All you need to know that as she stands, Bella is more powerful than any of us ever imagined. Together we are stronger."

"And Kate?" Rose growled as Alice refused to leave that topic alone.

"Kate and I fuck, Bella watches." The blonde spat out. "Then we take turns with her before sharing her with the rest of the coven. Is that what you want to hear _Alice_?" Rose advanced on the smaller vampire, her eyes black and growls rumbling in her chest. "Is it?" Alice shook her head. "Then stop asking questions when you know full well that the answers are none of your _fucking_ business." Rose was extremely stressed now and although it spooked Alice it was no surprise to the blonde when Bella and Tanya appeared on the edge of the clearing.

"I warned you Alice," Tanya growled, her arms crossed over her chest, Bella taking up position on her right flank. "Rose is right. What gives you the right to question what goes on in _my _coven? I take better care of these women than Carlisle ever did."

"I -."

"You didn't _think_ Alice," the ancient continued. "Just because you can't 'see' them doesn't mean they need your help. Far from it actually. You think we are abusing our power? We only give to those we find deserving." Tanya had Alice pinned to the ground before the pixie had even seen her move.

"This is what they share Alice, what we share!" The ancient sent a bolt from her chi, flooding Alice's body with the huge range of emotions shared by her charges and sisters, she held it for a few moments before jumping up, leaving the pixie helpless on the forest floor. "That is the last I will hear on the matter or you and your entire coven will be asked to leave."

"Am I clear Alice?" Tanya stood over the prone vampire as she asked the question. Alice was still too overwhelmed from the in-pouring of emotion to speak but she managed to nod. "Good. But that was your last and _final _warning." Tanya stated with absolute finality. "Come." She gestured for her young coven-mates to follow which they did without question.

Xxx

Alice lay on the loam of the forest floor for some time. She didn't know what Tanya had done to her but she felt vague, empty. But, what she had felt while the ancient was touching her was beyond her experience. It was as though new emotions had been created because the ones already recognised were not intense or fulfilling enough. Now they were gone Alice was left bereft, she hoped the feeling would fade because even her love for Jasper paled in comparison to what she had just experienced.

It wasn't until several hours later that Alice appeared in the house, shunning Jasper and immediately seeking out first Tanya, them Bella and Rose to issue a sincere apology. At first she was unable to find any of them until Carmen informed her that the sisters were most likely in Tanya's room, where the three of them would probably be resting together. Alice climbed the stairs and although she was recovering from the experience, she would always be aware of what she was missing out on and she realised that had been Tanya's point, and punishment for her transgressions.

Xxx

Alice knocked on the door and waited for a response, Tanya called out that she could enter but the pixie was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. Four pairs of golden and one pair of red eyes greeted her. She almost backed out of the room at the in sight. The three Denali sisters, Rosalie and Bella were all in various stages of relaxation on Tanya's oversized bed. Bella's darker hair stood out in stark contrast to the varying shades of blonde of her companions as she laid in the centre of the group. An innocent analogy would be a pile of puppies but Alice baulked at the gazes turned her way, these were no puppies, these were lionesses, strong and proud, their strength and danger hidden behind their beauty.

"Yes?" Tanya spoke as Alice hesitated.

"It's Ok. I can come back," she murmured, totally intimidated by what she saw. Bella was in the centre of the group, curled up on the bed with her head in Tanya's lap, Rose was curled up next to her but she laying across Kate, Irina practically spooning her. All in all it was a sight to behold. The sheer intimacy and physicality was overwhelming, vampires were in general nomads, solitary, territorial creatures so to witness this was a unique occurrence. Especially Rose's involvement, Alice knew her to be withdrawn and generally adverse to physical contact but here she was positively glowing, both she and Bella looked practically asleep and were purring loudly, despite the pixie's presence.

"No, unless you're here to insult my coven more?" Alice bit her lip and shook her head. She wouldn't have dared with such latent power staring her in the face, she didn't have a death wish. "You upset my younglings," Rose frowned at the term but was too blissed out on the love she was being bombarded with to really get annoyed. "You have a habit of causing them distress Seer."Alice nodded, accepting the blame for her actions.

"I wanted to apologise, to all of you but especially those I upset today. It was uncalled for, I find the lack of visions frustrating but should not have overstepped my boundaries."Alice paused, half surprised that she hadn't been cut off yet. "Rose, I know I've pissed you off a lot today and the bedroom thing, well, I didn't know but I didn't think either. I should have shown more respect as Kate had clearly marked the territory, it made no sense at the time so I ignored it." Rose didn't answer with anything but a low growl then closed her eyes and turned her back on Alice, Kate's fingers running soothing patterns on the exposed skin of her neck.

"Bella, I've wronged you greatly but I hope at some point in the future we can resume our friendship." Bella growled but was hushed by Irina.

"Behave little one," she admonished. "It will take time, Alice, events are still very painful for Bella. and Rose. If you respect their wishes and give them space then they will come to you in their own time." The pixie nodded but she was not quite done yet.

"Tanya, I get it now. And I'm sorry. I'm actually envious of what you share but I'm glad Bella and Rose are able to share that too." At that she turned and left, closing the door behind her. Rose growled as the door closed, still unsettled after the day's events, the sisters sent her a wave of love, adding to her high and she closed her eyes, totally content to bask and allow the feelings of love and protection to envelope her. It was something she had not experienced before coming to Denali, the feeling of giving up control like this, trusting others with your safety and well-being but she had no doubts that the sisters and Bella would protect her from anything.

Initially Rose had been wary. She had returned to the house with Bella and been wound so unbelievably tight, she needed to talk to Kate. If one of her former coven even looked at her the wrong way right now she would have snapped.

"_Have you seen Kate?" Bella asked Irina._

"_Living room," Rose answered before the elder blonde could reply._

"_Meet her upstairs, I don't want the three of you breaking the couch again," Irina sighed and her answer confused Esme who was sitting by the window, reading. "At least her bed is re-enforced!"_

"_Kate, the younglings are waiting for you," she whispered in her sister's ear as she leaned over the back of the couch where Kate was sitting, playing video games with Emmett, she was kicking his ass much to the large vampire's disgust. "I sent them upstairs as they were a little -, tightly wound" Kate chuckled at the description._

"_Tightly wound?" Kate queried with a smirk, "last time they were tightly wound we had to buy a new couch."_

"_I know, at least your bed is relatively vampire proof," they were holding the conversation at normal levels now and Emmett snapped to attention at that, his eyes flicking between the two blonde females. Rosie, Bella and Kate. Now that was hot! He knew better than to comment though, the wrath of his hosts keeping his dirty mind in check, at least from vocalising his thoughts at least._

"_Care to join us?" Kate extended the invitation to her sister who considered it for a moment before agreeing, Irina had not been invited to share time with Kate and the young ones before and she was curious._

"_If they do not object?" Kate shrugged._

"_We can only ask," she replied and threw her controller down on the coffee table. "Consider yourself schooled, child," she smirked at Emmett, and the calculating look her was giving her. "She is safe with us," Kate winked and the sisters left him open mouthed as they exited the room._

_Xxx_

_Bella opened the door to Kate's room, she had not spent that much time here, their lessons tended to be held downstairs in either Kate or Tanya's den, so she was slightly apprehensive to be in the ancient's room without her present. The room was large, all the main bedrooms were, more of a suite than a bedroom with a seating area, desk, books shelves, balcony and large closet and luxury bathroom. _

_A large bed sat against one wall, the widows giving it a view towards the forest that surrounded their property, this was where Rose found her, looking out of the window as the newborn waited for her companions._

"_Hey," Rose was withdrawn now, due to her encounter with Alice. _

"_Hey, are you Ok?" Bella sensed the stiffness in her friend's posture and called her on it._

"_I'm fine, I'll just be glad when they leave," she huffed grumpily as she stepped up behind Bella and buried her nose in the newborn's hair._

"_It's not for much longer," the brunette reassured the blonde as she inhaled Bella's scent, knowing Rose needed a few moments to compose herself. In fact Bella was thrilled that her friend felt secure enough to come to her in such moments, Rose's arms snaked around her waist, pulling their bodies infinitely closer together and that is how the sisters found them._

"_Come rest, it has been a trying day," Kate entreated the young vampires, she could sense the tension the moment she entered the room. "Would you object if Irina joins us? She is also tiring of the Cullen's company." Rose eyed Irina warily, she was unsure if she was comfortable enough with her to let her walls down the way she did around Bella and Kate and she so badly needed the relaxation Kate could provide with her pheromones. _

"_If you're unsure, I will leave," Irina understood Rose's reluctance and respected the young vampire enough not to push her welcome. Their relationship was still tenuous due to the elder blonde's sexual encounter with Bella._

"_No Rose, it will be Ok," both ancients were surprised that it was Bella who made the decision, gently pulling rose towards the bed where Kate already lay, head propped up on her arm as she observed the young ones. Kate's pheromones were already thick in the air and Rose growled slightly as she scented Irina's joining them, she warily followed Bella to the bed eyeing the third sister as she did so. Irina had made no move towards the bed, instead giving the younglings space with their mentor, she watched as Bella settled next to Kate, sighing in content as Kate spooned her from behind, leaving Rose a place in front of her which the young blonde soon occupied. Both ancients increased their pheromone output and Kate allowed her chi to sooth Bella where they were in contact._

_The newborn began to purr as her eyes closed but it was obvious Rose was fighting it, her eyes still fixed on the relative stranger. She couldn't let her guard down, it wasn't safe, she needed to protect Bella. When a low growl rumbled out of her chest, she jerked away from the newborn, startled by the strength of her own reaction to the perceived threat. _

"_Rose!" Kate issued a growl of her own and sent a wave of dominance toward the younger blonde. "Calm the fuck down, you're upsetting Bella." Sure enough Bella's eyes were now black and her fangs had dropped._

"_Sorry," Rose murmured sheepishly as she forced herself to relax. Kate focused on pumping out full strength pheromones and also keeping a dominant link with her charge. They had discussed this previously and come to the conclusion that Rose sometimes needed to get out of her head and if it wasn't to be through sex then Kate could force the issue and compel the young blonde through the manipulation of her chi if necessary._

"_I'll leave," Irina was cataloguing Rose's reactions and sensed they were due almost entirely to her presence._

"_No, this isn't just about you. Is it Rose?" The blonde growled again but this time it was more from frustration than anger. "You don't need to worry, with Irina here I can keep both you and Bella safe." Kate reassured her and Irina realised that she had been off the mark in her assessment of the young ones distrust. It was the Cullen's presence that was the catalyst to this behaviour, Rose too afraid to let go with them present. At Kate's gesture Irina crossed the room and slipped onto the bed behind Rose. She joined her sister in practically bathing the young vampires in their scents and pheromones, Kate backing this up with a flow of love, protection and reassurance through her chi. _

_Bella was practically comatose by this point, purring away contentedly, her eyes close and body nestled between Kate and Rose. Irina pressed up against Rose who fought the initial contact but had no choice when she was wrapped in strong arms and held still. It was then Tanya joined them, slipping silently into the room and padding over to the bed and making herself comfortable behind Kate. She had sensed the tension of all her bond-mate's and had needed to reassure herself they were safe._

"_Easy Rose, I won't hurt you. Let me help you." Irina purred as she licked over Rose's scars, a tremor travelled through the young blonde as she felt the sensation, another lick and a feeling of intense lethargy fell over her, she was tired, tired and safe her brain finally registered. She was safe, so was Bella. "Good girl," Irina purred, enjoying the feeling of holding the younger vampire. "Rest, we will protect you." A wave of love hit her as did another wave of the ancient's combined pheromones, love and protection from Irina and the same from Kate. Purrs began to rumble from the young blonde's chest and Kate exchanged a look with her sister, 'finally' it said, not many could fight their combined influences for so long but they had not wanted to force Rose's hand, too much, not enough to jeopardise the trust she held in them, Kate especially._

_Rose lay there now completely at ease, Irina's body now felt good, not threatening and she allowed the elder to hold her and murmur reassurances in her ear, an occasional swipe of a tongue over her scars reinforcing the feeling of safety. _

_As Kate watched her sister hold Rose she was amazed at the tender look Irina had as she calmed the younger vampire, if Bella was a wildcat, all power and reaction the Rose was a tigress, powerful indeed but solitary and untrusting, until now it seemed as she basked in the warmth her new coven offered. It was then that Rose added her purring to Bella's and Kate exchanged a look with her sister._

"_She needs this," Irina spoke softly and and Kate nodded._

"_Thanks, I wasn't sure if she'd let go with you here," Irnia hummed her agreement. "Having the Cullen's here is going to be stressful for them both. First having to deal with Edward and then Alice," Kate sighed. "Rose has been so worried about Bella she forgets to care for herself."_

"_That's why we're here, to take care of them both," Irina confirmed and she was almost overwhelmed by the love she was receiving from her sister._

"_That means a lot 'rina," Kate smiled softly, "I know Tan and I are the ones who started all this but it means so much that you have accepted them the way you have."_

"_How could I not, they are a part of us Katarina. I am just relieved that I can help with their burden," Irina stroked her fingers through Rose's thick hair, dragging her nails against the young blonde's scalp, the purring turned to soft moans of pleasure, Bella opening her eyes to see what was causing it but they snapped closed as soon as Kate mirrored her sister's actioned, scratching and massaging the newborn's head._

"_Good," was all Bella could vocalise as she snuggled closer to Rose, the blonde pulling her close to her body without breaking the hold Irina had on her own body._

"Well, that's two down." Kate murmured as she stroked through Rose's hair after Alice had left the room.

"Only the other four to go," Irina growled.

"We don't need their approval," Tanya said with a finality that ended their conversation and she looked down at the two young vampires who were curled around each other, their age making them extremely receptive to the pheromones and soporific emotions emanating from the chi's of the sisters.

"Look at them," Irina purred, "so relaxed and calm," she rubbed the length of her body against Rose who only purred all the more loudly and snuggled closer to Bella. "Such sweet little creatures."

Rose particularly still intrigued her, the blonde was now so different from the vampire she had come to know through via the Cullen's. Rose was now relaxed and fun to be around, she was open with them, or was now she had become more comfortable around the youngest sister and partially forgiven her for bedding her bond-mate. And, she obviously adored the newborn.

Bella was unique and powerful but still young and in need of reassurance, despite her strength and unusual control. She looked to Rose for comfort but all the golden haired vampires present loved her and would do anything to protect her. What Irina didn't understand was why they hadn't mated yet, it was obvious that they were meant to be together so what was holding them back?

"Irina!" Tanya growled as the pheromones she was putting out shifted slightly from comforting to more sexual, causing Bella to shift and mewl as she scented the change. It hadn't affected any of the others because they were less susceptible.

"Sorry," the offender apologised, the shift had been unintentional but Bella was more restless now.

"Look what you've done," Kate admonished as she noted the newborn's black eyes and fangs peeking from between her lips. All three sisters focused and a wave of super strength pheromones hit Bella and her eyes rolled back before closing, a deep, contented purr emitting from her chest, sending her back into the blissed out haze.

"Mmmm, good," Rose mumbled and made the sisters smile as they all looked on indulgently. They weren't doing this to manipulate the young vampires, simply offer them space and time to relax in a way rarely possible for vampires to achieve. Tanya was correct when she said it had been a stressful visit so far, tension had been high in the Denali mansion. The entire Denali coven on edge, watching for any threat to their youngest members, Carmen and Eleazar taking the majority of hosting duties so the sisters could focus on the young ones.

Bella stretched, pressing herself against Rose and winding her arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her closer before burrowing into her neck, it felt so good to be close to her in this way. Rose didn't resist, the pheromones making her a little light headed and more in the mood to cuddle with her newborn. _Her_ newborn, the thought caused a deep growl to erupt which was mirrored by Bella, startling the sisters as they felt first Rose's possessiveness then Bella's answering surge of ownership as her beast asserted it's own claim on the blonde. The elders exchanged quick looks, shocked that that had just happened when the two young vampires were still so out of it, a casual onlooker would have assumed they were deeply asleep.

"Interesting," Kate smirked then her brows arched when Bella shifted so she was kissing the blonde, Rose didn't even open her eyes before returning the kiss, fingers tangling in brunette hair and crushing their lips together.

"Oh my!" Tanya exclaimed as she watched the young ones act on pure instinct, their rational minds too overcome to object.

"Now is not really the time for them to be exploring their sexuality," Kate murmured as the kiss deepened.

"I agree, there is too much going on for them to have the privacy they need," Irina agreed. "Tanya?" She sought their leaders opinion on the matter, all the while Bella and Rose continued to kiss, it was still leisurely but was slowly building in intensity. However it was Kate that made the move, warping her arms around Rosalie and pulling her away from Bella. She wasn't prepared for the young blonde to fight her, growling and kicking as she was parted from the newborn.

"We may be too late," Irina commented wryly as Kate subdued Rose, holding her in a full body lock. Bella growled and pounced on Kate, trying to free her friend.

"_Shit!_ We're definitely too late!" Tanya now had her hands full with Bella as she tried to pull her off Kate without hurting anyone. The newborn was frantic, desperately trying to reach the young blonde. Rose had stilled, partly due to Kate's pheromones and partly due to the fact that she suddenly realised what the hell she had been doing.

"Let her go Tan," Kate urged now that Rose was calm, her sister nodded and released the newborn just as Kate pulled away from Rose. Bella threw herself on the young blonde who caught her in her arms, as Rose felt Bella's lips on hers she lost what coherent thought she had momentarily regained, all she knew, all she could feel was Bella.

"_Fuck!" _Tanya realised they were fighting a losing battle. "Leave them and get the Cullen's out of here." Kate and Irina took a second before nodding and speeding from the room, Tanya staying to keep an eye on the pair, she didn't want Bella to hurt Rose in her enthusiasm to mate.

"Everybody out!" Kate yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Cullen's, you'll have to leave we have a house emergency!" The Denalis' visitors appeared from various locations around the house, Carmen and Eleazar also appearing, confused about what was going on. "It's happening," Kate swiftly informed her coven mates who met the news with less surprise than she thought.

"It was inevitable." the male vampire commented. "We shall leave too, until you call us." His wife nodded and they made a swift exit, intending to head into the city where the coven kept an apartment.

"What's the problem?" Carlisle appeared with Esme, Alice and Emmett seconds later, Jasper was supervising Edward, wherever they were keeping him.

"Coven business, you must leave," Kate spoke firmly. "I am sorry to end your visit prematurely but it had become unsafe for you to be here. At that, a roar echoed from above them.

"Has Bella lost control, can we help," the blonde male offered, his offer tinged with pure curiosity.

"No, we have things under control," Kate informed him with a tight lipped smile. "You must leave now, Eleazar will arrange to bring you your bags." Carlisle was confused but did as requested, leading his coven out to their cars.

"Rose is getting laid!" Emmett sighed happily and cuffed Alice on the shoulder. They were still inside and out of earshot of the rest of the Cullen's so he knew it was safe to speak. "I wouldn't want to be you Al if Rose comes down. She's not going to let you within a mile of Bella without tearing your arms off!" He smiled but Alice looked panicked.

"Yes, there is a mating taking place, we have it under control but with their feelings towards your coven it would be advisable for you to leave. Now!" Kate urged and the two younger vampires heeded her warning and left with their coven.

Tanya eyed the young vampires warily, so far they were just kissing, Rose seeming to have regained some control and was keeping things slow.

"Rose?" The blonde's golden eyes turned towards the elder as she registered her presence for the first time, her brain still foggy from the aftermath of the pheromones and chi bonding session. "Do you want this?" Rose frowned, then gasped as sharp teeth nibbled at her neck, her body responding in a way it had never had before to a lovers attentions. It felt so deeply right, she wanted more, she wanted to devour Bella and have her with her for eternity, by her side, hers. Only hers.

Rose's growl as she flipped Bella onto her back and pinned her down with her body was all the answer Tanya needed, Rosalie had enough control to know what she was doing. Bella was totally gone but was currently submitting to Rose's attentions so there didn't seem to be any problems there so Tanya left the room, closing it tightly behind her and went downstairs to join her sisters.

Kate and Irina were re-entering the house after seeing off the Cullen's who had just driven away.

"Everything Ok?" Kate asked, still concerned about what was happening.

"It seems so," Tanya replied, settling herself down onto one of the couches. "Rose has regained some control and was having no trouble when I left them. Bella's strength doesn't seem to be causing too much of a problem but Rose will need to feed when this is over, they both will."

"It may be prudent to stock up the blood supply so they don't need to leave the house," Irina added thoughtfully.

"Yes, and you'd better order yourself some new bedroom furniture," Irina chuckled and Kate baulked. "You're going to have the scent of their coupling all over your room now."

"I am aren't I?" Her sisters nodded, laughing.

"Maybe I should switch rooms?"

"I would," Tanya snorted at the look of consternation on her sister's face.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind them doing it in my room, as _long_ as I got to watch. I mean, Rose is one of the best lays I ever had," the blonde bragged. "But the two of them, together? Damn, that would probably be one of the hottest things I could ever hope to see," she looked up to see both her sisters watching her. "What? Don't say you disagree?" Irina frowned and shook her head, she could see the appeal but not the young couple agreeing to it, not yet anyway. Tanya was of the same mind, not necessarily the voyeurism, she preferred hands on, but that the newly mated pair would not allow it.

"You're such a pig." Tanya scolded her sister but only received a smirk.

"I might be a pig but I'm super hot and both the vampire's and humans love me!" Kate chirped. Tanya and Irina rolled their eyes and ignored the comment. They were well used to Kate's ego but Irina had to admit she was curious about Rosalie's sexual prowess, she had always assumed the blonde was extremely reserved but had obviously been wrong. She hadn't been around at the time but had heard Tanya complaining about Kate's ridiculously good mood after she had fucked the young blonde.

A sudden crash from above had them wincing but they resigned themselves to it and settled down, all wondering how long the mating would take and what state the house would be in when they were done.

xxxxxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

_Bella and Rose lay side by side, both trying to comprehend what they had just experienced. It was beyond either of their wildest expectations. Rose had never been sore after sex and yet she could barely move. But. She cracked the biggest smirk as she recalled replacing Alice's mark with her own._


	32. Chapter 32

_Hi there, sorry for the delay but it's not too long over-due. I've been having a little writers block, performance anxiety too I guess :p. This is an important chapter and I wanted it do it justice as you've been waiting extremely patiently for this to happen. Thankfully, it was inspired yesterday when listening to my ipod, for those who are interested the song Titanium inspired this chapter. Not the unbreakable element but more the unstoppable force meets immovable object. Thanks to Divodog for the initial comparison. Hope it came across as I intended._

_Thank you for all the reviews and messages asking where this chapter was (and the mega amount for the last chapter). I know you are used to a pretty regular schedule but nothing bad happened to me preventing an update :P The next chapter will also be a week or sooner, it shouldn't take as long as it is going to be more plot and less smut driven which I find faster to write as I can do it at work. Lucky you I had the day off today!_

_Oh, very not safe for for work ;0)_

_Enjoy, Lil'D x_

_P.S Thanks also to the guest who left an amazing review on Bringing it Home today, made me smile and I know you will enjoy this xx_

_P.P.S See end of this chapter for a note on my new story if you are interested._

xxxxxx

After several more bangs and crashes from upstairs it seemed to calm down for a while. Then it hit.

All three sisters felt it through their chi as the couple's bond was cemented but Kate and Irina were particularly affected by the backlash of the mating couple's initial orgasm. Kate literally fell over as she had been standing and Irina let out a loud gasp from where she lounged on the couch with her eldest sister as they both experienced a sympathetic orgasm. Tanya was less affected, feeling only the surge of completion from the young one's chi, both her sisters more closely linked to the young vampires.

"Fuck!" Kate swore as she lay on the floor.

"They've only just started," Irina groaned.

"You should go," Tanya sighed as she took in the already flustered vampires. "They could be at this for hours, days even," at that Kate whined pathetically and Irina rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. Go!"

Irina looked to Kate and the decision was made for them when another one hit, not as powerful as their initial, bond sealing climax but still intense enough to make their bodies respond.

"I'd be quick, before they get there again," Tanya smiled as Kate staggered to her feet. "Go join Carmen and Eleazar in the city. I'll call when it's safe," she smiled at her youngest sister as Irina huffed but pushed herself to her feet.

"Be careful," Irina urged. "Bella's very strong," Tanya knew she wasn't just referring to the newborn's physical strength.

"I will." She reassured her sisters. "I can handle you two, can't I?" She threw them a wink and accepted murmured goodbye's and embraces before they sped off. They had literally only just left the house when she heard another curse as the next wave caught them still in range. Tanya could only shake her head and pick up her book, sighing heavily as a large tremor shook the house, dislodging a picture from the living room wall. Maybe she could plan a re-model while she waited?

Eventually she raised her head and listened intently.

It had been quite for at least thirty minutes.

I think they're done," Tanya phoned Kate who informed Irina.

"Wait for us, just in case. Please?" Kate requested and Tanya could hear the concern in her voice.

"I will. Be quick. I need to make sure they're Ok," this time it was the younger sisters that heard the slight worry for their young ones.

"We're already on the way," Kate confirmed and Tanya could hear the call breaking up as her sisters ran too quickly for the phone to keep up. Then it went dead and she settled went to stand by the stairs, standing and waiting anxiously for her sisters to return.

xxxx

Bella and Rose lay side by side, both trying to comprehend what they had just experienced. It was beyond either of their wildest expectations. Rose had never been sore after sex and yet she could barely move. But -. She cracked the biggest smirk as she recalled replacing Alice's mark with her own.

She vaguely remembered Tanya leaving them, that was when things got really good.

Bella had been under her as they had kissed, and Rose needing to taste her mate, her Bella. Teeth and tongues continued to clash in a frenzy as their beasts took over and sought each other out. Rose barely registered her clothes being ripped off, nor did she recall doing anything to remove the newborn's but suddenly they were both naked, panting and moaning as their skin made full contact for the very first time.

It was only seconds before they started grinding together, hips immediately in rhythm. Bella's body was on fire as she felt Rose, really felt her, their chi's melding and so she could feel everything Rose felt, every shred of desire her mate had for her.

Mate! The thought felt so right. Rose was hers.

The blonde felt the surge of emotion from Bella and sent a pulse back, one of love, lust, ownership and the deepest trust Bella had ever felt.

Then something seemed to snap.

Bella and Rose both lost control as their beasts took over and they jumped apart, landing on either side of the bed, a little unsure as to why they had done what they had done.

Dominance.

The feeling ran through them as both their beasts vied to become the dominant force in their bond.

Both vampires dropped into a crouch, facing each other across the bed, fangs down, lips curled back, exposing them fully. There was a pause as they studied one another. The slightest shift and the there was movement as two rock hard bodies launched into the air and collided, the crash resonating around the room. They impacted at the shoulder. Bella was stronger but Rose was a better fighter and had the moves to swing her mate round and bring them crashing to the bed, the blonde once again on top. Rose looked down at Bella who was being held down by her shoulders, glaring up at the blonde and low growls rumbling from her chest accompanied by the occasional snap of the newborn's teeth.

Bella was frustrated, she knew she could easily overpower Rose, for some reason she didn't really want to but this lack of action was too much. She growled her displeasure at her mate and Rose growled back before moving her hand to Bella's throat, grasping her chin and forcing her head to one side, exposing her neck. Rose let out a roar as she saw Alice's mark, barely visible but she could sense it, it taunted her. Bella struggled but only briefly, as Rose slid the length of her body over the newborn's, purring as she did so, relishing the feel of her skin as it rubbed over her mate, marking Bella with her scent as their legs tangled together.

Bella was slightly mollified by the contact, the feel of her mate's body on hers made her happy and she stopped struggling, instead purring as Rose began to nuzzle her neck, the newborn's hands finding purchase on her mate's perfect ass which she began to massage, using her strength to pull Rose against her bumping their clits together with every pass. Rose scented the newborn's neck before another growl as her fangs brushed the soft skin under them.

Bella mewled at the touch. She didn't know what she needed but the needed more. It wasn't until Rose's fangs slowly, slowly pierced her skin that she realised what she had been missing. Bella didn't move, except to tighten her hold on her mate's body as the blonde's venom entered her. With Alice she hadn't really felt anything except the sexual element of their mating intensify with the pixie's bite. With Irina it had been about domination. Now she was taking a part of Rose, her Rose, inside her in the most profound way.

There was no further thought from the newborn, instinct took over and with a swift snap of her jaw she reciprocated the gesture and bit her mate. As her fangs pierced the blonde's skin Rose keened, this was Bella, her Bella in her purest form, she could feel the venom race through her body, melding with her own, irrevocably claiming her.

Both vampires were whimpering as they held the other in their mouths. It was an intense experience that blotted out all other thought and feeling, their sexual urges temporarily dampened by the overwhelming emotional and spiritual bond that was forming. It seemed to intensify, neither vampire loosening their bite as their love for one another welled up from the pit of their being and began to grow, soon encompassing more than their own self, spilling into the other, washing over them until they were truly one.

They began grinding together, frantically trying to find an outlet for the all encompassing emotion they were feeling, more than any previously recognised. Bella renewed her earlier action, pulling Rose against her and the blonde's hips accented the motions, rising and falling together, faster and faster as their clits burned and bodies fought for their pleasure.

Bella heard herself screaming into the flesh of her mate as she held it in her mouth, she felt like she couldn't take any more but she wasn't going to let go, she never wanted to let go. Rose growled, she could feel Bella's rising need for her and it drove her on until their bodies were a blur, rutting and bucking and fucking as one towards their common goal.

Rose clamped her teeth down even harder and Bella responded in the same way as they felt it approach, neither knew what but it was coming and it couldn't be stopped. An explosion building in their chi, slowly boiling outwards taking all sense of one with it, they would never be alone again.

When it came, it came fast, an exponential surge of their combined chi that enveloped them and they moved faster, harder as they tried to keep pace, forcing their bodies closer and closer.

Then it hit, it burned through them, tracing the path of their mate's venom through their bodies, claiming them, marking them, binding them. As it began to recede both vampire's felt the sensation begin to concentrate in their sex, building as they desperately sought some kind of release. They fought harder and it continued to build, the burning, tingling, all encompassing need for their mate was all they could think or feel.

A final flurry of motion, neither registering the bed breaking or the floor cracking as they fell through the bed frame. Then the sweetest release as their clits exploded and muscles clenched so, so hard, fluids gushing, the sensation rushing through both their bodies, the orgasm rolling between them, all encompassing as their bond was cemented for eternity.

Their hips slowed until they were still, lying unmoving.

They lay still. Rose collapsed on top of Bella but she managed to register, even through the fog of her climax dulled thoughts, that she could not hurt her mate. Bella was hers, would always be hers and Rose relaxed in a way she hadn't been able to since she had first found out about her connection to Bella. She was finally at peace.

Bella felt the surrender and smiled, giving her mate a gentle squeeze as she lay wrapped in the newborn's arms. Her mate. The thought sparked something inside the newborn and with a growl she flipped their bodies so Rose was under her. The blonde made no protest, instead reached up and stroked her mate's cheek with her finger tips, ever so gently. Bella smiled shyly and nuzzled the hand before her instinct's once again took over and she slid down the blonde's body, capturing a nipple in her mouth and trailing her fingers lower, and lower.

Rose's breath hitched in excitement, knowing that this was what she needed from Bella. The newborn was confident, sure, as she began to circle the blonde's clit under the pads of her fingers, starting off with slow, tight circles, the pressure firm but not enough to over-excite. But, it was enough for Rose who whimpered as she looked up at her mate.

She wanted this, she had needed this for such a long time now that to see Bella, her confident, sexy, beautiful mate looking at her like that practically made her cum right then and there. Bella smiled as she felt Rose's excitement and in turn it excited her as did the scents in the room, their scent. With what Rose thought was an extremely sexy purr/growl Bella increased both the speed and pressure of her fingers and bit down on the nipple currently in her mouth. Rose mewled with pleasure.

"Inside," she urged her mate and Bella quickly obliged, still tender and careful despite the situation as she slowly entered the blonde with two fingers, sliding them in deeper and deeper once she met no resistance, in fact Rose canted her hips upwards so she could go even deeper, the blonde groaning in pleasure as she did. Bella's beast purred at the sound, all she wanted to do was make her mate feel good. And she was, Rose lifting her hips as Bella fucked her, steadily building up the rhythm, she instinctively knew how to touch the blonde, what drove her crazy, every time time Bella brushed one of her mate's sensitive spots she could sense it and it made pleasing her mate easy.

Rose cried out as Bella brought her closer to the edge, being at her mate's mercy was exquisite and as she looked up into blackened eyes she felt complete. Having Bella inside her satisfied her most base need for the newborn and was turning her on more than ever before, bar their first coupling that had just taken place. Nothing could ever surpass that but this was different. This was purely sexual and as Bella fucked her Rose was lost to the feeling, she could also feel Bella's beast as one with the newborn and her own beast revelled in the contact, submitting to it as she was pushed closer and closer.

Bella was in awe as she looked down at Rose, her beautiful Rose. At that her beast roared to the fore and she began fucking the blonde in earnest, their eyes locked as Bella snarled her satisfaction with their positions. Deft fingers slicking in and out of the blonde, the smell driving her on until she was pounding in and out.

"More!" Rose gasped, she was close but needed -. "Ah!" A gasp as Bella slid in another finger, stretching her and increasing the pressure on her walls which were burning with need for Bella, her Bella. That thought unleashed Rose's own beast and she surged forward, once again sinking her teeth into the newborn's neck, the pain was pleasurable and Bella relished it, her own arousal peaking and she began sliding her own need along Rose's strong thigh, the blonde aiding her as they moved together. The fingers inside her began pressing and twisting as Rose clenched around them as Bella rode her faster and harder until they were coming again, gasping and panting as their essences mixed, coating their flesh and arousing their senses even further.

Instead of feeling satisfied by the orgasm Rose wanted more so she forcefully pulled Bella's fingers from inside herself and dragged them to her mouth so she could suck them clean. Bella was too surprised to offer any resistance, just watched, whimpering slightly as the digits disappeared and reappeared sparkling clean. When the blonde was done Bella looked up and caught her eyes, unprepared for the wicked smirk there.

"_Mine_!" Rose growled as she launched herself at her mate, taking Bella by surprise, the newborn offering no resistance and the force of the impact driving her across the room and through the wall into the hallway and then through again into one of the guest rooms. Not that either of them noticed as they struggled to gain a hold on one another, Rose flipping Bella onto her stomach before pulling her knees up and bringing her mouth down onto the newborn's sex.

Bella mewled at the contact and gave up struggling, instead hanging her head and submitting to her mate's ministrations, whatever Rose was doing Bella was Ok with it, the newborn moaning as she felt Rose's tongue on her for the first time. Rose was in heaven as she laved her tongue over Bella's sex, cleaning off the previous arousal, tasting and smelling her own mixed with her mate's. She worked methodically, holding Bella's hips in a firm grip as the brunette writhed under her, nothing was going to stop her from taking what was hers. She growled when Bella's movements began to bother her, releasing one hand and bringing it down on her mate's back and dragging her nails down it, drawing blood as she scratched.

Bella gasped, the pain exciting her but she submitted to her mate's will and ceased her struggling to hear a happy purr from Rose who was now content with her mate's capitulation and continue to explore every inch of Bella's exposed sex with her tongue. She licked from her clit to her ass, every centimetre thoroughly explored until Bella was once again thrashing beneath her, only when Rose was satisfied did she circle the newborn's hole before slowly entering her with a stiff tongue.

Bella was going crazy, unable to control her movements even though she knew it displeased her mate. When she felt herself entered she clawed at the floor, ripping through the carpet and gouging the boards beneath as Rose began to pull the newborn back onto her tongue, impaling her as she fucked her. Bella wanted more and she joined Rose, thrusting back against her mate, trying to increase the depth of penetration, nails locking into the now bare wood of the floor to give her some traction Her mate picked up on her desperation and removed her tongue and replaced it with her fingers, two strong digits entering her lover and Bella moaned in satisfaction as she finally felt full.

"More," Bella gasped and Rose broke into a feral grin, she liked that her mate was as into this as she was so she decided to step it up, a talented finger sliding down to play the newborn's clit which sent chills through the brunette. Bella tried to flip herself, she wanted to have her hands on Rose but another scratch down her back followed by a growl and firmer pressure on her clit and the newborn once again submitted to the pleasure she as receiving. Rose growled her approval and rewarded her mate by adding her tongue to the stimulation the young vampire was receiving, her agile tongue probing and sliding over Bella's swollen sex, taking a moment to tease her ass.

"Please!" Rose returned to the spot when her mate begged her and Bella went wild, thrashing and bucking beneath her as Rose tongued her ass. The newborn was beside herself with pleasure. "Please Rose, please baby," Bella begged. Her words appealed direct to the blonde's beast and she redoubled her efforts, pumping her fingers in and out, faster and faster. Bella was losing her mind, she had no control, all she could feel was her mate, over her, around her, inside her.

Rose was totally lost in her beast as she fucked her mate. She was loving the way Bella was submitting to her, just as she had submitted to the brunette. They were equals, they were one.

Bella was close, Rose could feel her climax building through their bond, the newborn becoming even more desperate. She now realised how satisfying sex must be between the Denali sisters, each perfectly in tune with the other just as she could feel everything Bella was feeling. A curl of her fingers, a press of her thumb and a flick of her tongue and Bella came undone beneath her.

When Rose pressed down inside on that sensitive spot Bella felt a release like she had never felt before, fluid releasing and spilling over Rose's hand, dripping down to the blonde's wrist but she kept coming, her muscles locking up around her mate's fingers but Rose kept going, forcing her fingers inside, fighting for control of the newborn's orgasm, bringing on another wave even as she was coming herself.

Finally Bella was still Rose collapsed on top of her, fingers still inside but it was only a few moments before both began to stir again, the newborn growling and shifting so now she was pinning her mate down.

She couldn't even remember how many more times they fucked before coming to rest as they were now.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we on the roof?" The newborn didn't answer, just pointed to the gaping hole next to them.

"That explains it," Rose sighed and watched the birds fly overhead. It was a nice day.

xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_So, when do I get a go?" Kate queried with a smirk, she wasn't prepared for the glare Rose threw her or the way the young blonde's chi whipped out towards her and Kate literally cowered as she felt from Rose what she had previously felt only from the newborn. _

_Xxxxxx_

So, I will soon be posting a new story which I have been working on in the background for a few months. It's not a Twilight fic I'm afraid, it's Swan Queen and set in Once Upon a Time a fandom I stumbled upon but absolutely adore.

I'd like it if you would give it a try when it's posted. It's a lot like this story in that it is no canon and doesn't require any knowledge of the fandom to enjoy. Plus of course 2 hot female characters are involved. There is a brief overview of the things you need to know in the first chapter for any of you that are interested.

I will be publishing it soon as we are about to hit a section of Crimson Bonds I have a lot already written for so it won't take my time away from this story, I know how much you guys love your regular updates.

Plus, it's going to be pretty dark with a lot of kink for those who enjoy that as it's based on a mistress/slave relationship. But, you know me, there will be plot too but it's going to be a darker piece than this. For those of you that have read BiH I will be taking the opportunity to delve a little deeper to the darker desires of the BiH girls but in a more adult setting.

So, sign up for author updates if you're interested and look out for The Collar.


	33. Chapter 33

_Hi! Next chapter as promised. Thanks for all the continued support on The Collar. I'm also nearly finished on the first epilogue to BiH so hopefully that won't be too long now either but I'm not going to commit to a date._

_I can't believe Crimson Bonds has over 700 reviews and 400 followers. You guys rock! No, seriously you do!_

_Next chapter will probably be up fairly soon as it just needs editing. But, we know how this works now, symbiosis ;0)_

_Not safe for work! Don't say I don't don't treat you well._

Lil'D x

xxxxxx

Kate and Irina arrived and saw their sister hovering by the stairs.

"How long have you been waiting?" Irina questioned, coming to embrace her oldest sister. She had missed her even in the short time they had been gone. It would be a long time before she took her leave of her sisters again.

"Long enough, they are still," Tanya confirmed, there had been no movement for over an hour. "No, let me," Tanya held Kate back, approaching a newly mated couple could be hazardous, better she than one of her sisters, jealousy would easily override sense.

Tanya led the way, her sisters following cautiously.

"Gaia!" Irina exclaimed as they reached the main upstairs hallway. There was rubble everywhere several walls had gaping holes in them and in some places the ceiling boards were sagging.

"Fuck!" Kate cursed when she saw her room, or what was left of it and she was thanking the gods that she kept her most precious books and artefacts in her den because they would not have survived the mating.

"We'll help you clean up, sister," Irina took Kate's hand in her own and offered her comfort and a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Where are they?" A quick glance in most of the destroyed rooms had shown no sign of the young vampires.

"Here." Rose and Bella suddenly appeared, dropping down from the ceiling where the sisters now noticed a hole that extended through to the roof and into the open air beyond.

Tension was high as they were confronted by the mates, bond mates, true mates, as they appeared at the end of the corridor, both still naked but walking with a new found confidence that the sisters could only admire and appreciate.

"Come," Bella took Rose by the hand as she led the blonde past the elder vampires, dismissing them with a cool look as she did so and leading her mate to the safety of their room. She would deal with the sisters later, she was strong now, stronger than they, they would not come between her and Rose.

Rose threw the sisters an extremely self-satisfied smirk as she passed, totally loving her mate's confidence and completely unphased by their nakedness. But, she narrowed her eyes slightly as she encountered Irina's gaze but did not pursue the thought then.

The newly mated couple entered their room which was ironically untouched by their sexcapades.

Rose lounged in the doorway as Bella ran them a bath, it was quiet but they could feel their connection, burning stronger than ever before. Prior to their mating they had been able to sense each others strong emotions and that of the sisters, now Rose could feel even minute shifts in Bella's mood. Right now the newborn was satiated and happy, relaxed and content, just as Rose was.

The blonde wondered whether this was how the sisters sensed each other due to their bond or if this was more because to their mating bond. She would have to ask them later. At that thought she frowned, her mating instincts were running high and probably would for several months but right now the thought of the youngest sister angered her beast.

"Rose?" Bella felt the change in her mate's mood and was by her side in a second, she had also been able to ascertain the root cause from what Rose was projecting. "It's Ok, I'm sorry." Bella nuzzled her cheek against her mate's as she apologised.

"No, it's me. I know she means nothing to , sweetie," Rose reassured the guilty newborn, her words alleviating Bella's conscience somewhat. "It's irrational, I know that. It's just -," she allowed herself to be guided to the bath and sank into the hot water as Bella slipped in front of her and she wrapped her arms around the brunette. Bella sighed happily and relaxed back.

"So," Bella paused. "That is what all the fuss is about?" Bella enquired.

"What?" Rose was confused.

"Oh, the whole vampire sex thing?" Bella chuckled then went quiet as she actually took a moment to think over recent events, she was ashamed to say she couldn't remember everything, a lot was a blur, more remembered feeling than clear memory.

"It's Ok," the blonde murmured, "I've heard it's normal," the newborn jerked in her lovers arms at that, Rose accurately picking up on her thoughts. Rose had felt the arousal then regret and had matched it to her own feelings.

"We'll just have to make new memories," she purred as hands slipped up to cover breasts, fingers rolling erect nipples between them. Bella gasped and pressed back against her mate and Rose took the opportunity to suckle her lover's neck and it drove Bella wild, she kicked out, sending a wave of water over the side of the tub but thankfully not cracking it.

"Stay still," Rose murmured in her mate's ear. "Can you do that?" Bella shook her head.

"I don't think I can, baby," she whined as Rose gave a particularly hard tug.

"How about now?" Bella whimpered as a finger came to rest, feather light on her clit.

"No!" Bella cried out.

"This will help," Rose bit down on her mate's neck where she had been teasing. The second Bella felt the teeth pierce her flesh she went limp, her instinct was to submit to her mate, to her desire.

Rose smiled over the bite, that was better and a deep purr rumbled from her chest and it was echoed by another whimper from the brunette who was totally helpless in her mate's arms.

"Relax," Rose commanded and began to put more pressure on the newborn's clit and Bella mewled in response, hips canting up in an effort to increase the contact. Rose could sense her need but kept her movements firm but slow. Bella wanted more but she couldn't move, Rose was in complete control as she fucked her mate. Fingers slicking over hardened clit, faster, slower, harder, softer. Every movement keeping the newborn on edge.

Rose could feel how wet her mate was and she tightened her grip. Bella was finding that she enjoyed a little pain with her sex, maybe it was a vampire thing? But, she couldn't give a fuck right now as the blonde slid two fingers inside her, muscles aching for contact.

"More!" Bella gasped and Rose smirked, sliding a third then fourth finger inside until she could feel the newborn stretched tight around her fingers, thumb still playing her mate's clit. Bella moaned in appreciation at being so full and again when Rose pinched her nipple between diamond hard nails. The blonde could feel her mate's pleasure increase as she moved inside her, taste it in the blood and venom pumping round her body. It was intoxicating and it urged her to begin fucking Bella in earnest, fingers pistoning in and out, teasing her inside, her thrusts rough but in contrast the pressure inside teasingly light.

Rose was driving her crazy, her pace was relentless but still her mate was teasing her, barely brushing over her clit and practically ignoring that spot inside.

"Please Rose! Please!" Bella begged and the supplication satisfied the blonde in a very profound way. Bella, strong, powerful Bella was begging her, her mate, to fuck her. Rose relented and in a final flurry of movement pressed down on both the newborn's clit and curled her fingers, bearing down inside. Bella went rigid in her arms as she howled her release before her body clenched violently around her mate, muscles spasming as she came.

When the newborn was still Rose retracted her fangs, using her hand to turn Bella's head towards her. She was offered no resistance as she kissed her mate until Bella tasted the blood smearing the blonde's mouth. It was all she needed to pull free of her Rose and flip so they were breast to breast. Rose could only raise her brows and gasp as Bella slid down her body and under what was left of the water, thanking whatever gods there were that vampire's had no need to breathe.

xxxxx

Bella sighed and rolled onto her back, they had retired to the bed after she had made Rose cum for the third time and they feared for the structural integrity of the bath tub.

"How does this work? Now that we are true mates?" The newborn queried softly. "Technically I'm still married," she added sheepishly, anticipating a negative reaction from Rose. The blonde surprised her by letting out a bellow of laughter.

"Oh, my Bella!" Rose wrapped her arms around her mate and pulled her back against her body so she was spooning the newborn. "Vampires do not recognise marriage, it is the mating bond that counts, it is so much more than a piece of paper!" Bella smiled and snuggled back against her mate, happy that she had no upset her.

"So, what's next?" The newborn questioned. "I mean, I really want to go see Charlie soon, this has kind of set back my training," she explained but couldn't really find it in her heart to be the least bit upset about it.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Rose murmured into her hair. "We can go as soon as Tanya thinks it will be safe," she promised and that made Bella happy. "We can talk to her later."

"Mmm, Ok," the newborn replied, content to be held for now.

Rose reached for her phone and sent a quick text to Emmett, letting him know things were Ok and asking him a favour, throwing it back down on the bed when she was done.

"I have an idea," Rose began shyly.

"What?" Bella turned so they were face to face.

"When you've been to see Charlie would you like to come away with me? Travel?" Rose propositioned and Bella's brows rose.

"Like where?" The newborn was intrigued now and Rose smiled at the innocent curiosity her mate exhibited, it was adorable.

"Well, I've never been to South America and I'd like to go there, with you." The newborn blinked.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, who else would I go with?" Rose replied.

"Ok!" Bella jumped up, bouncing to her knees. "Do you think I'll be Ok?" the newborn asked on a more sober note.

"I'll protect you!" Rose growled.

"I know, baby," Bella reached down to cup her mate's cheek. "That wasn't what I meant. I meant my control, what will I eat?" She frowned and Rose thought it was cute the way she was already contemplating her meal schedule.

"Cattle," the blonde confirmed. "Not the tastiest, a little bland but they will suffice and there is plenty of them." Bella nodded at that, accepting the idea.

"Ooooh Rose! Can we go see all the Aztec and Mayan ruins?" It was Rose's turn to blink when faced by her mate's enthusiasm.

"Sure," she shrugged. "Why not. We can do whatever we want," she finished, cracking a big grin.

"Awesome!" Bella jumped up and started bouncing on the bed like the young human she had been only a couple of months ago. "I bet Irina has some books I can borrow," she mused as the bouncing lessened, Irina being the most well travelled of the sisters and into ancient history whereas the others had different interests.

"I'm sure she has!" Rose growled at which Bella dropped to her knees, straddling the blonde.

Silly vampire!" She chastised her mate, placing a kiss on the grumpy blonde's nose. Rose huffed and added a pout which the newborn found irresistible and soon brought her lips down to kiss her.

"Silly, but you're cute!" Bella finally confirmed as she pulled back, smirking at the narrowed eyes now looking back at her.

"_Not!"_ Rose growled but Bella was unconvinced. "Big bad Rosalie Hale, cute!" The newborn reached out to pinch her mate's cheek, just to add injury to insult of course. She wasn't expecting her wrist to be captured and a rough tongue to lave over the sensitive underside of her wrist, she tried to free herself but gave up as Rose suckled, her fangs grazing the skin and sending shiver through the brunette.

"R-ose," Bella stuttered but that was all she could manage as Rose pierced her flesh and began to suck, her venom spreading through the newborn's body. Bella gasped and collapsed on top of her mate, totally lost in the sensation and Rose purred, wrapping her arm around her, securing the newborn to her body. This was good, Bella was hers. It wasn't particularly sexual but profoundly intimate that Bella would allow her this control over her and she tasted so damn good!

Bella felt her mate's contentment with their positions so didn't struggle, she knew she could come to no harm so relaxed and enjoyed the attention. They drifted like that until Rose's fangs retracted and she released her hold.

"I love you," the blonde whispered, hiding her face in Bella's chestnut hair. It was an open recognition of their new bond and Bella was touched.

"I love you too, Rose," Bella moved so she could see her mate's face. "You are by far the best thing that ever happened to me," a soft kiss then there was silence as they simply stared at one another.

It wasn't until they felt a questing glance from Tanya's chi that they broke apart.

"Shall we go and apologise for the mess?" Bella suggested and Rose nodded, feeling a little bad but knowing it could have been much worse, smiling to herself as she watched her mate's ass as she led the way from their room.

xxxxx

It wasn't until several hours later the couple appeared downstairs and all the sisters looked up, seeing them hand in hand as they wandered over to their couch. Rose couldn't help but scowl in Irina's direction and Bella was pointedly ignoring Kate. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"_Enough!_" She growled and launched herself to her feet. "This is a family, what's done is _done!_" She spoke firmly and looked each of the females present in the eye before moving on to the next. "I will not tolerate any bickering!" She looked pointedly at Rose and Kate as she spoke, both blonde's huffing at her words but declining to comment.

"So, when do I get a go?" Kate queried with a smirk, in direct contradiction to her coven leaders wishes. She wasn't prepared for the glare Rose threw her or the way the young blonde's chi whipped out towards her and Kate literally cowered as she felt from Rose what she had previously felt only from the newborn.

Kate spoke and Rose reacted without thought, her beast roaring to life. Kate scrambled back, genuinely scared and Rose took a step toward her. It wasn't just the ancient's physical form cowering, her beast was also in retreat.

Tanya and Irina looked on in shock as the young blonde towered over their sister, her eyes pitch black and fangs exposed as she snarled. This surpassed any level of dominance they had felt from Bella. Rose was also Alpha?

"Rose." Bella came to stand by her mate, a gentle brush of her fingers over the blonde's cheek and Rose came back to herself, breathing heavily in an attempt to regain control.

Xxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_I want to kill him," Bella growled as her companions approached. "He's a bad man." She stated calmly._

"_Like the man in the forest?" Kate questioned to softly for the human to hear._

"_Yes." Bella issued a curt response but waited, as though asking permission._


	34. Chapter 34

_Here's chapter 34, it was ready sooner than expected as I was very motivated by your responses to the last chapter._

_Please let me know if you have any questions as a lot come to light here and if it's not clear I can address it next chapter._

Lil'D x

xxxxx

"Rose?" Tanya spoke, she was wary of the young blonde but protecting her sister was her first priority. "She's sorry, you know how she is. Doesn't know when to leave things alone." Kate was too scared to react to the comment, she just wanted Rose to stop looking like she was going to tear her limbs off and feed them to her She knew she should be physically stronger than Rose but right now she wouldn't be able to fight off a human she was that debilitated by the young vampire's dominance.

Rose sniffed and with a final glare stepped back towards her mate.

"This can't continue," Tanya sighed, feeling a little frazzled. Normally this wouldn't be such a problem as mated vampires usually only objected to the sex their mate's were attracted to.. But, with all females except Eleazar and all sapphic both Rose and Bella's protective instincts were going crazy. Plus, what the hell had Rose being pulling?

Tanya rubbed her hand over her face, stepping in front of Kate so she could get up without any interference from Rose. Or Bella.

"Sit!" She firmly directed her middle sister to take a seat which she did without question, Irina blurring to sit next to her, her concern obvious in the way her eyes roved Kate, checking her over for signs of damage or stress. Seemingly satisfied she nuzzled her sister's neck, placing a soft kiss there which Kate really appreciated as she was pretty shaken up and she slung her arm over Irina's shoulder, bringing her close and burying her nose in her hair so she could take in her scent. Tanya had rarely seen her normally cheerful sister so subdued, whatever Rose had done was intense to have such a lasting reaction.

"_You_ should know better," Tanya once again rounded on Kate. "And you two," she turned her attention to the newly mated couple. "We are a part of you! Show our bond some respect," she reprimanded them, both Rose and Bella reacting aggressively to her words. Bella particularly lashing out with her chi towards the coven leader.

Tanya growled and put up her shield, her sisters immediately backing her up, strengthening it ten fold. "We invited you into our family, do _not_ disrespect that!" She snarled as Bella continued to push against the barrier they had erected. Her words brought Rose back to herself but Bella was too lost in her beast, disliking the fact that it had been challenged and insistent on proving herself the dominant as she continued to snarl at the elder blonde.

"Bella," Rose inhaled sharply as she regained control of herself. "Stop." She requested, her tone too gentle to be considered a demand but too firm to be ignored by her mate. The newborn turned her blackened eyes to the young blonde, scowling as she did. "She's right," the young blonde admitted, flashing her coven leader a weak smile. "They are a part of us, look how they protected us against the Cullens," she reminded the newborn who had stopped growling but who's body was still tensed. Rose sensed her mate begin to calm and reached up to grasp her chin, holding the brunette's face still so they were eye to eye. " Behave!" She growled softly and there was a battle of wills before Bella finally huffed and they all felt her beast retract, lessening the tension in the air.

It was fascinating for the sisters to observe the exchange, to witness the inner working's of the newly formed mating bond. Rose did not dominate Bella, nor did Bella submit to her, instead there was an ebb and flow of their chi, it was complex but intriguing. It seemed to work much as the sister's bond did in that they were all equals within the bond. However, what was apparent from the confrontation was that Rosalie was as dominant as Bella.

"Sit," Tanya pointed to the young one's couch and they both sat, Bella pouting like a grumpy puppy, arms crossed but her aggression gone. "I know this is new to you both," Tanya began, sighing as she spoke, "but we are a family. We love you and would never hurt you. We need to be sure that goes both ways or this is not going to work," she explained and Rose nodded, nudging Bella with her elbow, prompting her to add her own nod of agreement. "Rose, it seems you have tapped into your more dominant nature," at that Bella let out a bark of laughter. "Bella?"

"Sorry," the newborn apologised but was smirking, "it's just that when _hasn't_ Rose been dominant? Just because she doesn't make a show of it doesn't mean she hasn't always been that way. When has she _ever _ let anyone push her around?" The sisters exchanged looks, she had a point.

"I've never had anything worth protecting before," Rose added softly, taking her mate's hand and raising it to her lips, kissing her knuckles. Bella dipped her head, hiding behind her hair, suddenly shy. Tanya and her sisters thought through the newborn's statement, it would actually make a lot of sense. Just because Rosalie never rebelled against Carlisle didn't mean she hadn't always had the capability. The young blonde had always been dismissed by her coven, except Emmett, but now what Irina had seen on her travels made more sense, explaining why Rose's mark was so strong. It could also be used to explain why the bond had formed between the two young ones, they were very similar but because Rose was so closed off it had taken the newborn to break through the walls and expose her true nature.

"Then let us help you protect each other," Tanya replied and with that the young vampires finally relaxed, their chi's mixing freely with the elder vampires, neither realising how loved and safe that made them feel until they had cut themselves off from it.

"But proposition my mate again and I _will _make you hurt!" Rose growled at Kate, not wanting the elder blonde to assume their re-acceptance of the bond meant Bella was anything but hers. Her Bella.

"I'm sorry, both of you," Kate murmured, her tone truly repentant. "I had no right, it was out of line." Tanya and Irina nodded at their sister's apology, they loved her but she could also be an ass.

"I think this all bears some further discussion, but not now," Irina spoke up. "Your bond is fascinating, the same but it also has different dimensions, more than the normal mating bond," Rose frowned, a little concerned. "Don't worry," Irina smiled, "I think it's a good thing, it is unique, as are you both." She smiled at them and this time Rose felt only affection for her, the previous aggression tempered now that their bond had been re-affirmed.

"I think we must bear this in mind, we are here if you need us. And for guidance," Tanya added, Kate still uncharacteristically quiet and they could all feel her chi, slightly apprehensive as it skirted their collective consciousness. "Now, how are we going to fix up the mess you made with your rutting?" She teased, relieved to see her words were only met with slightly sheepish smiles.

xxxxx

Rose was waiting in her car in the parking lot of the movie theatre, Emmett had driven it over the day before as she had not wanted to leave Bella or go anywhere near the Cullen ranch. The young blonde had taken some time away from her coven to do a bit of shopping, alone. She hadn't been away from the mansion for over a month and having had to live for days with the Cullens she was starting to feel claustrophobic. She'd visited her favourite stores and picked up a few outfits. Rose had also updated her laptop, it had not been the same since Bella's foray into porn. She topped the visit off with a trip to the local sex store and had made a couple of purchases, the girl behind the counter practically on her knees, begging to be fucked by the end of her visit but Rose had better things to do, or rather better vampires.

Finally she had used her remaining time, before she was due to meet Kate and Bella, to pick up a couple of gifts for her friends. It wasn't long before she saw Kate's silver Porsche approach, much less ostentatious than Alice's yellow one. Much classier, Rose mused but she preferred her BMW or the British sports cars but each to their own. As she climbed out of the car and locked it behind her Bella was jogging towards her, wearing her eye glasses, then practically leapt into the blonde's arms.

"I missed you, Rose," Bella purred. Rose couldn't really get it together enough to form a sentence, she hadn't realised how much she had missed the newborn, even for a few hours.

"Hi, come one Bella. Put her down or we'll miss the movie!" Kate teased as she saw how the newborn was clinging to her mate, Rose looked a little shell-shocked. Things had settled down over the past few days, well Rose smirked to herself, she and Bella were still fucking like bunnies but she couldn't see that changing. But, their relationship with the sisters had mellowed back to what it had been prior to heir mating, even with Kate who had agreed to chaperone this trip, wanting to prove to the young ones that she truly regretted her role in previous events.

Today was Bella's last test before she could go see Charlie and she was both excited and nervous.

"Come on," Rose urged, keeping hold of the brunette's hand, to keep Bella calm she told herself. The newborn held tight, squeezing when a human brushed against her or they encountered a strong scent. Both blonde's kept an eye on her reactions, Kate obtained the tickets as Rose and Bella stood in a corner, away from the worst of the crowd.

"Ok?" Rose questioned softly and Bella nodded.

"It's not too bad, that guy over there needs to bathe more than once a month but I can handle it," Rose nodded as Bella pointed out an overweight man with sweat stained armpits

"I see what you mean," the blonde grimaced, he gave the entire human race a bad name.

"Ready?" Kate appeared next to the young vampires and they followed her into the theatre. "Bella?" The elder questioned as the room began to fill up and the stench of humanity grew.

"I'm fine," she flashed her mentor a small smile and squeezed Rose's hand which she was still holding as the newborn sat sandwiched between the two blondes. The film began and it was surprisingly enjoyable, even Kate chuckling at a few moments where the hapless male lead failed over and over in his attempts to win the girl that was far too smart for him.

It wasn't until the film was almost over that Bella began to fidget.

"Bella?" Rose was first to pick up on the newborn's agitation.

"I'm fine, I'm not hungry," she reassured her mate who frowned, Bella's eyes were still their normal colour but something was troubling the youngster. Several more minutes passed and she just couldn't settle, red eyes searched the theatre from behind her glasses, something was bothering her but she didn't know what.

"What's wrong?" This time it had been Kate who asked, Bella's body was practically humming with tension.

"I don't know. I'll be fine." After a concentrated effort to focus on the film the feeling of unease began to subside. They let the majority of the theatre's occupants leave and it was then that Bella let out a low growl, her attention focused on a smartly dressed man about to exit the room.

"Bella?" Kate saw Bella's target but knew she was still in control of herself. A singer perhaps?

"Bella, let's get you out of here," the younger blonde now anxious to leave and take her mate far away from temptation.

"Yeah, sure," Bella acquiesced but seemed distracted as they followed the remaining crowd out of the building. Before they turned towards the parking lot Bella froze, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She scanned the area but saw no threat, nothing untoward.

"Bella?" Rose was extremely in tune with her mate and even Kate was picking up the vibe that something was seriously wrong.

"I don't know! Something's not right," the newborn mewled, her distress obvious. When she began to walk away from the parking lot Rose made to stop her.

"No, let her be, she's in control," Kate held Rose back from interfering. "She's in control, let's go with it. For now." Rose nodded her agreement and they trailed the newborn as she continued to cast her eyes around. Then she caught it, that scent. It was then that she growled and broke into a jog. Kate keeping pace, the elder knowing she could stop Bella if necessarily. A quick glance showed the newborn's eyes had darkened and fangs had dropped but she still seemed in control, this didn't look like blood lust. That was until Bella put on a burst of speed, taking her around the corner of the movie theatre and onto one of the main streets surrounding the mall where the movie theatre was located.

It was then Kate saw Bella's lips curl back as she locked her eyes on her prey. It was dark and no-one would see her fangs but Kate was more concerned about the shift in the newborn's demeanour.

Bella had her eyes trained on the man from the theatre as he wove in and out of the other pedestrians, she kept up but didn't get any closer. It was then she realised he was following an attractive brunette who had also been at the same movie, sitting in the row in front of the man. He was obviously following her because whenever she stopped to look in a store window he would loiter, watching her surreptitiously before continuing his journey when she set off walking again.

Kate exchanged a look with Rose, whatever Bella had picked up on it wasn't good so they hunted the hunter, their superior eyes and noses allowing them to keep far enough back not to be noticed.

"Bella!" Kate cautioned as the woman entered a side street leading to a parking garage, unsurprisingly her stalker followed and the trio of vampires were only a few meters behind. They were just in time to see the man attack the woman from behind and drag her into an alley. Bella was the first to run and before the other two could react she had pulled the man away from the woman, who he had been pinning to the ground, and had leapt with him onto the roof of the building.

Kate and Rose quickly followed, the woman was too dazed to see what was going on. When they reached Bella both blondes were surprised to see the man still alive, the newborn was holding him against the wall of the roof access by his throat. Kate approached the brunette who was staring into the man's eyes, he was beyond terrified and had wet himself, unable to speak or move due to the iron grip he was being held in.

"I want to kill him," Bella growled as her friends approached. "He's a bad man." She stated calmly.

"Like the man in the forest?" Kate questioned to softly fort he human to hear and refering to the man Bella and Alice had killed.

"Yes." Bella issued a curt response but waited, as though asking permission.

"He's seen us Kate, he knows Bella at least can't be human." Rose fired off rapidly, speaking too low and fast for the human to hear.

"I know." The elder was torn but the safety of her coven came first. Before she could speak to the newborn Bella had sunk her fangs into the man, purring as he struggled against her and the hot blood poured down her throat. God that felt so good, the scent of his fear was intoxicating.

Both blonde's groaned as Bella projected her pleasure and it affected them strongly. Kate was able to block it to some extent but Rose was hit hard with the emotions and arousal Bella was feeling whilst feeding. The younger blonde felt her fangs drop, even though the scent of human blood did not usually provoke much of a reaction from her. This was all Bella, Bella's enjoyment as she drained the man, the throb in her sex as the blood activated her pleasure centres. Both vampires could also feel her beast, pulsing out it's domination, reminding them that this was her kill.

"Bella?" Rose gasped as she fell to her knees. Her call distracting the newborn who turned her blood smeared face her bond-mate, casually letting the now dead man dangle by his throat, head lolling gruesomely on broken neck. Bella cocked her head, studying Rose before holding out her arm, offering the man's body to the young blonde.

"No, Bella. No," Rose shook her head then let out a bark of hysterical laughter at the gesture. It was so wrong and yet so Bella. The newborn shrugged and returned to drain the last drops of blood from the corpse before walking over to the edge of the building and dropping him off. Normally such a casual disregard for human life would have sickened Rose but the man's intentions had been clear so she felt no remorse, only curiosity over Bella's actions.

"Wait." The young blonde leaped the wall and dropped to the ground and she quickly located his wallet and photographed his ID with her phone before removing his cash and cards. "We can't leave him here, it's too close." Kate nodded, it would look suspicious if a dead body was found so close to an attempted rape, especially if the victim was able to ID the dead man.

"I'll take him to the docks and meet you by the car." The elder took charge of the situation, she was also the fastest and wouldn't be picked up on any CCTV that may be around.

"Leave his Id on him," Bella spoke as she joined them on the ground. Kate surveyed the newborn, normally that would have been something she avoided doing but this time she went with it, Bella's reasoning had been sound up to this point, instinctual even so she was prepared to see it through.

Bella and Rose waked back to the parking lot where their cars were parked. It was a quiet walk, but when the brunette sought out our Rose's hand the blonde didn't refuse the contact even though her mind was busy rationalising what had just occurred. They reached their cars and rested against Roes's BMW, waiting for their mentor to return.

"Oh, Bella!" Rose sighed as her enhanced sight spotted a few stray drops of blood on the newborn's face. She reached out and was about to wipe it off before she realised what she was doing and recoiled, vividly recalling where it had come from.

"Sorry," Bella muttered as she stepped back, sensing her bond-mate's discomfort. The newborn swiped her mouth with the back of her hand and then licked it clean before repeating the action. Rose blinked, trying not to get too overcome by the sight of her friend acting like an over grown kitten. She turned away and didn't look back until she heard Bella finish cleaning herself. It was safe to say rose was feeling a little rattled by the turn of events. Despite her insistence to never consume human blood feeling her mate's pleasure as Bella had was confusing, it had felt disturbingly good, not how it felt when she herself hunted and drained an animal.

Kate paused as she approached, she was only a few minutes behind them but hung back watching their interaction, waiting until Rose had regained her composure before making her presence known.

"Let's go, Bella," Kate walked towards her Porsche, expecting the newborn to follow but Bella hesitated, she wanted to stay with Rose. "I need you with me Bella, you can spend as long as you want with her when we get home." Bella sighed but followed her mentor, both the young vampires feeling the pain of separation.

"I'm sorry," Kate apologised when they were both in her car. "I'm not being a bitch, I just need to keep and eye on you until we're safe, at home." Bella nodded but didn't speak. "I also need to know why you followed him. Is that what was bothering you in the theatre?"

"I think so, he jut set my instincts off. Something was wrong with him." The brunette shrugged, she couldn't offer a better explanation.

"Ok, but I want you to talk to Eleazar about it."

"Ok." Bella huffed but knew there was no avoiding a direct request, it was important for the safety of the coven and she would not let her pride jeopardise that.

"What happened?" Tanya could tell something was of when the trio returned but waited until she had Kate alone to question her sister.

"It's complicated but we need to have a coven meeting, this concerns us all." Kate sighed but smiled reassuringly at her sister. "It's dealt with but our trip was, eventful."

So, several minutes later all the Denalis' were sitting in their usual spots around the living room. Kate had given them a run down of the evening's events which had stunned all those that hadn't been there at the time. Rose was the first to speak.

"I ran his ID. But there were no hits, unlike the last time." That caused instant uproar and an explanation from both Tanya and Kate, who filled in the details of Bella's first hunt.

"Last time the human was drained because they lost control, this time Bella showed no sign of bloodlust, the kill was made but she was in full control." Kate spoke. "But she was tracking him but without knowing why."

"Remarkable," Carmen commented as she surveyed the newborn.

"She truly is," Eleazar agreed, he had not been able to sense any new power from Bella but he reasoned that it could be connected to her shield power.

"Bella," Tanya spoke quietly, "Do you have anything to add?"

No," the newborn shrugged. "I just had a feeling that he was a bad man. Like the man in the forest. It was Ok to kill him." Rose looked shocked at her confession but the older coven members looked thoughtful.

"And you disposed of the body?" Irina questioned her sister.

"Yes, but Bella requested that I left his ID on him, so I did. I'm curious to see how this will all play out." Kate replied and the other coven members agreed.

"I'll try not to do it again," Bella added softly and Rose's heart went out to her friend. As a human Bella was extremely compassionate and even as a vampire had unheard of control over her bloodlust but she still seemed to attract drama.

"Don't promise anything Bella, you'll be living a long life." Kate admonished and Rose scowled, unhappy that the situation was being taken so lightly.

"She just can't go around killing random humans all her life!" Rose scoffed, only realising how ridiculous her words were given the fact that she was surrounded by vampires.

"I have a feeling they are not random Rose, let's see how this plays out," Kate sent a calming pulse through her chi towards both the young vampires as she sensed that Bella was unnerved by the fact she had upset Rose, this was quickly backed up by both Tanya and Irina.

"It's been a long day, you should rest," Kate encouraged her charges and they nodded their agreement.

Rose stood and Bella followed, holding onto the the blonde's hand as they left the room.

Xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

_Bella needed time to think, that was why she was in the forest, alone. Something was wrong, she followed the sound, jumping from tree to tree until she came to a stop, amazed by what she saw._


	35. Chapter 35

_New chapter! _

_Welcome to those of you who have recently joined us and thanks as always for all the reviews._

_I know a lot of you were hoping for Victoria to be in this chapter but I'm afraid she's not. Instead another character is making an appearance. But, saying that she won't be too long in arriving._

_Enjoy! LD x_

xxxxx

Bella needed space. After her trip to the city she needed to think, needed to clear her head and make sense of what had happened. So, she headed for the forest, reassuring Rose before she left that she would be fine and that her mate would be able to sense if she was in trouble.

Bella ran for miles, towards the north and the less populated areas close to the Arctic. This is was where she had come with Rose when Irina had returned home and the sisters requested some privacy at the house. Except they had gone even further north, Rose had taken her right to the glaciers and they had tracked a polar bear and her cubs, not for lunch, even Rose knew they were an endangered species.

Now she was only a hundred miles of so from the home, the glaciers were further north still and herds of caribou grazed the tundra like grasslands.

Bella frowned when she heard a noise that was out of place in the forest and she let her curiosity get the better of her, taking to the trees to investigate. It was unlikely to be a human but she didn't want to take any chances, she trusted herself not to attack if it was.

When she reached the last tree top before open grassland she stopped, the sight before her fascinating. There were two animals circling each other, a dead caribou between them. What made Bella stay and watch was the fact that it was a wolf and a large cat, it looked like a mountain lion but it was very far north for it's kind. They were quarrelling over the kill, the wolf appeared to be wounded but it refused to back-off, growling and snapping at the large cat every time it tried to force it away.

Bella watched the dance for several minutes until the wind changed direction. Blood. She could now smell that the wolf was wounded and she wondered why it persisted in defending what she assumed was it's kill. A closer look showed blood on one of the caribou's large antlers, maybe it had been injured bringing the beast down and the cat was being an opportunist?

The stand-off did not last much longer, a particularly persistent attack by the cat finally drove the wolf away from the corpse and it unwillingly limped away towards the tree line. Bella was curious, impressed by the wolf's tenacity, it reminded her of Rose, she smiled at the analogy but didn't think her mate would appreciate it.

So, she followed the wolf as it slowly made it's way through the trees, getting ever slower as it did and leaving a trail of blood as it went. Finally, it approached a rocky outcrop and issued a series of sharp yips, after a few seconds a small bundle of pure white fur came barrelling out of a small opening in the rock. She had a pup.

Now everything made sense to Bella, the mother was fighting for her child's next meal. The young vampire watched as the female wolf collapsed on the ground, exhausted but still finding the energy to greet her cub as they exchanged happy yips and licks. The puppy wanted to play but Bella knew the older wolf had lost a lot of blood and needed to rest. The pup sat back on it's haunches and it looked sad that it's mother did not want to play so it began nudging her with it's black nose but was getting little to no response as the mother closed her eyes and took shallow breaths.

Bella did not know what came over her but she felt a pull towards the scene playing out before her and dropped from the tree she had been hiding in, startling both wolves. The mother raised it's head and growled a warning but Bella ignored it, there was no threat to her so she hunkered down several meters from the animals and watched. It seemed at though the mother realised the vampire was no threat as the rumbling growls stopped, eyes appraising Bella before her head flopped back to the ground. Bella inhaled, scenting the wolf. The injury was serious, the bowel had ruptured and that meant the wolf was going to die. This upset the newborn, still very in touch with her humanity, but she was distracted by an inquisitive wolf cub as it sidled up to her. The wolf mother yipped a warning and the cub stopped and sat down between her and the vampire, looking between them as it did.

"I won't hurt it," Bella spoke, she did not know why, it just seemed the right thing to do. The mother wolf stared at her before a rattling breath passed through her body and her head once again fell back to the ground. The pup yipped at it's mother who gave a weak growl, that seemed to be the permission the pup needed to approach Bella, sniffing cautiously at the hand the vampire held out for it to scent. Bella giggled when a hot, rough tongue poked out and licked her. The sound of the newborn's laughter startled both animals and the puppy fell ungraciously on it's rump, letting out a startled bark as it did so. The mother looked up to check it was Ok, her mouth lolling in what looked like a smile before returning to the ground but still keeping an eye on her cub.

The puppy regained it's confidence and approached Bella again, this time nudger her hand before flipping on it's back and exposing it's soft belly. Bella hesitated before cautiously reaching her hand out, pausing to check the mother wasn't going to object, there was only another wolfy smile but no sign of objection and she lowered her hand to the silky soft fur.

The puppy went wild, wriggling like crazy under Bella's fingers, both of them enjoying the sensation. Soon they were playing, the pup pouncing stalking the young vampire as she pretended not to notice, giggling when she was 'caught', the cub licking her face.

This went on from some time until a whimper from the mother wolf caught the pup's attention and she, as Bella had quickly established, ran over and started nuzzling up to the larger wolf but Bella suspected it would do little good, she could smell the decay in the wolf's wound and it was spreading fast.

Bella sat on the ground, crossed legged as she listened to the pup paw at it's mother as she reassured it with licks and small yips, they seemed to be having a conversation. The mother eventually nudged it, pushing it towards Bella, the pup looking between the two very different creatures before trotting over to Bella and sitting down, paw raising to rest on the vampire's knee.

The newborn turned back to the mother wolf as she gave a sharp bark, they locked eyes for a few seconds before a final rattling breath and her head fell back, lifeless, eyes glazed over in death. The puppy was frantic, rushing to it's mother and yipping and licking her and Bella wished she was still capable of crying as she witnessed it's distress.

"Come here little one," she urged and the pup looked over to her but didn't leave it's mothers side. "She loved you but she had to go, " she explained, knowing that there was no way the cub understood her hoping the sound of her voice would sooth it. It seemed to work to some extent as it left it's mother and walked, head down, tail between it's legs, back to the vampire then sat, looking at her with it's piercing blue eyes.

Bella frowned, she should just leave, let nature take it's course, the pup would either survive or die. It would probably die if it stayed here, scavengers would look on it as a juicy meal. Bella solved one problem, picking up the dead wolf and taking it over to the rocks lying near the small cave they had been using as a den. She laid the body down and quickly covered the corpse with a pile of rocks. That would keep the scavengers away from the pup and the thought of creatures tearing at the dead animal felt wrong to her, even though it was nature's way.

Once she was done she looked down at the pup, hopeful eyes looking back at her, tongue lolling happily out the corner of its mouth and she made her decision. She scooped it up, tucking it carefully into the crook of her arm and set off back home at a steady run, mindful of her passenger.

Rose felt Bella return and couldn't help but rush down to meet her mate. She was puzzled when she couldn't see her then a noise from around the back of the house told her where her mate was likely to be.

"Rose, don't be mad," Bella held a hand out to stop the blonde approaching any closer to the small shed that housed various gardening equipment.

"What's that smell?" Rose wrinkled her nose as she took an experimental sniff of her mate.

"Oh, um, that's Storm," Bella supplied, trying very hard to look innocent.

"Who the fuck is Storm?" Rose growled, immediately assuming Bella was referring to another vampire, too caught up in her jealousy to put two and two together until a scratching and whimpering made her pause. Another sniff and her eyes went wide. "Bella?" Her mate shrugged and sidled backwards towards the shed, nonchalantly reaching behind her to flip the latch.

Rose stood stock still as a bundle of white fur flew towards her, a hyper puppy jumping up to place it's paws on her legs as it looked up at her.

"Bella? Why is there a wolf pawing me?"

"Um?" Bella fidgeted and at any other time Rose would have found it adorable but she was too stunned to really notice. All animals avoided vampire's, Rose hadn't been close to an animal she hadn't been hunting for over eighty years so to say she was a little stunned was an understatement. "She followed me home?"

At that Rose threw her head back and laughed, a genuine, happy laugh that had Bella staring at her warily as she chewed her lip.

"She likes having her belly rubbed," Rose blinked at her mate's comment then looked down at the cub now waiting patiently.

"Storm?" Bella crouched down and the little wolf yipped happily and rolled onto her back, tail wagging enthusiastically. "It's Ok, she likes it," Bella reached out and gently took her mate's hand and brought it down to the wolf's soft belly. Rose let her fingers run through the downy hair, marvelling as she did do. It had been so very long since she had felt something so soft. She looked up to meet her mate's eyes and smiled.

"Thank you," Rose thanked her mate for the experience and Bella returned the smile, shyly.

"Do you think they will let us keep her?" Bella asked hopefully and Rose knew she was already emotionally attached to the wolf.

"Where did you find it?" Rose questioned, looking up from the pup for an explanation from her mate.

"Her, it's a she," the newborn jumped in so defensively it made Rose smile softly, she could tell Bella already cared for the animal but that was in her nature.

Bella quickly relayed the story to the blonde.

"It, I felt she was asking me to take care of her. It's silly, they are just animals but the way neither of the were scared of me. I know that never happens," she finished with a sigh.

"Well, even if any of the others have a problem I know there are wildlife parks where we could find her a home," Rose reasoned but the wave of sadness that emanated from her mate when she made the suggestion gave her pause. However, none of the sisters would want to make Bella sad either so maybe they could persuade the others to let them keep her?

Logically Rose knew that the life of a human was fleeting to a vampire, let alone that of a canine but she just wanted Bella to be happy and would do anything in her power to make that so.

"Listen, she's probably hungry if she was waiting for the meat from her mother," the blonde reasoned and at that the cub began whine, looking up with it's blue eyes. "Ok! Food!" Rose chuckled as she found herself addressing the wolf direct. "I'll go to the store because I don't feel like going hunting and butchering a carcass for her," Rose offered and Bella just grinned, happy her mate was taking this on board so readily. "You stay here and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thanks," the mates shared a soft kiss before Rose ran to her car, the Red BMW quickly disappearing in a screech of tyres as she raced off.

The closest town was a good hour away but Rose made it in thirty minutes. They had a pet section to their general store and she found what she needed, just get the basics she told herself as they did not know how long the wolf would be staying. She then went to pick up some meat. Enough for a few days but she would make sure whoever went hunting next made sure to bring their kill back so she she could butcher and freeze it.

That made her pause and shake her head at herself. She was as invested in the creature as Bella was. A sigh and she walked quickly back to her car but not fast enough to draw attention to herself. Another fast drive and she was home.

Bella heard the car approaching and she and the wolf walked round from the back of the house where they had been playing with a baseball Bella had found in the shed with some other sports equipment.

"Hi," she greeted her mat with a smile and a kiss that threatened to turn into more than a simple greeting. "Sorry," she muttered, pulling back as her mate moaned.

"Later," Rose purred, smirking as she winked at the newborn. "First things first," Rose popped the trunk of her car which released the smell of the meat, nauseating the vampires but exciting the cub who jumped up and tried to climb into the trunk to get to it.

"Hey!" Rose barked. "Mind the paint!" She growled fiercely. Both her mate and the pup cowering in the face of her ire. "Sorry," the blonde blinked, realising she may have over-reacted, a little. "I'm sorry."

"It's Ok babe, sometimes I think it's a close call between me and the car," Bella sighed dramatically to which rolled her eyes.

"Me too!" The blonde teased at which her mate laughed but the cub's whimpering was becoming persistent as it clamoured to be fed. "I'm sorry little one, here," Rose shredded the bag that held a good size chunk of beef and placed it in the large feeding dish she had purchased and put it on the ground. The little wolf attacking it with it's tiny sharp teeth, growling happily to itself as it began to chew off chunks of raw flesh.

"I bought meat not dog food, better for a wolf," Rose reasoned and Bella nodded her agreement as they looked on, both vampires smiling indulgently at the little ball of fur.

"What else did you get?" Bella looked up, spotting a trunk full of more than food.

"Oh, um?" Rose bit her bottom lip as she went to pull out the other bags.

"Rose, I said the basics!" Bella laughed as she saw the numerous bags. "Show me," she smiled at her mate, loving her even more if that was possible.

"I didn't buy much!" Rose defended her purchases, pausing to reach up and tie her hair off her face before turning to her mate, hands on hips. "Just the essentials," she pointed and then ducked to retrieve the rest of the bags. "Food bowl, water bowl, bed," she pointed to the large, extremely comfy looking dog bed in red plush, it looked expensive and Bella could probably have curled up comfortably on it.

"What about those?" Bella pointed to a selection of collars and leashes.

"I didn't know what you would like best, and she'll grow fast," Rose replied then blinked, the action so unnecessary it made Bella giggle.

"You know what?" The newborn purred as she stepped into the blonde's personal space, hands falling to her mate's hipbones.

"No, what?" Rose murmured, slightly intoxicated by the close proximity of her mate.

"I think you're a big softie, Rosalie Lillian Hale." There was a whimper as Rose responded to the light nip her mate gave her neck.

"And you're not? My bad-ass Alpha? Hmm?" Rose returned the nip, except harder and letting her fangs sink deeper into the skin but without piercing it. It was Bella's turn to moan at the sensation but suddenly remembered what they were supposed to be doing.

She pulled back a little and then let out a bark of laughter as she saw the cub sitting by their feet, looking up, tongue lolling in a smile.

"Cock blocker!" Rose growled under her breath but then let out the smile that was lurking under her grumpiness.

"You brought toys Rose," Bella shook her head as she continued the conversation from where she had left off.

"Just a couple," the blonde defended herself as she shoved the newborn out of the way to get to the bags. Bella shoved her back and soon it was a free for all as they wrestled on the ground, both taking care not to hurt the puppy that was joining in, yipping happily.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Their coven mates had arrived home, the sisters taking a trip to the city to shop and meet up with Carmen and Eleazar who had yet to return home after the completion of the young vampires mating.

To say they were surprised to see their young friends covered in dirt and being pounced on by a small wolf was an understatement of epic proportions. They could only stand and watch as first Rose then Bella climbed to their feet and taking up stances that had Irina smiling to herself at the stereotypes of themselves they presented. Despite the dirt on her clothes and odd stick in her her hair Rose stood straight, arms crossed over her chest and look of guarded indifference on her face. Bella was looking down, biting her lip and toeing the ground with her sneaker, hands shoved deep in the pockets of her jeans.

"So?" Tanya asked and at that the young wolf bounced up to her and proceeded to rest it's paws on her thigh as it looked up at her inquisitively, much as she had done to Rose. It then moved off to Irina then Kate before weaving in and out of the coven members. learning their scents before returning to plonk herself down between the youngest vampires, tongue hanging out as she panted, still recovering from their play session.

"Bella found a wolf!" Rose blurted in an uncharacteristic outburst.

"_Rose!"_ Bella hissed, mildly irritated by her betrayal but it had the coven coven members stifling their laughter until they were subjected to the blonde's glare. "I found her," Bella owned up and looked to the assembled coven for their responses. To be honest they were all looking a little stunned, not a usual look to find on a vampire but then when had they ever had a pair of vampires like their young ones to contend with?

"Her mother died and," Bella broke off, unsure of how to finish the explanation.

"Bella thinks her mother asked her to take care of her," Rose finished for her mate.

"She did?" Eleazar was curious now.

"It felt like it," Bella shrugged. "They weren't scared of me, even though she was dying," she explained.

"She's not scared," Rose added.

"I can see that!" Eleazar had knelt down and the wolf, sensing his interest, had padded over and they were observing each other, the pup tilting her head, mimicking the male vampire. It would have been hilarious it if hadn't have been so odd.

"What's all this?" Kate pointed out the bags littering the ground by the back of Rose's car.

"Um, shopping?" The blonde provided innocently.

"For the dog -, wolf?" Tanya queried with a single raised brow.

"Um, yes?" Rose was a little unsure of the coven leaders possible reaction to her answer.

"Rose, as usual, went a little crazy while shopping. That was what we were discussing when you returned," Bella gave an exaggerated sigh. "But, I would like to ask if I can keep her here. Otherwise Rose suggested a wildlife park," at that all that shared Bella's bond were hit by a profound wave of sadness which clearly indicated the newborns' thoughts on that matter.

"Well," Tanya looked around at her friends and none seemed to be harbouring any objection. In fact, she chuckled to herself, they were all more interested in getting to know the puppy as it made the rounds than showing any signs of unhappiness with the idea. "A vote? All hands in favour?" There was a millisecond before all the coven's hands were in the air.

"That's settled then, welcome to the family -?" Tanya paused.

"Storm, her name is Storm," Bella provided confidently.

"Welcome to the family, Storm," Tanya finished and the cub let out a short bark as though acknowledging it's new place in the family and made all the vampires smile, they were enchanted by her.

Xxxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_Shit!" Rose banged her head on the hood of the car. "What did you do that for?" She growled at Bella. _

"_I can't help it I'm excited!" Her mate replied, practically blurring she was bouncing so fast. "I get to see my dad!"_


	36. Chapter 36

_Hey there, sorry for the slight delay in getting this to you. |_

_Welcome to all the new followers and thanks for all the reviews, over 800 now so thank you all for that._

_I do a lot of my writing at work (the non smut) and I've actually been having to do work, at work * **shakes head in amazement *** so I'm a little behind. This will keep you going for now and there will be more probably at the weekend or before._

_Lil'D_

xxxxx

Storm had settled well into the coven. She was surprisingly well behaved and no trouble apart from figuring out how to open the basement door, where she was supposed to sleep, and sneaking into Rose and Bella's room.

Right now she was playing with a stick she had found and running around while Rose worked on Bella's truck, the newborn having popped inside to look up the cost of some parts on the list Rose had given her.

Both Bella and Rose were enjoying the puppies company, it may be interfering with their sex life, much like a baby would they imagined, but not to any great extent as there was always someone willing to distract her. It was also very pleasant to be able to cuddle with the warm bundle when the pup would wriggle between them, not seeming to mind the cold their bodies gave off in the slightest.

Apart from the young vampires, Storm was closest to Eleazar who was fascinated with her. If Rose and Bella had locked their door she would seek him out and sit with him in his study or the living room as he read, sometimes sharing an interesting passage with her. Or what he thought was interesting, Rose doubted that a wolf puppy had any interest in the politics of ancient Rome as she decimated yet another supposedly chew proof toy. Those things were not meant for wolf teeth!

But they had formed a bond and Storm would bring him little presents of sticks and stones she had found, sometimes the odd dead animal, just as she would Bella and Rose. But, Rose chuckled to herself, she suspected they got the nicer sticks and bigger animals, not that there was any competition going on there!

"Shit!" Rose banged her head on the hood of the car. "What did you do that for?" She growled at Bella who had suddenly appeared next to her, bumping into the blonde.

"I can't help it. I'm excited!" Her mate replied, practically blurring she was bouncing so fast. "I get to see my dad!"

"Are we going to take her with us?" Rose nodded down to the white fluff ball currently rubbing against her bare leg, soft fur feeling really nice, so nice she let out a purr which the wolf mirrored with a contented rumbling growl. Bella couldn't help but beam as she watched the interaction between the two, it was like they had their own little family and she would make the most of it while she could, knowing of the wolf's mortality.

"Yes, Charlie won't mind. It will also give him something else to focus on, apart from me," Rose watched as her mate's shoulders dropped, she was nervous.

"Everything will be fine," Rose reassured her, moving round the car so she could take the newborn in her arms. "It's still cool enough to explain your skin, the contacts and make-up will disguise the rest." Bella nodded against the blonde's chest. "What about Jacob?" Rose tried to keep her tone neutral but Bella felt the blonde's possessiveness through their bond. "Have you called to warn him we're coming?"

"No, not yet," Bella sighed, "I haven't spoken to him since before -."

"You're scared." Rose accurately interpreted her mates' feelings.

"Yeah, he was my best friend Rose and now he'll hate me," Bella mumbled into the embrace and Rose tried very, very hard not to let her emotions get the better of her. She really, really wanted to hurt the shape-shifter for the pain his bigoted ideas were causing her mate.

Bella avoided making the call until they were approaching Forks, Storm riding in the back of Rose's BMW, the blonde refusing to take any of their coven mate's vehicles and overcoming her own fear of the wolf's claws puncturing her leather seats by covering the back seat in a pile of blankets. Storm wasn't complaining, she just curled up happily and looked out of the window.

Rose had said the truck wasn't ready for a long distance journey so Bella had relented to taking her mate's car, although she had really been wanting to rub Jacob's face in the fine job _her _Rose was doing of the restoration.

"Call him," Rose urged. "I don't want to have to fight his pack if they come across us unannounced," she warned the newborn who sighed and rested her head against the glass of the passenger window. Bella had specifically asked Charlie not to let Jacob know she was visiting, citing a disagreement before she'd left forks as the reason. Charlie was non the wiser and had agreed to her request. "Here," Rose swiped her mate's phone from Bella's hand where she had been playing with it for the last hour. "Call him." She even pulled the car off the road and parked up, engine off, golden eyes and a reassuring smile turned on her mate.

"Ok," Bella returned the smile and dialled the number and waited for the shifter to answer. "Jake, it's me," Bella announced, knowing he didn't have her new number, the one Tanya had arranged for her, cutting yet another tie with the Cullen's. Tanya being quite insistent that she was allowed to take full financial responsibility for the newborn.

"Bella?"

"Yeah." Rose reached out and placed her hand on her mate's knee and Bella covered it with her own, squeezing gently.

"You sound different," he eventually replied.

"I am different," Bella responded and waited to see if he'd catch her meaning. He did.

"What the fuck, Bels?" He roared down the phone. "I'll kill that mother fucking bastard Edward.

"Feel free," Bella shot back and her unexpected retort cut him off, the line going quiet.

"Did he -. Did he force you Bella? Did he attack you?" The shifter growled quietly but the anger was apparent and Rose felt a surge of rage at the thought of Edward going near her mate, now or as a human. Bella felt the anger and squeezed the blonde's hand, flashing her a loving smile that made her relax. Edward couldn't hurt Bella, not now.

"No, Alice, Alice changed me," Bella explained and there was another pause in the conversation. "I'm on my way to Forks, to see Charlie. I'm just calling to let you know we'll be there soon. We'll stay out of your way, just a couple of days before we head home," she explained but still there was no reply.

"Stay in town, off the reservation," was the eventual gruff reply and both vampires were relieved that he'd not warned them to stay away. Rose thought that Bella letting slip that it had been Alice who had changed her might have helped on that score. Nobody disliked Alice she thought, a little bitterly.

"We will," Bella replied and the line went dead. Rose felt that Bella needed some time so started the car back up and continued their journey, giving her mate time to think. She could feel the turmoil of emotions ebbing and flowing but none strong enough to worry her.

It wasn't until they reached the 'Welcome to Forks' sign that Bella shifted in her seat and turned to the blonde.

"I'm sorry," she apologised with a sigh and an apologetic squeeze of Rose's thigh, where her skirt had ridden up. The blonde slid her hand over her mate's intertwining their fingers and bringing their hands up so she could kiss Bella's palm.

"Don't be, this is hard for you," she murmured, her lips staying in contact with smooth skin.

"How did I get so lucky?" Bella questioned with a shy smile, enjoying the tender attentions of her mate. At times like this she felt small but loved and protected even though she knew she was the stronger one.

"I ask myself the same thing," Rose smiled and released the newborn's hand. "Here," she reached over and briefly fished around in the glove box and and handed Bella a small box.

"Thanks," the newborn took the box and opened it, revealing her contacts lenses and make up, both of which she quickly applied. She reached back into the compartment and pulled out an identical set for Rose. The blonde pulled up into an empty space on the main street, ironically outside Newton's. Rose felt Bella's mood change and once she had taken care of her own make-up she turned to check on her mate.

"Bella?" Oh. Rose caught her mate staring into the store and sighed. This was the newborn's first real reminder that she wasn't like her peers any more, her friends. "Come on," Rose popped her door open and climbed out of the car, walking around the front and opening Bella's door for her. "Storm, stay," she commanded the puppy who whined but curled up and tucked her nose under her tail. "Come on, sweetie," Rose reached and took Bella's hand. "Let's go in. Charlie would appreciate some new fishing gear, wouldn't he?" She asked and Bella shook herself out of the daze she had been in and allowed herself to be pulled gently out of the car.

Rose kept hold of her hand and led the way into the store, it wasn't until they were about to step inside that Bella looked at her mate and did a double take.

"Your eyes," she whispered, hand reaching up to cup the blonde's cheek.

"Oh, yeah," Rose ducked her head, looking down, embarrassed.

"Look at me," Bella urged, her voice firm and the feeling echoing through their bond. Rose sighed and looked up, her eyes their human blue with the contacts Carmen had made for her, the colour as close as she could get them to the blonde's natural colouring. "You're beautiful," she praised her mate, astounded by the effect.

"You like it?" Rose asked shyly. She had been worried about Bella's reaction, the newborn assuming she would stick with the natural honey colour of her vampire eyes.

"I do. I just wasn't expecting -," Bella didn't really have words to explain what she was feeling, this was like catching a glimpse of her mate as a human. "They're so blue," she marvelled. She could see why Rose had been so highly sought after.

"Carmen got almost an exact match," Rose explained, relived her mate liked them. "I've never really met Charlie before so I thought it better to use them than have eyes too similar to E -, to his," she caught herself just before mentioning her brother's name.

"Well, I like both but this is -, it's good," Bella smiled and darted forward to place a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"I'm glad," Rose smiled back and realised they had been standing in the doorway to the store for longer than was normal, a quick glance around showed nobody paying them undue attention but she pushed the door open, Bella following her through.

"Over here," the newborn murmured and led the way to the fishing section, the store's layout seemingly unchanged since she'd last visited a few months earlier during her last visit with Charlie, before her change.

"Bella!" She froze as she heard her name being called.

"_Mike Newton,_" she heard Rose hiss too quietly for human ears.

"Behave!" She warned her mate, knowing how the blonde felt about the human. To say she didn't like him was an understatement.

"Bella? Is that you?" Bella turned to face her old friend, one she hadn't kept in touch with because of him persistently harassing her for dates when she had been trapped at school with him.

"Hi, Mike," Bella turned to face the young man who's mouth literally dropped open when he came face to face with her enhanced vampire beauty.

"Mike," Rose stepped into his line of sight and he took an involuntary step backwards, the blonde always made him nervous but he could never work out why, she was beyond smoking hot. But, Bella had only improved with age and he looked between the two of them, a little overwhelmed.

"I was just looking for some fishing gear for Charlie but we're running late. Sorry," she offered Mike a weak smile, not wanting to push Rose's temper too far. The gear could wait or they would drive to the next town to pick some up before they left.

"Hey!" He called out as she turned away from him.

"Yes?" Bella raised her brow and stared at him and Mike felt a shiver run through him at her tone.

"Would -, would you like to get a coffee sometime?" He managed to gasp rather weakly as he was fixed by the eyes of both vampires.

"No." Bella replied bluntly. "I never have and never will have any interest in dating you, Mike." Rose smirked at the look of shock on his face at Bella's cool dismissal, she was not the girl he had known.

"You're not her type," Rose purred as she reached out for her mate's hand. "She prefers them older, and female," she continued. "Speak to her again and I _will hurt _you." Rose warned him, her lips curled in a snarl. She added a pulse form her chi for good measure, humans perceived it differently but it still had the desired effect and he backed up, stumbling as he tried to get away.

"Damn, you're hot when you're defending my honour," it was Bella's turn to purr, flicking her hair as she turned for a last look at her former friend, then turning to her mate and rewarding her with a kiss. Both vampires had to force themselves to part from the other, the middle of an outdoor pursuits store not the time for a heated make-out session.

"I think he pissed his pants," Bella chuckled as they reached the car, Storm yipping a greeting, tail wagging as they popped the doors.

"I know he did," Rose grinned at her mate once they were in the car, fangs showing. "And I meant it," she finished with a growl.

"Well, thank you," the newborn paced her hand on the blonde's thigh. "I'll be sure to thank you properly later," the hand slid higher and and Rose inhaled sharply and she knew her eyes had blackened under the lenses she was wearing.

"I'll hold you to that, Swan," Bella shivered at the predatory smirk her mate directed at her, knowing full well they would have no trouble sneaking out of the house to engage in whatever sexual activity that took their fancy. Being a vampire really did have it's advantages, Bella mused as Rose set off towards Charlie's house.

xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_Storm, no!" Bella scolded the wolf who did not look the least bit sorry. "We do not pee on people!"_

" _'People' is being generous," Rose growled._


	37. Chapter 37

_Ok, so this chapter ended up longer than planned so I'm afraid the subject of Storm's pee fest will be in the next chapter. Sorry but I felt this flowed too well to cut short but it also means that the next chapter is almost done. I will post it as soon as I can for you as I know you've been waiting._

_And chapter 37? When did this story get so long? I think we'll be meeting Victoria in a chapter or 2, only 10 chapters after my initial guesstimate, oops!_

_Lil'D_

xxxxx

In minutes they were pulling up along side Charlie's police cruiser, the wheels of Rose's car crunching on the driveway and alerting Bella's father to their arrival.

She had explained to him that Rose was driving her, as her truck wasn't up to the trip at the moment but that the blonde would be staying in the local hotel. It was true she was booked in but they would not be spending the night apart, or lying awake together in Bella's bed. She wasn't really sure what they would do while her father was sleeping but she had a few ideas.

Rose crinkled her nose when she saw her mate's smirk, it meant only one thing but before she could call her on it the front door to the house opened and Charlie stepped out, shading his eyes against the afternoon sun.

"Bels?" He asked and after a quick squeeze of her leg from Rose to encourage her she climbed out of the car.

"Hi, dad." She greeted him and her heart almost broke at the happy smile her choice of words caused.

"Let me get your bags," he offered after they had exchanged a typically awkward hug but both lingering longer than they normally would.

Bella hadn't seen Charlie since a couple of weeks before her change. He had no idea about her marriage to Edward either. She had moved away with the Cullen's claiming she wanted to take a gap year before college but had ended up not enrolling because of the Volturi's untimely ultimatum. It wasn't that she was never going to go to college, she just wasn't in a rush any more.

"No, I'll bring them in," Rose offered, "go talk to your, dad." She urged and that won her a smile from Bella and a confused but grateful look from Charlie. He only knew of Rose through Carlisle and Bella and she didn't look the type to be lugging bags around.

"She doesn't mind, dad," Bella nudged him in the direction of the house and they went inside. Not a lot had changed except things looked cleaner and a little less shabby inside. Charlie had started dating Sue Clearwater a few months after Bella finished school, they hadn't quite yet made the move to live together but there was a definite sense of her about the house now. She could also smell her and what smelled like a dog, no dogs, she identified. She didn't know Sue had dogs but then it dawned on her, those weren't dogs, those were shifter scents.

Rose felt her mate's anxiety spike, she hurriedly slammed her trunk shut and headed inside. Bella looked around the room with new eyes and it took a second for her to realise Charlie was staring at her.

"You've grown up, a lot," he mumbled as he took in the changes to her appearance. She looked older but also different, he just couldn't put his finger on why. It was just something about how she held herself, an inner confidence that she'd never had before. He also noticed she moved a hell of a lot better than she used to do, almost gracefully and that was not a word he'd ever have used in a sentence to describe his daughter before.

"Where shall I put your bag?" Charlie jumped at the sound of Rose's voice, he hadn't heard her come inside.

"Oh, just there, I'll take it up later," Bella smiled at her mate and pointed to a spot near the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale," Rose held her hand out and stepped closer to Charlie who looked a little bedazzled, Bella smiled to herself, Rose tended to have that effect on people, even her.

"Hi, I'm Charlie," he took the proffered hand and gave it a firm shake, impressed by the blonde's grip and the way she held his eye, not shifty like Edward had always been around him. He was glad to see his sister had better manners. "What's going on Bels, where's Edward?" He frowned at the thought of the arrogant boy that was nowhere good enough for his Bella.

Rose smiled as she watched the expressions run over the man's face, she could see where Bella got a lot of her mannerisms from. She also felt Bella's anger grow at the mention at Edward's name and sent her a warning look and a wave of calm through their bond. She trusted the newborn's control but it still wasn't a good idea for her to get upset around a human.

"I should go, check into the hotel," Rose made to excuse herself so they could have a father daughter talk.

"Storm!" Bella suddenly reminded herself. "Come meet my dog, Charlie." Bella bounced excitedly as she tugged his shirt towards the front door. Rose led the way back to her car and opened the door, the puppy tumbling out before righting herself and jumping about, happy to be stretching her legs. "I'm sorry," Bella knelt down to pet the animal. "I bet you thought we'd left you, didn't you?" Storm yipped and it sounded so much like she was agreeing with Bella that they all laughed.

"Um, Bella," Charlie coughed. "That's not a dog. You do know that, right?" He eyed the young wolf warily but was partly placated by the way she was currently lying on her back having her belly tickled, the wolf, not his daughter.

"Yes, I know. I found her," Bella explained to her father. "Charlie," she looked up at him then stood to her full height. "We need to talk." He frowned, nothing good ever came of hearing that from ones own child.

"Can I leave Storm here, while I go check in?" Rose asked politely, not wanting to intrude or make this more awkward for Charlie than it was going to be.

"Sure," he frowned but nodded his agreement.

"I'm not going far," Rose murmured too fast and quietly for Charlie to hear and Bella gave her an nod, imperceptible to a human eye.

"Thanks," a brief smile and Rose was driving away, leaving the Swans alone together.

"Let's get this over with," Charlie grumbled. Bella turned to him in shock. "I know you Bels," he shrugged. "You're a private person, take after ya dad, kid. If ya need to talk it's likely to be something big." Bella nodded as they entered the house.

"Yeah, dad, It is," she settled herself on the couch and he took a seat in his familiar chair and it went quite for a second. "I broke up with Edward," she blurted out which caused him to jump then sit forward in his char. "Yeah, well. So, I broke up with Edward." Bella repeated herself and there was silence as Charlie worked out what to say.

"Why?" Was all he could come out with. Why? Bella grimaced then let out a sigh, thankful she had been remembering to breathe. Rose had been helping her remember and they had both gotten into the habit whilst at home so it became more of a second nature.

Bella had noticed that Rose kept up her human mannerisms most of the time, even now she was rarely mixing with humans. When questioned the blonde had just smiled and shrugged, saying she liked it and made it easier to mix when she did choose to be amongst humans. Spending time with the Cullen's and integrating into human society did have it's advantages, she had conceded.

So, Bella had decided to try and be the same as she knew Charlie would notice very quickly if anything was off in that respect.

"Because he wasn't good for me, dad." Bella admitted. "I never realised it until recently. I'm sorry." She apologised softly, acknowledging his previous concerns over her relationship. "He was holding me back. I'm stronger than that. Well, I am now.2 Another silence.

"But you're Ok, he hasn't tried anything? Has he?" Charlie growled and Bella had to hold in a laugh.

"No, Charlie. He hasn't. I've moved out, out of the Cullen's." That made Charlie sit up and pay attention.

"What? Where? You can always come home Bels, there's always a place for you here, kid." Bella's heart warmed at the offer, she was touched.

"Dad, I'm fine." She tried to reassure him, thinking that she'd never called him dad so many times in a month as she had today but he seemed to like it and she wanted to make him happy. "Well, I'm living with Rose now, she needed a change too so we moved in with her cousins. In Alaska." Charlie silently absorbed that piece of information. "Only a few weeks ago, I wanted to get settled, make sure I liked it before I told you."

"So, that's why you've come with Rose? I thought if anyone you'd have come with Alice. You've never mentioned Rose much except, well to complain about what a bitch she was Bels. Why the change of heart?" He might be emotionally stunted but he wasn't an idiot he thought as he studied his daughter. Whatever had been going on in her life he couldn't deny she looked good but the way she was avoiding his eye and fidgeting reminded him of the unsure teenager she'd been not so long ago.

"I'm here," she heard Rose whisper from somewhere behind the house. For some reason Bella had thought coming out to her father would have been easy. After all wasn't she a bad-ass alpha vampire? It seemed her human self was very much in attendance as she struggled to find the words.

"Well, dad -." She took a deep breath. "I kinda figured out -, well I'm gay," she blurted out without taking a breath. Charlie sat there, more than a little stunned. As far as he'd been aware Bella was all about Edward, he'd never seen any indication that she might be into the fairer sex. Except -.

"Alice"! He blurted out. "Is this about Alice?" He questioned his daughter who blinked, withholding her own growl even as she heard her mate's rumble through the trees.

"No, well yes. But -," Bella frowned and bit her lip before deciding to be honest with her father even though he could never know the true complexities of her relationship with the pixie. "There was -. We had a thing but she's with Jasper." She admitted.

"Is that another reason you moved?" Charlie asked, still a little stunned by the revelation but he'd never seen his daughter look so -, together.

"Yeah, it was too hard," Bella confessed and was surprised by the rough but warm hand that reached to cover hers.

"It's Ok, kiddo. You're still my girl," her father's warm smile helped her relax but she wasn't quite done.

"So, um yeah -. You know Rose moved with me?" Charlie nodded. "Well, she's been helping me, a lot. She understands," the newborn paused and waited to see if that would be enough of a hint, thankful when her father's brows hit his hairline.

"_Rosalie?_" He questioned incredulous. "Wasn't she with that big one, Emmett?" Bella withheld a chuckle but she heard Rose's snort echo through the forest.

"She was but -, she's with me now, dad." Bella laid it all out but Charlie only blinked as he took it all in.

"She good for you, kid. You happy?"

"Yeah," his daughter's beaming smile transformed her face and he marvelled at how much she had changed. If this was because of Rosalie then he was one her side. "Very, dad," she confirmed. "It's not been very long but it's so different than what I felt for Edward, she sees me as her equal, helps me grow, dad. So, yeah she's good for me." It went quiet again but this time the silence was easier, the elder Swan contemplating his daughter's revelations, the younger studying her father's face, noting for the first time the fine lines and pores on his face, clearly visible to her vampire eyes.

"Can I meet her, again? As your girlfriend?" He asked as he cleared his throat.

"Sure, I'll text her and she'll come back for me." Bella sent the text, knowing full well that Rose could hear every word but keeping up appearances was the issue here. "She won't be long," Bella looked up to meet her father's eyes. "Dad, I called Jake to tell him I was coming but I don't think he'll take this very well. Please don't say anything to Billy? At least until I've maybe talked to him?" Another growl from Rose as she waited another minute before running back to her car which was only parked around the block.

"Um, Ok," Charlie consented with a slightly confused nod. "He's always had a thing for you hasn't he?" He queried.

"Yeah, he's a good guy but things have changed now, Charlie," Bella sighed.

"Sure, I get that, kid. I have something I wanted to ask you, while you're here and we're doing all this heart to heart shit," he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous gesture Bella recognised as one she had picked up from him.

"Sure, dad. Go ahead." Bella smiled at him, now doing her best to put him at ease. "What's up?" Bella questioned, trying to help him out he fidgeted a moment before answering.

"Well, Sue wanted to know if you would like to go do dinner with her, with us and her kids?" he asked with a frown, the idea obviously not his own but his girlfriends. Bella liked Sue she did but from the scents around the house she knew that both of Sue's children, Seth and Leah, had wolf blood and she really didn't know how that would go down. It gave a whole new meaning to 'getting on with the new kids'.

"Where, at the reservation?" She queried, biting her lip as she worried it between her teeth. Jake would not like that and she didn't want to start anything.

"Yeah, she wants to have a cook-out," he smiled a little nervously, not really sure where his daughter was going with this.

"I'm not sure dad," Bella frowned. "I'd like to see her, I like Sue and she makes you happy," she smiled at him. "But, well Jake and I, well that might cause problems if it's on the reservation." She tried to explain without getting into details.

"Bels, don't worry. I can talk to Jacob. It's a family dinner, we don't have to invite _him,_" Charlie protested throwing his hands up just as there was a knock on the door.

"That's Rose," Bella jumped up and eyed her father warily. "_Be nice!_" She whispered a warning to her father, knowing full well her mate would still be able to hear, indeed a low chuckle issued at the warning.

"Well," Charlie hissed back. "I already like her a hell of a lot more than Edward, even if she is sleeping with my daughter!" He retorted and there was an awkward silence as they both realised what he had just said.

"_Dad!"_ Bella broke the tension by rolling her eyes and nudging him playfully, carefully, on the shoulder.

"Well, Bels, all I can say is you've pulled a looker there!" He bantered back, much to his daughters mortification.

"Gonna let me in?" Rose murmured, still outside, smirking as Bella yanked the door open. "Hi!" Her mate greeted the newborn as they came face to face and stepped inside as her girlfriend moved back into the house.

"Charlie, this is my _girlfriend,_ Rose," Bella made the official introduction and the two eyed each other slightly warily, Rose staying quiet, waiting for Charlie to respond.

"I know I should be warning you to behave but I reckon it's a little late for that." Rose had the decency to look sheepish but the look she sent Bella told him everything he needed to know. "You're good for her, just make sure it stays that way, Ok?"

"Yes, sir!" Rose gave him a cheeky salute and reached for Bella's hand which was given willingly.

"And I suppose you'd be happier sharing that hotel, would you?" He questioned, watching as they exchanged glances.

"If you don't mind Charlie, I'm used to having her around and will miss her if she stays here," Rose was the one to speak and he nodded.

"I get it, I miss Sue when she's not around too," he admitted with a slight blush, Rose smiling as she saw yet another of Bella's human traits showing. "I don't spend too many nights here these days," he continued with a shrug as if saying 'what'cha gonna do?'

"Thanks, you always were a cool dad," Bella darted forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, too quick for him to question the coolness of her skin.

"What about your wolf?" He questioned, looking down at the puppy who was currently trying to scratch it's ear.

"It's Ok, I checked with the hotel before I booked and they are Ok as long as I paid an extra deposit," Rose informed him, it was thoughtful of him to ask.

"Oh, well, if you need any help with that -?" He reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"No, thank you, but no," Rose held up her hand, calling a stop to his actions. "I have a substantial trust fund and Bella and this pup can have anything they want," Bella was once again caught by those blue eyes and it wasn't until her father awkwardly cleared his throat that she re-focused. Damn newborn and newly mated hormones! She cursed to herself.

"Well, I'm glad you're taking care of her," he thanked Rose with a nod. He knew the Cullen's were very wealthy but had no idea Rose had her own cash, however it made him less concerned about Bella's welfare. He could tell by the way they looked at each other this was serious between them, not some fling so he was content with the situation.

"Dad," Bella forced herself back to the present. "You realise that if I stay at the hotel with Rose the whole town is likely to know about us in under a day? Are you Ok with that?" He frowned at the question.

"Bels, I'm Chief of Police. Everyone knows I don't tolerate any kind of bigotry, they are not going to be talking smack about my daughter and her beautiful girlfriend!" He growled and Rose raised her brows, impressed by his defence of their relationship.

"Thanks, dad," Bella beamed. She knew he wasn't a homophobe but to hear him come out in defence of her relationship warmed her non-existent heart.

"But what about Jacob?" Charlie asked, Rose had heard enough of the conversation to know what was going on. Bella sighed.

"I'll talk to him. When does Sue want to do this?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Charlie confirmed.

"Ok, I'll call him and see if he'll meet up with me, see if we can sort this out, enough to visit Sue," Bella sighed.

"You're not going alone," Rose murmured, too low and fast for Charlie's ears.

"I'll be fine!" Bella retorted.

"No, I don't trust him. You're my everything," Rose stated with a low growl and her words dissolved any objection Bella may have had and she nodded her consent.

"Ok." The newborn agreed, Charlie none the wiser to the entire conversation.

"Well, why don't you go get settled in and meet me at the diner for dinner?" Charlie suggested, the vampires exchanged a quick glance but couldn't refuse.

"Sure, thanks dad. We'll catch you in a bit," another peck on the cheek had Charlie blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Chief Swan," Rose nodded her farewell.

"Call me Charlie, Rose," Bella's father smiled. "Take care, see you soon," he waved as they walked to the car.

"Oh, she's safe with me, Charlie." Rose confirmed with a smirk. "I have already politely told Mike Newton that your daughter doesn't do dick any more," she coolly informed her mate's father. "And warned him that I would bring down a world of pain if he hit on her again. So, I think we're good." she finished as she climbed into her car after letting Storm into the back leaving father and daughter standing in complete shock.

"Did she ?"

"Yes, dad. She did," Bella confirmed in a strangled voice, both Swan's staring at the blonde in the car, identical looks of shock on their faces. Rose smirked and stuck her head out of the window.

"Bella?" The sound of her mate's voice broke through their daze.

"Well, you got a firecracker there, kid," Charlie muttered. "She's got balls!" He shook his head, coming to the terms with the fact that the super-model that was Bell's girlfriend had khuna's the size of a basketball, he was still a little shocked but also impressed and even happier about Bella's choice of partner.

"Yes dad, she has," Bella smiled at him as she climbed into the car, waving as they drove off.

"Well, that went well?" Rose expertly manoeuvring through what constituted the rush hour in Forks.

"He likes you," Bella smiled softly and reached out to place her hand on her mate's thigh, aching for some physical contact. Whether she realised it or not she was always touching the blonde when they were together and having to keep her hands to herself so's not to traumatise her father had taken it's toll on her emotions.

"He's a good man," Rose replied as they pulled up to Forks' one and only hotel. "Ready to scandalise the town gossips?"

"If Mike hasn't already?" The newborn snorted.

"True." Rose agreed as she popped the trunk and they left the privacy of their vehicle, Storm following as Bella grabbed her bag and followed her mate inside. The place was typical small town and quaint but managed not to be grannified. Bella looked around in curiosity as she followed Rose through the reception area and up the stairs, there was no elevator as it was only a two story building, and into a large room. "We got the honeymoon suite," she supplied with an evil grin.

"Well, does that mean I get to have my wicked way with you?" Bella purred, stalking across the room and pressing the blonde up against the wall, mouth and fangs pressed against the smooth column of her mate's throat. Rose whimpered, she loved it when Bella was like this, hot and assertive, not something she'd ever found attractive before the newborn had captured her heart. She needed to be in control but knew she was safe with Bella so felt able to let go and surrender to the love that was being offered.

"I would love to," she panted. "But, the way I'm feeling now there would not be much left of this room." Bella groaned in frustration but quickly recalled the state of the Denali home after they had finished with it. She had been washing building dust from her hair for days! "And it's getting late, you need to call Jacob and set up a meeting. "Tonight, in the forest near the Cullen's would be best, keep him off balance."

"Ok," Bella sighed then let out a long groan of frustration as she rested her forehead on her mate's shoulder. "You're right but after, we're going for a run and I'm going to fuck you senseless," the groan had turned into a growl, layered with sexual promise and Rose felt her body react, her sex clenching and releasing a flood of fluid, the scent causing Bella to slowly sink her teeth into her mate's shoulder, eyes rolling back in her head at the sensation.

"Baby!" Rose mewled and it was only the uncommon use of the pet name that pulled Bella out of the lust filled haze she had fallen into, she pulled her teeth out, both vampires feeling the loss but brought back to reality.

"Sorry," Bella blurred to the other side of the room and opened the window, allowing their pheromones to dissipate, they were nowhere near as strong as the ancient's but they seemed so much more in tune to each others scents than theirs so the overall effect was the same. They intoxicated each other, a by-product of their mating bond they were told.

"Call him." Rose murmured, needing some distraction from the perfection that was Isabella Swan. Bella nodded and made the call, arranging to meet Jacob on the Cullen's land at midnight, because that sounded a very vampire thing to do. Rose just rolled her eyes and after a dinner with Charlie where they played hide the food they took Storm out for a walk in the forest, slowly making their way towards the designated meeting spot.

Xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_Bella!"Rose screamed as her mate went down, the wolf on op of her blocking her view. Then everything went still._


	38. Chapter 38

_Next one for you. Thank you so much for all the reviews and those who are still discovering the story, nice to have you with us._

_Next chapter should be up in about a week I think. _

_Not safe for work!_

_Enjoy, Lil'd._

xxxxx

They were there first, Storm sniffing around, a little tired after all the running around she had been doing. The vampires of course did not tire, standing in the middle of the clearing that formed the 'garden' of the Cullen's house, waiting.

About ten minutes to midnight Bella sniffed the air, the strong stench of dirty, wet dog reached her nose.

"Ugh! I see what you mean," she murmured to Rose who just gave her an 'I told you so' look before turning to stare at the tree-line where she knew Jacob would appear.

He arrived in human form but he had company. Rose let out a low growl as she saw that he had three other wolves with him. Bella recognised Paul but she was also perturbed to see Seth and Leah, Sue Clearwater's kids. Her father's girlfriend.

Bella stepped in front of Rose, blocking her from view.

"Be careful, he's not the friend you once knew, Bella," she warned in a whisper. "He hurts you, I _will_ kill him!" She hissed, her anger surging through their bond, accompanied by the strongest wave of protectiveness she had ever felt from her mate, it gave her reason to believe Rose meant every word but she wouldn't let it come to that.

"Bella," Jake's greeting was gruff and clipped.

"Jake," Bella replied and they stared one another out

Jacob noted the way his old friend held herself, tall and confident, so unlike Bella. His Bella. He noted the small changes to her features, her beauty enhanced beyond human perfection, his wolf eyes having no trouble seeing her in the darkness.

"You fucking stink!" He snarled and looked away from her, glancing at the other wolves who growled their agreement.

"So do you!" Rose growled and stepped from behind her mate, not prepared to let the insult lie. Jake frowned when her saw her.

"Where's Alice?" He questioned. "I assumed she was the one with you, Bella?" The newborn shrugged.

"We're not so close any more," was all she said.

"And you _are _with the Ice Queen?" He mocked, glaring at Rose. What he wasn't prepared for was Bella's reaction, she was in front of him in a second and he took a step back when confronted with her vampire visage, fangs down and eyes black.

"_Never, Ever, _speak about her that way!" She snarled into his face. "Or I _will _hurt you!" Rose felt the strength of her mate's anger, cold but intense and she knew Bella would follow though on her threat. Jake was stunned by her reaction but thought it gave him an advantage.

"Why? She's just another leech," he smirked. Bella closed her eyes, repressing the overwhelming urge to dismember him in the split second it would take her. He wasn't scared and he _should_ be.

"Bella," Rose called softly, sensing how close to the edge her mate was being pushed. "He's not worth it, think of Charlie." The sound of her father's name cut through her anger and she stepped back a pace, fists clenched.

"I will warn you only once. She is my mate, my imprint. Do not disrespect her or I will _end you_!" The words were low but intense and her revelation made him step back and think. Imprint? That was sacred amongst wolves.

"Imprint?" He looked between the two vampires.

"Yeah Jake," Bella was calmer now and was succumbing to Rose's calming influence and turned from the wolves and walked back towards the blonde, she shouldn't have left her so exposed, not with four wolves around.

"She's your mate? What about -," he was cut off by Rose's hiss.

"Don't talk about him," Bella growled, taking Rose's hand and squaring up to Jacob. The shifter looked between them, scowling.

"Why did you want to talk?" He eventually growled, not noticing the wolf puppy amble over to him, sit and study him for a second before lifting her leg and pissing on his foot. "What the -?" He shook his leg and stared, uncomprehendingly after the animal.

"Storm, no!" Bella scolded the wolf who did not look the least bit sorry. "We do_ not _pee on people!"

" '_People'_ is being generous," Rose growled. She was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You have a _pet_ wolf?" Jacob growled, finding insult in the vampires domesticating such a wild animal.

"Her mother died, she would have too," Bella coldly informed him as they glared at each other. This was not going well.

A growl from her left was the only warning she got before a flying missile of fur and gnashing teeth was headed her way. Bella was knocked off her feet and the weight of the wolf landed on her chest.

"Bella!"Rose screamed as her mate went down, the wolf on op of her blocking her view. Then everything went still.

Jake saw Paul shift but he had been too distracted by the real wolf to react but Paul had always been a hot-head and prone to stupid, impulsive decisions.

Rose blurred to her mate but before she could tackle the wolf a raging growl issued from under the stinking mass of fur. Bella powered to her feet, the wolf's throat in an iron grip as she stopped it's jaws from snapping closed on her neck, severing her head. Rose watched in awe as the wolf that was Paul was held vertically off the ground, legs kicking as it whimpered for release, throat constricted as Bella held him aloft. But Bella wasn't done, a blur of motion and the wolf was slammed so hard into the ground that it's body made an impression and it went limp.

"_No!_" Jacob cried as the link with his pack-mate was severed. He started to shift.

"_NO!"_ This time it was Rose who issued the command.

Jake froze, he couldn't shift. Why couldn't he shift?

"Bella?" Rose rushed to her mate's side, the shifters did not seem a threat. Jake was on all fours on the ground but didn't seem to be turning, the younger ones were looking on but not making any move to shift or interfere. The blonde was frantic, cupping her mate's face, checking her over for injuries.

"Are you Ok? _Bella?"_ The newborn was overwhelmed by Rose's panic.

"I'm fine baby, but can you dial it down a bit, please?" Bella requested as she was battered by wave after wave of sheer hysteria from the blonde. "Please, calm down?" She beseeched her mate, her words began to sink in and Rose nodded, forcing herself to relax and nodded when Bella smiled at her, obviously unharmed.

"Jake!" Bella turned her attention to the shifter who lifted his head at her words.

"Paul?" His first concern was for his pack-mate, the bond strong.

"I didn't hurt him, just knocked him out," Bella confirmed as she listened for the sound of a steady heart and breathing. "But what the _fuck _Jake?" She turned on the shifter, questioning the attack and watched as he got to his feet, a strange look on his face. A glance at the others showed them eyeing her and Rose suspiciously but making no move to interfere.

"I didn't tell him to," Jacob threw up his hands in defence, looking between the two vampires, Rose had really lost it when she thought Bella had been hurt and it gave him some insight into their relationship. Maybe it _was_ like an imprint? He looked down at their joined hands, the blonde not releasing her mate, Bella rolling her eyes when she tried to free herself but relenting when the blonde refused to let go. But, he was astounded by the strength and ferocity exhibited by Bella, it was totally against what he had known of her as a human.

"Please?" Rose questioned too low for the shifters to hear and Bell acquiesced before turning her attention back to Jake.

"Ok," Bella nodded, she believed him.

"Why are _they_ here?" She growled, nodding towards the others and Jacob looked over and sent reassuring thoughts through their pack-link.

"They told me Charlie had invited you to Sue's," Jacob replied. "I assumed that was why you called me so I asked them to come along, to see how dangerous you are in person," he growled and Rose felt her anger rise, again.

"A danger? How can I be a danger when I've _never_ fed on a human?" She retorted angrily, causing Jacob to look at her incredulously.

"Never?" He questioned, disbelieving her statement. She was a vampire for fuck's sake, that's what they did. He'd never believed the Cullen's _never_ fed on humans.

"Never, I swear on Bella's life," Rose confirmed and he then knew that she was telling the truth.

"And you, Bella? You eyes are red, doesn't that mean you're a human feeder?" He scowled at the newborn.

"Technically no, she's a newborn and still has human blood in her system, the red may fade over time. But it does depend on her diet," Rose coolly informed him, without telling a direct lie.

"Can you swear you've never taken a human life, Bella?" He questioned, he wasn't stupid and Rose's wording sounded dodgy to him.

"No, I can't," Bella replied honestly as her eyes met the shifters and all the wolves except Paul who was still unconscious, let out warning growls.

"See," Leah hissed to Seth, "Mom wouldn't be safe with _them_ around." Bella stayed silent, she wasn't going to defend herself to this dog, why should she? She was a vampire for fuck's sake!

"No, you don't understand," Rose cut into the silence.

"I understand perfectly!" Jacob roared. "She's been a leech for a less than three months and she's already killed. How many is that over a lifetime, _Bella?_"

"_Enough!" _The blonde roared and Jacob shook his head, he couldn't think straight, couldn't form a a response. "Now you listen to me!" Rose continued and the shifters stared at her. "Bella has killed, yes. But she killed a child molester and a rapist!" She yelled before taking a calming breath, a look to her mate showed Bella slightly stunned at the vehement defence of her honour. " I don't think any of us would disagree that she did a bad thing there?" Jacob grudgingly shook his head. He despised that kind of person and would probably take that upon himself if he ever came across them.

"No. I'm sorry, Bella," he apologised to his old friend. "I'm just worried you're going to hurt Sue or the kids," he gestured to Seth and Leah who were scowling at the reference.

"Bella has superior control for one so young, better than Jasper's even now," Rose explained. "And he was able to attend school for years without hurting anyone. She won't hurt Sue, Charlie or you either," she finished, turning her eyes on the young shifters.

"I won't," Bella confirmed with a curt nod. "I wouldn't have dreamed of coming to see Charlie if I thought I was any danger."

"And do you think I would have let her?" Rose added. "If she hurt Charlie she would never get over it, I wouldn't let her live with that." Jacob was starting to be convinced.

"Listen, all I want is to be able to go to the barbecue to make my dad happy," Bella sighed. "He attacked _me_," she nodded towards Paul, "and I had every right to hurt him but I don't want to fight with your pack, Jake. As long as you leave us alone, we have no argument with you."

It was silent as Jacob absorbed everything he had been told. As pack leader after he had taken over as rightful alpha from Sam it was his decision whether to let Bella and Rosalie onto the reservation. His responsibility if anything went wrong.

"Ok, just the once and you leave the moment you're done." He finally conceded.

"That's all we ask!" Bella threw her hands up then turned to Leah and Seth. "I'm sorry, about all -, this," she gestured. "See you tomorrow, Jake." A nod of farewell and the vampires turned to leave, still hand in hand. As soon as their backs were turned there was a flurry of movement and Paul, still in his wolf form, flew at them. Both vampires whirled and dropped into a defensive crouch but it was Bella who pushed off and flew through the air, meeting him half way, catching him around the neck in a clothes-line manoeuvre as she landed. Instead of bringing him to the ground she spun the wolf and sent him crashing against a tree which cracked under the impact.

Bella was on him in a second, knee on his neck, holding him down, hands on the top and bottom of his jaw, holding his mouth open. One pull and his skull would be split in two as her fury darkened eyes looked down on him.

"_How dare you?"_ She roared so loud all their sensitive eardrums rang with the ferocity. "We have done nothing to you! I should end you," she threatened, putting a little pressure on the wolf's jaw.

Jacob watched in true fear as he saw the vampire tackle his pack-mate with such ease. They had never fought vampires and if they were all this quick and strong he never wanted to.

"Bella!" Rose called softly, the newborn growled and ignored her mate, still focused on the trembling wolf pinned beneath her. Rose didn't bother calling again, instead she went to her mate, a blur and she was by her side, a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Leave him, sweetie," her voice was low and soft and Bella reacted to her touch, the growls turning to purrs, dark eyes turning up to meet her mate's. Rose smiled and marvelled at how beautiful the newborn was, so strong and primal, she also felt her body react in other ways but now was not the time or the place.

"You have no idea how powerful she is," Dark eyes turned on Jacob as the blonde spoke. "She is powerful even among our kind, our leaders praise her. She is _unique_. He is lucky to be alive." She gestured to her mate who was still holding the wolf in her iron grip. "Bella." At this her mate did release the wolf's head but stayed kneeling on his neck, not breaking it or restricting his breathing, too much.

Bella was still on high alert, her senses picking up the tiniest insect moving around, every scent, every sound registering. She was eventually distracted when Storm joined her, paws on the wolf-shifter's shoulder, sharp teeth darting in to tug a large ear which caused a bark of pain.

"No, Storm," Bella scolded, not wanting the puppy to get involved, she was too precious to get hurt.

"Let him up?" Jacob asked and both vampires eyed the pack alpha warily. "I will discipline him, he was out of line and I'm sorry. He has brought shame on his pack!" He directed his last words to Paul who whimpered. "I'm sorry, Bella," Jake apologised again but direct to the vampire.

Bella didn't respond, instead looked down into the shifter's eyes and channelled all the anger and dominance she could through herself and into the wolf. It felt different than it did with vampires or humans but his whimpering as he struggled under her gave an indication that the message had been received.

"Next time I _will_ kill him." Bella snarled as she stood up. "And you will have no right to retaliate!" Se kept her eyes on Jake, waiting for his response.

"I agree, he disobeyed his alpha," Jake growled at Paul who avoided looking him in the eye, a true act of submission from the shifter.

"We're leaving," Rose announced, wanting to get Bella away from any more potential trouble. Her mate allowed her hand to be taken and this time they were able to leave unhindered.

It wasn't until they were on the edge of town that they spoke.

"You were so fucking hot back there," Rose purred as she pulled Bella to a halt, hands slipping to their natural place on her mate's hips. The blonde didn't stop there, she quickly had Bella backed against a tree and was kissing her way down the elegant column of the newborn's throat. Bella growled in appreciation, hormones going wild, her body already wound up after the fight.

"Catch me," a voice called and it wasn't until Bella opened her eyes she realised that Rose was nowhere to be seen. The newborn was immediately excited by by the idea of a chase and allowed her instincts to take over, fangs dropping and eyes darkening as she scented the air to pick up Rose's scent. Then she growled. Storm. She scooped the puppy into her arms who let out a contented rumble as she snuggled against Bella's chest but the newborn was disgruntled that her speed would be reduced due to her passenger.

Bella raced through the forest, Rose's scent intoxicating her, she could smell the blonde's arousal as she ran and the thoughts of what she wanted to do to her when she caught her raced through the newborn's mind. It was still the middle of the night and there were no humans around. It was spring but the nights were still too cold for camping and it wasn't hunting season either.

Rose had purposely left Storm behind, knowing Bella would never leave her but enjoying the freedom it gave her to run, and the head start it would give her over her mate. Sometimes she liked to have the upper hand. Well, she always liked the upper hand, except where Bella was concerned. This looked good, it was a small clearing with no sign of any animals around to distract them. Rose found a good position and waited.

Bella ran for miles but she could sense she was getting closer to her mate, the bond told her this, it was also communicating her mate's arousal and lust but she thought Rose was projecting this on purpose to urge her on. She was doing a good job as Bella's own lust continued to rise until her body was thrumming with the need for her mate.

Bella burst into the clearing and Rose waited, watching as Bella looked around, frowning as she let Storm down. She knew Rose was here but couldn't see her.

The blonde smiled, she was perched in a tree, above her mate. The second Storm was out of the way she pounced, bringing Bella down onto her knees, Rose at her back, mouth to her ear.

"_Isabella!" _Rose never used her full name, it sent a chill of excitement through the newborn and she whimpered as strong fingers pushed her hair aside and sharp teeth nibbled her earlobe. She didn't resist as Rose slipped her other hand down the back of her jeans, caressing the soft skin of her ass, fingers slipping between pert cheeks into wetness. Bella whimpered as her mate toyed with her.

"Take them off," Rose commanded, mindful that they needed to return to the hotel clothed. Bella hastily undid her pants and slid them off, along with her panties, leaving her naked from the waist down.

Rose smiled predatorily when her mate was revealed to her eyes, as the blonde knelt behind the newborn.

"Mine!" She growled and bit down, fangs sliding into her mate's neck causing Bella to groan loudly. She loved a possessive Rose. The blonde shifted slightly, to the side, but her teeth remained embedded in her lover's neck, the sensation distracting Bella so much that she didn't feel the blow coming until a firm hand impacted on her ass.

"Rose!" She struggled and tried to free herself, her flesh stinging but the blonde was not letting her go, a strong arm around her waist, holding her against her mate. Bella giving in, wanting to see where Rose was taking this.

"Shh, my Bella," Rose withdrew her teeth and spoke calmingly to her mate. Tongue laving the wound she had made. Bella shuddered but stayed still, she didn't want to fight her, even though she could easily break free. She had quickly discovered that Rose was a skilled and inventive lover, slowly introducing her mate to a wide variety of sexual pleasures which this seemed to be one of. Another slap landed, startling the birds, it sounded like a gunshot but no-one would be able to trace their location from it or think it particularly strange if overheard.

Bella let out another whimper as the blow hit, her ass burning, a hiss escaping her as the burn continued.

"You like that?" Rose queried, smiling as her mate moaned and turned to rest her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Do you _like_ that?" Bella's head shot up at her words, Rose had that cool, commanding tone down to a fine art and she could only bite her lip and nod. "I asked you a question. Do you like that, _Isabella_?" The blonde asked again and Bella knew she was demanding a verbal answer.

"Yes!" The newborn gasped and Rose's lips curled in a smile, showing her fangs fully extended and Bella got even more turned on, her mate's nails scratching deliciously across the sensitised flesh.

"Good!" Another slap and Bella rocked on her knees, Rose supporting her weight and the sensation going right to her core. Bella keened as Rose once again pierced her flesh, just as her hand fell again, she sucked on her mate's blood as she brought it down again and again.

"Rose!" Bella panted, each pull on her neck perfectly timed with each blow, each and every action sending a spark right to her clit. She felt as though she was going to explode, her connection with Rose amplifying the feeling as she picked up her mate's arousal through their bond. She was lost in the erotic repetition.

"Rose, please," she gasped, she was getting so close, her body was burning for release, tensed and on the precipice. Rose felt her mate shaking as she held her steady, Bella's submission pouring into her through their bond and she revelled in it, in the trust her mate was putting in her.

"Let go," the words were not spoken but Bella heard them none the less, her body reacting violently to the last smack to hit her burning skin, the waves of pleasure emanating out from point of contact and Rose let her fall, body coming down on top of Bella's, fingers forcing their way inside to control the rush of orgasm as it hit, to claim her.

Bella arched her back, pressing up against her mate, cries swallowed by her lover's mouth as it enveloped hers, fangs indiscriminately piercing soft flesh as they met in a desperate kiss. Bella was helpless under the blonde who kept fucking her even after the initial climax, fingers pumping and thrusting, twisting and rubbing until Bella's cries were constant, her head now back as Rose's mouth came down on her throat in one last savagely delicious bite which made Bella cum harder than she ever had before.

Rose had been riding her mate's thigh, Bella's excitement intoxicating her and driving her on so when she felt her lover cum she twisted her hips and ground down just that little bit harder. Clit exploding, orgasm washing over her and causing her eyes to roll back in her head, her teeth clamping down hard enough to draw a sharp cry of pleasure from Bella.

Neither really knew how long they lay there, Rose on top, blonde hair fanning over them both.

"That was -," Bella croaked, trying to vocalise how intense the experience had been. Their mating had been all encompassing and she had thought nothing else would come close. She had been wrong. "Is it always going to be this good?" She eventually murmured between the soft, adoring kisses she was peppering her mate's neck with.

"I hope so," Rose smirked into the embrace, enjoying the attention Bella was lavishing her with. "You're very receptive and I've only just started with you," she purred and Bella's excitement began to rise all over again. "We should think about heading back though," the blonde cautioned. "We need to shower and at least try and look as though we've been using the room. "Storm needs feeding too," she reminded the newborn. At that they both looked around for the little wolf and spotted her curled up in a little nest of moss she had made for herself, fast asleep.

"Shit!" Bella scrambled to a sitting position, now feeling guilty that she had been neglecting the pup.

"Shh! Calm down," Rose chuckled. "You know she only eats when she's hungry, if she had been she would have let us know," she reassured her mate and Bella relaxed. It was true, Storm was not a dog puppy and her dietary requirements were different than a domesticated dog.

"But we should call at the market for some meat for her. Horsham's used to do organic meat and I'm sure they still do." Bella nodded her agreement and stood, brushing the loam and other forest debris from her person before offering Rose and unnecessary but chivalrous hand up.

"Thanks," Rose spent a second adjusting her clothing and then went to gather the sleeping Storm, the puppy lovely and warm as she made herself comfortable on the blondes 'assets'.

Xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

_The afternoon had been a little tense, neither Sue or Charlie really understanding why. Pleasant conversation was being made but something was just off._

_Bella frowned as her phone buzzed, the caller ID stating it was Alice._


	39. Chapter 39

_Sorry for the long break. I've been on vacation with no chance to finish this chapter._

_The next few chapters are pretty much ready to go and this wraps up a couple of loose ends before we meet Victoria next chapter._

_Next Collar update will be along in a few days._

_Enjoy, _

_LD x_

xxxx

The afternoon had been a little tense, neither Sue or Charlie really understanding why. Pleasant conversation was being made but something was just off.

Bella frowned as her phone buzzed, the caller ID stating it was Alice. Rose frowned when Bella held up her phone so her mate could read the display.

"Dad?" Bella called to her father who also frowned but nodded when his daughter gestured that she was Ok to take the call. Not that he would have stopped her but it was his day and she respected that. Rose watched as Bella cleared the side of the house to free herself from the constraints of appearing human. Once out of earshot of the wolves Bella lowered her voice so they couldn't eavesdrop even if they were trying and finally spoke to Alice.

"Yes?" She didn't sound welcoming to the pixie

"Bella?" Alice had heard everything going on in the background so had understood why the newborn had taken so long to speak to her. "Where are you? What's going on?" The pixie enquired, Bella took a deep breath to withhold the growl that threatened to erupt.

"I'm with Charlie, on the reservation, not that it's any of your business," the brunette replied coldly. There was a sharp intake of breath as Alice digested the information but sensibly didn't question it. "So?" Bella's patience was non-existent when it came to all of her ex-coven.

"I'm sorry, obviously not good timing, I'll call another time."

"Alice!" Bella growled, "I'm here now, what the hell did you want?"

"To apologise," was the abrupt reply. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Why? You already did," she vaguely remembered Alice being in the room with her coven just before her mating to Rose was triggered.

"You were a little out of it," Alice murmured, awkwardly recalling the soporific state the newborn had been in at the time. The memory still gave her pause, for reasons she wasn't willing to recognise. Well, she recognised the jealousy she had felt, seeing her newborn so comfortable with her new coven, and with Rose. Bella so primal in her instinctual state. So yes, she recognised her feelings but had not yet managed to numb their affect on her.

Bella just issued a low growl at the pixie's words, automatically defensive of her coven-mates and Rose, especially Rose.

"No, Bella- ," Alice sighed, realising that she was stepping on thin ice. "I just wanted to apologise to you for being so obtuse about this whole thing. You might not think it but I do love you Bella and I just want what's best for you."

Rose had been listening to the conversation and at those words couldn't help letting out a hiss, thankfully only the wolves were aware of it but their attention snapped to the blonde and Jake tensed, seeing the anger present on the vampire's face from where he was positioned, keeping them in his line of sight.

Bella heard the sound of displeasure and the wave of anger and possessive warmth through her bond with her mate.

"I make my own choices," she snarled down the phone, barely restraining herself from crushing the fragile machine in her hand.

"I know but I just wanted you to know you're not alone and I'm here -."

"Alone? Alice? Have you heard yourself? Did Tanya not show you how we are all a part of one another?" Bella was truly angry now and Alice was back pedalling her thoughts to see where this had begun to go so wrong. All she wanted to do was regain her friendship with the newborn, she missed her and life with the Cullen's was different and lonely now that Rose had also left. Emmett wasn't really around that much anymore and she missed him too.

"I belong with Rose._ To_ her as she is mine, I am not alone and never will be!" The call was ended by the crunch as Bella's control snapped and she crushed the phone in her palm, the metal crumpling like paper.

"Bella?" Rose was by her mate's side in a second. "Stupid bitch!" Rose growled, staring at the now useless phone. She had heard every word and was angered by her sister's stupidity.

"Bella? Everything Ok?" Charlie's voice was concerned as he called to her.

"Yeah, dad. I'm Ok." Bella replied carefully schooling her features into a neutral expression, a flick of her tongue checking if her fangs were fully retracted. "Rose." A nod to her mate's still fully elongated teeth made the blonde snap her mouth shut, face neutral but Bella could sense her embarrassment through their bond.

"Sorry," Rose mumbled as she got herself under control, Alice seemed to have that affect on her now.

Charlie poked his head around the corner of the house and saw two very angry looking young women, he had never seen Bella look so -. So fierce. Rose, well it wasn't unexpected but his laid back daughter?

"Um, everything Ok, Bels?" He questioned and was relieved when her look softened as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, dad. That was Alice." Charlie frowned that Alice seemed to have upset his daughter and her girlfriend so much.

"That bad, huh?" He responded, watching the way Rose slipped an arm around Bella's waist and pulled her closer, a gentle kiss to the brunette's forehead telling him everything he needed to know.

"She treated Bella badly, with little respect for her feelings. Some things cannot be undone with an apology," Rose informed him coolly and Charlie nodded his understanding, glad Rose seemed to feel the same way he did about the small Cullen right now.

"She wants to be friends again. I don't," Bella informed her father bluntly and he nodded.

"Well, take your time. Do it on your terms Bels," Charlie nodded sagely and Bella chuckled, she knew her father was as emotionally stunted as she herself was, or had been.

"I will, Charlie," Bella confirmed and took Rose's hand, tugging it gently, the blonde followed the Swans back to the party. Well, the awkward gathering where only Sue and Charlie seemed to be enjoying themselves. The shifters were still wary of the vampires and focused on the food which Sue was plying them with. Bella and Rose were playing hide the sausage, but not in any traditional sense. Although -? Rose's mind drifted and she reminded herself to do some on-line browsing when they returned to Denali.

"If you're not gonna eat that, I will," Seth whispered as Rose was about to sneak a bread roll into her voluminous purse, chosen specially for the occasion. It already held a good selection of food, it would ruin it but she had picked it up this morning from a local store for this sole purpose so it wouldn't be missed. Storm was also getting a full belly as she sat to attention by the table, her eyes fixed on the food being consumed. Or not.

The blonde looked at the shifter boy before handing it over after checking the parents weren't watching.

"Thanks, you're not so bad," the youngest shifter acknowledged as he chewed on the bread, a goofy grin on his face.

"So, she feeds you and suddenly she's your best friend?" Leah sneered, glaring at the vampires.

"They've never hurt us. Paul was stupid and got his ass kicked. I know you could have killed him, but you didn't," Seth retorted as he reached for another steak off the platter Sue had placed on the table. She was chatting to Charlie, her arm around his waist as he ran the grill with Jake, They looked happy. Rose raised a brow at Jake's scowl, he could hear every word that was being said at the table and it appeared he did not approve.

"So, you're imprints?" Bella looked away from her father, surprised by Leah's question.

"No." Rose shook her head, dismissing the young shifter's words. "We are both bond-mates _and_ true mates."

"How is that different?" Leah asked, her interest genuine, this surprised the blonde so she indulged the girl's curiosity.

"Well," Rose began. "from what I know, imprinting is instantaneous, when you first meet?" Leah nodded. "It's different for -. For us." She caught herself before she uttered the word 'vampires'. "The connection is there, it just isn't always immediately triggered." She explained. "I've known Bella years but it wasn't until her change that my feelings changed, that my beast began to recognise her as my mate. We also share another type of bond that clouded things. But, when the mating instinct was triggered it was unstoppable."

She looked around at the shifters who were listening intently.

"Yeah, it took a week to re-build the house," Bella screwed up her face at the memory, building dust gets _everywhere. _Seth blinked, it took a moment before comprehension dawned on his face and left him eyeing the vampires with a new found respect that only a teenage boy could muster. Leah noticed and smacked him around the back of his head.

"You said you were 'true' mates?" Leah asked. "Is that like how we can date but then it's different when we imprint?" Bella looked to Rose who had more experience in such matters.

"Yes, although a mating is more like a marriage," the blonde explained. "It's not casual dating," she clarified. "A couple, or sometimes a group of vampires bond in a way that is instinctual but not unbreakable. The mating instinct is extremely possessive but not irrevocable as it is with true mates."

"It sounds complicated," Seth grumbled but Leah looked intrigued.

"It's common for there to be more than a couple?" She asked Rose direct.

"Yes," the blonde shrugged. "Usually couples but threesomes and occasionally foursomes are known. Members of our coven are bonded in a three-way bond," she explained. "But I have met several." It was Bella's turn to be curious, she did not yet know much of Rose's past, outside her life with the Cullen's and decided to question her mate on it, soon. She knew she still had much to learn from her mate.

Leah absorbed the information and watched her brother devour yet more food with a look of disgust on her face.

"When are you leaving?" The shifter girl queried but Rose sensed no animosity.

"In the morning, we didn't want to stay too long. Bella -,"

"We don't want to push my control," Bella jumped in to explain. "It's good but with all this," the newborn gestured around them, indicating the domestic scene. "I need to get home." She caught Rose's smile at the reference. The blonde felt it too, she wanted the security and comfort only their coven could offer. Their family.

After the party was over the vampires said their goodbyes, deciding to take Storm and return home that night. Charlie was disappointed not to be able to have breakfast with them but he had seen how upset Bella had been after Alice had called and attributed their departure to that. However, he did extract a promise from them to visit as soon as their vacation was over, they hadn't yet planned the details but were likely to be away for a few weeks. South America they told him was their likely destination.

xxxx

Both vampires were glad to be home. Rose put her car away in the garage and Bella carried their bags inside as Storm followed her into the house. What she wasn't expecting was the entire coven to be waiting for them when she walked into the living room. Rose felt her mate's anxiety spike and blurred from the garage to appear beside her. The blonde frowned when she took note of the serious expressions on the faces of the other vampires.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, trying to focus on her bond with the Denali sisters to try and figure out what the hell was going on. The three female vampires were sat together on their chosen couch, Irina was in the middle of the group, her usual spot and was leaning against Kate. Tanya was sitting straighter although her thigh was still in contact with her youngest sister.

"Sit down," Tanya urged but neither of the young vampires moved, preferring to stand for whatever was going to be said. It was Eleazar who spoke first.

"Watch," he lifted his hand and pointed the remote at the TV and it flashed to life, it had been paused but the press of a button rectified that and a news report began playing. Both Bella and Rose watched and listened as it was revealed that police had recovered a body from the water. A body who's DNA had identified it as the man linked to several sex attacks and two murders in the city. It was the man Bella had killed, that day they had gone to the movie.

Rose was stunned and turned to her mate, reaching out to gently take Bella's hand in her own.

"It seems our youngest has another power," Eleazar stood as he spoke but a warning growl from Rose caused him to raise his hands and take a step back.

"What does this mean?" Rose was, as always, the first to step into protective mode as she felt Bella's chi flow and eddy through their bond, the newborn was unsettled, that much was obvious . Rose herself was on edge because one emotion that kept surging through to her was excitement, the excitement only associated with blood lust. The young blonde looked to the sisters, surely they could feel this too?

Tanya's grave nod indicated she had the same concerns as Rose, Irina was studying Bella intently, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, Rose felt her mating instincts kick in. She had to work very, very hard to stay still and not challenge the older vampire. Kate straightened up as she watched all this play-out before her, as yet unsure of the outcome.

"We will leave you to discuss matters," Carmen rose to leave, gesturing for her husband to follow.

"No, stay. This is coven business," Tanya commanded. Her words snapped Bella out of her maelstrom of thoughts and she turned her red eyes on the vampire she acknowledged as leader.

"Bella," Tanya began but stayed sitting, her authority was known so there was no need for animalistic posturing. "Your gift has been the cause of much discussion here, since this became known to us earlier today," she gestured towards the television which was now off. "You keep surprising us." Bella held her eyes but the tone was warm and of no threat. "We have discussed this amongst ourselves, as a _vegetarian _coven," Tanya flicked her eyes to Irina who just stuck her tongue out childishly in response, it was common knowledge she was the least faithful to their vow but as she travelled the most it was frowned upon but forgiven as lives were never taken close to home.

"As you have already proven yourself with both your kills we would not banish you for taking a human life, as long as you knew for certain they had preyed on their own kind," Tanya confirmed unexpectedly.

Both young vampires were shocked but for very different reasons. Bella was surprised and excited by the thought of having the opportunity to satisfy the controlled but ever present blood lust she felt whenever she thought about her previous kills.

Rose was shocked and horrified that permission was given so easily. She was also mortified at the excitement she felt pulsing from her mate at the idea.

"Bella?" Rose called the newborn's attention and red eyes flashed to her golden ones. The brunette sensed her mate's unease and she realised she had been projecting, they locked eyes, neither looking away.

"Go talk," Tanya urged. She had foreseen this issue as soon as they had become aware of Bella's latest gift. Rose nodded, thankful that Tanya at least seemed to share her concerns and headed out of the room, to the outdoors. Bella took a moment to look to the coven leader and her sisters.

"Go, we will be here if needed when you return," Irina smiled, reassuring the young one. She knew how it felt to be so conflicted. A nod and the newborn followed her mate. Bella trailed after Rose, knowing the conversation that was coming wasn't going to be easy for either of them.

Rose ran out into the forest, away from the house, hoping that doing so would help her calm down. It worked, a little, as she came to a stop at the top of the mountain, their favourite spot which had been the site of many discussion and other, more pleasurable meetings.

But this was serious.

Bella was a minute behind, she wasn't racing but had wanted to give her mate a little alone with her thoughts as what had just been discussed was against everything the blonde believed in. Out of the entire coven, hell vampire kind even, she was the only one who had never fed on a human. She had taken the lives of those that had raped her but none of their blood had passed her lips, the idea of making any of them a part of her in any way was repulsive.

"What are you going to do? Hunt humans?" Rose snarled, unable to contain her emotions. Bella took a step back, the backlash of anger and disappointment through their bond an almost physical blow to the newborn.

"No. Well, maybe. Sometimes." Bella admitted her thoughts. "I mean, these were bad men Rose, aren't I doing the humans a favour?" She reasoned and black eyes turned on her.

"Are you? What gives you the right to make that call? Hmm?" Rose growled. "We are not gods Bella, we are demons. We take life, not give it!" Bella watched as her mate threw her hands in the air as she advanced on her mate until they were only inches apart. Despite how in inappropriate it was Bella couldn't help but feel aroused by Rose's presence.

"Rose, I can feel it. I _know_ they are bad people. The first hurt kids, Rose. Children. The one in the city, they said his first victim had been a young mother. How is that _not_ a justified kill?" The newborn defended herself with such passion that Rose took a step back and observed her mate.

Rose frowned, Bella was making sense, it just all felt so wrong.

"Listen, I'm sorry this is happening," Bella apologised and cautiously approached the blonde. "I know how you feel about this but it feels," she paused, unsure of how to explain. Instead she stopped shielding her feelings from their bond and let Rose feel how she did. The anticipation and excitement but also the satisfaction she felt, for taking such men out of society.

The emptions hit Rose, hard. The blonde gasped as Bella projected how she truly felt. The hunger, the longing, the satisfaction and the pride. She also felt the overwhelming love she had for her mate. For Rose.

"Bella ,-" the blonde sighed and closed the gap between them. They just weren't physically or mentally capable of sustaining an argument and they revelled in the contact as they held each other. The strong, powerful newborn tucking her head under Rose's chin and taking comfort from the embrace of her mate.

"If you ask me not to, I won't," the whispered pledge surprised the blonde and she pushed Bella away from her, resting her hands on her shoulders so she could look her mate in the eye. "I mean it Rose." Bella was dead serious and the promise touched the blonde deep in her soul as she gazed into crimson eyes.

"No, I wouldn't ask you to do that." It was Bella's turn to be surprised. "If it's a gift then you shouldn't ignore it, sweetie," Rose sighed and rested her forehead against the brunette's. "I'll -, I'll deal. Ok?" Bella frowned but nodded. "I love you." The words were sincere and their lips met in the softest kiss. "Let's go back and get this trip planned, hmmm?"

"Later," Bella purred and in a second Rose's back was slammed against a large rock and the newborn deftly slid her fingers into the waist band of her mate's jeans. Fingers instinctively finding the bundle of nerves and touching it in exactly the right way to make the blonde's knees buckle as heat shot through her body and her inners muscles clenched in anticipation.

"I've got you," Bella whispered as Rose looped her arms around her mate's neck and let her take the weight of her body, legs still uncooperating.

"I know," she moaned as Bella's fingers sped up, the friction causing her eyes to roll back in her head and her breaths to come in short, unnecessary pants. The sudden entrance of three of those fingers inside her doubled the blonde's pleasure as she was stretched open, the newborn fucking her hard and deep. Fast and rough as her back pounded against the rock behind her. "Bella!" Rose gasped as she felt herself tense, her mate's fingers curling and twisting inside her, almost lifting her off her feet with the force of her thrusts, it was an exquisite balance of pleasure and pain. A fierce bite to her neck and it was over, their bond resonating with a shared orgasm as Bella drank from her mate, her teeth deep in yielding flesh, binding them together physically as well as spiritually.

Bella continued to suckle and Rose continued to cum, it lasted for an indefinite time as Rose reciprocated and groaned as her teeth pierced the alabaster flesh of her mate, sharing their life force.

Eventually they were still but remained physically joined, fingers and teeth still inside. They didn't need to speak, there was no need as their love for one another flowed freely through their bond. Bella was first to move, Rose still too overcome to register what was happening until soft lips began to worship her, kisses dropped on her newly opened scar, trailing up the column of her throat until they reached her mouth. There she was plundered as they shared the mixed taste of their blood. It was a slow languid kiss and by the time they broke apart the blonde had regained her sense of self and was standing, a little unsteadily, but by her own strength.

No words were exchanged as the couple linked hands and began a slow walk back to the house.

Xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_I know you're there, show yourself." Rose challenged when they were alone in the dark, away from any humans. They stood and waited for several minutes before they scented the other vampire's approach, their eyes picking out a figure approaching from their left. The mates waited until the vampire was clearly visible, it was a red haired female and Rose immediately growled, her beast going into protection mode. Where Rose was defensive, Bella was curious, she eyed the stranger as they faced off, neither party speaking._


	40. Chapter 40

So here we have Victoria.

I know a lot of you are sceptical about her involvement but haven't you enjoyed the story so far? So all I ask is that you trust me to show you as different a side of Victoria as I have done with Bella and Rose. She is on vaguely based on the Victoria from the books and if you want a visual I would suggest Rachelle Lefervre as I thought she did a great job.

Any questions drop me a review/PM

Oh, I have another vacation coming up so can't predict an update before I return but I should have internet access so who knows :) But, we are back to my pre-written draft for the next few chapters so I won't keep you waiting too long.

Enjoy, Lil'D xx

xxxx

They had been running for hours and had crossed most of the vast South American continent, passing cities and running through forests, swimming lakes and jumping off cliffs. Rose had never felt so alive. Her time with Bella since they had left Denali had been wonderful, the technologically advance eye-wear and make-up had made travelling extremely easy and the feeling of the tropical sun on her skin had been unparalleled and something she had rarely felt, never as a human. For the first time since she had been turned Rose felt that she was actually living her life and she had Bella and her Denali sisters to thank for that.

They had arranged for their baggage to be transported between luxury hotels so they had a base for their adventures but it left them to travel how they pleased, running and exploring the unpopulated areas as they were now, running through the dense jungle.

It was when they neared Brazil that Rose became wary, there was the scent of another vampire in the area and although this territory wasn't specifically marked she didn't want any trouble. It was best to be cautious.

"Bella, wait!" Rose called a stop to their run, the brunette still faster than she was, her newborn strength waning but the human blood she periodically consumed boosting her abilities. There had been no shortage of suitable prey for Bella as they travelled, in fact there was food aplenty for the newborn who often stayed many nights in one place, cleaning up it's local low-life and hopefully making a difference for the time it took another disgusting human to take their place.

Rose was still neutral with regards to Bella's chosen feeding methods but trusted her mate's instincts and the fact she never acted without proof of her victims maleficence. However, regardless of how heinous the humans crimes she had no appetite for their blood and she watched over her mate while Bella hunted but never involved herself. But neither would she deny that Bella had a certain edge to her just after she had fed on a human that the blonde took a guilty pleasure in that. The newborn seemed to tap into her alpha nature that little bit more and it fascinated her mate.

"We're not alone," she warned the newborn. Bella inhaled deeply and nodded her agreement, it wasn't too surprising, probably a nomad passing through but one could never be too careful. Bella's gifted protected them both from the powers of other vampires but brute strength could still cause them problems. But, Rose only detected one scent and she found it intriguing, as though it triggered a distant memory, had she been capable of forgetting anything but caution won over curiosity.

They cautiously approached the city, now at a jog, not a full out run. They had intended on staying here for several weeks, a luxury hotel room already booked so they had a base for their tourism, Bella had been reading about the ancient ruins scattered around and wanted to visit some, especially those now hidden by the forests. Rose just wanted a bath, a long hot soak followed by languorous sex with her mate. She growled, not liking the thought of another vampire this close to Bella.

"Rose?" Bella stopped and ran back, eyeing the blonde with concern. "Are you worried about me?" Rose bit her lip, looking down as she was caught out.

"You silly vampire," her mate reached out to caress her face softly. "I love you and together no-one can hurt us," she reassured her lover. "But I love that about you, always protecting me." Rose finally looked up and was met by compassionate red eyes before their lips were bought together in a passionate kiss.

"Not here," Rose gasped, pulling back as she felt them both begin to lose control. They were too exposed.

"Later then," Bella stated firmly and began to walk away, Rose trotted after her, joining their hands.

"Oh, you can count on it," she purred into her mate's ear. Bella's sex clenched at the words, she knew the love-making was likely to be intense when Rose sounded like that. She couldn't wait.

They checked each other over before entering the outskirts of the city, dirt smudged faces cleaned up and a swift change of clothes from the back-pack Bella carried and they made their way to their hotel. They slipped through the dark streets, remaining invisible until they reached the main tourist thoroughfare that they allowed themselves to be seen. Blending into the crowds as they walked at a leisurely pace towards their hotel.

They checked into their suite, Rose's black Amex card once flashed ensued what Bella teased her her was 'rich bitch' treatment and her mate played the role well. Her designer clothing and ice queen attitude had them fawning all over her. Bella on the other hand, Rose retaliated, in her skinny jeans and Converse was the epitome of rock star chic so was just as bad.

Check-in over they waited for the elevator to take them to their rooms.

"I never really got used to these things," Rose commented as they stood side by side in the metal box. "They were death traps back when I was human, my mother rarely let me ride in them, not that there were many." Bella reached out and gently clasped Rose's elegant hand in her smaller one and squeezed it lightly, the small insights into her mate's past always welcomed. The blonde turned towards the newborn, a soft smile on her face. Everything about her was perfect in her eyes. Nothing could change that.

The elevator bell rang, signalling it's arrival at the top floor. It was an old hotel, one still frequented by the movies star clientèle that had made it's name back in the1940's. Both vampires preferred such places to the sterile new hotels and this particular one had a magnificent panoramic view over the city which was why they had selected it.

The rooms were tastefully elegant and Bella chuckled as Rose looked around and gave an approving sniff before walking to the French doors that opened out onto a good sized private terrace, they were not overlooked by anyone which gave them the privacy they needed.

"Want to explore?" Rose asked as she came to stand behind the newborn who was leaning against the stone balustrade staring into the night.

"Mmmm," there was a non committal hum in response to her question. "I can feel them Rose," Bella murmured as her vampire senses saw though the colour and lights to the beast beneath. The blonde's arms tightened their hold and lips found her mate's neck. Rose knew being in large cities such as this sometimes unsettled her mate, the scourge of humanity calling to her.

"Come, let me distract you," the blonde purred, fangs and tongue playing over the newborn's scar until she had forgotten all about the humans and their sins and followed the blonde inside.

xxxx

It wasn't until they had been in the city two days that Rose sensed the presence of another vampire, the scent coming and going in a way that let the mated pair know they were being watched but no approach or attack was ever made. It wasn't until a full week had passed that this changed, they were walking the streets around dusk, browsing through the markets and human watching when the blonde tensed.

"We're not alone," she murmured to Bella who also tensed, before covertly scanning the surrounding area. "The roofs," Rose nodded towards the high roof tops surrounding them. "Let's take this somewhere more open and less populated." Bella nodded, neither of them wanting to be trapped in the confined space of the narrow streets, if it came to a confrontation they would be at a disadvantage so they headed to the edge of the city where a large park surrounded a picturesque lake.

"I know you're there, show yourself." Rose challenged when they were alone in the dark, away from any humans. They stood and waited for several minutes before they scented the other vampire's approach, their eyes picking out a figure approaching from their left. The mates waited until the vampire was clearly visible, it was a red haired female and Rose immediate growled, her beast going into protection mode. Where Rose was defensive, Bella was curious, she eyed the stranger as they faced off, neither party speaking. The stranger was casually dressed in cargo pants and a t-shirt but was bare foot, showing that she did not mix much with humans. She had a mane of red hair that tumbled down her back, she wasn't tall but neither was she short. Around 5'6'' maybe 5'7'', approximately Bella's height.

"Why are you here?" The red-head questioned, her voice was low and rough but smooth, a unique sound that appealed to Bella's ears and she cocked her head, waiting to hear more.

"We are passing through, tourists if you will," Rose addressed the stranger. "We make no claim on this territory, only that we may feed whilst here." The red-head frowned at this information. She knew they were staying at the hotel, she also knew they passed as humans but did not know how they achieved this. If she was honest with herself she was intrigued, cautious but curious. What power did they posses to allow them to do what they did?

"We plan to leave by the end of the month," Bella spoke for the first time, wanting to engage the female in conversation. "We won't trouble you if you leave us alone."

"Trouble?" Why would they trouble her? "You are no threat to me," the red-head scoffed and that made Rose more alert, that hinted that this was an elder vampire, probably over several hundred years old, a force to be reckoned with.

"Then we will leave you in peace if you extend us the same courtesy, no more stalking." Rose requested. The stranger chuckled, impressed that the pair had noticed her clandestine voyeurism.

"You cannot dictate my actions but I will allow you to remain as long as it is not permanent." Rose bowed her head, nodding her acceptance of the offer. Hopefully this would be their last contact. "But I have conditions," her words caused both Rose and Bella to tense. "You will answer my questions then you are free to enjoy your stay."

Rose growled, unhappy with the request.

"Then you will leave now!" The red-head's own growl was forceful and Bella stepped forward, in front of Rose as her instincts screamed at her to protect her mate from the perceived threat.

"I will answer your questions." She confirmed as she took control of the situation whilst sending Rose a wave of reassurance to calm her down. The red-head cocked her head, surprised that the brunette had stepped forward, she had assumed her to be the weaker but maybe she had been wrong so she nodded, accepting the offer.

"How do you pass as human?" She asked first, extremely curious to know how this was achieved.

"We have eye glasses and contact lenses that disguise her eyes. Look," the brunette blinked and swiftly removed something from her eye, revealing them to be the red of a newborn. The red-head gasped, how did one so young live amongst the humans without slaughtering them? She was beginning to get concerned, maybe she had underestimated their power?

"You're newborn," she stated in an effort to hide her shock.

"Well, I was turned around three months ago." Bella answered honestly, wondering herself where the time had gone, it was true that time seemed to move faster as a vampire.

"Before you ask, she has superior control." Rose added in a growl, reminding the stranger that Bella was not alone.

"How old are you?" The question direct from the red-heads mouth to the blonde.

"I am eighty seven," Rose ground out, unhappy to reveal her true age and therefore likely strength. Her answer seemed to satisfy the stranger, confirming to Rose that she was probably much older, in fact she had relaxed noticeably as though confident that she was the superior vampire.

"And the sun? You do not shine." Another question was directed at Bella.

"Make-up, my coven have developed various methods for passing as a human." The newborn replied politely.

"Coven?" The red-head frowned, she only knew of three significant covens in existence, significant in size that is. "Which coven do you recognise?" Rose noticed the change in attitude, the red-head was once again wary.

"We are members of the Denali coven." The stranger hid her shock well but was still rattled, at least it was not the Volturi but the Denali's were widely known in the vampire world, their power respected and feared. However, she had encountered one of the Denali sisters on her travels and had found the experience to be, - enlightening.

"Then I will send my greeting to Irina through you," she bowed her head slightly as a show of respect and Rose was feeling a lot less threatened now, it seemed they had some common ground.

"And who shall I tell her sends her greetings?" Bella asked, her confidence belying her tender age and mildly impressing the stranger.

"Victoria. My name is Victoria," the red-head confirmed with a small smile. "And who am I addressing?" She enquired politely, now she was aware of their affiliations she was feeling more comfortable. The Denali's were undeniably powerful but also known to be peaceful, unless provoked.

"I am Bella and this is Rosalie." Victoria straightened. Bella?

"Isabella Swan?" She asked, her curiosity piqued. Rose frowned at her reaction but Bella nodded confirmation.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Victoria shifted her position as she surveyed the newborn.

"You are not what I expected," she commented without giving a direct answer but it did explain to her the confidence the brunette exhibited.

"How do you know of Bella?" Rose growled and Victoria smirked at the obvious discomfort she was causing the blonde.

"Oh, vampires talk," she shrugged. "Your audience with the Volturi has given you quite the reputation, _Isabella._" Rose growled at the way her mate's name rolled off the red-head's tongue. "But it is also clear that you are not to be harmed so I offer no challenge to you. Not that I would as I would honour anyone from Irina's coven." Rose inhaled deeply and allowed herself to relax a little, this Victoria seemed to be no threat but the blonde did not like the way she was looking at Bella, as soon as they were away from her she would call Irina and get the information she desired, Rose liked to be prepared.

"We have answered your questions, may we leave?" Rose growled much to Victoria's obvious amusement which irritated the blonde, the red-head cocked her head before nodding.

"One last question." Victoria held up her hand.

"Of course," Bella replied, still fascinated by their new acquaintance.

"I would like to barter for some of your 'human' supplies, discuss your price and I will contact you tomorrow around the same time," and with that she was gone into the night, leaving the Denali vampires alone.

"Let's go," Rose urged and Bella nodded, sensing that her mate was anxious.

"It could have gone worse," the brunette commented.

"Yes," Rose agreed just as she was pulling out her cell phone and dialling Irina. "Hi, it's Rose," after a greeting from the friendly blonde Rose cut her off before she could ask any questions. "We just ran into a vampire that claims to know you by the name of Victoria, a red-head," the young blonde confirmed. "Is she dangerous?" Rose relaxed when the reply was negative.

"No, she's not unless you piss her off, she's old, as old as we are I believe." Rose's brows lifted at that information, she'd no idea she was _that _old. "But she can be a _lot_ of fun if you get to know her," Rose rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what that inferred.

"Gee, thanks 'rina, like I'm going to let her anywhere near Bella now you've said that," she growled into the handset but she knew the elder blonde would be able to tell she was joking.

"Oh trust me, she'd enjoy it if you did!" This time Rose's growl was serious and Rose could hear Kate's voice in the background, reprimanding her sister.

"Anything we need to be aware of, any powers?" There was a pause as their elder considered her words.

"Yes and no, like I said don't piss her off, her power is unspecific but she has a strong instinct for self preservation, she automatically knows what to do to survive so make sure you have no reason to come up against her in a fight as there is no guarantee you would win. Even with Bella's powers," she warned, her tone conveying a strong warning.

"Ok, thanks. She wants to trade some of our equipment, would that be Ok and if so what should we ask for?" There was another pause and a brief discussion in the background before Irina was back on the phone.

"That would be acceptable, she treated you with respect once she knew your affiliation and our 'alliance'," Irina chuckled. "She has not behaved with any animosity, so you have your blessing. She is what I would consider a friend. My advice would be to ask her to spend time with you and show you around. She knows the area well and it would allow you to form more of an alliance, you can never have too many friends." The blonde growled, unhappy with the suggestion. "Trust me on this Rose, my sisters agree."

Rose took the warning on board and ended the call, they were nearing their hotel.

"Want to call it a night?" She questioned her mate who nodded, realising that the meeting had taken a toll on Rose and she needed to relax. "What do you think?" Rose asked her mate, who of course had heard everything.

"Irina seems to trust her so I think we should do what she suggested. She seems interesting," Rose felt a twitch of unease at Bella's confession but forced it down, she hadn't missed the red-heads interest in her mate. _Her mate_, she growled, her chest rumbling and Bella pulled her hurriedly through the hotel lobby and to their suite where the newborn pulled her mate into a searing kiss.

"It's Ok Rosie, it's Ok," she murmured into the kiss. "I'm all yours Rosie, all yours," she reassured her mate, reinforcing her words with feelings of love and attraction, the emotion swiftly turning to lust as the kiss deepened.

Xxxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_Well?" Victoria rested against the stone of the balcony and waited for a response, she was agitated, that much was obvious to the mates. "This was your idea," she growled which didn't help the tension. _

"_I -. Have you been here long?" Was Bella's first question. Victoria straightened and gave the brunette her full attention before answering. _


	41. Chapter 41

_Another chapter posted from sunny Croatia!_

_Here we have more of Victoria as we get to know her._

_Enjoy. Lil'D_

Xxxxx

It wasn't until another week had passed that Victoria got back in touch with them. During this time they had seen the sights of the city and explored the well known tourist attractions as well as each other, many, many times. They just could not keep their hands to themselves which made leaving the hotel difficult at times. Not that either vampire complained.

"She's back," Bella commented and Rose hummed her agreement as they scented Victoria's presence nearby

"Shall we head for the park?" The blonde queried of her mate who nodded and they slowly made their way through the crowds until they reached the open space where they had previously encountered the stranger.

"Greetings." They were cordially met by the red-head who stepped out of the darkness and approached. "So?" She didn't waste any time with formalities and got straight to the point.

"Irina sends her greetings and has agreed to trade some items." Victoria was pleased by this but kept her face neutral.

"What are the terms?" She questioned.

"Only your company," Bella spoke out of turn, surprising the elder vampire.

"My _company_?" A red brow arched as the nomad tried to distinguish the meaning behind the request, her eyes roving over the newborn as she did. Rose did _not_ miss the blatant appraisal of her mate.

"To talk, nothing more. Irina suggested that you were interesting company." Rose jumped in to clarify but her tone belied her scepticism.

"Well, she was right but Irina is my friend What would _we_ have to discuss?" Victoria retorted, not relishing the idea of being forced to spend time with vampires she didn't know. She was a nomad for a reason.

"Please?" Bella pleaded, drawing red and golden eyes to herself. Rose scowled but Victoria blinked, feeling intrigued by the request. If she chose to admit it to herself she was curious about the newborn who had so impressed the Volturi.

"For a short time," she begrudgingly inclined her head then locked eyes with the blonde who's face was impassive, her mask securely in place. Victoria met her stare then returned her attention to Bella. "I will come to your terrace tomorrow after sundown, after I have fed," she flashed her fangs in a wicked smirk before disappearing before any further conversation could take place.

Rose growled and kicked out at a small rock on the ground, sending it flying to the far shore of the lake that stood in the middle of the park.

"Hey! Calm down, it's just to talk." Bella reassured her mate who's face was set in an angry scowl.

"She's old Bella, I can't keep you safe if she tries anything!" Rose growled as she turned her back on the newborn.

"Irina trusts her," Bella countered but there was not change in the tense set of Rose's shoulders as she remained facing away from her mate.

"Irina is a thousand years old and is more than a match for any vampire!" The blonde hissed. "We're no match for her if she decides she doesn't want us around. I won't put you at risk like that!" She snarled, whirling to face the brunette. Rose was surprised to see the determined set of her mate's features as they came face to face.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt us," Bella reached out with both hands and cupped the blonde's face in her hands, Rose continued to scowl but allowed the contact, any contact with Bella was good.

"Listen to me." Rose narrowed her eyes but didn't pull back form her mate's touch as thumbs traced her high cheekbones. "Firstly, Victoria could have hurt us at any time before we first spoke." The blonde didn't comment but begrudgingly accepted the argument with a huff that Bella thought was extremely cute but wouldn't dare mention so just then. "Secondly, she knows we're Denalis. Do you think a lone nomad would challenge such a powerful coven, especially as she is known to have been in contact with us?" Rose growled petulantly but didn't resist as Bella drew her in for a heated kiss.

They pulled apart, both aroused as they locked eyes.

"Come." Rose demanded and ran until they reached the nearest building where she took to the roof and led a chase back to the balcony of their hotel room. "You're mine," she growled as she knocked Bella onto the bed.

xxx

It was an hour after sunset when Victoria arrived at the hotel the next day, she let her feet fall heavier than was necessary to announce her presence to the vampires waiting inside. As she dropped gracefully onto their balcony she came face to face with the young ones who were sitting at a small table, watching the streets below.

"Victoria," Rose greeted her politely and she received a smile from Bella, they had heard her approach so were not at all surprised by her arrival.

"So? What do you want to talk about?" The red-head's voice was gruff, she didn't really spend a lot of time talking and her voice was unused to the exercise. She surveyed the young ones, Bella eyed her with open curiosity, she was too trusting, Victoria confirmed. But the blonde, Rosalie, was the exact opposite, she was tense and uncomfortable and kept her eyes trained on the red-head.

"Well?" Victoria rested against the stone of the balcony and waited for a response, she was agitated, that much was obvious to the mates. "This was your idea," she growled which didn't help the tension.

"I - um. Have you been here long?" Was Bella's first question. Victoria straightened and gave the brunette her full attention before answering.

"This time no, a few months but over the years I've spent much time here. I like the jungle." The response was brief but pleased Bella who smiled.

"Me too, it's amazing and Oooh! On the way here we saw a panther," the newborn volunteered enthusiastically. "But I had to stop Rose from hunting it, she didn't realise they were nearly extinct!" She threw a scowl at the blonde who remained impassive, her only reaction was an indifferent shrug.

"I must admit the choice of diet for you must be a bit limiting?" Victoria queried, now slightly interested in the conversation.

"It's not ideal but it's worth it to see the country," Rose supplied. "There are plenty of cattle, they are the only animals large enough to make it worthwhile." She commented with another shrug. Victoria glanced at Bella who looked a little guilty. "Bella, however has no shortage of eligible meals." The blonde added with a tight lipped smile at the newborn who looked away and began fidgeting with the hem of her light cotton shirt.

"Yes, there are plenty of small villages to hunt from." Victoria confirmed with a nod at the brunette. She was beginning to realise that the two were very different and wondered how they managed to travel together? The conversation came to a stop then and the tension began to rise once more until a thought suddenly came to Victoria.

"I thought your entire coven did not hunt humans?" The question interrupted the awkward silence that had formed. "Why do they allow you to hunt when they do not? I have had many discussion with Irina on the subject and am fully informed of her views. I do not think she would breach her ethics lightly." The red-head stated and Rose realised that the nomad did know her coven mate well. "Bella?" Victoria pushed for an answer now she was invested in the conversation.

"I -." Again Bella faltered when faced with a direct question from their guest.

"Bella is unique, our coven permit her to hunt humans." Rose supplied, keeping her response purposely brief. Victoria watched as the two held a silent conversation, Rose unhappy about continuing on the subject but Bella obviously content to expand on the blonde's brief reply. With a frown and a sigh Rose relented then turned her attention back to the red-head.

"Bella has the ability to sense a persons character, she can instinctively hunt those that prey on other humans." Rose explained and Victoria's brows rose in surprise. "It has been tested on more than one occasion and my coven demand that she sees evidence before making a kill."

"So that is your power?" Victoria dropped to the ground and sat cross legged on the tiled floor of the balcony, smirking internally as she noticed Rose relax at the conscious submissive position she had taken but she knew it would not give them any advantage should they decide to attack. Not that she thought they would but at least Rose was approaching her presence with a modicum of sense, Bella was too inexperienced to realise how quickly relations between unaffiliated vampires could change.

"No," Bella answered the red-head's question and refocussed Victoria's attention on her. "My power is a mental shield, no other powers except those of our succubi can affect me and I'm learning to block those too," she said and waited for a response from their guest who was sitting with her head cocked to one side as she held her eyes.

"Interesting, it is an unusual and strong power," Victoria confirmed with a nod.

"And -."

"_Bella!_" Rose hissed a warning but the newborn shrugged and ignored her.

"And?" Victoria urged, wanting to know what the newborn was hiding.

"And I can also block all interactions with me, for example should Aro of the Volturi try and read you our contact will not be visible to him. I'm invisible." She confirmed with a slightly smug smile.

Victoria was impressed and made no effort to hide it.

"You really are unique," she let a genuine smile escape and Bella blinked then returned it shyly. Rose exercised every ounce of self control she had to withhold the growl that tried to erupt as she witnessed the interaction between the two. She could tell that the nomad was intrigued by her mate and that Bella reciprocated her feelings and it made her extremely uneasy. Normally, she would have already issued a challenge or at least warned the other vampire off but she was not foolish enough to antagonise the red-head. She was old and strong and not one to pick a fight with unless absolutely necessary so she held it in and tried to calm herself down.

Victoria could sense how tense Rosalie was and she didn't blame her. At least she had the survival instincts to keep her guard up but she sensed it was more.

"You're mated?" The red-head stated when the conversation dropped off. It was the only logical conclusion that would explain their interactions.

"Yes," Bella beamed at the blonde who's expression softened slightly only to harden again when she turned her eyes on the nomad.

"We are," Rose confirmed with a tight lipped smile.

"True mate's," Bella confirmed with another smile at her blonde.

"That is rare, you are lucky," the red-head congratulated them and Rose sensed a slight hesitancy in her voice as she spoke.

"I know, we're both young." Rose confirmed with a nod,

"It was a surprise but Rose has always looked after me since I was changed," Bella offered her mate a soft smile which was returned. "But before that she could barely tolerate me. A lot has changed." Victoria was intrigued.

"You knew her as a_ human_?" She was incredulous. It was very rare for vampires to associate with humans and if they did it was more of a ready blood supply than anything else, or other sick games. Very occasionally a human caught a vampire's attention but the change was usually done quickly, the vampire's blood lust not leaving much of a window.

"Yes, she lived with my coven," Rose informed her but that earned her a frown.

"I have not heard Irina mention they had a human living with them," Victoria was confused. Surely such information would have been shared? Unless- , no. The Volturi would not have approved. Another thought. "She has never mentioned you, either," the red-head addressed Rosalie.

"No, we were previously with the Cullen coven," Rose acknowledged. "Bella lived with us for several years, three I believe." Red eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Three years? And the Volturi did not kill you?" The question was innocent but lacked tact, Rose did not take offence as she could tell from the elder vampire's interactions with them that she was unused to company and social niceties were not high on her priority list.

"No, they forced her to choose. Be changed or be killed," Rose growled. "She was still too young," the blonde scowled as she looked over to her mate.

"Rose, it's Ok. I will be fine," Bella would have said more but did not want to be overly emotive in front of their visitor so instead she pushed the feelings through their bond. Victoria sensed there was something going on that she wasn't privy to as the blonde relaxed and gave a small nod of her head. What power did they possess? Was it perhaps their mating bond? It was one thing she did not know much about, it had never interested her. She liked to be alone. To have ties to another was against her nature.

"So there was nothing there, no bond, before she was turned?" Victoria was very curious about this, she wasn't really sure why but it interested her. Being as old as she was not a lot did these days.

"No, I mean I looked out for her but we never got along," Rose sniffed and Victoria nodded,

understanding how a human would be unattractive to a vampire as a mate, they were so weak and their lives were fleeting.

"But after her change, you felt a connection?" The nomad queried, she'd no experience and no idea how these things happened.

"Somewhat," Rose shrugged. "Bella's change was difficult so I tried to look out for her as best I could. She was so impressive as a newborn my coven forgot themselves and treated her harshly so we left and joined the Denali's."

"We belong there," Bella confirmed emphatically.

"We do." Rose agreed and reached over to squeeze her mate's hand before turning golden eyes to Victoria. The nomad took the hint and offered slight nod, acknowledging the mating bond and after that Rose allowed herself to relax slightly.

"While we're here I'd like to visit as many of the ruins and temples as we can," Bella explained to their guest. "Here -, I have a list." Rose couldn't help but smile indulgently at her mate's enthusiasm as Bella jumped to her feet and reached into her back pocket and pulled out a battered list, brushing it off as she did.

Victoria blinked when the piece of paper was thrust at her, she look up at Bella who smiled and nodded so she took it and unfolded it with marked concentration, not used to handling such delicate, human items. The paper was practically disintegrating and she didn't want to damage something that belonged to Bella. Rose narrowed her eyes as she saw the care with which the red-head examined the list, smiling up at Bella when she was done,

"Have you been to any of them?" The newborn questioned. She was hoping Victoria would be their guide, tour books were one thing but didn't quite cover tourism vampire style.

"Yes, I have visited them all. This, and these," She pointed out Ciudad Perdida in Columbia and some of the very recently discovered settlements also in Columbia, the continued devastation of the rain forest revealing more and more clues to the ancient civilisations that inhabited the continent. "Before the humans re-discovered them," she confirmed before carefully re-folding it and handing it back.

"Wow," Bella beamed, undeniably impressed.

"You carry a lot of knowledge for one so young, Isabella," the nomad complimented.

She really was exquisite, the red-head couldn't deny that had the newborn been un-mated she would have enjoyed seducing her. But, she wouldn't disrespect the mating bond or the Denali's by interfering. She continued her discussion with the Bella whilst covertly observing the blonde. She was an enigma, extremely withdrawn and wary but she obviously cared greatly for her mate. Victoria sensed a great strength within the blonde which intrigued her as much as the newborn and there was no denying her beauty. This was turning out to be an interesting experience she mused, focusing her attention fully on the conversation at hand.

"I like to read," Bella confirmed with a smile, blurring into their suite to come back with a pile of guide books.

"We spent some time at some of the Mayan ruins in Mexico. Before we came here," Rose interjected. "They were very interesting. I'm sure some vampire style archaeology would turn up things the humans have missed." She sniffed, thinking about the poor attempts at some of the sites they had visited.

"I agree, it helps to have a vampire perspective on these things," Victoria added as she idly sorted through Bella's books.

"It is suggested that some of the early cultures worshipped vampires which is why their religious ceremonies involved so many blood rites." The blonde added. "It seems one of the Incan kings had a preference for the blood of children, given the huge number of remains found," she growled, her fangs dropping as she hissed her disgust. Victoria blinked. She was impressed by the blonde's knowledge and shocked by her violent reaction to something that had passed into eternity.

"Hey," Bella was by her side in a second. "Calm down," she admonished softly. Rose snarled at the rebuff, in front of a strange, dangerous, powerful elder vampire no less. Then huffed, already submitting to the reassuring waves pouring through their bond. Then golden eyes turned to their guest. Victoria becoming confused by the swift change of mood and wondered how they communicated, because that was obviously what they were doing.

"I bet you think I'm crazy?" Rose murmured, narrowing her eyes as she observed the Victoria smiled and shook her head.

"No, I have blood in my past but I have never harmed a child." Rose frowned but gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Nor do I condone those that do, in fact I have taken mortal offence at times when encountering such individuals," it was the red-head's turn to growl and Bella's head snapped round at the sound form her previous observation of her mate. It was an extremely threatening sound, much lower and deeper than any she had heard before even from the Denali sisters, many notes sub-sonic to the human ear but ones which resonated with a vampires psyche and warned them off in incredibly primitive yet powerful way. The newborn blinked and looked a little startled and Rose sent a comforting wave through their bond, there was so much Bella had yet to discover about vampire kind. She inhaled, wanting to catch her mate's scent, before turning back the conversation.

"There are examples of our kind back into pre-history, masquerading as gods." Victoria continued as if nothing had happened. "They still do," she rued. "The Volturi may not be saints but they do contain the most vicious of our kind." Rose frowned but reluctantly nodded her agreement. It was true, the news of any such vampire or vampires was rapidly communicated by the Volturi to remind others who was in charge. They were both a blessing and a curse.

"So where do you want to go first?" Rose changed the subject and addressed her mate.

"I dont' know. I would like to see Machu Picchu which will take us into Peru, can you suggest anywhere, I mean Id like to see them all and explore the jungle, maybe follow the roads they recently uncovered and the ones they found because of the drought.

Both older vampires were staring at the newborn as she babbled away and if asked they would probably express that her ramblings were adorable. Well, Rose would be able to express that. Victoria would have blinked and looked a little baffled as to what she was experiencing. The fact that Isabella was also highly intelligent, academic and intellectual had surprised the redhead but she could not deny she was captivated by her enthusiasm.

"Bella, honey," Rose eventually interrupted her mate. "We have time to see them all," her warm tone dropped as she addressed Victoria. "How about you both pick one and we can visit those fist?" She suggested and both sets of red eyes looked her way, their owners nodding.

"Then that's sorted." The blonde said with finality, it was getting light, their guest would have to be careful when she travelled.

xxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_What are you? The un-dead Tomb Raider?" Rose muttered to herself and Bella burst out laughing much to the nomad's chargin._


	42. Chapter 42

_Look! Another chapter for you, from the Mediterranean. I hope I have answered the questions the guest reviewers asked in this chapter as I cannot reply to you direct._

_Not safe for work!_

_Enjoy, Lil'D _

xxxx

They met Victoria on the edge of the forest and she proved an able guide, leading them as directly as possible to their destination, only natural obstacles such as rivers and cliffs to be overcome. Bella admired how effortlessly she moved through the jungle, a blur as she ducked and weaved between the thick foliage, the younger vampires following but not without some effort as the undergrowth was thick and congested so at times they took to the tree tops, jumping and swinging from tree to tree. Their destination was reached within a handful of hours, the continent big but it was the jungle limiting their natural pace, not the distance.

Rose was actually appreciating the company, it was fun to explore by themselves but a fellow vampire with knowledge of the area speeded things up as she knew how and where to avoid human contact.

Once they reached their destination Bella and Rose put in their contacts and touched up their make-up then slipped into the crowds. Spending time among the human tourists while the nomad waited in the forest, having visited the site several times before.

Victoria made herself comfortable in the trees and waited, there was never any rush for a vampire. She picked up several interesting scents from the humans but did not need to feed often and now really wasn't the time. Her eyes tracked the mates and she watched them interact with each other and the odd human who made conversation with the couple. She shifted to a crouch at the tip of one of the tree's highest limbs when a young human male approached Rosalie while Bella was speaking with one of the site guides who were on hand to answer questions.

Victoria watched and listened as he attempted to start a conversation with the blonde. She watched Rosalie cut him off with a cold smile and turn her body away from him. A foolish grab of her arm caused a frozen tableau as Bella's head snapped round inhumanly fast and a subsonic growl was emitted by the newborn backed up by what Victoria could only describe as a palpable rage. She felt it, felt Bella's anger. The human released Rose with haste but looked confused as to why he had done so. However, Victoria knew he was scared for his life but didn't know why. He caught Bella's glare over the blonde's shoulder, visibly gulped and practically ran back to his tour group.

Bella was on the edge as she closed her eyes and tried to focus. How _dare_ he? Another growl was barely contained as the bloodlust began to rise before a wave of calm hit her and she opened her eyes to see Rose's human coloured blue staring back at her. A small gesture of her head had both young vampires heading back towards where they knew Victoria was waiting. They paused in the tree line to exchange a passionate kiss and one so intimate the nomad averted her eyes, it felt wrong to play voyeur on such a moment. It made her, uncomfortable but she did not know why, displays of sexuality normally didn't phase her.

Eventually they were done they returned to meet their guide. Victoria, jumping down from the tree she had been waiting in when they approached, slipping out their contact lenses as they did and stashing them safely away for use another time.

"I saw," the red-head confirmed before either could greet her. "He was lucky to live." Rose frowned at that.

"Please, do not act." The blonde asked and Victoria shrugged, her eyes drawn back to the ruins where she knew the human still was.

"He is no threat but I would if you asked." Rose blinked at the nomad's offer, quite unsure how to take the comment. Bella felt conflicted. It was her role to protect Rose but if Victoria wanted to help then it only added to the blonde's safety.

Nothing else was said until Victoria frowned when she saw the camera that Bella had been using.

"Why do you use that?" She gestured to the photographic equipment. "You do not need to," she shrugged, not understanding why it was needed when vampires had photographic memories themselves.

"Oh, well I want to have some pictures for home and to show my father," Bella explained with a smile as she made sure the camera was securely back in its case then transferred it to the protective equipment bag she wore strapped to her back. Sensitive electronic equipment did not travel well with vampires.

"You have a father?" Victoria blinked, the concept so alien to her she screwed up her nose as she regarded the newborn with abject curiosity.

"Yes, Charlie," Bella confirmed with another smile. "He's great but will expect some pictures from our trip," she explained. Victoria just stared at the young vampire, head cocked as she studied her for so long that Bella ducked her head, embarrassed by the scrutiny.

"I don't remember my father," Victoria eventually spoke, breaking the silence surrounding them, the jungle's wildlife unnaturally absent from the vicinity of the apex predators. Her words were not said with remorse, only a statement of fact and Bella exchanged a look with Rose.

"I'm afraid the change and time erases many of our human memories Bella. It is the curse of our kind. But you will always have Charlie as he is a part of your life now," she reassured her mate.

"That is correct. He must be a good man for you to care for him still?" Victoria questioned, fascinated by the concept that such a human relationship as parent and child still existed in the newborn's life. Usually the first people a vampire slaughtered on turning were their families as they were most likely the nearest to them or those they sought out in confusion when the bloodlust hit.

"Yes, he is." The warmth with which Bella confirmed this was obvious and the nomad issued a respectful nod.

"Then I am happy for you, young one," Victoria offered the newborn a genuine smile which Bella found a little dazzling, looking away a touch bashfully until she felt a twinge of jealousy from Rose through their bond. Red eyes met golden and their connection snapped back into sharp focus, relieving Rose somewhat of the tension she felt when Bella was in Victoria's proximity.

"Let us return, to plan our next trip," Victoria urged and both the younger vampires were surprised but pleased that she seemed invested in spending more time with them.

They returned to the hotel and arranged themselves on the terrace, the night air carrying more interesting scents than the slightly stuffy hotel room. Victoria once again taking a seat on the floor, leaning against the stone wall.

As the evening wore on Victoria became more open with the mates, even divulging a little of her self, how she loved South America as it was warm and relatively unpopulated with wide swathes of forests to hide in. She admitted to some knowledge of vampire politics but expressed no desire to be involved, preferring her nomadic lifestyle and content with random encounters with the likes of Irina. She didn't miss the subtle reaction of Rose when she mentioned the names of other vampires that had crossed her path on a reasonably regular basis. She sensed recognition from the blonde but as Rose made no comment or admitted knowledge of them she didn't press the issue. Before she knew it dawn was approaching in an hour or so and she made a move to leave.

"Tomorrow?" The red-head questioned with a smile, it had been a pleasant day and one which stood out in her normally solitary existence.

"Yes, please," Bella beamed back at her and Rosalie gave a nod, typical of her more recalcitrant nature and Victoria returned it. She was coming to like the two youngsters and their differing personalities and could see why Irina and her coven had welcomed them into their midst.

After their guest had left, Rose approached her mate and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist from behind and pulled their bodies flush. Bella's curves fitting perfectly against her own.

"You like her." The blonde stated as she rested her chin on the newborn's shoulder.

"I do, she's nice," Bella turned to smile at her mate but frowned when she was met with darkened eyes. "What's wrong?" She questioned softly, freeing herself enough to turn in the circle of Rose's arms and reached up, gently cupping the blonde's beautiful face.

"She would have you Bella, she wants you," Rose growled and twisted their bodies so Bella's back slammed against the stone block wall of their hotel room, pinning the newborn by her hips. Bella sensed her mate's jealousy, hurt and rage all mixed up into a confusing maelstrom of emotion.

"Rose, we're mates, I don't want anyone else," Bella tried to reassure the blonde but she was too far gone to be easily placated.

"If we weren't, would you fuck her like you fucked Irina?" Rose snarled, unable to help the outpouring of possessiveness that had overtaken her as she held her mate down and let her fangs drop as she leant forward and began to run her teeth possessively over Bella's scar.

"Rose," Bella admonished softly but the blonde did not relent, fingers curling harshly into slim hips, they would have bruised had she been human, even so the grip was frantic, desperate.

Bella sighed and realised that her mate was past the point of simple reason. Instead she pressed her lips against the plump, full mouth of the blonde and opened herself up, letting every feeling and emotion flow into Rose, holding nothing back, hiding nothing.

Rose gasped as she was bombarded with pure Bella, her lips moving against those of her mate even before she began to register what she was doing. Bella showed her attraction to the red-head but not the need to take, to dominate as had been the case with Irina. No, Rose snarled as she felt respect and admiration for the nomad, Bella felt no need to challenge her which both confused and riled the blonde. Bella was Alpha, as was Rose. Parts of their nature hidden until needed, it was always best to be underestimated but even then there was no guaranteed against one as old as Victoria, who knew what skills she had picked up over her existence?

Rose was now biting down into their kiss and Bella submitted completely, knowing her mate needed this, needed to reassert her control to no longer feel threatened. However, the second she could the newborn twisted free and leapt to crouch cat like on the balustrade of the terrace.

"Find me and I'm yours," she teased before blurring away over the rooftops, her intent to draw her mate away from the hotel and into an unpopulated location so that Rose would not need to try and curb her most primal instincts.

The blonde was a second behind but still limited by her speed, however she effortlessly picked up Bella's trail, growling at the strong hints of arousal she detected in the scent.

Bella leapt off a high cliff and came to a stop in the surf on a deserted beach, the cove was lined with cliffs on either side, this and the thick jungle made it was impassable to humans except by boat. She was only waiting a handful of moments before a blonde fury charged and barrelled into her, the newborn's body hitting the sand and the force of impact creating a trench as she was propelled backwards into the deeper water.

Rose curled her lips back in a self-satisfied smirk and she looked down to see her mate pinned beneath her under the water, they had come to a stop a few meters beneath the surface and the moonlight filtered down through the crystal clear water, illuminating the beauty beneath her.

Bella didn't offer any protest when her mate smashed their mouths together and began to tear at her clothes, the shirt and shorts vanished, to be swept away by the current as deft fingers began to tease the newborn's sex. Circling and teasing, slicking through the already apparent arousal as Rose began to re-assert her claim on the body beneath her.

Bella shook her hair away from her face and stared up at the blonde beauty above her, the moonlight catching her hair and giving it a halo effect that was truly dazzling. She went limp and offered her throat to her mate, knowing that only complete possession of her body would truly placate the blonde she was in such an instinctual state.

Rose cocked her head at the action and roared, the sound being swallowed by the ocean but the animalistic action not lost on Bella. The newborn reached up and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and pulled Rose's head down until her mouth was pressed against her neck. Rose struggled against the dominant action for a second until cool smooth flesh was pressing against her lips. Then, with a swift bite, she penetrated her lover's body with her teeth and fingers, brutally forcing her whole hand inside her mate.

Bella's mouth opened with a silent scream. The pain both unexpected but also welcomed as her connection to Rose was reaffirmed by the bite. Bella reciprocated, teeth piercing the blonde's neck just as Rose began to move inside her, setting a punishing pace.

She was fully inside her mate, her senses overwhelmed by her but it was the best feeling ever, her rational mind on hold as she took what was rightfully hers. Fist clenching and flexing against the tight restriction, twisting and pressing against all and every sweet spot inside the newborn, the hips bucking beneath her an indication of how much pleasure she was giving her mate. Her Bella.

Bella wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist, opening herself up as much as she could, allowing Rose to increase the movement of her hand, slipping it out until only the very tips of her fingers rested inside before forcing their way back in, causing waves of pleasure to follow her actions. They were joined, they were one as they fucked, teeth embedded in hard flesh, their bond resonating with their love for one another and as this enveloped them Rose began to come back to herself.

Bella felt the moment when Rose stopped acting on pure instinct, her hand stilled it's relentless plunder and began to act with more skill, more finesse as she worked it and her body against Bella's. Free hand slipping between their bodies to roughly pinch and twist the newborn's clit as she began to focus on manipulating that most sensitive spot inside.

The brunette thrashed in the water as she held onto her mate, trusting her to take her pleasure. Rose had her going higher and higher, the sensation resonating through their bond, amplifying it until Rose was bucking her hips against her own hand where it toyed with Bella's clit so caught up in the act was she that their combined release was the only possible outcome.

Rose whimpered into her grip on Bella's neck as her mate sought out the blonde's need and slipped her hand between their bodies, meeting the blonde's slick need and hardened clit. A frantic pace began that had them out of their minds as they let the currents swirl around them, totally immersed in their own need.

Rose finally twisted her hand in such a way that had Bella screaming and airless scream against the blonde's neck as a huge pressure released inside her and they were both thrown into a cataclysmic orgasm, their only anchor their teeth in the other's flesh as the pleasure exploded as did their bond. Drowning them in their love for one another.

Victoria looked on, staring out over the bay, only leaving her post when she saw them walk out of the waves, once again fully aware of their surroundings and acting on sense, not instinct.

Xxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

_They had reached a cave, hidden behind a mat of creepers and vines._

"_Come," Victoria beckoned. What they saw inside blew their minds._


	43. Chapter 43

_Ok, that took a while, sorry. Writers block and a lot of loose ends to tie up in this chapter. Actually I ended up splitting it into 2, the second is 80% finished as a result so I will get it to you asap. But, once again the 'Next On' has been scooted to the next chapter, sorry. _

_Hope it was worth the wait, work has been too busy to accommodate any writing time which has added to the delay. _

_Review and let me know what you're thinking, we are pretty close to that big 1000 mark so if we make it that far I promise to have the next chapter up at the weekend. I have no shame, modesty is lacking too ;)_

_Enjoy, Lil'D_

Xxxxxx

Bella and Rose walked out of the water hand in hand.

"_Victoria,_" Rose commented as she caught the nomad's scent lingering. She was no longer around but had been, until a few moments ago.

"Rose," Bella cautioned her mate who turned to the newborn.

"Hmm?" The blonde was distracted by the traces of Victoria's presence, she was curious as to why she had followed them.

"You need to relax, that can't happen again," Bella warned the blonde. Rose heard her, loud and clear. "It's not safe. When aren't you safe, Rose?"

"When my mate is attracted to another," the blonde muttered petulantly causing Bella to stop dead, jerking her mate back towards her and issuing a low growl and shoving the blonde on the shoulder, demonstrating her irritation.

"She interests me," the newborn confirmed. "Yes, I may have a slight crush but if you could see through your possessive jealousy you would realise, should realise, especially after that!" She paused to gesture towards the sea. "After that -. Baby, I'm all yours and always have been! You ridiculous, pouty, incredibly hot, silly vampire!" Bella raised her hands up in sheer, bemused exasperation. She got it, she did but there was no doubt in her mind that Rose was behaving like an insecure teenager. Bella would admit that she had a little reason to but -. "Seriously Rose, grow up and get back to your sexy, confident self!" Rose turned golden eyes to the newborn as Bella hit her shoulder with the heel of her hand in frustration.

"You want to know why I find her a teensy bit attractive, intriguing, hmmm?" Bella purred as she slid her arm around the blonde's waist and Rose leaned into her lover's body. "I think maybe I see a lot of you in her. You're both more experienced in many things compared to me, both withdrawn, mysterious but have depths I'm only just beginning to see." Rose blinked at the admission. "But Rose, you're my mate. _You_ are the one I want to get to know better, _unravel," _ the newborn murmured as she scraped her teeth across the blonde's shoulder, bare where her shirt had been ripped off. The action caused a whimper from the blonde. "Do you understand me?" There was dominance in the growl, Bella was asserting her alpha and Rose's beast awakened at the challenge and they stood, eyes black, fangs down, staring each other out.

It was a stand-off, unlike most mated pairs there was not a dominant partner, they were equals but it was the blonde who looked away first, realising that she was being extremely immature and belittling their bond by acting the way she was.

"I'm sorry," Rose apologised and Bella felt the wave of sincerity and some guilt pass through their bond.

"Ok," Bella smiled and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her mate's lips before tugging on her hand. "Let's go back before it gets light, we're a little -, um, naked," she stated in a giggle and Rose looked down at their clothing to see that really all they had on between them was the blonde's ripped shirt and Bella's socks and sneakers. It was actually pretty comical and she threw her head back and let out a bark of laughter, feeling most of the anxiety leave her as well.

"Come on," she smiled at the newborn and tagged her before jogging off, traversing the sheer cliff in a single, magnificent leap.

"Damn!" Bella muttered to herself before letting out an appreciative growl and speeding after her.

The next evening Victoria hesitated before jumping down to the young one's balcony, if they had any sense they would have detected her presence when they emerged from their coupling and she wondered on her reception today.

"Why were you watching us?" Victoria blinked at Bella's question, she had been expecting it from Rosalie and was surprised by the abrupt words from the newborn.

"So you were safe, I picked up a scent on the edge of the city. We may have company." Victoria announced calmly but Bella's eyes narrowed and she looked to her mate. They held one of their silent conversations and the nomad flicked her eyes back and forth as she tried to keep track of what was being discussed. She had no idea how they did it but a resolution was reached quickly.

"Thank you," Rose surprised the red-head by speaking. Victoria frowned, very unused to thanks of any kind so she blinked then looked away.

The rest of their trip passed by quickly. Victoria showing them several ruins that had been lost to human history that greatly impressed Bella. Rose less so as she wasn't really one for the jungle, preferring the forests of the more temperate regions but despite herself she found the expeditions enjoyable and the scenery tolerable plus it made Bella happy which was always a good thing.

As the blonde watched Victoria move through the forest she was always struck by how natural their environment seemed to the nomad, she blended with the jungle in a such a way that she seemed a part of it, weaving and leaping and climbing as if born for this. It was then that Rose realised she had developed a healthy respect for the red-head that was not born out of fear but for a vampire that had taken her life, death even, and made it hers, unfettered by human constraints and vampire politics, she was truly free.

The time the three spent together became easier, Rose relaxed as she realised that Victoria was no threat to their safety or their relationship. The nomad was always polite and retained her slightly formal air when she was with them and never encouraged Bella's obvious fascination with her, instead treating her kindly but never reacting less than platonically to the inadvertently suggestive comments that would sometimes escape the newborn. Instead, she would smile and exchange a look with Rose who would always tense when it happened but Victoria would always reassure her. It even went as far as the nomad quietly confirming to the blonde when they were alone that she held a mutual respect for her and because of this would never act on the attraction she admitted having for her mate.

Whilst the confession enraged Rose's protective instincts it also placated her and allowed her to begin to see more to the red-head than a threat to her mating bond. So, she allowed herself to become more involved in the discussions Bella and Victoria regularly held, adding her own opinions and proving she was extremely well educated and intelligent, more so than her outward appearance might suggest. Her insights impressed Victoria who in turn began to alter her opinion of the blonde and a tentative friendship was formed.

Victoria's relationship with Bella was different, the newborn was a whirlwind of emotions and enthusiasm which the nomad found hard to deal with at first. Bella threw herself headlong into everything she did and pulled her companions along for the ride. However, there was also a quieter, more thoughtful side the the brunette that Victoria felt more at home with and it was in these times that she found herself greatly enjoying their discussions and time together. Given her age most younger vampires bored her quickly. Their short lives held little of interest but the newborn fascinated her, both her powers and her personality and the way she absorbed knowledge like a sponge.

She had been so curious that she accompanied Bella on a hunting trip into the city's slums. It hadn't taken more than a few minutes for the newborn to zoom in on her prey, a man in his late twenties picked seemingly at random, or so it appeared to the nomad. They followed him to a bar where he drank for several hours before leaving the premises and walking several blocks to conduct a deal, a deal that involved several children as his mules. Bella growled as she watched him attack a boy of no more than eight, punching him in the stomach when he admitted to not being able to sell all of the previous days drugs.

With that Bella growled and leapt off the top of the two storey building they were hiding on, directly above the group, grabbed the man too fast for the kids to see what had happened and was back with Victoria in less than a second. Victoria watched with rapt fascination as she discovered yet another facet to the newborn's personality as she witnessed a feral snarl as Bella held the man up by his throat, so tight he couldn't scream before pulling him close and sinking her teeth into the pumping, swollen jugular pulsing on his neck.

Bella moaned as she held the man close, he struggled but they always did, his life's blood pumped down her throat, warming her from the inside in a way only human blood could. Her senses overwhelmed by the stench of his humanity but it only added to the experience. Victoria shifted, the sight of Bella feeding coupled with the release of pheromones far too strong for a vampire her age hit the nomad hard and she fought to tamp down the arousal she was feeling, that and the newborn looked utterly primal, intoxicating.

Bella felt the man's heart slow then stop, she opened her mouth and allowed his dead weight to fall so his drained body hung from his throat, still clasped in her hand, it was a decadent display of death.

"I would have offered you some but I was hungry," the newborn purred, a dexterous tongue sneaking out and cleaning her fangs,Victoria transfixed by the motion, her own fangs dropping in response. Bella noticed the change and her beast smirked, it seemed even the controlled elder vampire was affected by her but that wasn't the only thought on her mind.

Rose.

She kicked off the roof with a growl, she wanted her mate.

Rose had felt Bella's satisfaction spike as she fed and now her arousal was high as it always was after feeding from a human. It was a guilty pleasure of the blonde's, to enjoy her mate that way, the way her body thrummed with power, warm and vibrant from the kill. The sex was always on another level too which pleased them both but they would have to take to the forest as the hotel would not survive the onslaught.

With that in mind Rose waited on their balcony, wanting to divert Bella as soon as she saw her. She didn't have long to wait as the blurred form of her mate appeared, racing over the rooftops.

Victoria followed Bella until she was in sight of her mate then peeled off, she wanted to ensure that the vampire she had scented earlier was no longer around and not wanting to intrude on them, again.

xxxx

"What are we doing today?" Bella asked, curious to see what the nomad had planned. She'd been almost excited the day before, she wouldn't explain why but the nervous energy had been infectious

"Do you have a map?" Victoria queried, eyes scanning the room, not missing the scent of another recent coupling, were all mates this insatiable? "Ah!" She spotted one folded on the dining table. "We are going here!" A pale finger landed in the middle of the unpopulated jungle.

"Um why?" Rose queried with a raised brow as she leaned over the map to study it better. "Can't we go here instead? At least there is something there," she grumbled, pointing to a ruin marked on the map. "Or there," she pointed to another ruin.

"No!" Victoria chastised the blonde. "No! Look, can't you see?" Bella was intrigued now and joined the older vampires by the table.

"See what?" The newborn queried.

"The pattern," Victoria replied, gesturing animatedly at the map.

"What pattern?" Bella asked.

"Oh, for god's sake," Rose had grown frustrated after she had stared at the map for a moment. This could go on forever! "Look, this, this and this," she pointed to three ruins, marked on the map, one of which she knew was yet to be re-discovered by humans. "If you take this as a reference point along with the one Victoria found it's obvious there would be a fourth, _here_!" She jabbed her finger to the exact spot Victoria had originally indicated. "What are you? The un-dead Tomb Raider?" Rose muttered to herself and Bella burst out laughing much to the nomad's chargin.

"A tomb raider? I am familiar with the term and yes, I have technically robbed several tombs and hope to add one more to the list today but why do you laugh?" She was perplexed that a simple description could be found humorous.

"Oh, um, it's a video game," Bella explained, taking pity on the red-head. "Lara Croft, hot chick, dresses like you," the newborn waved to indicate Victoria's minimal but practical clothing. "Except she wears shoes, mostly," she finished with a mumble as she frowned at the nomads habitually bare feet. "And carries knives and guns, lots of guns. You know, pow pow," she mimed pressing buttons on a game controller.

"Pow pow?" Victoria screwed her nose up in confusion.

"PS3?" Bella tried again.

"Peace three?" Victoria repeated, non the wiser. Bella was confusing her but she knew it wasn't being done maliciously, she was just at least fifty years behind today's culture and technology.

"It's a game you play through the television, a video game," Rose explained patiently. "I'm sure Bella would love to show you sometime," she offered with a smile, taking pity on the red-head's confusion

"Sure, I think you'll be good at it, you're very agile," Bella complimented the red-head who smiled not missing the slight narrowing of the blonde's eyes.

"I know!" Victoria purred playfully, she now knew that she could get away with some light flirting. "Irina can testify to that," she finished with a smirk, but was confused when Rose turned to glare at the brunette. What was she missing?

"_Rose!" _the newborn whined, "_Again?_" Bella pouted and the blonde was on her in a second.

"_Mine!"_ Rose slammed her mate against the wall before either she or Bella really realised what was happening. "Mine," the blonde whimpered, burying her face in her mate's neck as her rational mind caught up to her mating instinct. Another whimper and she was gone. Why did this keep happening? She berated herself, once again breaking her word to Bella and losing control of her emotions.

Victoria watched the exchange with fascination, she had never seen the blonde so emotional or out of control. Well, instinctual may be have been a better word to use. She stared out of the open balcony doors, her sharp eyes catching a blur as Rosalie ran over the roof-tops.

"It's Ok, she'll be back," the red-head whipped around at pre-natural speed to face the newborn. "It was my fault, she's very sensitive about -," Bella tailed off, biting her lip as she got distracted thinking about her mate.

"You bedded Irina," Victoria was unused to interacting with other creatures but was astute enough to read between the lines.

"I did," was Bella's short but honest reply, the newborn slumped down onto the couch, studying the nomad she had been left alone with, the red-head still standing by the table, her attention now fixed on Bella. They had never really spent any time alone together, it wasn't uncomfortable, just new. "Before we were mated," Bella clarified. "But we had already formed a bond, it was a difficult time for me. For us." It fell silent and Victoria reviewed the information.

"You already had a bond? What kind?" The red-head questioned, intrigued by the new information, she knew they were strongly linked but this had never come up.

"Yeah, like Irina has with her sisters. Rose and I, we're the same. Succubi, they tell us," Bella explained. Until now their conversations had been relatively impersonal, this was new territory for them.

Victoria was fascinated and pulled out a chair from under the table and sat on it backwards, hands grasping the back, chin resting on the top as she stared at the newborn.

"You can do what Irina can?" Victoria was genuinely curious.

"Yeah," Bella smiled. "They taught us. I can feel Rose now. She's not far and she's calmer now. She'll be back soon."

"Isn't that a mate connection, can't mates do that?" Bella shrugged.

"No, we could do this before we mated," Bella smiled. "She's sorry but I think we need some time. Rose, she's very private." Victoria nodded, understanding that completely. "But she's not that sorry," the newborn smirked.

"You belong to her," Victoria acknowledged, not really understanding what that made her feel.

"I do."

"I will go. I'll return this time tomorrow. I would still like to explore with you?"

"We'd like that," Bella smiled as she answered for herself and Rose.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it," Victoria smiled. "I have something to show you. Meet me at the usual location?"

"Of course," Bella answered with a smile, one which was returned, the nomad suddenly feeling uncomfortable and rising to her feet, then scrubbed her palms on the shorts she was wearing. "It's Ok, go. Rose will understand, she's embarrassed," and ashamed the newborn recognised but that was not the red-head's business. "But it will pass," the newborn explained. Victoria just nodded and took her leave, clearing the balcony onto the roof before a human eye could see her.

"I'm sorry," it was a whispered apology but Bella had no trouble picking it up, despite the distance between them.

"It's OK, I'm not pissed. Come back inside," Bella urged her mate softly and walked through to the bed room, throwing herself onto the bed to await her return. It was only seconds later that Rose appeared in the doorway, head hanging down as she found imperfections in the paint that adorned the intricate door moulding, a diamond hard fingernail picked at a particularly flaky spot.

"Shit!" Rose cursed as she accidentally removed a fairly noticeable chunk of the moulding, sending it flying across the room. Bella observed her mate, she looked like a kicked puppy, not a look that suited her.

"Come here," the brunette sighed and held her hand out to her mate. "It's Ok, I'm getting kind of used to it," she sighed, "but you need to talk to someone about this, it's getting out of hand, baby." Rose joined her mate on the bed, curling into a ball, her head resting in the newborn's lap as she accepted the comfort Bella offered, her scent and touch, gentle fingers running through her hair, reinforcing the soothing calm the newborn was projecting through their bond. "Please, Rose, baby? It's getting a bit much, maybe we should go home?" The question was quiet and Rose could detect the hesitation but overriding concern for her well-being.

"No! No -," Rose sat up so she was resting back against the head board, next to her mate and reached out a perfect hand which was tentatively placed on the newborn's knee, immediately covered by Bella's slightly smaller hand. "I'll call Tanya now." She reached into the back pocket of her jeans where she had tucked her phone, a fumble and it dropped to the bed.

"Fuck! What the _fuck_ is wrong with me?" A blonde head came to rest on steepled knees, golden mane cascading down to the bed.

Bella snatched the phone off the bed and immediately called Tanya.

"S'up homies?" Kate's cheerful voice rang through the tinny speaker of the phone making Bella wince with it's shrill volume.

"Where's Tanya? It's urgent," Bella growled, her alpha making it's presence known under her duress.

"What's wrong? Can I -,"

"_Tanya! NOW!" _It was a command and all they could hear was static as Kate moved too fast for the phone to hold it's reception then a blur of conversation before the coven leader was on the phone.

"Bella? Tell me." No words were lost on pleasantries.

"Give me -," Rose snatched the phone from her mate. "It's me, I'm so fucked up Tan," Rose whimpered into the handset, Tanya startled by the blonde's admission.

"Rose, what's wrong?" The elder blonde murmured, realising that a delicate approach was the one to take with her distraught charge.

"I keep fucking up Tan," there was a long pause. "I get so jealous, so angry and I know I have no reason to. It's driving Bella crazy," she admitted with a snort.

"Is this because of Victoria?" Tanya guessed, getting right to the heart of the matter.

"Yes, she's beautiful and strong and has so much more knowledge than I do. Bella -," the blonde stopped and looked up at her mate who's brows were raised as the blonde fell apart before her eyes.

"Come home," Tanya suggested as both her sisters listened in to the conversation. "Let us look after you."

"No, Bella -. One more day?" Rose directed the question at her mate and the brunette nodded, appreciating the consideration she was being given. "I know you're looking forward to whatever Victoria wants to show us," the blonde spoke direct to her mate, ignoring the Denali's who were still on the phone.

"Is that wise, Rose?" Tanya, always the voice of reason where her younglings were concerned.

"No, this is for Bella. It's the least I can do for putting her through all this," she explained, eyes locked on black.

"Alright, I mean stay as long as you want but we can help you," Tanya reassured the young vampires, now anxious for them to return to the coven. In the meantime she and her sisters would discuss what might help Rose deal with her issues.

"Alright, bye," the blonde hung up but the action was one of distraction, her eyes focused on the wonder that was her mate.

"We'll sort it out, you should hunt," Bella suggested as she reached out and brushed a strand of golden silk off an alabaster cheek, tucking it carefully behind a perfect if slightly pixie like ear before a gentle tap on the blonde's nose led to a playful snap of sharp, white teeth.

Xxxx

**Next on Crimson Bonds**

"_No, I don't think I will," Rose purred. "You have insulted my mate, you attack us and now you will pay the price. We are Denali's, you will never, _ever,_ harm another with the intent to for yourself on them again, her words reverberated off the nearby rock face but the animals had left as soon as the vampires had entered the area._


End file.
